The Human Unit Never Killed
by The95will
Summary: Agent HUNK, the survivor with unquestionable convictions. Umbrella has fallen leaving the soldier to fend for himself. He has remained hidden from the world until the government found him and kicked down his front door then arresting him. Now forced to work with people he doesn't want to understand, he must stop the rising tide of Neo-Umbrella. Resident Evil
1. Chapter 1, The Deal

**Thank you for coming everyone. My name is Will, I am a fan of many things and HUNK is one of them. This is a tale involving him. I know HUNK is spelled in capital letters but for the story I will write lower case. Now without further a due I give you Mr. Death.**

"Oh my precious G Virus, I won't let anyone take you away from me." William Birkin said to himself, mesmerized by creation.

Outside the lab Birkin was two Umbrella Security Service squads, Alpha team and the Wolf Pack prepared to collect Birkin's work. Agent Hunk is the current commanding officer of Alpha team, his squad's mission is to retrieve samples of the G virus before Birkin can sell it to the US Military. The Wolf Pack was to assist Alpha in their mission. From the point of Hunk meeting the Wolf pack they created a massacre of dead UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) mercenaries in their wake.

Hunk alongside his squad mate Derek entered a security override to enter the lab. "Doctor Birkin, we are here to retrieve the virus." Hunk explained.

"No you won't you dogs; I'm not just going to hand you my greatest creation."

_Well this says a lot about of what he thinks of his daughter_, Hunk thought. From the door he took a step closer. Doctor William Birkin became agitated. "Doctor, we just want the samples."

Birkin was unmoving. After a second of stillness bullets rang in the room. The MP5 in Derek's hands released several bullets into Birkin's chest. The doctor grunted and fell alongside a metal table. His lab coat painted in crimson.

"What are you doing!?" Hunk snapped.

"Saving time, the asshole was stalling." Derek sneered in as he ejected the clip of his weapon. From the amount of bullets and blood, Birkin was a lost cause. Hunk walked across the room and unlatched several steel bars that contained several vials of the G-Virus samples. There was a briefcase given by Hunk's superiors for him to use for the samples. After a moment, Birkin did something to grab Derek's attention.

"Hey wait." Derek signaled.

Hunk turned around to see Birkin inject himself with a syringe. Suddenly his body began to have massive spasms and he was growing in size. His right shoulder was sprouting something that ripped his lab coat apart. Puss seeped from his skin. Hunk read the reports, they have to leave NOW.

Hunk put the samples in the briefcase. He clicked the case shut and jogged past Derek. He remained standing there watching Birkin's body to rapidly mutate.

"COME ON!" Hunk pressed, while Derek stood there observing the creature manifesting before them. Hunk tried, now it was Derek's turn to act. Hunk left the room and sprinted through the metal halls. The doors were set to lockdown after he left in 5 seconds. The steel doors closed with several bangs against the door. It was Derek wailing for a way out.

There was gunfire with a scream in terror at the end, Hunk couldn't care less. The Commanding Officer of the Wolf Pack codenamed Lupo stood there with her team of Spectre, Beltway, and Bertha. Each of them eagerly awaited their orders.

"We need to move, you clear the way, Alpha and I will bring up the rear." Hunk ordered.

"Understood." Lupo focused her vision through her gas mask, the visor lit up with various displays in a dark blue hue. "Wolf Pack, move out." The four traveled down the hallway, gunfire lit the dark corridors. Hunk turned around to see the remnants of Alpha team regroup.

Miguel finished jogging with two other members of Alpha team. "Sir where is everyone else?"

"Doesn't matter, they failed to regroup. We're leaving." Hunk stated.

"But sir!" As soon as Miguel said that he was greeted with the cold steel of Hunk's M9 pistol. Inside, Miguel could see the dark abyss of the barrel.

"Move it or die!"

"Yes sir." Miguel fixed his sling of his rifle.

The group began to run as the sirens blared. There was a loud roar close behind Alpha team. While sprinting one member was impaled with some sort of claw. Hunk could tell from the sound of piercing flesh and blood spurting from the edge of his vision. It was deadly and very close.

"Please, KILL ME!" The soldiers squealed.

_You're not worth the bullet_. _The mission is what matters_. As Hunk thought that, Miguel was knocked aside and slammed into a pipe. The second member stopped to aid him but was crushed by an object. Hunk made a right turn at an intersection of the hall. He had a glimpse of his attacker; it was Birkin with blood shot eyes. He raised his claw; Hunk's gasmask sealed the image of this moment.

"DIE DOG!"

There was a splash of water on Hunk's face.

"Hey, time to wake up." A feminine voice ordered.

Hunk leaned forward. "Those damn dreams again." It has been two days since he was forced to work with two women he would not have cared to meet. He stood up and walked in the same direction of the voice.

_3 days earlier_

"Hey asshole, you got a visitor." A guard said through the door to concrete cell.

Hunk straightened himself from lying from back on a stained cot. Hunk knew he was captured by some group within the government. In order to have been captured, there must of someone who'd have a connection to the remnants of Umbrella. The door opened bringing light into the cell. It was a man Hunk knew of, but not in a friendly way.

"Well hello Mr. Death. Ex-vanguard of Umbrella. Or should I call you Keith?" The man spoke of Hunk's old title and current alias.

"Charmed, Deputy Director Simmons." Hunk stood up and two bodyguards of Simmons each took a step forward. "What the hell do you want?" Hunk frowned.

Simmons brushed his guards aside. "I need your skillset. What they are I can't say until you agree."

"If I say no?"

"Then I will hand you over to the government. Last time I checked, the world still hated Umbrella. With your history of serving them you will be torn apart, Keith. So let's cut the formalities and get right to the point."

Hunk, who went by the name of Keith, absorbed the situation. It took him less than three seconds. "Fine, what's the job?"

"Do you remember Dr. Birkin?" Simmons asked knowing full well of Hunk's battle with that mutated abomination.

"What about him? You want me to hunt down his daughter?"

"No, she is working for me now. I need you to-"

"I'm not working with that brat." Hunk cut Simmons off.

"I was getting to that. She is assigned a mission to look for a person of interest. Your job is act as an extra set of eyes while she does so." Simmons paced back and forth all the while caressing a ring on his thumb.

Hunk stretched his back. _This job sounds too simple_; He concluded "What's the catch?"

"Sharp as ever aren't you." Simmons laughed. "The catch is that you will have partners while you do your job. You're deadly and smart; I can't have you be on your own."

"Who are they?" Hunk grunted.

"They are Ashley Graham and Jessica Sherwatt." Simmons let the thought sink in.

"Wait really? I thought Ashley was pursuing her dream to be a puppet of her father." Hunk clarified.

"No, after her encounter of Leon S Kennedy, she decided to do dangerous field work in hopes of a brighter tomorrow. The gullible have their uses." Simmons smiled with a cock of his head.

_I am in no way going to enjoy this_. Hunk thought to himself. "Ok, I can handle Ashley but not Jessica."

Simmons frowned. "Is that so? Well too bad, I'm holding all the cards."

"I don't like to work with untrustworthy backstabbers. By the way, you're a crappy dealer. When do I meet these two?" Hunk sat down onto the cot. The guards glanced at each other as Hunk sat down.

"Tomorrow, I hope you didn't get too attached to this cell. I will have a group of my men transport you to your new teammates." Simmons turned to the door and it was opened for him to leave. "You're going to enjoy this. I can feel it." He walked out as well as the guards.

Hunk got down the floor and decided to work on some pushups to pass the time. It is difficult to admit on how sloppy he's became having been captured two weeks ago. He looked down and didn't let his mind go into too much detail.

_Well, these two fuckers I'm going to work with, better be good at their jobs_. Hunk wondered about in his head as he continued to exercise. _It would be an odd day tomorrow to meet a damsel in distress and a traitor._

**Hello there everyone. I hope you liked the introduction I created for HUNK's story. This is something that popped in my mind when I was playing RE4 on my old game cube. While playing Mercenaries mode I thought of this story. It took a while but I decided to write down my thoughts then put this into a typed form. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2, Meet the Femme Fatales

**Welcome back to whomever is reading. I would tell you of the reasons of why I care for HUNK at the end of this chapter if you're interested. By the way there will be a song to go along a fight in this chapter. The song is "Rapid Fire" by Blue Stahli. Please don't play until you see my bolded text. Now let us continue.**

**Here is the link for the song:** watch?v=MvMlIxhRLrQ

The men of Simmons came in what HUNK believed to be morning. From the narrow opening they gave him new clothing. The clothing Hunk wore was an olive green long sleeved shirt with brown carpenter pants. After he finished dressing one guard entered and put handcuffs on Hunk's wrists and ankles. I guess they learned I can do some powerful kicks, Hunk thought. The men wore sunglasses as a way to hide their eyes so it would have forced HUNK to guess where they were looking. Their eyebrows still gave away their emotions though; half of them were scared. In a way Hunk was flattered on how much security they put forth into transferring him.

Another guard appeared with a black bag. He was young, and didn't exactly fill the dress code of tailored suits and sunglasses. He instead wore blue jeans with a green t-shirt and thick framed glasses.

"Uh sir, if you don't mind?" The boy's voice quivered with self-doubt.

"Out with it." Hunk jingled his handcuffs to see how the men would react. Half of them flinched, the others readied their weapons. Where they find these guys? Hunk said in his mind.

They boy straighten himself. "Sir if you would kindly bow your head so I may place this bag."

Hunk scoffed. "If it'll make you feel better." They boy placed the bag over his head.

Odd thing was the bag was washed with scented detergent, along with it being soft to the skin too. This boy is definitely not part of Simmons bad guy parade. From there Hunk was transported into a vehicle most likely by SUV. So that way the men monitoring him can have a clean shot if Hunk tried anything on the journey.

From what Hunk guessed it to be an hour the car stopped. He was led inside and was forced to sit down in a folded out chair.

"Here he is ma'am." The boy who Hunk met earlier said. He could tell by the voice.

"So this is Mr. Death? Good, you can leave now."

"Yes ma'am." The boy responded quickly.

The bag Hunk was removed as the boy exited the room. There before Hunk was Jessica Sherawat, she was staring back with a smirk. Jessica had a slight tan, with silky brunette hair and hazel green eyes. She was wearing a crop top shirt that exposed her stomach with tactical pants. Her sidearm was visible too.

"You like what you see?"

"In all honesty, no." Hunk said seriously. Jessica lifted her left leg and swept through the air and Hunk's right cheek was greeted with Jessica's foot.

"Wrong answer." Jessica lowered her leg.

Hunk leaned forward to spit blood from his lips. That was a clean kick; at least she knows how to fight.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting acquainted." A voice called from Hunk's right, it was Ashley Graham. Ashley had her dark blonde hair tied back, she was wearing long sleeved blue shirt with black pants; her light complexion was the same as the photos of when Leon saved her.

Damn, why did I have to think of that bastard again? Hunk concentrated to this moment instead. "Wow, you're just of what I had imagined, Hunk. Or should I call you, Paul, John, Keith or Anthony?" Ashley leaned forward with a childish grin.

"Just stick to Hunk for now, if you don't mind." He sighed. To whomever Simmons served seemed to have completely ruined all of Hunk's backup plans even if he decided to escape.

"Alright then Hunk, you work with us I'm-"Ashley was cut off by Jessica

"He already knows who we are." As Jessica said that she removed Hunk's handcuffs.

Hunk stood up from the chair. "Oh, saves me the trouble of introductions." Ashley said then paused. "How did you know about me?"

When Hunk was asked he just turned his head. "When Umbrella was destroyed, I adjusted myself to do freelance work. I was the one who acquired intelligence for Leon's rescue operation. If Leon failed, I would have taken his place." Hunk walked to a table to grab a bottle of purified water. Beside the water was an interesting picture frame. Hunk didn't react as he turned around.

"I never came across such information of what you're saying." Ashley responded puzzled.

"There was no record of my assistance; otherwise it would make the US Government look hypocritical considering of my disposed employers. Your daddy was truly scared for you."

"Wow, you're an asshole." Ashley moaned.

"He is but from what he's been through he became a cynical one." Jessica walked next to Ashley. She passed a PDA tablet. "Ashley, can you explain the situation to Hunk here?"

"Sure." Ashley scrolled through the documents. "So Hunk, you're the help Simmons promised us." He didn't stop drinking water but nodded.

"Good, there is civil war erupting in the country of Edonia. Reports of BOWs have been reported. It has been a massive change from the standard isolated incident. Raccoon, Terragrigia, Willamette. In response the BSAA is amassing a large force to launch a counteroffensive. The attack is happening in three days." Ashley passed Hunk the PDA.

"Our mission is to observe Sherry Birkin making contact with person of interest Jake Muller. It is believed that he has developed antibodies to the current widespread use of the C-virus. We must remain undetected in her presence. So far the name of Neo-Umbrella has been appearing all over. We believe they are the ones who are manufacturing the C-Virus and selling it to the world market."

"We're the lifeline for Sherry then. Why the secrecy?" Hunk put the PDA down. On it was the image of Jake Muller with a bloody gash on his cheek. Jessica walked to the table and began browsing the PDA.

"This is a test of the resolve of Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller."

"Understood, what kind of gear are we working with?" Hunk put the cap back onto the now empty bottle.

Jessica walked to the door. "Follow me." She led Hunk down a short hallway into a large room that was a make shift armory. In it was a wide-array of weapons and gear. Many of the weapons had that new gun shine. Hunk was eager to test whatever he could get his hands on.

"Now you like what you see?" Jessica walked close to the main wall where the weapons were hanging. She waved her arms like she was some kind of well-dressed woman you see in those game shows.

Hunk walked to the wall and picked up a Five seven pistol. He pulled the chamber back to hear the familiar _click_ of a clean weapon. He looked at Jessica. "I do like what I see." Hunk smiled with his fangs exposed.

Ashley walked into the armory. "Hey guys, you having fun, I have to sort out some documents that were sent in along with Hunk." After Ashley said that she turned around then walked into the dim hall.

Hunk continued to inspect the weapons. It was all impressive but not compared to his preferred gear. Jessica came around with a heavy duffle bag and dropped it to the ground to grab Hunk's attention.

"Here, this was collected when Umbrella assets was confiscated, take a look." Jessica said then rested her left hand on her hip.

Hunk shrugged. So it was clear now that Jessica was the shot caller while Ashley was intelligence while he was the muscle of this little group. He put the weapon back on its hanger then walked to the duffle bag. He pulled the zipper to the side to see his old gear.

It was dusty for sure but it was all there. The helmet, radio, his custom TMP Sub Machine gun, and even his gas mask. The thing was the same as when he repaired it. The mask still had its wide soul piercing red eyes. While kneeling down and inspecting it he remembered the scar on the right cheek of the mask, it was still visible even with the repairs. It was a gift of William Birkin when they fought for control of the G Virus.

"So I was wondering how did the great and mighty HUNK could come to be overpowered by Leon S Kennedy." Jessica joked.

Hunk put the gasmask down inside the bag. "Don't say that name to me again."

"Why, was it because he kicked down your front door and proved that you're just a rusted tool?" Jessica took a step back. Hunk stood up and cracked his neck. He looked around the armory to see there was a clearing in the room.

"Leon had the support, the men, and I was careless. That will never happen again." Hunk turned to Jessica. "What do you say we do a quick spar? I would hate it to learn that Commando Barbie is just all show." Hunk straightened his back and his legs bent. His left arm was a fist and kept at ninety degrees with his right arm relaxed and close to his stomach. "Loser has to say their sorry."

**You can play the song now.**

"You're on." Jessica raised her chin. She removed her gun belt slowly. It is just a lame tactic to distract me; this woman relies too much on appearance, Hunk deducted. After that Jessica placed one leg ahead with her other leg bent slightly and her upper body straight. She turned her body slightly so that her back is facing away from Hunk. She made a fist with her right hand then at ninety degrees; she kept her arm by her right hip. Her left arm was relaxed and stayed as a palm then kept straight downward along her body.

Hunk didn't wait for Jessica to make a move. He sprinted forward, Jessica braced herself then crouched and did a sweep motion with her right leg. Hunk saw this and jumped. While she was spinning around Hunk landed and brought his right leg up for a kick. Jessica knew what was coming and she didn't get to her feet but did a sweep motion again and this time it worked. Hunk tripped and landed on his back. Jessica reeled in her leg and she kept the momentum of her movements going and she brought her leg onto Hunk's chest.

"Are you going to call it quits?" Jessica taunted while she applied pressure.

"Never." Hunk freed his right arm and did a clean punch on Jessica's leg. The attack knocked her back. While that happened Hunk raised his legs and flipped himself back to his feet. Jessica got her bearings then show signs of repressed rage. Hunk extended his left arm, then with his index and middle finger he did a wave motion.

"Come on." Hunk returned to his stance. Jessica took the offensive. Her pace confused Hunk, it wasn't related to any formal training. It was quick paced danced movements, Jessica concentrated on her movements to by brief glances. Jessica came in close with her left palm aimed at Hunk's face. He brought his arms to his face with his guard but Jessica did a fake out. Instead Jessica with her right leg she did two quick jabs into Hunk's right shin. By reflex Hunk's upper body lowered. Stealing the opportunity Jessica did a quick left knee kick into Hunk's forehead and while he was stumbling back her left leg came up too hitting his stomach as he stumbled.

Hunk vision was blurred so he shook his head rapidly. His vision returned. "Well done."

"I'm not trying to impress you." Jessica sneered.

"You're right, I'm not Chris Redfield." Hunk retorted with his fangs smiling.

"WHY YOU!" Jessica shouted.

Hunk advanced seeing Jessica twisting her body for a double fail kick. Before she was done charging her attack Hunk did a quick left straight punch on her right shoulder. She was stunned so Hunk closed the distance even further and punched her sternum. (Above her breasts) She was stunned further so Hunk made a scythe of his right arm and wrapped it around her neck. He turned with his arm and stood behind Jessica.

"I'm not done yet!" Jessica coughed.

"I know." Hunk whispered seeing Jessica raising her left leg to peg his head. He didn't feel her struggling too much, she was confident to escape his grip. In response Hunk leaned forward while her leg was rising so instead her leg caught the ground and Hunk flipped off her back them she stood up again. Hunk had a piece of loose tether of Jessica's pants and her yanked on it so Jessica dropped stomach first to the ground. While the initial pain set in she felt a tug oh her legs. Hunk has pinned them. Jessica tried to shake herself free but Hunk didn't let up. She relaxed her body and rested.

"Fine, you win." After Jessica said that Hunk freed her. She flipped herself around to face the ceiling.

**The song should end here**

"I'm sure you noticed that you rely on your legs too much." Hunk offered her a hand to stand up.

"Like you should talk, you're too stiff." Jessica accepted Hunks hand of support.

"You proved you're not helpless. I'm sorry I called you out on your ex-partner." Hunk dusted himself off.

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw a photo of you two working together. In it you were the only one smiling." Hunk spoke calmly.

"That guy never did get the hint." Jessica joked.

"Wow that was way better than any movie fight I have ever seen." Ashley called from the entrance of the armory.

Hunk walked to the duffle bag and lifted it off the ground. "How long have you been watching?"

"From the beginning. I heard Jessica insult you." Ashley tried to conceal a stun gun behind her back, Hunk pretended not to notice.

Jessica walked to the weapon racks. "Oh I see, I forgot to give you back your PDA, I'm sorry." Ashley moved away from the entrance.

"Do I get a room for myself?" Hunk asked.

"Yes you do." Ashley was handed her PDA. "Just go back into the room where you were freed from and on your left. Your room and cot is the second door on the right."

"Understood." Hunk pulled the duffle bag sling over his left shoulder then left the armory.

Both ladies waited from about ten seconds until a door closed in the distance. Ashley turned to Jessica.

"So how was he?"

"He is definitely no pushover. Simmons really wasn't kidding on supporting us with a heavy hitter." Jessica fixed the strap on her pants.

"Thank you for testing him, I wasn't sure if he was any good." Ashley said scrolling through her PDA.

"No problem." Jessica paused. "Can you tell me what went down when Hunk was arrested? I only understand the aftermath not during." Jessica was changing out of her tank top into casual clothing.

"I'm already on it. I want to know too." Ashley sat down on a crate. Jessica noticed everything was moved aside. The clearing in the room had never been there until today.

"Wait a second, did you make that little arena?" Jessica pressed her hands tightly on Ashley's shoulders.

"Details, details." Finally the PDA lit up. "Do you want dirt on Hunk or not?" Jessica released Ashley.

"You bet I do." The two sat side by side.

**Well that was fun. I thank you for reading this chapter of The Human Unit Never Killed. For the curious readers wanting to know why I like Hunk is that his mask to me is iconic. The image of a faceless being, you can't know what they are thinking or feeling. The way Hunk talks in the Umbrella/Darkside Chronicles, Revelations and Operation Raccoon City, he is a man with unstoppable determination. In some ways he is similar to Chris Redfield, but with mission lust aside Chris is dictated by morals and Hunk is not. I don't think HUNK by any means is a Sociopath, he just chooses not to do good or bad things unless related to the mission. With all that said, it comes back to the gasmask, the faceless hero. (I know he has a face but you get the idea.) I will also be doing a response corner. To all the reviews I will write my response. I hope you can appear in the next chapter.**

**Shantty:** Thank you for coming. I hope you get to play ORC (Operation Raccoon City) to me it is fun game, the expanse with new deadly characters with old ones saying hello. I always wanted to do a fan fiction with Resident Evil because it such a great and boundless universe. I will use some characters from ORC but I'll be sure to give extra information so you won't be lost. I happy the beginning was good enough. I kept thinking it was bad. Well I can stop beating myself up now. Have an awesome day.

**RoseImagine:** Thank you for the kind words. Hunk has always been one of my favorite characters of the Resident Evil series. I know I'm repeating myself but I kept thinking that the introduction chapter was bad and I would lose readers. I am happy that I am wrong. Yeah the thing I don't like about the series is that they give use such great characters but we barely have time just to understand them or learn anything, beside the main characters. (Jill, Chris, Wesker and etc.). I have some stuff in mind for Ashley and Jessica. Well thank you reading and have a lovely week.


	3. Chapter 3, Confrontation

**Hello there everyone, this part is a flashback of when HUNK was arrested. It will be mostly of Leon's point of view because what Jessica and Ashley are reading collected reports. Also this does not happen right after RE Degeneration. Just to clarify. The song here is "Escape the Seawall" from the Binary Domain soundtrack. I hope you'll like it.**

**Here is the link:** watch?v=2QrwXRR-9jM&amp;index=73&amp;list=PLYWSsSED4tGWH8SfXW38vg_JMvY8HFi_Y

The day was cloudy in the city of Denver, Colorado. From his view the skyscrapers reflected the gloom of the day. From his government helicopter he sighed. He just learned that several hours ago a tip was given saying that an ex Umbrella agent is in hiding and Leon was sent to investigate. Eventually his helicopter landed at Denver International Airport. When exiting he pulled out his phone as he walked into the bright hallways.

It rang several times until his information officer Hunnigan answered the call.

"Good day, I'm checking in and I reached the Mile High City."

"Great Leon, go into the parking lot there will be a BSAA contact waiting for you arrive."

"Understood, why isn't there aren't more agents here to assist me?" Leon lifted a small case from baggage pickup.

"Control isn't fully convinced that the information is legit. If it isn't then is just a wild goose chase. Also your contact is capable to assist you if things go south. But for you it'll be a nice change of pace. Am I correct?"

"You can look at it that way." Leon retrieved his bag and but the sling over his shoulder from baggage claim.

"Leon, are you feeling alright?" Hunnigan needed to keep track of the well-being of several agents.

"I am, it is just the last time I explored an airport I was greeted by a horde of infected. I'm just keeping myself alert." Leon admitted.

"If you say so, I am sending you the address of the known agent."

Leon's phone sprang full of information with Umbrella documents appearing beside it. "I received the information." Leon clarified. Damn Umbrella, even when it fell apart it is still spreading just like a virus and isn't that ironic? Leon thought to himself. Leon walked to the exited to and looked into the crowd.

What caught his eye was card with the words "Leon, Raccoon City survivor." In the hands was a Caucasian man with a bald head, a stub nose and kept an excited grin. Leon walked up to the man.

"Are you Leon?" The man asked.

"Yes I am. Put that damn card away it is not something I would like to talk about with strangers." Leon didn't turn his head but moved his eyes left to right. The man then noticed some people staring at the two of them.

"Ok." The man dropped the card to his sides. "Well my name is Quint; I guess that doesn't make me a stranger anymore." Quint extended his hand.

"Pleasure." Leon took Quint's hand with a firm shake.

"Come with me I have a vehicle ready for the both of us." Quint tilted his head to the exit.

The two walking into the dim parking lot but Leon noticed a bulky Humvee parked in the back. The BSAA sure love their toys after the FBC was disbanded.

Quint opened the door for Leon and walked around to the driver's side of the Humvee.

That was a first. "Uh thanks." Leon was didn't want to say more since it would ruin the gesture.

"No problem." Quint said entering the Humvee.

Leon entered and his phone rang again. Hunnigan was on display.

"I've met with my contact; I will inform you if the tip was on the money." Leon closed the phone when Hunnigan nodded.

Quint drove silently and when the two were on the highway in the plains Quint finally spoke again.

"The lady on the phone sure was pretty. Is she your co-worker?"

"You mean Hunnigan? Yeah I just work with her; she is my superior of sorts."

"Ok, well that's cool." Quint added then there was more silence. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of but I'll let her know you're interested." Leon did a slight grin while staring out the window seeing the grass wave with the wind.

"We won't be able to reach the city for about half an hour so want to talk?" Quint pointed out hoping for an answer.

"Sure." Leon responded.

"Great, I think you did an amazing job on exposing Umbrella and their dark secrets. And fighting Los Illuminados." Quint cut right to the point.

"How did you know that?" Leon pulled away from the window.

"I'm the lead analyst for the BSAA and an operative if need be. Your information was given to me. You grew up outside Raccoon city and from high school you trained to become a police officer. You passed the academy with flying colors and on your first day that was when infection broke out. You survived with your ally, Claire Redfield. From there you were offered a job under guide of President Graham. You work all over the world kicking ass and charming women." Quint looked at Leon for a moment to see if his research paid off.

"Impressive, well you're BSAA so I can trust you."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Quint smiled as a ray of light broke through the clouds.

"Well you know a lot about me what about you?" Leon asked.

"Well me? I joined the BSAA when it was first founded; it was that or some boring job at a tech company. From there I worked on the field. I love movies and science fiction. That me in a nutshell." Quint admitted.

Leon remembered a thought. "Earlier what do you mean by _charming women_?"

"You saved Ashley Graham, there were reports that Ada Wong was with you in the Umbrella secret base and there is your CO." Quint laughed. Leon was confused by that. Leon never thought of such when working with them. Well at least just _one_ of them. "You remind me of close friend of mine, nothing to worry about."

Leon wanted to ask Quint for a change. "So how did you get this assignment?"

"I volunteered."

"Wait really?"

"I said 'not it' the slowest, aah I'm just kidding. The government contacted the BSAA and asked us for help. It was tip so command was skeptical. So I volunteered, it saved me the trouble of paperwork of the mounting offensive of Edonia."

"I see."

"Also the information you received stuck out to me."

"What do you mean by that?" Leon was intrigued now.

"How can someone know of valuable information of the whereabouts of an Umbrella member when the company was dissolved and the information confiscated?" Quint focused his vision.

Quint didn't wait for Leon to respond. "I think the info given is real. I learned you were being sent here so I came to help you. I also want to know if my hunch was correct."

"Well we'll find out soon enough."

The city was buzzing through the noise of loud cars and people calmly walking on the sidewalks. All were in such bliss; they get to enjoy their lives as such because of people like him. The thought gave Leon a slight smile. The drive went quickly since Quint had something to say. Leon didn't mind, it was there first time in a while since he didn't meet anyone too serious. The pulled up to a grey apartment building.

It was located in a quiet neighborhood. The solitude atmosphere was apparent. Quint pulled his car around to park. After doing both of them exited the Humvee. Quint walked the back and pulled out a heavy duty duffle bag. From it Quint dressed himself with a pistol holster and put on a bulletproof vest. Leon did the same with his bag. He pulled his trusty pistol and holster. He kept his jacket on.

"You want body armor? I brought a spare." Quint offered.

"No thank you. It may not look like it but this jacket is fiber armored with Kevlar inside.

Quint punched Leon's arm. "Yeah it sure feels like it. You ready?"

Leon nodded as they approached the building. Both pistols holstered. "Is there anyone else here in this building?" Leon looked at Quint when they reached to the front door.

"No, that is the interesting fact about this location; this place was bought out four months ago. All tenants and land lord given up on the property."

Leon knocked on the door. There was no answer. Leon knocked again but nothing happened. The door suddenly opened by itself.

Leon pulled out his pistol along with Quint. When they entered the main lobby while the light just flickered on and off. Leon kept his pistol up and with hand gestured he pointed to the second floor and ordered Quint to search the bottom. Quint nodded with his pistol still high when he began his search of the bottom floor.

The place looked it was decaying of stained floors with broken doors. Leon kept his pistol close and using a flashlight would make him too easy to see. Who am I looking for? It can be Albert Wesker because Chris ended that psychopath. Not much to go off of either.

"What are you doing here?" Leon heard an affirmative voice.

"My name is Leon, my organization was told that an Umbrella fugitive was spotted here and I am here to arrest the suspect." Leon made sure to leave out important details.

"Fancy that, I was warned of you coming here." Leon stopped in his tracks when the voice was behind him. Leon slowly turned around to see a man with a M9 aimed at his chest.

"Who are you?" Leon raised his hands showing his gun resting on one finger.

"Agent HUNK, otherwise known as the Human Unit Never Killed." Quint came in and rested his gun on Hunk's head. "He served Umbrella for many years and he disappeared until now."

"Nice one Quint." Leon snapped his gun back into his hand.

"I try." Quint smiled.

"Do you really think you have bested me?" Hunk lowered his hands.

"Hey, put your hands back on where I can see them!" Quint approached Hunk with his gun at the ready.

Hunk didn't wait for Quint to have a grip on him. He smiled and tapped his boot; Leon saw this and prepared to fire his gun. From the ceiling popped out a flash grenade. Leon fired his gun but it was too late. The bullet just hit the wall that was behind where Hunk once stood at. After five seconds both their visions returned.

"Did you see him move?" Quint clicked the barrel of his pistol back seeing that he fired to but it jammed. If the bullet did catch Hunk it would have saved them plenty of trouble they're about to experience.

"No, he could have gone past me or you. Let's sweep this floor."

"Roger." Quint looked around to see nothing but old furniture and several other objects left behind by the old tenants. "Shame this building could have been so much more."

**Play the song here**

"Maybe." Hunk appeared beside Quint.

Quint fired a round to warn Leon to come back. Hunk noticed this and was counting on for Leon to return. Quint released his pistol and with his left arm and tried to elbow Hunk to have him back off. Hunk took a step back so he was out of the range of the attack and kicked Quint in the back so he stumbled forward. Leon showed up.

"Freeze!"

Hunk did a quick draw and shoot Leon's pistol out of his hands.

"Argh!" Leon shouted from the sting of vibration when his gun dropped.

Hunk still kept his eyes on Leon when Quint came back running in with is right arm outstretched not forward but on his right perfectly straight and close lined Hunk. With that attack Hunk was driven to the wall by Quint's brute force. Hunk shook his head to think clearly. While having Hunk pinned Quint proceeded to punch Hunk's right hip with his left fist. Leon was sprinting in assist Quint in the takedown. Hunk chuckled to himself while he wrapped his right leg onto Quint's left leg and Hunk did a head butt into Quint's forehead and while took a step back Quint fell and landed on his back. Hunk removed himself from the wall.

Leon saw him coming and straightened his back and did a quick kick with his right leg swiping the air with a clear horizon kick. Hunk took the hit on his left hip but he responded by taking hold onto Leon's leg with his hands. Hunk with a great amount of force lifted the leg straight upward and flipped Leon backwards. While in the air Leon regained his balance and land crouching on the floor. Quint leaned upward and Hunk turned around and kneeled down and punched Quint on the right side of his forehead with his right fist. From the punch Quint's head fell back unconscious.

"One down."

"You're going to pay for that." Leon snarled.

"Well I'm right here." Hunk separated his arms and spread them in different directions. Hunk was taunting Leon.

Leon sprinted forward and did a slide on the ground and kicked Hunk's right shin. Hunk kneeled down and Leon got onto his feet. Leon acted quickly and lifted his knee into Hunk's chest. Hunk didn't lose balance so then Hunk did a quick right punch into Leon's left cheek. Leon's lip split slightly with a blood trickling down his chin. From the attack Leon was allowing rage to consume him, until he noticed a broken leg of a chair. He didn't show what he was thinking to Hunk. On the approach Leon took his heavy jacket of showing his dark blue dress shirt, black vest and his weapon holsters. The jacket was weighing him down.

Hunk didn't react either. The two were isolated in a dark void of combat. Hunk made the first move. He ducked in and Leon thought of doing an elbow slam but decided not, Hunk probably has a plan for that. I'm running out of time, Leon thought. By then Hunk was raising with a fist. Leon backed up and while Hunk was still lifting himself upwards.

"Screw it." When he said that Leon turned around and jumped rolling off of Hunk's back landing the opposite side.

I can't believe that worked, Leon thought. Hunk was unimpressed by this feat so he flicked his right leg high tapping it as he was attaching something to his boot then did a piercing kick to Leon's upper body. When the attack connected Leon realized that Hunk was fighting for no real reason. He could have left ages ago. Leon recovered from the kick and so he ducked back and picking up the chair leg and as Hunk approached him laying down the grabbed it and did a quick swing around. The weapon had no effect since Hunk jumped back out of Leon's range. Upon seeing Leon primed for ideal kicking so Hunk stiffened his leg and walked forward as Leon was getting up and Hunk punted Leon square in the stomach. It was really effective with his reflex spitting out several drops of blood. Leon wasn't finished yet so he swung he chair leg again. It pegged Hunk's legs and from there Leon did an uppercut that forced Hunk to back off. Seeing that Hunk hasn't recovered Leon sprinted forward and jumped kicked with all of his strength and sent Hunk to the wall.

"We done here?" Leon panted.

Hunk cracked his neck. "Not even close."

A gun _clicked_ and on the left of Leon was Quint with a black eye and swollen lip. "Yes, we are done. Make a move and I will put you down." Quint knew he couldn't relent not even to blink.

**The song should end here.**

Hunk raised his arms. "Fine."

Leon slowly walked to Hunk and cuffed him. "I think your talents could have been used elsewhere."

"You better not be talking of the BSAA." Hunk walked slowly forward to leave the building.

"It's too late now, now it's prison time for you." Quint jumped into the conversation. From there Hunk was taken to a facility with bars at the BSAA outpost. From there Simmons' men took him into custody.

"Thank you for the help." Leon shook Quint's hand.

"Anytime, I'm happy my hunch was right for a change."

"Heh, take care Quint." Leon was returned to the airport for another assignment.

Quint nodded and returned to the BSAA Headquarters expecting to have a hero's welcome. But after a talk with Simmons' lead attendant he was under strict orders of never being able to talk about it. Hunk was then transported away by Simmons' bodyguard.

"Well that's the end of the report." Ashley set the PDA down.

"I can't see this happening. Hunk could have easily knocked out Leon."

"Maybe Hunk just lost his touch."

"That will **never** happen." A voice that made both girls jump in fright.

"Hey there, we weren't looking through your fight with Leon or anything." Ashley said nervously.

"Wow, you're terrible at lying." Jessica rested her hand on her forehead.

"I can't help it." Ashley tapped Jessica's shoulders.

"Anyway, Leon really did floor you." Jessica wanted to push Hunk to the edge of rage.

"Believe what you will. I was looking for the MREs, where are they?" (Meals Ready to Eat) He said without showing emotion to Jessica.

"Ew, you eat those things?" Jessica asked in disgust.

"Are you going to complain about everything I do?" Hunk cleared his voice.

Ashley didn't want another fight so she took action. "Check the crate in the main hall, it should be stocked."

"Understood." Hunk left the room.

"I'm bad at lying but you really need to try to get along with him." Ashley pointed out.

Jessica frowned slightly. "I know, but I need to know if he could lose his temper or not."

"I trust you Jess. Can you help me with some gun training later?"

"Sure." Jessica took Ashley's words to heart. Though it can't be too bad if I still have some fun right? Jessica concluded in her mind. From there Jessica assisted Ashley at the location's gun range.

**Well that is done, I'm sorry if this chapter went off the rails a bit but I think it was needed. I'm not a Leon fan but I think a fight was in order. I decided to use Quint since he was a great candidate to be used for something more. Also the fight took me a long time to imagine, not for the fighting styles but how they think and operate, so I hope I at least made Leon fans go "Yeah I think he would do that." Now that I got Hunk's capture down I can continue with the trio. I don't like to bait people for too long in my stories. Now it is time for my response corner.**

**Mr. Green37:** Cool to know the story is good enough. The title of the second chapter isn't a reference to Team Fortress, I just couldn't think of anything clever. When I do, I plan to change it. As for the Wolf pack I think they are characters too good to pass up, though I won't say who until their time arises. Have a pleasant day.

**RoseImagine:** The muscle of the operation was my own little joke. I try to add as much detail as I can for the fight to be interesting. The conversations had me giggle at times too. I have a thing for putting characters in harsh situations, I think it is more interesting to see how the character handles the problem rather than talk about it. How this trio isn't seen as often makes it so fun, unlikely and so much to do. I have many different plots but I still do what I think is best. As for your suggestion, I will do what I can. I have fun thinking of ways for Jessica to pick on Hunk. I hope you dig this chapter, have an awesome day.

**HUNK:** Welcome sir, I shall spend the points wisely. The cookie was tasty too. I hope to read more reports of yours in the future.


	4. Chapter 4, HUNK's Thoughts

**Hello again everybody. I have been stoked on the amount of people getting used to this story, so thank you for the support. Please review, I really like to know what you think. To those that don't have an account here you can still write reviews as a guest, if you do please give me a name so I can respond to you. I really don't want to do "Guest 1" in the response section. Oh yeah sorry for the long wait, I've hadn't the chance to post until now. Well that is done with time for some more of the story.**

Hunk spent the time in his room cleaning his equipment. The helmet just needed a wipe down while the rest required some serious work. The TMP sub machine gun on inspection showed that some of the inner pieces corroded so it needed replacement parts. The barrel rusted at the end, the grip was loose on the right side and the sight was misaligned.

"Whoever was in charge of managing storage was a complete moron." Hunk murmured to himself with a frown. He fought the desire to repair the weapon but nourishment took priority. Hunk's stomach began to rumble. During his inspection several MREs were cooking on a fold out table beside Hunk's cot.

From the cooking of heated chemicals he had the meal of spaghetti, with canned yams with a bit of tea soaking in a clear disposable cup. After a moment, the food was ready. One bite soured his taste buds. The sauce of the spaghetti was powder while the noodles fought back with harden bits. It wasn't meant to be tasty so Hunk inhaled the meal. After that he used the yams and tea to wash the taste out. _Knock knock_, it was the door. At least these two know some manners Hunk thought as he opened the door, it was Ashley.

"You finish your Meals Rejected by Everyone?" Ashley made a light smile. It was obviously the kind of smile when the person had something else on their mind.

"Need something?"

"I don't need anything but I did get a glimpse of your gear before Jessica gave it to you. Bring it to the armory when you're done here, ok?"

"Fine." Hunk closed the door halfway. "Was most of it in bad shape when it arrived?"

"Yeah, I didn't do anything if that is what you're implying." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Understood, be there in a moment." Hunk closed the door. He walked to his cot where the bag was resting; he took out the gasmask and helmet then left it on the cot. From there he carried the bag out of the room and returned to the armory. Jessica was nowhere in sight. Ashley was near the wall shoving some heavy bags off a green crate. Hunk proceeded to scan the room.

"Jessica isn't here. She was called away for something important. What for, I have no idea so don't ask." Ashley finished removing the bags from the crate.

The painting was completely faded so Hunk thought it would be his new container for his belongings. Ashley flipped the top opened and inside was an all-inclusive variation of gun parts.

"Your weapon of choice needs some serious work; I can help you with that." Ashley panted, she looked capable but she had limits.

Hunk gently dropped his bag on the ground and pulled out his TMP. Ashley waved her hand; taking the hint Hunk passed Ashley the weapon. She gave it a quick scan and her eyes lit up with a thought. Hunk remained silent and observed.

Ashley dug into the green crate. In her hands were a grip, gun sights, a laser pointer, and a slender barrel. Hunk was impressed but didn't show it. Ashley turned to Hunk.

"I think with all of this can help your weapon, there is more in the crate if you think otherwise." Ashley placed the weapon and parts onto a work bench.

"Much appreciated." He took a step forward.

"Is it okay if I watch you?" Ashley pulled up a fold out chair.

"Go ahead." Hunk walked to the bench then started to take the gun apart. He did so from complete muscle memory. Hunk took the old barrel then looked right through it with his left eye; it was used up so Hunk set the barrel down. He took the new barrel, it felt slightly heavier. Such a difference can affect his ability in combat.

"It may not look like it but the barrel is made of stainless steel. It will come down the factors of increase of weight versus decreased chance of malfunction." Ashley spoke, Hunk didn't turn to her.

"I see, it may come in handy, it will depend how long we are in mission area."

"I'm not sure if you have noticed but the groves in the barrel are distinctively refined." Ashley said hoping that Hunk heard her. When she said that Hunk looked at the new barrel with deeper interest, it was like how she said.

"Excellent." Hunk said pleased, he kept his fangs retracted behind his lips. From there Hunk started to piece the trusty weapon together. The Tactical Machine Pistol was slightly heavier but the weapon felt like it could have a great kick. Ashley didn't say much while he was changing out the custom parts. When Hunk was finished he slid the chamber back to have the friendly _click_. Hunk decided before testing his TMP, the rest of his equipment needs to be looked over.

From the bag Hunk took out the radio, he usually wore it on his upper left part of his back.

"What's that?" Ashley looked over Hunk's shoulder. Hunk stood up and gave Ashley the radio.

"The TR2 or the Tactical Radio 2 was a prototype of Umbrella's weapons research. Several were constructed but it never reached full development. Completely untraceable and other devices can't detect it." Ashley passed the radio back to Hunk.

"It may look like trash but it is still useable." Hunk set the radio down.

"Do you hate Jess? I mean Jessica." Ashley asked out of nowhere.

"I do not harbor hatred for anyone; there are those who serve or lead. I just serve." Hunk said pulling out his black uniform.

"Are you saying you lost sense of purpose when Umbrella crumbled?"

"No, it was bound to happen. All empires rise, live then die. Throughout time there will always be a need for soldiers, that is why I am here." Hunk put on his uniform over his current clothing.

Ashley gave a puzzled look. "You avoided my question. So you're not good for something more?"

"I am not answering that. I have always been in some sort of conflict. It has always been a defining factor of all soldiers. I'm not plagued with guilt of those who I've seen who have died. With all that is going on, **Survival is your Responsibility**." Hunk lifted his uniform to eyelevel and noticed an Umbrella patch on the left shoulder. He took a good grip of the top.

"Did you get the conversation you wanted?" Hunk said calmly as he tore the Umbrella patch off.

Ashley didn't know how to react. But if he would let Jessica get hurt on the mission there will be hell to pay. She walked to the crate again and pulled a photo out of her pocket. "I found this with my research." Ashley forced the picture to be in front of Hunk's eyes. It was a picture of the Wolf Pack. Each in uniform and Hunk was included in the picture. "All the documents covered in black ink but it was rumored that you chose to stay and fight William Birkin _after_ you ensured the Wolf Pack's safety."

Hunk didn't say anything but looked away.

"This façade you're trying to keep isn't working on me. Even as a soldier you're still human." Ashley took the photo and placed it on the work bench and walked to her room.

"Both of these women really irritate me." Hunk groaned softly. Hunk spent the rest of the day repairing or replacing his old equipment, exercising in his room and eating MREs. Edonia is a mountainous landscape; his lungs need to be ready.

BSAA Headquarters

Another day of helping with the Edonia Offensive yay me, Quint thought. I helped take down one of Umbrella's greatest soldiers and I can't even talk about it.

Quint was happy to be part of such an organization but respect isn't so apparent. His codename is Jackass for crying out loud. The work he provides helped take down the corrupted leader of the FBC so he wasn't useless.

"I work in the shadows, stalking evil and eliminate it. I will be like the Snowman!" Quint laughed to himself as he waited in the elevator. "That reminds me, the Falcon will call me today."

The door opened and there was Quint's superior, a woman named Adele Taylor. She is in her early forties, well dressed and is the current director of the BSAA. Initially an advisor for Clive O Brian she took the reins of the organization. She is dedicated and is loved by everyone. There was even a rumor that she and Captain Howard DeChant had a relationship.

"Good Morning Quint." Adele nodded.

Funny thing was, it was true and how did Quint know? It was because of him both rigid workaholics got to know each other. From a simple introduction to whispers of the office. On the matter Quint's lips sealed tighter than a titanium bank vault.

He was saddened that Howard was killed in the line of duty back in 2009.

"Good morning ma'am." Quint pressed the button for the elevator to go up. Adele was a very attractive woman despite her age; Quint respected her and never once thought of doing anything in terms of a relationship.

"Oh Quint we have a potential new member coming in today. I want you to show this person the ropes and to have a warm welcome."

"Got it." This was unusual. What normally happens is that someone from the welcoming department oversees new members, why me? Quint tossed the thought around his skull.

"I will have this person arrive at your desk later today." Adele informed Quint as the doors of the elevator opened.

Quint walked to his desk. He turned on the computer and when it did there was an icon of a video chat. Quint clicked it open, it was his friend Keith.

"Hey Keith, how are you doing on this inspiring day?"

"Sweating in this sandy oven. Africa is still hotter than me here."

Quint rolled his eyes. "Did you get the soda and movies I sent you?"

"Yeah I did thanks. How is everything at Headquarters?" Keith popped a can open.

"Hectic, I've been swamped with a mountain of paperwork. Today I have to welcome a new guy to the BSAA family."

Keith laughed. "Sucks to be you, hopefully this guy will be techie like you; that should ease the workload.

"I hope not, I don't want anyone here to make me less special." After Quint said that Keith noticed a dim outline of Quint's black eye.

"Whoa buddy, did you get in a fight?" Keith shifted his expression from playful to stern.

"Oh this?" Quint pointed to his eye. "No, a coworker opened the freezer door on my head while I was leaning downward looking through the fridge of the lounge."

Keith stared at Quint for a moment then smiled. "Whatever you say man." When Keith said that something behind Quint stole his attention. "Hey dude, hottie alert."

"Yeah right." Quint spun around from his chair to see a lovely well-dressed woman standing before him.

"Good day, you're Quint right?" The woman asked.

"Uh uh I Quint, I help you in hour." The bald man stammered.

"Yeah he can help you, good luck buddy." The video chat ended and closed itself.

"Damn you Grinder." Quint barred his teeth.

The woman had such lovely dark blonde hair with her cyan blue suit. It contradicted each other in a lovely way. Without consulting his brain, Quint stood up from his chair.

"Ah yes. I am supposed to assist you." Many coworkers began to stare at Quint's direction. "Ah yes my name is Jackass ImeanQuint." His mind going the speed of light he offered his hand.

The woman giggled to herself and shook his hand. "Thank you _Jackass I mean Quint_."

"Just Quint please."

"Sure thing." The woman followed closely behind Quint. They walked for ten feet and they stopped.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Quint pointed out.

The woman did a slight grin. "My name is Rachel"

**Okay now I'm really going off the rails. This is still a HUNK story but in order for story to continue I need to have the other plot work with my main plot. It'll make sense in the end. Also after rereading my story many times I realized that I didn't do enough for Ashley in the previous chapters so I hope everyone noticed the drastic change she went through like what HUNK said that Ashley is in charge of intelligence. The mission to Edonia will begin soon, I hope you're excited, I am and I'm the one writing it. Thank you for reading.**

**Shantty:** I am responding to both of your reviews so I won't confuse you. My response to CH2: Thank you, I try to have a calm approach when characters converse with each other. Jessica was fun. The "I'm not Chris Redfield" line was a last minute edit. I needed that extra bit anger to spice up the fight, glad it worked. Thank you and the team is just getting started. My response to CH3: Quint was funny to imagine, to me he is the lovable geek. With a series like Resident Evil it can get a little too serious with itself and Quint provides a good amount of comic relief into the series. It is cool to know you're a Quint fan too, glad you like him in the story so far. Have a nice day.

**RoseImagine:** Whew (Wipes sweat from brow) It is great to know my interpretation of Leon is approved . The partner thing for Resident Evil is great and to have characters interact with someone they never met is awesome for storytelling. Solo is fun but company is better, I need to make that a catchphrase. I'll let you in on a secret… Jessica was supposed to be the main villain but I changed it be a team in my later drafts. And I'm glad I kept the team idea, this team to me is much better. Fight scenes are just as important as the story. I still want to have the action of the Resident Evil games. Until next time, have a great week.


	5. Chapter 5, Quint's Dilemma

**Hello again everyone I'm back with a new update of Human Unit Never Killed. We met the team and let's have fun. Sorry for the wait, I have no excuse for my absence**

After that on little talk with Ashley, Hunk continued his work. Eventually Jessica returned to the safe house. Considering how _safe_ this place could be Hunk always remained vigilant. A knife was readied and taped under the frame of the cot. He decided to get some early sleep for the next day.

The Next day is of Jessica pouring water on Hunk

Hunk wiped the water off his face. "I have really become careless. This ends now." Hunk got to his feet. Hunk exited the room to the briefing room which was the room he was released when the bag was removed.

In the center of the room was a folded out table. Ashley was on the opposite end of the room eating a bowl of wheat cereal. Jessica was standing behind her.

"Good morning Mr. Death." Ashley raised her hand; in it was a nice ripe yellow apple. She tossed it to Hunk and caught it.

"Thanks." He took a bite when a droplet of water trickling at the end of his chin.

"Was that necessary?" Ashley turned to Jessica.

"No, I did that for fun." Jessica said laying out a large detailed map.

Hunk didn't want to dignify what she said with a response. So he took a bite of the fleshy apple. The sweet natural juices rushed his taste buds. "You got a knife?"

As soon as Hunk said that Ashley smiled and pulled out a butterfly knife from her lower back. She used her thumb to click the catch off. When she did that there was only outlines of the blade in the air. At the end Ashley clicked the knife and rolled it across the table. Hunk began to dissect the apple. "Is this the mission area?"

"Yes, the area was part of industrial city with the promise of wealth but the course of time disagrees, and this is the best place to use as a stronghold for the militia." From the pictures most of the buildings lost their color to be grey, black or hidden by snow.

"We will be dropped by helicopter on the outskirts of the city and travel deeper in the ruin." Ashley finished her bowl. "What about extraction?"

"The same helicopter will return when Sherry completes her mission. If she fails then it falls to us to detain Jake."

"Got it." Ashley stood up and walked to Hunk and by then he finished his apple. "Can I have my knife back?"

Hunk flung it open with the bladed end at an inch away from Ashley's eyes. Jessica flinched and pulled out a pistol aimed for Hunk's head. At that moment Ashley didn't flinch and grabbed the knife. "Thank you."

Hunk turned to Jessica as Ashley left the room. Jessica lowered the pistol. "When do we leave?" Hunk asked.

"In two hours. Remember we have to keep a low profile."

Hunk did a slight nod then returned to his room for the finishing adjustments to his gear. The gasmask he wore still fit like a glove. His stomach grumbled. "Better ready a MRE." Then a thought returned to him. _You're a tasteless man_.

"I am tasteless but you don't need me around." Hunk said to himself as he began to change his clothing. After an hour and half, Hunk stood prepared for what's to come in the briefing room. Packed in his pockets were a handful of grenades, an M9 pistol, several flash grenades, a first aid spray, enough ammo to reload his TMP 6 times. Hunk also packed a canteen of water with several candy bars.

"Nice, you're uniform looks as it does in the pictures." Hunk turned around to see Ashley in her gear. She was wearing a black vest over a heavy blue long sleeve shirt and black boots. She had a SIG 557 slung on her back. Around her waist were the standard packs and pockets. She had plenty of clips of ammo, with 2 incendiary grenades. Two things she was wearing confused him. It was that he pants was slightly above her ankles showing about an inch of skin. The other was that Ashley was bringing a small array of Butterfly knives in her packs.

From the observations Hunk didn't want to question her preference of combat. "Are those military or civilian knives?" He asked.

"They're military." Ashley said as he strapped on fingerless gloves.

"She is good with one. So I ordered a cache of them." Jessica opened the exit door with the blinding light assault Hunk's eyes.

"Good to know." Hunk held his left arm to cover his eyes.

Jessica walked out and so did Ashley. Hunk tripled checked his gear and final decided he is prepared for the mission. _You worry way too much_. "Damnit. Stop invading my thoughts." Hunk whispered to himself.

Outside the area was covered in grass, this safe house is located somewhere in the country. Its decent weather, it is cool so I must still be in the upper hemisphere… Europe, I'm in Europe. Most likely Germany since Edonia is a close neighbor. Being closer is just asking to be investigated. Simmons is clever but not that clever.

"Hey over here!" Jessica called from a helicopter that started to rotate its wings.

"How the hell can I miss that?" Hunk shouted.

"What?" Jessica pulled her head out.

"I said 'how awesome is that?'"

"Oh shut up smartass." Jessica rolled her eyes as the team entered the helicopter. "Pilot, we're ready." In preparation for the mission Jessica dressed herself with lighter clothing. It would fool most people but she wore thermal clothing underneath. With a heavy grey Kevlar coat she was ready. She had several slings in placed around her torso. She kept the same tactical pants with a pistol holstered on her right thigh. Her long hair was tied up into a bun in the back. She also wore elbow and kneecap guards. Her preferred weapons were the PSG1 Sniper Rifle and a GR7 Blacktail pistol. Standard ammo with shock grenades and smoke. On her head was a Cossack hat.

After that was said the pilot gave a thumb up as a sign of understanding. The helicopter was that of the Black Hawk design. It was black and with the BSAA emblem on the doors. It was black color to be identifiable when operating in the field. Hunk sat down and saw the pilot. He set his radio to the same frequency of the helicopter.

"Wow nice to see you again, sir and ma'am's." The pilot nervously laughed. It was the young man who put the bag over Hunk. This time he was dressed in a knock off BSAA uniform.

"Pilot, just do your job." Hunk leaned forward to encourage intimidation. After that the pilot snapped his head forward.

Ashley stared out the window, emotionless. She was flicking a knife in her left hand. The rotators were loud so it wasn't bothering anyone. What some don't notice is that most people have some sort of nervous tick or behavior they do when something is on their mind. (Touching their face, eating, give easy to read expressions.)

Jessica tapped Ashley's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Ashley took her face away from the window. "What is so important about this Muller guy? I'm beginning to think that there is more to him than what we're told."

"I feel the same way, we'll know more as this carries on, I promise you that." Jessica fixed her pants.

From that it put Ashley at ease and returned to staring out the window.

"Hey pilot, how long until we reach Edonia?" Ashley asked.

"In forty-five minutes."

Hunk did the same of looking out the window but kept his helmet forward to keep his real attention hidden. The mission will begin soon.

BSAA Headquarters.

Quint sat in his chair thinking of the nice woman Rachael. On the previous day she soaked up a lot and remembered all she needs for her job. What was her job again? Quint pondered that thought. Eh, doesn't matter as long as she'll get used to the place.

Quint yawned, the night before he didn't get enough sleep from the job is managing troops and equipment transfers. It was strenuous but rewarding for the soul.

"Hey Quint, the boss said she wants to see you." A co-worker said with his head sticking out over his desk.

After that, Quint straightened his paperwork and walked to the Adele's office. Must be something wrong with her computer again, he giggled standing before the secondary elevator.

"Laughing to yourself doesn't show the world that your mental health is in order." Rachael tapped her pen on Quint's forehead.

"Just behaving differently isn't enough to be segregated and demeaned by others who consider themselves that they are, 'normal." Quint made the quotations with his fingers. "Besides, being 'normal' is annoying."

"Calm down there you uptight weirdo." Rachael slapped his back.

When she did that she also unknowingly struck a large bruise left behind with his encounter he wasn't allowed to speak of.

"Owowowowow!" Though with pain however, he can't conceal as easily. Quint saw this and quickly took action. " Ow ow, man the day will come for me to fight this pain! " The next thing he did was take Rachael's pen and pretended it was a microphone. " Ow ow, is it me or can you feel what I do? That's right… this is what you're going to feel in a moment! "

As soon as he ended the fabricated verse the elevator _binged_ then opened. "What song is that?" Rachael inquired.

"I don't know the name of the song but it's stuck in my head. The subliminal message must be buried deep within my mind."

"I assume this is what Keith meant by you having a colorful personality." Rachael informed Quint as they entered the elevator.

"Oh cool, you met Grinder." Quint pressed the button to Adele's floor.

"Indeed, he told me much about you. How you saved him from a column of steel after being bombed."

"It wasn't steel it was a door and I just walked in front of him as we were leaving." Quint started to rub his forehead.

"I count that as saving someone." She teased as the doors went ajar.

It was a short walk until both of them saw Adele stand inside her office. She still wore typical office wear but she had a nice pin on the collar of her shirt. "Good, we can begin. This doesn't need to be secret so I'll get to the point. The demand of the BSAA is growing and is starting to be considered a world military. Analysts like you Quint are coming in shorter supply. Rachael is here for that reason, so she needs plenty of assistance. You help her or I Will send a glowing letter of recommendation to Data Dyne along with a letter of your termination."

"Wait that's going too far!" An invisible anvil rained on top of Quint.

"I'm your boss so tough luck."

"Hold on, Grinder was in on this that bastard." Quint hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Glad to have you on board." Adele shook Rachael's hand.

"Likewise ma'am. So shall we begin?"

While Quint hunched his shoulders he opened the door. "Right this way miss Foley."

"Good luck, Jackass."

"Not helping, ma'am." Quint was about to close the door.

"I know, but it is so darn fun." Adele smiled innocently.

**Hello there everyone. Thank you for sticking around. I want to say a few things before this chapter ends. First, I was undecided on how to end the chapter but to hopefully ending with the reader smiling would be a good approach. Second the GR7 Blacktail pistol is completely made up. It's a gun used it RE 4. Thirdly Ashley with a butterfly knife, I think it add to her character and should be cool for other stuff. Fourth, it is common for those characters to be dressed cool but wouldn't really help in the stuff they do. I wanted to have a tactical approach on the ordeal. I disliked Jessica's designs in RE Revelations. Fifth, I will update my Tekken story soon. I think I cleared things up so Response corner time.**

**RoseImagine:** Awesome. With characters I need to try to make them relatable and still be awesome like the games. I'm biased with HUNK but I think it is okay so far. Hunk is soldier no matter what. As for the phrase I agree with you but it changes slightly for each character or a group of them. Such as for Chris: Your survival is my responsibility. Leon: My survival is for the truth. Jake: My survival is for the money. (At first) Im mostly likely wrong but it's cool to think about. The Quint parts will be around now and again, comedy for the gloom is nice for the pace in my opinion. The woman is a character from Resident Evil Revelations. She wasn't much in the game but left a cool impact. Have a wonderful day.

**Shantty:** Hunk and Ashley part was difficult because of how shallow Resident Evil made Ashley beside yelling HELP. Keith was nice for the game. Normally Quint and Keith would have been background characters to be killed to show the gravity of the situation so I liked how Revelations didn't stick to that cliché. The "Jackass I mean Quint" bit was fun to imagine. Trying to show characters with a sense of humor is nice. Leon and Chris to me seem way too serious. Sorry this chapter isn't much in development but I need to clear things up of the outfits and the cliffhanger of Quint's part. I don't want to leave readers without satisfaction of the outcome. Nizhónígo Nee Ado'ááł. ("Have a nice day" in Navajo)


	6. Chapter 6, The Cry of Edonia

**Good day everyone, more stuff I always say of thank you, new chapter and such. So I'm smiling to know people may at least like my story. **

The helicopter touched down, Hunk was the first to exit in a clearing of field outside of the city. The snow glided leaving a mist of cold powder. Hunk stood in the center as the eyes of the helmet pierced the surroundings. Ashley and Jessica dismounted too, Jessica informed the pilot of the plan. Hunk's rigid history kept him from showing his back to the woods in the clearing.

Unslinging her SIG 556 Ashley crouched then took aim.

"You're applying too much strain on your arm." Hunk's helmet echoed.

"I'm fine, you worry about yourself."

"I always do."

"Enough, we are about four kilometers from the city. Fighting has begun on the outskirts of north side. When a Forward Operating Base is established the air forces will reinforce the ground troops. We will be there before they arrive. I was informed by our pilot that Sherry Birkin has been dropped off as well. She checked in three minutes ago." Jessica readied her sniper rifle.

"Ok, Ashley, you guard the left, I will do the right, Hunk you will be point man. About a kilometer from the town is a safe house for Ashley to hunker down in then provide assistance."

"Roger that." Hunk aimed with his TMP. The snow beneath was shallow and the trees blackened. The conflict can be heard clearly. Hunk watched from the, until something caught his eye. He snapped his arm high. Jessica and Ashley took cover. He waved his hand and he moved forward.

His footing was terrible and so Hunk slid down and crashed into a tree. His back slammed into the heavy bark. "Damn that hurt!" He moved all of his major limbs, nothing was broken and he wasn't bleeding. Before he could sigh there was some steam on his mask. Hunk gazed upon the sight of a grey and growling wolf. The wolf bared its fangs and snarled.

Hunk didn't wait for anything to happen, reaching for his sidearm will take too long so he kicked the wolf in the center of the body and he pulled out his knife. The wolf was on the opposite side of him. He was about to charge the wolf until a shot nearly struck his foot. It was Jessica aiming towards the two. The wolf was aware of the danger and stood its ground. Ashley came down and helped Hunk to his feet. Jessica kept her weapon at the ready.

Hunk tugged the sling of his TMP and aimed too.

"Jess said for us to back off while she finishes it off."

The wolf snapped its head high and fled.

"Oh man, that was intense." Ashley brushed the dirt of Hunk's back.

"Indeed, let's move." Hunk waved his arm and when he did gunfire ranged around. Several men in discolored jackets fired in their direction.

Hunk pushed Ashley to the opposite side of him and returned fire. One man took a shot in his arm and took cover. Ashley readied her SIG 556 and did single fire to keep the attackers suppressed. Jessica did the same. Hunk with the assurance of the two protecting him, he sprinted so he can see jacket troops. Gun fire was sporadic and Hunk ducked down behind a dying tree trunk. One attacker jumped over Hunk and hid behind a tree. The attacker looked at Hunk.

The man was disfigured, he had seven eyes. Five on the left and two on the other, when he saw Hunk the man grinned. He aimed with a FAMAS assault rifle so Hunk did three clean shots of standard procedure, two in the chest and one in the head. The man's snapped back and painted a coat of red on the snow. There were two more attackers and one was taken down by Jessica's accuracy. The last one was shot and its arm flew in the air, Hunk did a takedown of sprinting and did a jump kick. On the ground the attacker yelped in pain and sounds to rapid tearing of flesh and the attacker had some sort of bone shield in place of the severed arm.

The creature tripped Hunk and was about to bring the spiked shield down. "Argo meha!"

Then a grey streak whiffed over Hunk and knocked the attacker down. Hunk pulled his sidearm and aimed from the ground to see the same wolf he met earlier tearing the creature apart. It screamed then ceased. The wolf turned to Hunk and blinked. It barked, when it did a bush close to the wolf rustled and three small pups circled the mother. Each of them growled, so the mother barked again and the pups submitted. The mother turned around and disappeared in the snow.

"How many times do we have to save your sorry ass today?" Jessica joked over the radio.

"Not much, I hope." Ashley joined in.

"Those men are infected with something. Ashley what are the details?"

"Not much but from the initial reports I gathered this morning. The creatures were dubbed 'J'avo' by the local population meaning Devil or Demon. They are capable of thinking of coordinated attacks, still weak by sensing of pain, and can mutate by physical harm. What kinds of mutations are unknown."

"This here is a sign of a scout unit. They are clever but lack any fighting technique. Let's move."

The group walked for about another thirty minutes with no delay. The town was in sight with it, was blanketed in clouds of sorrow and thundering guns. Hunk ducked down and regrouped. It was just Jessica.

"Where's Ashley?"

"I took her to a safe location, she can still provide some support and will monitor our movements and coordinate with the BSAA in the area. Don't worry about it this is what she does best. We have to move on and fast, Sherry has a beat on Jake."

"Roger." Hunk stood up and sprinted to a wall of a building. In the distance is the movement of BSAA and J'avo. "I will move ahead, you follow closely and let me know of the dangers. Do you understand?"

"I'm in charger here buster… But that plan is sound. Proceed." Jessica crouched down.

Hunk moved to another wall. Four J'avo barricaded themselves and Hunk peered in through a window. Each of them had a MAC M11 sub machine gun. Cheap weapons mean this really was a rebellion. But why would soldiers infect themselves? Whoever is in charge was a moron for this run rampant among the troops. Anyway this will make for good movement and sniper cover. Hunk checked to see if his TMP was loaded.

The glare of his eyes disappeared, he looked in and made several shots inside. One was killed instantly, while the other three were stunned. He jumped in from the window and made point blank shots to finish off two more. The last one took aim and Hunk pulled a knife from his vest and tossed into the torso of the J'avo. It was stunned again; Hunk pushed it forward and spun around then made the easy crack of its fragile neck. You need to stay level headed, no matter what.

"I see what you did. I'm Oscar Mike." (On the Move) Jessica said in to the radio.

"Great start, good news Bravo team reported in and is bringing in a tank squad. Most J'avo is being intercepted. Hunk kicked down a door of the second story.

"Roger. Keep it short."

The room was empty but there was a M40A1 sniper rifle leaning against a window with a clear view of the incoming BSAA troops. He took the rifle and made a quick assessment of the area. Nothing in the area, wait a moment. A lone BSAA soldier took cover. He made sporadic fire, he was alone. Did all the things he was trained to do but was desperate.

"I got someone in sight."

"Say again?" Jessica panted.

"A lone soldier is cut off, he could give away our presence."

"Wait, be there in ten seconds." Jessica said while jumping through the same window.

"Understood." When he said that the soldier sprinted toward a concrete chest high wall. He was still firing and four J'avo came in view. Jessica saw them and aimed.

"Get ready." Jessica ordered then leaned into her scope. Hunk got a grip of the barrel and lowered it.

"He isn't part of the mission. Let this be." Hunk said with great seriousness.

"Screw that you robot!" She shoved Hunk off and made several shots killing two of the J'avo. Hunk used the M40A1 to assist. The lone soldier did several blind fire shots and it knocked a J'avo back. Hunk set the crosshair over the J'avo's right arm, the rifle tugged then the J'avo flailed back. The soldier seized the opportunity and jumped over his cover then did several shots to the chest. The last one was ended by a head shot by Jessica. The lone soldier stood up and waved in their direction. A large stomping creature showed up and the soldier fired all he had into it with no avail. Hunk made a shot but it just flicked off the monster. Unfazed the creature raised one fist and brought it down on the soldier.

"DAMN!" Jessica shouted and unloaded concentrated shots into the monsters face. It swung its arms around and it

Hunk didn't say anything, it was morbid to try. He checked the rifle and it was almost empty. He unscrewed the scope and smashed it into the wall. He kept the ammo in a side pocket. "Let's move."

Jessica didn't say anything and walked down the steps before Hunk left and group of BSAA troops circled the lone one. One in particular was wearing a scarf, he kneeled down and waved his arm. The blood could have been seen without a scope. The lone soldier was officially Killed in Action. Hunk looked toward them to see a stretcher being used to lift the fallen one. Hunk noticed Jessica staring at him. He took the hint and continued with her. The door was heavy red metal one. Jessica couldn't move it so she waited.

"One, two, three!" Hunk used his right leg while Jessica used her left to kicked down the door. Both went on both sides of the door. Hunk scanned the street, empty but the raided sniper's nest could be one of many.

Hunk unhinged a smoke grenade for this occasion. He was about to pulled the pin and was stopped by Jessica. She didn't say a word but used her eyes. In the distance was a platoon of J'avo moving down the street. Hunk hugged the wall and Jessica pulled out her Blacktail.

"Macu mayha! Vete vete!" One J'avo soldier shouted to the others. It had its limbs in place but its legs were completely destroyed. On that observation the legs were jagged pearl bone. Another followed closely behind with its arms expanding longer than its own body. After thirty seconds the group passed. The constant tremors of the tanks drew the J'avo away.

"Ashley what's going on with the tanks?"

"A lot, the machine gun nests are being blown to pieces, with the tanks are steadily advancing. A squad is leading the charge. Whatever is going down, it seems like the BSAA sent in their heavy hitters." Ashley clicked her binoculars.

Jessica waved her hand forward and then the two crossed the street. "Got it, this battle is getting started." Jessica made a slight smile.

"Heads up guys, Sherry has contacted Jake. The two are exiting the stronghold by a garbage chute. So hurry!" Ashley updated the two.

Hunk and Jessica navigated the crumbling city and made it to the cliffs. They avoided many fights and had to kill some J'avo along the way. Closing in the tracker on Sherry, Ashley informed them that Sherry and Jake took cover in white storehouse. Jessica and Hunk positioned themselves from a building about forty feet away. Jessica pulled out a portable mic. It was set to a low volume but Hunk could hear the conversation.

"Okay first things first. I want two hundred thousand up front and another two hundred when this is over. Oh BOWs, those are extra. An additional grand… each." A smug deep voice pointed out. That merc must be Jake.

"I'm not here to hire you." It was Sherry, Jessica's eyes lit up and gave a thumb up.

"What, why are you here?"

"Your blood."

"What are you red cross or something?" The deep voice joked.

"No listen, those things that attacked us were exposed to a new virus called the C-Virus. The same strain you took a dose of. It didn't affect you because you have the anti-bodies. We're racing against a global bioterrorist attack and we needed a vaccine yesterday. We need you, Jake. We need your blood."

There was silence. Jessica frowned and turned to Hunk. He didn't waste any time and guided the PSG1 to the direction of the white house.

"Fifty million dollars, cash." The voice returned from the void.

"What?" Sherry said dumbfounded.

"Non-negotiable that'll get you one pint."

Ashley sighed over the radio. "I'll confirm with command of Sherry's objective has been completed.

"That amateur should have kept her mouth shut." Hunk chuckled.

"Hang one guys, extraction is on hold." Ashley said with a lowered tone.

Jessica placed the mic back in her pocket. "What do you mean by that?"

"The fighting has intensified in the city, the rebel forces have anti-air guns located all around. The BSAA have lost several helicopters. Either we walk back to the forest or make an exit for ourselves. I must warn you though; squads from both sides have swarmed the area we came in. It's your call Jess." Ashley spoke over the radio.

Jessica looked over the city and after the long ten seconds she made a decision. "We'll clear an area out for ourselves."

"Understood, one of you-" Ashley was cut off by static.

"Ash, Ash you there, respond damn it!" Jessica looked at Hunk. "I'll check on Ashley, you move on ahead and find us an exit, there is no way my sweet ass will be trapped in this rotten hellhole."

That joke was a way for Jessica to calm herself a tad but she was still worried. "Understood, go!" Hunk ordered seeing no soldiers to stop her.

Within seconds Jessica moved through other buildings still in the direction of where Ashley was hiding. Jessica pulled out her Blacktail and saw a J'avo blocking her path. She did two shots to the chest and one in the leg. The J'avo dropped and Jessica did a high kick snapping the monster's head back. Before she continued she made sure it was dead by shooting it two more times in the head. Whatever is going through her mind is that she's pissed.

Hunk turned the city; he _clicked_ his weapon and went downstairs. Outside was two J'avo soldiers. One showed the other a handful of DOG tags. "Hehehe" The holder smeared blood off his knife on his blue coat. Hunk aimed from the window and killed the holder's friend. It struggled to pull its Mac M11 sub machine gun. Hunk made another shot into the killer's shin and it fell to its knees.

Hunk jumped through the window and he rushed to the J'avo. Before it could do anything Hunk did a densely fierce kick to the stomach of the J'avo. The football punt was skill he acquired before he learned how to fight. He looked on ahead and killed several J'avo here and there until he found a concrete warehouse. The building was on its last legs. Most of the pillars were destroyed from the inside. The room was torn open with some newly decorated skylights. Hunk was puzzled by that. This would make a decent regroup location, so he clicked his radio on.

"Hey Jessica, I need a SitRep." (Situation Report) He called.

"I'm close to Ashley's bunker. She hasn't responded. I'll let you know in a minute. How are things on your end?"

"Well I'm in a warehouse located seventy yards northeast of the sniper's nest. By the way hurry up!" Hunk clicked his radio and looked around. A figure exposed itself from a pillar. "Raise your hands!" Hunk shouted.

"REMEMBER ME PAUL!" An angry blonde man with a missing right arm and leg, his face was scarred from burns came out. The hatred consumed the man, his eyes burning and his scars were the baptism of hell. This confrontation was a long thing coming for the two of them.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just here to kill you and get paid doing so, you know the usual mercenary work." The man tossed a white pen to Hunk. Grabbing it out of the air Hunk learned it was a syringe, the same used by the rebels.

"SEVEN Years I've been waiting for this. You COMING in taking the best jobs. You wanted TO get rid of me, Oh YES you wanted me Dead! I'm still standing and by the end of this day One of us will be swimming In THEIR Blood!"

"How did you get here, to this conflict?"

"I was offered a chance from a new friend. He saved me from the HELL of 'civilized' life."

"Charlie, you have no idea what you're doing." As Hunk said that the man's body flexed left and right. Hunk reloaded his TMP and right before he pulled the trigger; Jessica started to shout in his ear.

"Hunk, Ashley's gone! Her radio was left here along with her weapon!"

Hunk stared at Charlie, with the man grew a new set of eyes with his missing arm and leg sprouting back. On the radio was nothing but static. Above Hunk was a metal crosswalk then heavy boots rang.

"Hehehe, oh dearest Hunk I hope you haven't forgotten your old pal Nikolai."

**Oh man this chapter was a challenge. I think the shortness of the parts was ok. I want that intensity to be non-stop. I don't give away too much I'll just say the usual of Thank you and review. Have a great day.**

**Shantty: **Thank you. This was a serious chapter of the mission. The conflict between Hunk and Jessica are reaching a boiling point. When, you'll have to wait. Oh yeah, there is so much to add it's been so much fun. The Thermal clothing reference is for the fans, I'm adding some stuff from the other games for the heck of it. Oh yeah, the only design of Jessica I like is her winter outfit. Have a nice weekend too.


	7. Chapter 7, The Mercenaries

**Well hello there everybody, I left you guys off on a boss fight so I guess you want to read that now and the only thing preventing you is reading this bolded text. Have you noticed this text is bolded? The song for this Action scene is "All These Lies" by Blutengel. The link is below. Well good news this bolded text is almost done. There will be a long fight scene modeled after the badass Mercs Mode. Still reading it I see and the bolded text should end here.**

**The song link:** watch?v=qxeqD-qK6DI

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Hunk did three shots into Charlie and the man fell backwards while his right foot twitched.

"How heartless of you, you need to work on your anger." The silver haired merc took a step back seeing Hunk aiming at him. On the opposite end of the warehouse was opened revealing a man carrying Ashley over his shoulder. He soldier tossed her down.

"Hey watch what you're doing asshole!" Ashley snapped at the man.

"Hey Nik, I did my thing now hurry up. BSAA are moving in." The tall soldier in standard gear stood apart from the rebels of the area. The door slammed behind him.

"I couldn't find you so this little matchup is a long time coming." Nikolai pulled a pin of a grenade. "He tossed the grenade down to Hunk's feet."

Within a second Hunk kicked the grenade far away and it exploded at a safe distance. The bastard didn't even let the grenade cook. Hunk kept his gun aimed at the balcony and he jogged to Ashley. Nikolai was no longer located at the balcony.

"I swear to god if you call help, I will leave you there for what's coming." Hunk kneeled down pulling out his survival knife and freeing Ashley from the rope binds.

"Whatever." Ashley got to her feet and Hunk passed her his sidearm and several clips of ammo. "What do you mean by what's coming?"

Hunk didn't say anything and looked the direction of the man once called Charlie. The man stood up with his limbs hardened by mutated bones cracking in the change, his torso revealed his bloody rib cage forming a protective barrier, the head was now an covered completely in eyes, the femurs split opened then formed spikes on the sides as if Charlie was a chariot attacking with his sides, the right arm became a bone shield and the left arm a jagged sword. Charlie roared.

"This IS WHAT I been waiting For!"

"Jessica, Ashley is with me, double time it to the storehouse and NOW!" Hunk did several shots into Charlie and Ashley separated herself from Hunk then snapped several shots into the sword hoping to sever it.

Charlie dashed forward thrusting his sword, Hunk jumped back outside hit range shooting directly at him. He landed on his back and was rolling over on his left to escape. Trying to seize the moment, Charlie stabbed the concrete splitting it open missing Hunk every time and Ashley came in shooting into his spine making him flinch. Hunk got to his feet and do several more shots into Charlie's spine but this gun felt light meaning he is almost out for the clip. "Keep him busy, Jess can snipe Charlie down."

"I hate to burst your bubble but we aren't going to last that long!" Ashley did several shots to have it become pebbles. Hunk pulled the pin for a flashed grenade and tossed it at Charlie. He reacted quickly and covered his eyes when the blinding light can struck the warehouse. Hunk was coming in and so Charlie swung his sword around to scratch Hunk's uniform. From there Charlie used the shield to protect his face while being shot by whomever. Hunk knew that spending too much ammo will get them killed if they even survived.

He unhooked his flash grenade and waited for the perfect moment. Charlie was feed up with Ashley so he roared and charged her. While he was attacking Ashley was stunned for a moment then Hunk shoved her aside to take the brunt of Charlie's charging shield. Hunk was knocked back five feet and got back up. "Man that hurt."

Charlie let his guard down and was standing near Ashley while she was lying down. From there Ashley pulled out a green butterfly knife and prodded the blade into Charlie's right joint. Charlie righted in pain while all of his eyes directed to Ashley. Hunk didn't let anything else happen so he did some well-aimed into four eyes of Charlie, and used the Shield to cuddle his face. Ashley got to her feet again and pulled out another knife and stabbed Charlie's other leg joint as well as doing a heavy kick forcing the knife deeper. In desperation Charlie started to spin around and the femur spikes grazed Ashley's right shoulder.

"Is that All you GOT!?" Charlie finished spinning to see Hunk and Ashley standing side by side.

"How many of those you got left?" Hunk snapped a fresh clip into the TMP.

"Plenty." Ashley jogged forward shooting at Charlie's chest. Hunk fired into the shield and so Ashley came in to fight Charlie. Hunk then tossed a different object toward Charlie blocked the object to see it was a rock.

"You assume too much." Ashley said and held the flash grenade into front of Charlie's face. While blinded Ashley used her knives and stabbed Charlie repeatedly. For every thrust it was a different eye each time. From the pain, Charlie fell backwards. His entire body was steaming and at least 4 eyes looked at the two.

"Eh this is not a bad thing, the world is boring anyway, and remember Paul the money is bittersweet."

Hunk kneeled. "It'll end soon." After Hunk said that Charlie relaxed then died and Ashley tapped Hunk's shoulder. By then Jessica kicked down the outer door and came in with Ashley's SIG 556 and made random shots to see a tired Hunk and Ashley.

"Oh good to know you're safe Ashley." Jessica handed Ashley her belongings. "Who's the corpse?" Jessica opened her outer jacket revealing that inside the jacket was several more pockets and Jessica carried extra ammo for Ashley and Hunk.

"Worry about that later, we need to move." Ashley carefully removed the blades from Charlie.

"The fight is escalating rapidly. It was difficult to get here and Sherry has a helicopter coming after her and Jake escapes using the tunnels. I contacted our, helicopter and it's on our way." Jessica turned to Hunk. "There is a nearby town square that was cleaned out by the BSAA of Rebel anti-air guns." Ashley passed Hunk's sidearm back.

"Understood you help Ashley get sorted out, I'll move on ahead." Hunk finished being resupplied by Jessica.

"Fine, get going." Jessica scanned Ashley for injury. While Hunk left the warehouse.

"I didn't know you were carrying so much gear for us."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy." Jessica massaged her back.

**Play the song now for the Mercs Battle**

Hunk looked around the square. It was a tall building in the center with a square like perimeter. Sniping can be useful so this'll work. Hunk looked around to see a column of BSAA leave the area so no worries there. Hunk walked into the square block after climbing down a ladder. When Hunk got to the street many J'avo stood before him. The mission always changes, oh well time to show them what a real mercenary can do.

Hunk got down and did several clean shots to kill four J'avo. From there three more looked around to see Hunk. One was armed with a Mac 11 so it fired at Hunk with poor control. Hunk did a clean shot to send the shooter to its knee. The other two armed with combat knives charged Hunk. His fangs were bared for the attack.

He kept his body low so then he stood when the first one charged him and knocked it over and did a headshot on the second one incoming. Hunk shot the kneecapped J'avo in the other leg to reset it. Hunk turned to the one rising from the ground and pulled out his M9. To ensure its death he fired it three times in the chest. No need for a double tap when a triple will end the bastard. After the show of killing their comrades a lucky J'avo appeared and tackled Hunk.

The charge was the two standing and fighting for control like tackling rams. Hunk placed his foot firmly on the J'avo's foot and it backed off. Placing the TMP in his left hand freed his right fist to do a chest haymaker to spin the J'avo around. From there Hunk pulled out his knife and drove it into its back then twisted to for added measure. In the distance a blur came into view.

A long legged J'avo came in and high kicked Hunk back. "Heto GOHA!" Hunk was stunned by the kick and rolled to his left. This particular J'avo looked to have some sort of Grasshopper legs. Hiding on elevation will be much more difficult. The J'avo jumped again in front of Hunk and was about to do the same kick. Hunk shot into the J'avo's lower legs and it burst open like a bubble. After that Hunk decided to take cover in to the lone building. Too late now though seeing seven J'avo are coming his way all armed with guns. Hunk found a nice crater inside the building and jumped inside avoiding the gunfight. Frantically looking through his gear was one last flash grenade. He did a light toss in their direction. It flashed and the firing stopped.

Hunk took a peak seeing all of the J'avo dazed. He stood up and sprinted to them and knee shot two of them. Coming in Hunk did a football punt kick smash the closest J'avo. From there Hunk high kicked the second kneeling J'avo to land on the ground face first. Still dazed Hunk hardened his right arm and did an elbow drop on a J'avo and it landed heavy on the ground. Towering above it Hunk curb stomped the J'avo's head. Hunk set the TMP to full auto fire. He mowed down the remaining J'avo. The J'avo lying down looked around and was finished off by Hunk's M9.

"The lot of you are so damn easy!" He leaned forward and did a lazy wave with his left hand. Two more appeared in the distance.

"Trying to kill them all?" Ashley appeared to the left of Hunk and Jessica the right.

"Yes I am. If you don't mind you're breaking my combo." Hunk aimed in the distance.

Before he could fire the heads of the two incoming J'avo popped. "Considered your _combo_ saved." Jessica smiled through her scope.

"I see what you're doing. Jessica take the roof, let us know of incoming, Hunk has the streets and I will cover the opposite side of Hunk."

No words was needed after that the trio split apart and twenty J'avo appeared. On Ashley's side was four of the creatures. She did plenty of stun shots to the J'avo and killed one from the clever recoil of her weapon. Finally reaching them Ashley threw her SIG in the air to be caught by one J'avo and so she got close enough to stab it in the chest with her Butterfly knife. While it was trying to pull the blade out she used her SIG to end a J'avo next to the stabbed one. When the fourth one was able to move Ashley aimed for the head and came in close. She jabbed a knife in its right shoulder where an important artery is located. Keeping her grip on the left hand Ashley brought her right hand for an uppercut killing the J'avo and because of her grip the knife pulled out as well. Ashley did two shots to kill the last one.

When Jessica came into the building three J'avo took cover in behind some crates. So to counter that she blasted one away with her sniper rifle after that one J'avo stood up to fire and so Jessica dashed behind a pillar when the firing was their turn. Jessica pulled out her Blacktail and waited, she slowed her breathing. With a heavy _click_ one J'avo's gun jammed and the other took notice. Jessica jumped out from her cover and made to kill shots to both of their heads. From there the staircase was open for her to move.

Hunk killed several from pop shots alone and so two remained of the squad. While distracted Ashley did some shots to make the two flinch. Hunk moved in with his M9 in hand and did two shots in the chest and one in the head. Seeing Hunk in the open the J'avo aimed but was kicked behind by Ashley. While forced forward Hunk close lined the J'avo on the upper body and was knocked down to the ground. Looking down Hunk and Ashley did single shots acting as the other half of each other's double tap.

Hunk and Ashley became surrounded by five J'avo with knives. Hunk made the first move and when J'avo tried to stab him, Hunk sidestepped the attack and grabbed the arm and pulled him close. He split the arm in half and rammed his blade into the J'avo's eyes. Ashley walked to the two before her. They laughed and so Ashley did quick throws into their throats and hen the last two charged Hunk fire a shot into the face of the J'avo. The last one kept coming while the shot one stumbled backwards. The last one swiped the air from right to left, Ashley got low and sliced the thighs of the last one. Ashley kept bending and Hunk jumped over her and kicked the last one down and he did five shots to kill the shot one. With the last one knocked down Ashley jabbed the creature in the nose finishing it off. Hunk looked around while Ashley pulled out her other knives.

Jessica made it to the top of the building and finished off an incoming squad. "Guys look out, there are armored beasts coming in from the north."

Ashley turned around to see three coming toward them one was punching its chest like a gorilla, the other two were walking toward the pair.

"Let's see what you got?" Hunk separated his arms apart taunting one of the beasts. It was pissed and began to charge Hunk. Ashley thought it was insane to do such a thing. She sprinted close to a wall and saw Hunk stand there calmly while the beast closed in.

At the very last millisecond Hunk aimed shooting the beast in the face causing it to look away and Hunk caught the charge. From there Hunk grabbed the beast and forced its mouth open and gored his pistol firing it eight times. The beast went limb and Hunk walked away. Jessica finished off the one other from her sniper fire. The last one was coming in to Ashley.

She didn't waste time and unloaded her clip with the help of Hunk and for some odd reason the armor popped off revealing the veins and muscles of the beast. It was a combined effort but the creature died before it could have reached them.

"Alright guys get up here." Jessica ordered knowing the helicopter was close. After that two more J'avo appeared at the steps. The rifle needed another mag so Jessica sprinted closer and unslinging the rifle Jessica used the free hand to pull off a headshot. She spun around and holding the barrel end of the rifle she swung it the stock part into the J'avos head and it feel down the steps. She loaded a fresh clip. Below were two flashes of light so Jessica readied her Blacktail.

"Coming up the steps. Don't fire." Hunk panted. Eventually the three regrouped.

"Where are you pilot!?" Ashley shouted into Jessica's radio.

"Be there in 30 seconds." The pilot shouted back.

From there the three continued firing to keep the J'avo horde at bay. The helicopter showed up and lowered to the roof, it didn't touch down but hovered. Ashley jumped on board first, Hunk second, and Jessica third. The slowly began to rise from the building.

One thing caught Jessica's eye was a brown barrel of the a-"OH SHIT! RPG!"

"HANG ON!" After the pilot screamed that a heavy streak of smoke came their way in forty-five degrees of the helicopter's right side. The think snapped left and so the big open doors were exposed. So then the rocket shot right though them and hit a tower behind them. Jessica leaned up and killed the shooter.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Ashley laughed. As the group began their flight out of the city.

"Well done guys." Jessica snapped her belt on the seat.

Hunk looked around seeing the city become rubble. Raccoon was much worst. Suddenly his helmet rang with a distress call coming from a BSAA squad.

"Hello is there anyone there! This is Pier's Nivans of Alpha team, my squad is down and my CO is badly injured. We are located at the Rebel stronghold! Hurry or Chris and I won't make it!"

Jessica sat up. "Chris? Pilot get us close that that signal."

Hunk reloaded both of his weapons. "Our mission is completed, it is time to leave. Chris knows the danger of being a soldier."

"I am not leaving him to die. Pilot set us down."

"I can't allow that!" Jessica clicked her Blacktail and so the pilot gave in. Eventually they hovered above the place of where Jake was found. Fast ropes was dropped.

"This is stupid of you. You're risking this whole mission."

Jessica took hold of the rope. "Why do men have to be so useless."

Hunk walked to the other side of the helicopter and dropped the other rope. "Why do women have to be troubled souls?"

The two fast roped down to the outside of the building. It was abandoned and Ashley joined the make shift rescue team.

Jessica moved ahead and set herself against the main opening. Hunk took cover on the other side.

"Hey pilot, be ready to pick us up again." Jessica said.

"You people are crazy but you got my word." The helicopter flew off to a holding pattern outside the fighting.

Hunk entered first to see a large entrance and a lot of dead armored beasts. Hunk kept his guard and watched the flanks. Jessica and Ashely stood side by side and walked up the steps. Ashley watched the left side while Jessica did the left. The found a beaten down door with more corpses. There was gunfire in the distance. Jessica was about to start running but Ashley took hold of her shoulder.

"Don't risk your life, Jess."

Hunk took point when Jessica realized how she acted. "Alright." After making a quick pace through the halls there was a library of where the gunfire was coming from. Below was the same scarfed soldier dragging a wounded Chris Redfield, his head was bleeding. While on the second floor the three positioned themselves.

"HEY TAKE COVER!" Ashley shouted. When she did that the man took cover behind a ruined book case and so the three popped out raining a hail of bullets finishing off four of the five beasts.

The last one kept moving toward the soldier and it wasn't going down like the others. Eventually the soldier stood up with a heavy sniper rifle and did a point blank shot removing the armor of the beast. But it was too late and the soldier was punched and was sent to greet a wall. Hunk had enough so he jumped down and sprinted toward it and jumped on its back. The beast shook its body left and right to get rid of Hunk. Keeping on the beast Hunk pulled out his pistol and emptied the entire clip into the unprotected flesh.

"This is Echo Team, we hear you loud and clear, we will be there in two minutes!" Jessica and Hunk overheard the radio.

Hunk didn't waste any time and pulled up the unconscious Chris and began to walk out to the exit. Jess and Ash jumped down too and from both side they shoulder lifted the solider and began to carry him out too. The empty halls were welcomed and they reached the outside of the abandoned stronghold. The man was laid down to a concrete fence outside with Chris at his feet. By this it should be a nice trick for the job of the scarfed soldier. His sniper rifle was in the hands of Jessica and Ashley turned to her.

"What are you doing?"

"What it's a nice rifle; he works for the government so he'll get a replacement." Jessica cradled the lovely purple weapon. Ashley just stared at her.

"Fine I'll give it back." Jessica sprinted to the soldiers and set it at the soldier's right hand. After twenty seconds the BSAA squad came.

"Whoa, did this guy save Chris Redfield?" A private crouched to them.

"Not sure, Medic!" The CO frowned.

A soldier with a white emblem on his helmet kneeled down. "They're going to be fine. Just get them to the FOB. (Forward Operating Base)

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that we save your crush can we leave?" Hunk looked at his gear then learned he was almost out.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." The group waited and so they carved a why out to the outskirts and so to the forest.

"What happened to you Ashley?" Jessica was tired along with the other two.

"There was static on the radio then a man with silver hair attacked me. I was taken off guard knocked out. He had a friend with him and I was taken to the ware house where Hunk was." Ashley rubbed her back.

"That man is named Nikolai Ginovaef. A Merc of Umbrella back in 98'. He was part of Umbrella's mercenary branch. Ever since then he has been fighting me at his time there. He did many jobs after Umbrella was dissolved." Hunk added to the conversation.

"At least we have you to help us, eh?" Ashley leaned against a tree. In the distance was the helicopter to retrieve them.

"You know at some points in your life you come across a person you shouldn't have fucked with?" Ashley and Jessica looked at Hunk. "In Nikolai's case, that's me."

**Oh crap that was difficult. I mean so much to have of Mercs mode which is awesome in all the games. I didn't tell you the stopping point in this one because I didn't want the action to be interrupted. Also I know the J'avo can change to be bullet proof but there was no special boss fight involving the cool bone armor, hence Charlie. So I hope you like it and review.**

**Lizard Valis:** Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8, Boiling Point

**Hello and to the point. There is going to be a Resident Evil 1 HD Remake with current gen graphics, so awesome. Let's hope that Capcom will return to making games again. Oh yeah HUNK's story, you saw the group in action and Edonia is over. Yeah the mission sounds simple but we all know there is more to it.**

The helicopter ride was a short one, Jessica was typing some sort of report in a mini laptop with Ashley sleeping on the way and Hunk was silent too. There is more to this than what was given, Simmons' made for a nice puppet but there has to be someone else with more power involved. The job is starting to get interesting.

The helicopter finally landed at the safe house. Those J'avo in Edonia were nothing more than some piece of a larger experiment. Edonia was the testing ground. Someone is planning on making some sort of large force able to challenge superpowers. The BSAA is the only thing standing the way. Hunk continued to think as he walked into the doorway, Jessica first, Hunk second and Ashley was third.

"Man that much more difficult than planned." Ashley started to loosen her gear and she set her SIG down unloaded. Jessica set her PSG1 beside it.

"Hey Ashley do you remember anything about the man that was carrying you? Not Nikolai but the man working with him." Hunk kept his gear on for that he would undress in his room.

"I don't have much to go off of." Ashley pulled out her knives and began to wipe the residue of the mission away with a cloth left on the table.

"Some is better than none." Hunk took out his TMP and ejected the magazine.

"Okay the guy is of Caucasian descent, black hair, he seems to be in his late twenties. His Bulk was enough for the job of any standard mercenary. I didn't get a name though, sorry."

"Why are you so concerned?" Jessica took off her jacket.

"It is a rare occurrence for Nikolai to work with somebody else. This man is a real threat. We need to be ready for the next time we see him." Hunk took the sniper rifle bullets out of his spare pocket.

"Well don't bother with him, Simmons will release you so then _Mister Death,_ you can be on your merry way." Ashley grinned.

"The mission wasn't just Edonia, as long as you two are working for Simmons I'm trapped here." Hunk kept a calm voice. "Whoever Simmons is working for will not let me leave so easily."

"Well that is all fine and dandy. Ashley you can go first to clean up." Jessica retrieved her mini laptop and walked into the opposite direction to her room. Ashley nodded and left, Hunk returned to his room and undressed.

After a minute Hunk exited the room to procure a MRE for the mission took plenty of energy. On the other end of the safe house, Hunk could hear the faint sound of a shower; he grabbed several bottles of water and turned around. Jessica walked in too but this time in a tank top with her stomach exposed again with casual gym shorts.

"Look at me, I'm covered in sweat." Jessica took a bottle of water from Hunk's hand.

"This has to stop, I can endure this but for you this is just pathetic." Hunk set his MRE down. Jessica abruptly stopped drinking her water.

"What the hell did you say?" Jessica kept a calm voice but her expression was of pure anger.

"You have to stop attempting to anger me; I will not allow myself to become angry with you but I am extremely annoyed with your so called playful nature, it is just a façade to show of how much of a shallow person you are." Hunk took a step forward invading Jessica's personal space. "It works on lesser men but not me; I'm presuming the same happened with Chris Redfield am I correct?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Jessica took a step forward too.

"You're getting defensive, a clear sign of how I'm right."

"Like hell!" Jessica held her ground.

"I see it clearly now. You spent most of your life having almost everything given you and one day the stoic knight named Chris comes along. He is not just anyone for you to manipulate. That is the same reason you're attracted to him. If you didn't act like such a damn schoolgirl Chris would have noticed you. 'He can't take a hint.' That is complete bullshit. Stop creating excuses for yourself, you had your chance to just ask him out on a date, but you were so scared of being denied for the first time in your life, you never did." Hunk spoke clearly and Jessica didn't respond.

"Respect yourself and do what you have to for your life. That stunt you pulled today was out some sort of debt. I don't need to know the details; I'm all too familiar with it. Stop living in the past and focus on living for the future."

Jessica finally spoke. "You're right. I don't need to hear you say it though."

"I am here for this mission; either we work together or not at all." Hunk offered his ultimatum.

"Fine and you're always thinking of the job, if you met Chris you two will make a great duo." Jessica laughed at the end of her sentence.

"I doubt it." Hunk backed away from Jessica and gathered his MREs.

"Fine, I'll ease up on you while we work together." Jessica replied calmly.

Hunk was about to leave the room. "Hey Hunk, thanks for the harsh words, I couldn't admit to myself."

"I benefit from this too you know." Hunk walked into his room and closed the door. The shower in the distance stopped and in walks Ashley with fresh clothes. The two switched and the two spent the rest of the day relaxing together. Hunk stayed in the armory improving his gear.

BSAA Headquarters

Oh man another day gone by and I have officially become the punching bag yet again by the office. Quint took out a can of sweet green tea and took a large gulp of it. Water is best but when Quint is stressed tea becomes his remedy to calm down. Over the time of when Keith and Quint worked together, Keith motivated him to find other solutions other than turning to soda.

"Hey there buddy, how's it going with the new girl?" A tall co-worker held a plastic cup of water.

"Fine, she's been well adapted to the servers and the management of the codes needed to complete the work here." Quint answered honestly.

"Well good for you, the next you see her put in a good word for me." The co-worker winked. Quint didn't give the man an answer and he left before one could be even given. He turned to his computer to see a web chat icon flashing on the screen. Funny thing was that the name tag for the person calling is unknown.

"Who could this be?" Quint clicked the icon to open and on it was the face of Leon.

"Oh hey Leon, for what do I owe the pleasure?" Quint grinned seeing a face of someone who won't berate him is some way.

"Good day Quint. I can afford small talk so I'll get to the point. The mission in Edonia was a success, but from what I understand is that Chris Redfield is under medical attention." Quint narrowed his eyebrows. "I just want to have a better grasp of what happened can you tell me about it please?"

"Of course, he was found on the first day of the offensive, everything was fine and his squad was spearheading the attack. When they reached the rebel headquarters was when everything went south. At first it appeared empty and they came across a woman claiming to be Ada Wong leading the group away from something and used a weapon to infect the squad with doses of the C Virus. Chris was hurt in the firefight by severe head trauma. He is currently in a dazed state, we can't know more until the second survivor by the name of Piers Nivans returns from the clean-up operations." Quint took a breath and sip of his tea.

"Alright then, save this contact so I can be kept posted on the on goings in the BSAA."

"Ok then, why are you so interested? Is this about Chris or Ada?" Quint needed to hear the answer; this will determine his final thoughts of the government agent.

"Chris is a valuable ally and if there is something I can do about helping him I will. His sister asked me to keep tabs on him and Ada part is interesting. Since we don't have the complete story more will be revealed in the future." Leon was looking down so he was using his phone to communicate. "Hunnigan will contact you soon so you talk to here if I can't. Thank you Quint."

"No problem Leon." The chat ended and his computer went to the main window of a wallpaper of a science fiction movie. Quint did some typing reports all the while humming some tunes he likes. After about an hour Quint leaned back happily knowing it was now lunch time. He opened a bag with a well prepared ham sandwich and a small bag of Chex mix. As Quint took the first bite into his sandwich Rachael entered the area of the building. Must be a tech question, I can still be useful. Quint thought.

"He there Quint, want to join me for lunch?" Rachael looked around and the surrounding co-workers ducked their heads.

"I'm fine. Can't you get anyone else to go with you?" Quint was ready to open a new can of tea.

"Alright listen, you know everything around here and so you have the task of helping me for whenever I need it. I am now telling you to join me for lunch; got it?" Rachael smacked his back.

"You've been hanging around Adele too much." Quint gathered some of his belongings.

The two traveled through the halls a private lounge of the floor. Quint usually eats when everyone else is done. From the lounge was a view of the parking lot and the city behind it. Quint sat a table closest to the window. Rachael sat on the opposite side.

"What I would like to know about you, is that why are you scarred to leave the BSAA for Datadyne?" Rachael stood in front of the microwave and reheated a small steak.

"I grew up with a knack for computers. I did well in college and I was sought out by the company. They loved my ideas but I overheard my boss one day threating to claim my work. I decided to leave the company on neutral terms and tried the military; that was where I met Grinder. When Bioterrorism began to spread Grinder and I joined Clive O Brian's mission to put a stop to it.

The microwave dinged and out popped a sizzling and divine smelling meal. Racheal sat down; she also had a bottle of water and bag of chips with her. Quint took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well you answered my question it is time for my turn now." Racheal began to dissect her steak.

"What brings you here Miss Foley?"

"I worked for the FBC and I hated that job. I was new and such so no one really cared what I did or didn't do. So when it disbanded I left to work for smaller companies, until Adele sought me out several weeks ago."

"She is a strong woman and loves to think she has an eye for talent." Quint chuckled.

"I sense there is more to that statement." Rachael observed.

"Yep, there are plenty of better people out there than me. I'm still here so I have to be that I'm doing something right."

Rachael did a slight smile. "I guess, and too bad for you because I'm not leaving anything soon."

"Yay me." Quint looked out of the window to the city. After ten more minutes to two continued with small talk and left to their sections of the building. Everyone stared at Quint, half were smiling and others gossiping. Quint did say anything and continued to manage his designs for potential new equipment.

**Hey there everybody, this chapter was meant to show that the characters have decided to work together. Hunk has his obvious job at hand and with Quint and his new co-worker. Well I think this was a decent chapter for everyone. See you in the next chapter. Remember to review and have a fantastic day.**

**Lizard Valis:** Thanks for liking it. I wanted to have this story interact at some points of the other stories, all the while adding stuff I think adds flavor to the story.

**RoseImagine:** Thank you for reading so I'll answer both reviews. To chapter 6, I want to show even though the trio just met they can still be great on their own. Jessica is the wise cracker, I thought about giving it to Ashley but it's too easy for her and won't add much depth (In my opinion anyways) To Chapter 7, I'm glad the Mercs chapter worked out well. The action is something the we Resident Evil fans love. Nikolai the silver merc, I can't think of anyone better to be at odds against in this story. I was nice to have Ashley work and be a good fighter. I wanted her to be one that everyone goes "She can do that?" I guess it was good for the chapter; I just need to think of something clever for her to stand out. (One that everyone will like) the part when the group saved Chris was my way of fixing the big plot-hole from the game. Hunk is great, I wanted him to get back at her just once for those who might be hating her at the moment in the story. Dialogue is one of the easier parts for me to do, the real challenge is keeping the story interesting. Have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9, New Toys and Mission

**Good day everyone. I think a cool thing to know about it is that in one of the earlier drafts of Resident Evil 3 was that of Hunk being the main character as the story would have him escaping Raccoon City and fighting Tyrant and a Mr. X. I think of such a game would have been really cool. Now back to the story.**

The Safe House, The next day

Hunk woke up and did several standard exercises in his room for half an hour. He exited his room for a breakfast MRE to see Ashley and Jessica sorting out some new crates that must have come in from this morning.

"Merry Christmas, Hunk." Jessica opened a crate. Ashley stood next to her and leaned forward.

"Ever since yesterday we need to be prepared, so I ordered some new stuff to assist us on further assignments." Jessica looked through the crate and pulled out a GL-94 grenade launcher. Jessica passed the weapon to Ashley. From there she aimed it toward the roof.

"This grenade launcher is awesome." Ashley said while putting the weapon down.

"Indeed." Jessica pulled out some extra ammunition for the future. The other half of the crate was of new parts for their weapons. Along with some beacon grenades and shock grenades.

"How did you get this?" Hunk walked next to Ashley and began to sort the equipment.

"I have my ways." Jessica joked.

That statement doesn't sit well with me, Hunk thought in his mind.

There was a second crate behind the current one. Its contents were weapons. In it was a MP5K sub machine gun, a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun (Compact version, without the stock and long barrel), a CZ 75 pistol and AUG A1 Assault Rifle.

Hunk looked over the new equipment and thought this means business. For what will happen in future this group could be ready.

"So Jess are you replacing your Blacktail?" Ashley asked

"No, the pistol is for you. Granted your great with the knives but you Need a sidearm. I expect you to take some practice shots today."

"Yes Mooom." Ashley made a childish groan as she picked up the pistol and took it to the shooting range.

Well then Hunk what would you use? Jessica wondered as Hunk approached the crates. He took hold of the GL-94.

"I'll carry this with the rest of my gear." Hunk refrained from smiling.

"Good, seeing those armored beasts we need something with an extra kick." Jessica turned to the pile of stuff. Both of them spent a good thirty minutes sorting out all the new equipment when it was finished Hunk decided to assist Ashley while Jessica was taking care of some tasks on her laptop.

The cracks of sound began to grow louder and louder. Ashley was aiming a humanoid target shape.

"You're straining your arms again?" Hunk pointed out as he got closer.

Ashley lowered her earmuffs. "I think I got it."

"Just listen to me, your arms lock up as you fire, when you do that the vibration of the gun fire will wear down your arms, eventually you'll be too tired to even hold the damn thing. I'm not saying to lose your grip but to allow your arms to suspense the recoil then focus on your next shot." Hunk explained as he stood behind Ashley.

She shrugged then applied what he told her. The earmuffs when on and Ashley did make center shots. It wasn't the best but enough to help in the future.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ashley ejected the clip.

"Do you need help with that?" Hunk crossed his arms.

"Not really but you can try anyway." Ashley removed her earmuffs completely and exited the shooting range to go to the armory to apply modifications. Hunk shrugged and followed her.

It was silent again of Ashley taking her gun apart. The clicks and clacks of the metal to the arranged pieces to add; Such as a night reflective sight for the dark environments, the grip retrofitted with one that can help keep the weapon firm in hand with of a improved trigger guard that will allow the user to add a laser sight to the pistol and for the finishing touch of a new trigger to fire the gun faster. After a good forty-five minutes the CZ-75 appeared to be a high end weapon.

"Are you asleep or what?" Ashley looked over her shoulder to see Hunk standing in the same spot. "Your silence is kind of creepy."

"Considering we just fought multi-eyed weapons I doubt it."

"Okay, what do you think of the weapon?" Ashley _clicked_ the barrel and passed it to Hunk.

"Perfect, it is well prepared and clean. Thought to me you're a fish out of water here." Hunk finally revealed his intentions.

"I can't do anything about it, ignoring the world of those risking their lives. My abduction was a wake-up call."

"Leon did save you, so the mission of him saving you changes your mind?"

"Yes and no. After when I was returned to US, everything I did wasn't fulfilling. I was in school of course but I started to train myself. Mostly the mind needed for such work, and as time went on I asked my father for instructors. Even with all this work, it… it… it fills a hole. Now I am just improving. Who knows, some-day I could be better than Leon." Hunk passed the weapon back to her; the light seemed to become dimmer. "I have felt this alive since I left Spain."

"Great." Hunk said softly.

"What was between you and that Charlie guy?" Ashley asked

"In 03 of there was a country that outsourced soldiers and I joined as the bodyguard of the leader. I met Charlie as another merc; we fought side by side on the field. I was escorting the leader's daughter and there was an attack. I tried to help but Charlie was badly injured and the war ended when the leader rounded up his enemies. Charlie blamed me what happened." Hunk looked down to the floor.

"Well you tried to help didn't you?"

"I think I did." Hunk admitted.

"Well there is your answer." Ashley finished her gear management.

The two finished their time together and Jessica returned to hang out with Ashley. Hunk was left alone and he returned to his room for a nap and spent the day with more exercises and improvements.

The next morning

Ashley woke up and did her daily exercises and exited her room for some breakfast.

"Good morning, Ash." Jessica said while sitting down looking over things over her laptop.

"Morning." Ashley walked to the refrigerator pulling out milk for a bowl of cereal.

"Any news this morning?"

"Nothing at the moment." Jessica head was leaning on her hand as the elbow was upward from the table.

"Been up long?" Ashley finished stirring her cereal.

"No, I woke up half an hour ago."

Ashley took a bite. "Well anyway I checked the news a moment ago and it has been declared that Edonia is no longer a warzone."

"Well that is what the media wants us to believe." Hunk said walking in the main room too, he recovered a new MRE.

"Great the gang is all here." Jessica rolled her eyes.

Hunk walked around to get a new bottle of water. He yawned and looked in the direction of Jessica's laptop.

"What's the word?"

Jessica looked back to her laptop. She clicked an icon to pull up a new window.

"Perceive this how you will. Our next mission is in Africa, be ready to leave in half an hour. The helicopter will drop us off where a vehicle will be waiting for us to go to our destination."

"Roger that." "Okie doke"

Jessica told Hunk there are several bit of clothes in his size in a different crate. Black is nice and all but it'll have him stick out like a sore thumb in Africa, along with the extreme heat. Too bad though. The dark long sleeve shirt and pants were designed for optimal mission output and he was going to keep it that way. Jessica and Ashley returned with similar clothes like before but in this case Jessica was wearing a hood and Ashley with a beige boonie hat. Both of their clothing was set for a desert environment.

All were ready when the helicopter showed up and the three entered it.

"So what's the mission?" Ashley asked. She kept the same gear of her SIG 556, CZ75, butterfly knives with incendiary and beacon grenades. The armor she wore looked to be the same. Her ankles were no longer exposed and she kept a back pack for water. The SIG was sling on her back while she chose a chest pistol holster. The knives where arranged on her belt to her thigh. It adjustment will make her quicker.

"There is a ruined research lab of the late Albert Wesker. The job is to retrieve any research that can be salvaged." Jessica replied. Her clothing looked to be lighter for the heat and wasn't weighted down by the access ammunition she forced herself to carry. Her attire look it fit the needs of the task at hand. Her sniper rifle was replaced by the MP5K and Mossberg 500 Cruiser. She kept the armor and Blacktail. The resupply of the shock grenades were added to her inventory with several flash grenades. For whatever they will encounter, she was ready.

"Albert Wesker is dead?" Hunk's expression hidden by his gasmask. The desert is a merciless place. He carried an extra canteen of water and back pack water. Mostly everything was the same with the inclusion of the GL-94 strapped to his back and his upper torso was arranged with six 40mm grenades with the GL already loaded, safety on of course. It replaced the space of free pockets so adapting is a must. He packed same amount of ammo for his M9 and TMP. Several Grenades, with a few smoke grenades and his knife freshly sharpened.

"Yes, he's been dead since 2009. Chris with his partner killed him."

"Good, that guy had a serious superiority complex." Hunk looked out the window.

"I never met him so I wouldn't know." Jessica shrugged.

"Just be glad you didn't." Hunk reinforced his statement.

"Same story as before. Communication in that place will be hell and it was blown up too."

"Wouldn't the BSAA already comb the place?" Ashley asked as the helicopter lifted off.

"They did but recent activity has been reported. A golden opportunity has been given. Word is there will be a BSAA squad, there must be no contact at all."

"Understood." Hunk looked out to enjoy the landscape before the next fray.

**Hey there everyone. I will refer to the shotgun as 'the cruiser' in the coming chapters. I don't want to refer to the whole name, it'll break the action. The deadly game of an unknown force at work. I don't know if I can pull it off but I will try. Oh yeah, Sheva and Josh are back. Fans of the characters rejoice. Be sure to review to tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**

**Chris Redfield:** Jessica was a good ally for a time. Though bit obvious but you can always improve on that, I have fate in you. Thank you for saying the story is fantastic. As for Original Characters in the story, I was going to add a ton but it would ultimately ruin the immersion. Always nice to meet a fellow Hunk fan and I guarantee there will be more of him. Have a kickass day.


	10. Chapter 10, The Ruin

**Hello there everyone, the story must go on with this new chapter. For those who have been reviewing I am very grateful. When you review in the future can you tell me the high points of what you liked, such as a certain line of dialogue, fight scene or the behavior of the characters? I'm curious of what people like. Enough of me, time for RE.**

The journey to the searing sands was a brief one of an hour's worth of flight. Eventually a desert Humvee was waiting in the middle of sands eagerly ready to greet the trio for the task at hand. The helicopter set down and it was such off. The whiffs of the main rotor made the sand dance like the snow.

"Thank you enjoying this lovely flight to the middle of nowhere and you may now unbuckle your seatbelts."

"Pilot, why have you stopped?" Hunk exited the helicopter and switched to radio as he approached the Humvee.

"I have to wait for the team to signal me for extraction, less of a wait this time. Don't worry about me; I got me DSD with the new copy of Supreme Road Brawler 4, a book and plenty of snacks. All work expenses of course." The pilot snickered.

"So this Sprite is yours then?" Ashley walked to the Humvee holding the green bottle in clear view.

"Hey wait! That's mine!"

"You didn't say _dibs_." (It is an American expression for "It's mine.") Ashley stuck her tongue out.

"Ah man, you owe me one blondie." The pilot retorted.

"Don't call me blondie."

"Whatever you say…"

"Shut up." Ashley spoke into the radio as Hunk started the Humvee.

"…Blondie." Jessica spoke for the pilot.

Ashley didn't say anything as she opened the drink offering some to Jessica who shook her head.

Hunk kept his eyes ahead; the ride went on for about twenty minutes of Jessica monitoring a laptop left in the Humvee to give greater details to the area and location.

"According to this Wesker was perfecting some sort of super virus that would rely heavily of the use of deceased corpses to expand in mass then select hosts able to hold the virus. The standards for the virus were set impossibly high. Uroboros is the name for the weapon. The research lab we're heading to be quite large and were under the personal supervision of Tricell exec Excella Gionne. Wesker's assistant until he almost released the weapon. She was killed in the final moments." Jessica was in the passenger side of the front seats and she turned to Ashley. "Look into a box in the back, there should be a wrist computer with the schematics of the lab and other notes we need."

"Roger." Ashley pulled up said box and set the watch on her left wrist directed to her body. It looks awkward now but it served the purpose of being easier to see with the watch when she is holding her SIG or CZ.

Finally the Humvee stopped when it was a hundred from the main entrance of the lab.

"Good, let's move." Jessica closed the mini laptop and set in into its case.

Hunk ejected the door as he prepared his TMP in hand. Ashley did the same with her CZ. The three looked around area as the Humvee was parked behind a large boulder with gillie nets (Special designed blankets meant to hide snipers in desert or forest environments) waiting for them as the vehicle was hidden from view.

Jessica took hold of her MP5K and waved her left hand forward. The two separated into a triangle formation as they walked to the entrance.

"Where is the BSAA squad?" Hunk asked.

"A mile northeast of us, we are taking a drop hatch into the lab. It's the backdoor."

"Understood." Hunk looked around; the haze of the heat was reflecting the waves of the air.

"Okay guys, we're above the hatch now." Jessica looked to the ground with a circular mound of dirt. "Hunk if you don't mind?" When she said that Hunk looked down with a severe curb stomp the hatch broke down and it fell for seven feet. The opening was feeding light to the dank hall below. Ashley cracked a glow stick then lightly tossed it in to check if the fall wasn't dangerous. It wasn't when the stick laid there.

Hunk didn't waste any time as he jumped in first. The other two followed with their boots welcoming the metal hall. In it was nothing but flickering lights as a wretched stink engulfed the area. Hunk was safe of course.

"Hunk you're point man while we cover you."

Hunk nodded as he took aim, the safety was clicked to live. Ashley tilted her boonie hat slightly back so she could wear her flashlight head band. Jessica clicked her own light as well as a uniform light. Hunk pulled out an adjustable flash light and strapped it to the side of his helmet with an attachment to the TMP.

Scanning the area on the walls were bullet holes on the sides with what seems to be claw marks. Hunk waved Ashley close as she cracked another glow stick when the artificial light helped them see four BOWs codenamed Lickers rumbled before them. Teeth famished with the diet of rats with worthy prey primed for the kill.

"Oh shit." Jessica muttered.

The light of the hall were of gunfire, the TMP and MP5k were the first to be introduced. The flashes of light showed the beasts moving in for the attack. Hunk was the first to spend his ammunition and he let it drop with the help of his strap to keep it secure. Hunk did a quick draw with his M9 and kept the pressure. Jessica followed the same tactic and pumped the cruiser for the fight. The closest Licker was killed with the rest wounded and one speared the hall with its tongue and it took hold of Hunk's left wrist.

"Damn." Hunk didn't respond fast enough which resulted in him being tugged forward into the final three. On the flight in Jessica sprinted forward and did a clear shot to the head a Licker to Hunk's right it was centimeters from his right shoulder. The last one jumped in the direction of the team. He can worry about them, not for this moment.

Like a pressure wrap the grip of the tongue was tightening. Blood circulation is bad, which causes lack of feeling. Hunk lost hold of his M9 on the attack and was a foot away from the licker. Stomach downward the licker was about to crunch his hand but Hunk made a fist and like a hammer he nailed the exposed brain of the creature. It didn't let go but the tongue was loosened so he circled his legs forward. Hunk using his right hand he reached to the back of his waist to extract a blade. Summoning his strength, Hunk yanked his left arm back pulling the licker this time. Holding eh blade correctly it was pointed downward and from the hip in a crescent motion it severed the tongue and he left it go in the same second when it was eye level. As it was forced forward Hunk's left hand caught the hand holding the blade backwards this time and condemned the licker's head. He twisted it slightly as the licker growled and it flattened to the metal. Still hissing Hunk ripped the blade out and flicked it to the wall to remove the blood. Hunk returned to his feet to see Ashley and Jessica staring at him.

"That was pretty brutal." Jessica hand Hunk's M9 in hand.

"Considering how we are on their menu, they got off easy." Hunk pulled the chamber back ejecting a spent bullet.

"We got lickers in this hellhole." Ashley kept her eyes to their rear.

The three accessed the situation and Hunk boosted Ashley to the opening so she could pull the hatch back to place. Whatever is here needs to be killed or trapped. They took a wall to wall formation. Hunk stuck to the right wall, Jessica the left and Ashley on the right wall too but she aimed for their rear. The speed was fast enough to reach the end of the hall. Before them was a large metal door. Ashley walked the control panel so Hunk aimed behind them.

Ashley took out a screwdriver and undid the lid which exposed an array of mangled wiring. On it was five lit centers for the wiring to connect to. She carefully reset the panel and after a moment she put her screwdriver in her pack. The door opened smoothly and nothing was on the other side.

They continued on, being mindful of the ceiling and floor. At the end was an opening to a large cylinder drop with a circular platform. The place was lit with red emergency lights and Hunk was in awe. On the walls were coffin like containers. Umbrella had plenty of testing chambers but never on this scale. The company was walking on eggshells for their morally questionable methods.

They walked down the railing of Jessica at the top while Ashley and Hunk walked to the bottom. Keeping vigilant Hunk walked to the console. The large monitor was slightly dusty but the keyboard was tampered with. That means that someone else was here before them. Jessica walked down to the platform as well.

Ashley pressed several buttons and the platform shifted nearly knocking all three off balance but it settled and it slowly began to rotate.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just checked to see if it worked and this happened."

"I don't like where this is going." Hunk thought out loud.

The monitor flickered and on it was pale woman with a beige dress.

"Why hello BSAA dogs, you came for the secrets of our plan. Too bad, I rigged this platform for a lovely gift. I hope I never have to see you again Sheva and Chris." The monitor flicked off and several coffins began to open.

"Get ready guys." Ashley checked to see the amount of ammo on her SIG. It was half full so she set the rifle to single shot.

"Who was that woman?" Hunk asked as he aimed upward.

"That was Excella. Focus on that later." Jessica snapped the barrel to her thigh as she loaded the shells. Buckshot won't cut it so she carried several slugs (Slugs are basically heavy bullets in the shells and the delivery of the shot works the same and doesn't harm the shotgun.) for the dangerous enemies.

"Come on, I'm aching for a fight." Ashley hazed.

**Hello again everybody, I hope you like the chapter and see what happens. Normally I would have the team be at odds of the enemy for my cliffhangers so this time they're prepared, so that burning desire isn't for their survival but for them to kick ass. I gave a semi-cliffhanger because the encounter of the lickers appeared in the same chapter. As always have a nice day or evening where ever you're reading from.**

**Chris Redfield:** Thanks for the mention of the weapons because in the games with are given cool weapons but I want to a bit of depth to it even to the custom parts. I'll kept for the story. As for the chance with Jessica that is for other writers. To me description is important, I have my image but for others it'll be different so I try. Thank you for reading.

** 808:** Thank you for saying the story is good. As for my portrayal of HUNK is the fun part of the story. He isn't a hero so he isn't so black and white, great for writing. Thank you for the kind words and have a great day too.


	11. Chapter 11, The Plummenting Horde

**Hey there everyone, I apologize for the wait. I started with some college classes so please bear with me. I also helped other writers with fight scenes too. I did one in the story **Fatal Attraction** by Roseimagine and **My Lovely Sea Gypsy** by Shantty, both are great stories too. Both are Resident Evil inspired fics.**

Ashley kept looking upward the coffin like chambers were beginning to removed themselves with large metallic arms setting them high as the platform began to rotate too at a grinding start and steady increase in speed then is set the rate. The door opened finally for one of the coffins and a body was taken by gravity and it landed ten feet from the trio.

A thin body began to shake and it crawled up, bones are brittle and the skin was just rags to the flesh. It opened its yellow eyes then its jaw. The creature was humanoid as the mouth was utter blackness and out came some sort of insect tongue waving jagged spikes all around.

Jessica didn't wait to see this creature's party trick so she blasted a hole in it head with her slug shell of the cruiser. When she pumped the shell out, three more bodies clashed to the metal.

"Bring it you monsters!" Ashley fired several single shots into one of the zombies with her SIG 556 and it went limb. Though testing your luck by standing near it is not recommended.

"What the hell are these things?" Jessica shouted as the blasted one zombie off the platform. A hollow shell tapped and rolled into the darkness.

"Las Plagas, I remember them from Spain, but I don't recognize their lack of intelligence." Ashley did several single shots with Hunk as the third fell backwards.

"They behave the same way as the zombies from Raccoon City. My guess is that these things are some sort of splice of the T-Virus and Las Plagas. In other words, dumb parasites." Hunk looked up as seven more corpses came from above.

The height was increasing so the amount of force was growing larger, eventually if one body hits them it'll be broken bones or death. Hunk did plenty of controlled burst fire with his TMP to the falling horde. Four more were killed without getting the chance to move. The last three began to make their move. One got as close as three feet from Jessica as she loaded shells into the cruiser. Jessica pumped the chamber but one shell was caught in the opening. The zombie spat its tongue out as it bent backwards to slap the tongue forward. Jessica brushed the shell out but it was too late. The zombie's tongue was flipping around, the craving of flesh. Before it struck Jessica, the zombie was forced to the left of the zombie as a silhouette of Ashley appeared. She kicked the zombie away as it flew off the platform.

"I got your back, no matter what." The CZ75 flicked out of holster. Ashley mixed it up kneecapping an incoming zombie with an additional bullet to the skull.

"Thanks." Jessica blasted smoke removing the stomach of one new zombie. The hole was wide enough for a basketball as the entrails spilled out and the thing stepped forward slipping on the inners and slammed to the metal. Regardless it crawled for half an inch before Jessica blasted its head away.

As the TMP _clicked_ empty Hunk snapped to his M9 but one zombie lunged forward. Hunk leaned backwards and when it reached him Hunk used the momentum to flick it off the platform. While on his back Hunk looked up as a grey blur became larger and he brought the M9 close and rolled to his right as another zombie slammed beside his location. He set the steel to the temple with flesh splashing to the darkness. Hunk sprung his legs upward and regrouped.

Jessica dropped the cruiser and tugged the strap of the MP5K then while raising it she unloaded ten shoots as a zombie zoned in on her. It went from the foot to the head in two seconds; while it was dazed Jessica high kicked it back.

Five more bodies joined the party. With the growing weight the metal platform grinded for five seconds and dropped by ten feet. Three of the zombies lost their balance. While one fell off and one was still. Ashley did quick display of unbalanced steps, Hunk lowered his body to stay leveled but Jessica was closest to the edge. She didn't feel anything solid below her. With a blink of her eyes for a millisecond to see she was gripping the cruiser with her left hand and Hunk held the barrel end of the cruiser. He inched his right hand to have a shark bite grip of the pump part of the cruiser.

"I could use some help." Jessica lifted her right hand to grab the grip of the cruiser.

"Help me by moving your finger away from the trigger." Hunk murmured. His right hand was down while the left was set on the platform in war with Newton's law. The barrel was set for Hunk's helmet.

Jessica flicked the safety. "Happy?"

Hunk made two quick breaths. "Not quite."

"Hang on!" Ashley flicked the mode to automatic on the SIG. She grazed the zombies as she rang a fury of bullets. As it _clicked_ empty she grabbed her pack frantically and tapped the button on a beacon grenade and tossed it on the far end of the platform. Two more bodies landed as she did that. She turned away and took hold of Hunk's left shoulder with her right hand as she held the CZ in her left. She constantly shifted her gaze to Jess and the growing crowd over and over. The grenade exploded as Hunk was beginning to help Jessica.

Two survivors of the blast of charred skin shambled into view. Ashley fired four rounds and one hit the target. One zombie jerked back as the other pressed on.

"Screw it." Ashley dropped the CZ and reached for her pack and tossed another beacon grenade. She returned to the cliff and the two pulled Jessica back onto the platform.

"Ashley can you override the terminal?" Hunk panted.

"I'm on it." Ashley holstered her CZ. Jessica slowed down her breathing and reloaded the cruiser. Hunk walked with Ashley to the terminal firing when needed. Four more bodies dropped. Jessica took care of two before they could rise.

Ashley slung her rifle around and began to type rapidly on the keyboard. Hunk turned around to see a zombie rotating its head in a counterclockwise motion as the tongue crashed on the left side of Hunk's gasmask. The force stung his face as his skin was exposed to the cold dank air. He whirled his head back with his left hand on his M9 fired into the sternum and his right hand horizontally swiped his right hand with a blade. Before the fluids could flow he shoved the zombie back. He speedily checked his cheek, no blood and nothing but a bruise at worst. He set his mask properly and stood next to Ashley. Jessica unloaded her Blacktail on the last one until six more showed up.

Hunk looked dead on as Ashley tapped his shoulder. He looked at her as she passed him an object. "Use this." He wished she could see his fangs smiling as he pressed the button of the beacon grenade he tossed it to the edge of the platform on the opposite side. The remaining horde gathered around. As the grenade counted down one zombie unknowingly kicked it off. All of them turned around as Hunk aimed his GL-94.

"Just Fuck off." Hunk blasted the zombies over. When the smoke cleared the lights changed from emergency red to white.

Ashley jumped. "I did it!"

Jessica legs gave out and sat down and leaned against the pillar. "Let's never do that again." She exhaled.

"Agreed." Ashley and Hunk said simultaneously.

As the spinning descent into madness finally stopped a long metal bridge linked to the platform. Text appeared on the terminal saying "Have a nice day. "Hunk did a quick check on the platform putting one more bullet in the "dead" zombies. They gathered their bearings of breath, ammunition check and water. They spent about half of their ammo.

"On the bright side we won't be weighted down as much." Ashley chuckled.

Jessica rolled her eyes as Hunk took the lead of the walkway. The walls looked less decayed than the upper level. When the made it to the door it was a motion sensor door and it opened as Hunk was close enough. Behind it was another set of halls but there was an open window on the right of them to show some kind of check point. Because in the room on their left was large but the filing cabinets looked raided as withered papers were scattered all over.

Hunk walked to the doorway as monitored the hall. Ashley walked in began to scavenge the documents. Nothing more than test results of the licker experiments. Jessica walked into the room too.

Ashley kneeled down as she picked up a paper as it dissolved to the touch. "So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Nothing in particular, we just need the untapped data that was left here. I'm not sure what though." Jessica admitted

Hunk did a quick laugh as he aimed down the hall.

Jessica ignored the remark as looked at the terminal. Ashley saw her and she began to fiddle with it. It looked nice but it's out of commission. After a minute the group was on the move again. They went through the halls and found the hallway split in half. Hunk hugged the wall and Ashley did the opposite. Both nodded as both inched to the corners aimed down the halls as they snapped off the walls as the aimed down the halls.

Nothing on both ends. "You two go down that way and I'll head this way."

Jessica tapped Ashley's back and she nodded to Hunk. The halls lights were varied, some were lit and others flickered. Hunk continued for another door to his right. _Why the hell do these halls have to be so long?_ The door opened for the room to have a green vial case mounted to the wall then the door broke down. The top half leaned in and grinned to a halt. Hunk lowered his body as he entered the room carefully. It was in decent same apart from the dust as there was another terminal. Hunk looked upward to see the vial neatly secured as what were C4 plastic explosives in view of the glass. Birkin's lab was way more lenient.

He pressed the keyboard as it was password encrypted. He stored the thought of this head and turned around. Before him was an African Woman with a purple vest and aimed a pistol directly at him.

"Who are you?" The woman asked firmly.

**Ah, yes the meeting of the various characters. Personally I like it when a story is all interconnected with good bits of story. I felt some of it was very anti-climactic for RE6. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think in the review please. (Puts one shades) Explosion Have a badass day.**

**Chris Redfield:** Good the fight was a pass. We didn't get them in the story yet so I thought why not? Thanks for the mention of Hunk; I am hoping he'll be in RE Revelations 2. Ashley was a character everyone seems to hate; I think it's unfair to judge a character due to gameplay AI. Also I knew your past comments were reviews, Have a good day.

**Shantty:** The past of Jessica and Chris was a brief one so I think it was okay for me to go in depth just a little bit. Everyone loves the characters to be heartless but they are still human. Jessica was something I wanted to address for the readers. Resident Evil has a thing for the characters working together, I'm just aiming to have bits of that in this story. Quint is a great source of potential comedy. Have an excellent day.


	12. Chapter 12, Uneasy Partnership

**Hey there everybody, I've haven't lost my fire, it is just that homework is really time consuming. Also check this story called "**_Rise of the Abyss_**" by **Ravyn Shadowheart**. It's a cool take on Resident Evil Revelations with a cool original character with the Resident Evil characters. Racheal lives in his story as well. Now let's jam.**

Hunk glared at woman, her posture was flawless and the M92F pistol was clean. The barrel was an inch longer for that extra bit of accuracy and range. She's a good soldier meaning one that will be a problem.

"Answer me."

Hunk remained silent. He was prepared for something like this. Before he raised his hands he tugged on a wire which he customized into his uniform. It went from his belt to his gloves, on the other end it was for a gas grenade. Not one that seeps but explodes. The pin was tugged off.

BAM.

Smoke clouded the room. A flash of light snapped. The woman took a step back in the darkness. Hunk lowered his body for possible sporadic fire. When nothing happened Hunk, pulled out his knife as the smoke was began to subside. He tossed the knife in to his left as it _tacked_ off the metal, a boot shifted. He ducked in as the woman's arm was barely visible. He used his right fist to punch the woman's bicep to sway the pistol. She tried to keep her grip of the pistol but Hunk brought his right fist again. She dropped the pistol and Hunk left punched her sternum. She stumbled backwards to a wall. Then Hunk brought his left arm close and shoved his left arm to her neck. As the woman's eyes adjusted, Hunk's M9 was set centimeters away from her forehead.

"A bullet travels in a fraction of a second. Do not test me." Hunk declared.

The woman groaned. Embers of duty were in her eyes. There must be no contact with the BSAA. Hunk's finger pressed against the trigger. _Duty and humanity are part of the same thing, you can't just have duty._ Hunk's mind rang as he eased his finger.

"Who are you?" Hunk kept his tone sharp.

The woman tugged her neck.

"Who else is here with you?"

The woman clicked her tongue. The ground began to shake and so then it was shifting the room as well. The metal jammed door was shaking from the amount of force building up. His helmet can protect against bullets but vibration pierces the most defenses. Not much time so Hunk pulled his pistol away for a second and head butted the woman's forehead. He holstered the pistol and grabbed the shoulders of the woman and stepped back then shoved her to the other end of the room. He ducked down and rolled forward. When he landed the door snapped then stabbed the metal wall. The entrance to the room was gone.

Hunk looked at the exit and the metal walls shifted on the opposite end of the jammed door. The woman rolled over to reach for her M92F, Hunk whirled his legs and he was a tad farther than she was. He shifted his upper body and shifted forward to his feet. Hunk walked to the pistol and kicked it from the woman's reach.

"Must we continue?" Hunk did a trivial shrug with his right arm.

The woman sighed then rolled to her back. "You'll just have to kill me."

"It will not be that simple in your case. Now talk or I'll have to be real creative." Hunk took a step back so the woman can't trip him. When he was out of her range he picked up her pistol. He placed it into a spare pocket of his vest.

"Fuck you."

"How original." Hunk stated as the doorway opened up then two more zombies appeared. The same he became acquainted with from the elevator from hell. Hunk's training activated while he snapped his TMP. Single shots only, fully auto is now only when it is truly necessary. The first one was killed immediately as the second one charged him. The bullets did have an effect but it didn't stop. Hunk's finger pulled the trigger enough to be confused for full auto. The zombie reached him as he was tackled to a metal wall. As that happened the zombie's tongue was exposed Hunk was to the wall the tongue reeled back and slammed into his gasmask. He dropped the TMP, so he reached for his M9 holstered. His vision was blurred.

In that moment the woman stabbed the zombie's tongue and sawed her blade through. As that happened, Hunk's vision came back and quick drew his M9. He discharged it directly into the head then shoved it off. The woman stepped back while Hunk finished the job with a double tap. He raised his boot for a stomp but he retained his composure.

"I need to start carrying a bigger caliber." He turned to the woman in a battle stance with her combat knife. "Don't bother." Hunk said as he took hold of her pistol and lightly tossed it to her. Dumbfounded the woman blinked then aimed at him.

"This will when one of us dead, while the other is injured." Hunk had his pistol in front of his stomach as it was aimed at the woman. "You didn't need to talk. This area of the lab works in sections that constantly rearrange itself as a security measure. You're BSAA and I don't give a shit what you think of me. I can do this on my own but having a truce will increase our survival significantly. Before you state of obvious, I am a man of my word. When I make a deal, I see it to the end."

After two seconds the woman dropped her aim. "Fine, but this will mean nothing."

"What is your name?" Hunk's vision still focused on the exit.

"Sheva, what about you?"

Hunk didn't answer her by instead walking through the door and aimed down the halls. The woman kept the same conviction and followed.

Jessica and Ashley, on the other end

Well that just happened. Ashley panted for that Jessica took point and minutes in the hall was ready to split them. Ashley sprinted to Jessica before the walls shifted. Now they're in a room that is completely isolated with no doors. The sound of loud shifting hasn't stopped. The duo held their breath as a new doorway was exposed. Jessica took cover at the door and Ashley positioned herself behind her.

Tapping Jessica's back the two stormed the room. The room was empty then lit up with bright light. Jessica lowered the cruiser. Ashley noticed the room had a terminal with three monitors above it. The room also had a steel door sealed shut. She walked to it and pressed the space key. It was still intact as it lit up as the terminal was password protected.

"Damn!" Ashley slammed her left fist to the counter. A second passed. "Owowow, that was stupid." Ashley was dancing around holding her left hand. Whilst that happened the monitors powered up.

"It happens to the best of us." Jessica leaned to a wall she firmly strapped her weapons to her lower back. She walked beside Ashley. "What is that?"

The age of the monitors presented a hazy image of a lit room and a figure on the ground.

"No idea, more of those zombies?"

"No way of knowing for sure. It isn't shambling in the room there could be a person in there." Jessica _clicked_ the chamber of her Blacktail. Ashley discovered a sealed button beside the terminal.

"Are you sure about this?" Ashley prepped her SIG 556.

Jessica nodded as she aimed at the door. Ashley pressed the button as the door shook the room as it lifted upward to reveal the room.

Ashley kept a grip on her SIG as it drooped to the floor. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Hello, it is nice to see new faces." A very friendly tone stated as it returned to standing up.

Jessica readied her Blacktail. "Are you Albert Wesker?"

**I know this chapter is short than others as some, if you might be disappointed. I'm sorry for that.** **Some of you may have noticed in earlier chapters I edited out the African branch. Writing in Sheva was cool but there wasn't any suspense. I just did that for future readers. I'll add it as a side story maybe.**

**Guest:** Yeah, the charms like James Bond, but that is more Ada's or Leon's thing. Though such a thing is going alongside another idea I have. I hope the confrontation was enough. Have a great day.

**Chris Redfield:** Thank for liking the chapter, it was a thought of mine since RE5. I hope it is kind of memorable for a fan fiction fight. I think the creatures is part of why we like RE so much, we want to know what we'll fight next. So I'm adding several of my monster ideas. I can understand your hatred toward the Ganados. Good luck on the next mission.

**Shantty:** Thank for the words about Jessica. Can I ask what did you expect from her? I'm curious. The chapters of mine are as good as my mood. I just hope it's enough. The zombie fight was something I had on my mind since RE5, I kept it to myself for the extra love for the story. I wish that I wrote them down in the past. These zombies are something I asked myself on what would happen with the fusion of Las Plagas and T Virus. That fight was more for the readers who like the struggle of combat. I guess I have the same urge too. HUNK is awesome, as the rest of the cast. Oh yeah Sheva, I don't like how cool characters are created to be forgotten in the other games. She's kind of a challenge for me, but that is the fun of it. I hope you like the chapter despite the short length. Have a great day.


	13. Chapter 13, Meet the Failure

**Hey there everybody, I'm back. I have another story for you. It's **The Trials of Love by _Sheva Redfield_**. It's an awesome tale of a teenage Sheva and her relationship with Chris Redfield. It is great in the love that goes into the characters and it is a wonderful pairing story. I really recommend it. Now, let's jam.**

Jessica was complete at a loss for words. Here was the most dangerous man, his intelligent matched by his heartless actions of death. She wasn't sure how to go about this situation.

"What do we do?" Ashley lifted her SIG 556.

"Don't let him move." Jessica answered.

"If I may inject, do I make you uncomfortable?" The man tilted his head slightly to the right. The man was wearing a blue patient pants with a grey t shirt and an ankle high sandals. It was strapped round the heels appeared to be in okay condition.

"Don't play dumb Wesker, how are you alive!?" Jessica snapped.

"Oh you mean the head scientist. I'm actually an experiment of the man known as Wesker." The man spoke calmly.

"The hell?" Ashley muttered.

"Wesker was killed by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar!" Jessica shouted.

"The creator is dead? That is news to me." The man looked to the floor. Focusing her vision the man looked like Wesker but he appeared to be very young, like in his late teens or early twenties.

"Who are you?"

"I'm TS-04. I was born of the DNA of one Albert Wesker. He wanted to see if his body can handle the process of all of his experiments. I was collected from extract then bred in a tube. Since children take too long my body was accelerated from infancy. But the drugs are short term." Ashley just raised an eyebrow. "I was to be used in another experiment but by the head researcher Excella. She looked over the results but she gave me a disappointed expression and said I was a 'failure.'" The man gave all the details.

"So you're copy of Wesker." Jessica clarified for herself.

"I cannot answer that question since I have never met Wesker in person. I'm just TS-04 or Έchec"

"Wait, isn't that the French word for failure?" Ashley's expression went blank.

"Indeed, it is the first label I've had since my creation." Έchec nodded.

"Can we trust you?" Ashley set her finger alongside the trigger.

"Yes, I have no purpose and so I can assist you if that is what you want. Or you can have me expire by your hands?" Έchec looked the two with no fear, excitement or hate. Completely neutral.

"Is this the kind of stuff we were sent for?" Ashley nudged Jessica's shoulder.

"I guess. It's that I never expected to find a clone of Wesker here." Jessica turned to Έchec. "Do you know the password for the terminal in this room?"

"Yes, would you like for me to tell you or will I need to type it in?" Έchec blinked.

"Either what he is saying is true or Wesker should change his career to acting because I can't tell." Ashely chuckled.

"Yes, enter the password and stand in front of us At All Times." Jessica made sure to emphasize the sentence.

"Of course." Έchec walked calmly and typed away on the terminal. The screen changed to that of 'Welcome Miss Excella.' When it was opened Έchec took a step back. "Need any more assistance?" Ashley took her turn and worked to download all the files she could on a data drive.

Hunk and Sheva, Other end of the Base.

Hunk snapped from the wall with his flashlight on. Nothing in immediate proximity. "Clear." As he said that he noticed another room direct across the one he was in. He'll check that one in a moment.

Sheva snapped to the opposite direction of the hall to see a wall. They were at the end of it so traveling in Hunk's direction is their only option. "Clear and we can't go this way."

Hunk walked back into the same room as the vials rested on the wall like a prize. Upon further inspection Hunk learned the C4 wires were cut. No explosion would happen immediately. Hunk walked to the syringes and extracted the vial and neatly placed it in his upper left chest pocket. It turns out the vial is a syringe that had a cap. In bolded letters was the word **CURE**.

"The hall looks clear. Are we leaving or what?" Sheva's voice echoed into the room. She looked inside to see Hunk trying to work with the terminal.

"You can't use that anyway. Let's move."

"Affirmative." Hunk walked across the hall to another room. Inside there was nothing but charred walls and damaged paper. This room was isolated and burned nothing of use was in there. I leaned from the door since Sheva was in his constant sight.

"I never thought I get to work with an Umbrella operative." Sheva walked on the right side of the hall while Hunk was assigned to the left. Hunk said nothing as they began to walk down the hall.

"I've came across your name in the old files of the BSAA. The gasmask is unmistakable. You're agent HUNK. The specialist of Umbrella sent on suicide missions who lets his bothers die." Sheva boldly smiled. Hunk didn't shift in his movement so instead his stiffened his left arm to hold his TMP tighter.

"I don't need your acceptance. Just focus." Hunk said snidely.

Sheva didn't respond to him either but she continued. After ten seconds the hall ended with a reinforced steel door with a wheel hatch mechanism. Sheva stopped and aimed down the hall. Hunk gently released his TMP and took hold of the hatch. He twisted it counterclockwise three times until the door was released. Hunk pulled the door all the way out as a fresh wave of air blew in. Hunk reached for his TMP as he did so Sheva tapped his shoulder. He looked to her and she nodded.

Hunk braced himself as entered the room in rapid pace and stood on the left side of the door. Sheva took the other side of the door. Both clicked their flashlights on an in view was three zombies like before. Hunk did the standard three shots of two to the chest and one to the head to one zombie.

Sheva cut out the middle man and shot the other two in the head. Hunk made sure to check the ceiling then walls. "Clear." Hunk stated

"Clear." Sheva kept her pistol in a relaxed and ready position and scanned the room with her flashlight.

"Watch the ceiling, Lickers may be in the vicinity." Hunk pointed out as Sheva walked to the left. The room they were in had some kind of fancy couch in the center as a destroyed control panel was overseeing a large factory below.

Sheva blinked twice. As that happened the room was shaped to be a small rectangle as there was a door to the left and one to the far right. Digging in her memory she walked to the right door and unsealed it slowing. Behind it was metal walkway.

"I remember this place. Three years ago my partner and I were pursuing the criminal Albert Wesker and here were two majini soldiers that fired RPGs at us here."

She peak Hunk's curiosity. "Was it you and Chris that hunted down and finished Albert Wesker?"

"Yeah, if dozens of bullets, two rocket launchers and a volcano doesn't end him, I don't know what will." Sheva sighed.

_All of that to stop a madman_. Hunk did a quick laugh. That action didn't sit too well with Sheva. As that happened a tongue wrapped around her waist. Then she was pulled to the darkness.

Without wasting a second Hunk sprinted to the door with his pistol at the ready. He fired straight forward as he used the flashes of light to see. In the two shots it showed that Sheva was below and she kept her hands to the railing. The licker was further down trying to retract its tongue. Hunk fired twice more as one missed as the other hit the licker's shoulder. With the practice shots he knew where to aim this time. The gun cracked the air as the licker was no longer tugging.

After that Hunk leaned down to pull Sheva to her feet.

"Thanks." She exclaimed. The tongue rolled off her triggering her to gripe.

"Don't be. You can remember the layout." Hunk checked the railing as he continued on the walkway.

"Tck, jerk."

Back to Jessica, Ashley and Έchec.

The data was finished being collected by Ashley. Έchec didn't move the whole time. Jessica wanted to ask more about him but the room started to shake again so the exit opened up. As that happened Jessica hugged the wall closest to the entrance. Luckily the hall was empty.

"Alright we can move."

Ashley packed up her belongings. The two exited the room as Έchec watched them leave. Jessica stopped herself at the door.

"Come with us. We need your memory for what this facility holds."

"I do not know everything but I can try with the best of my abilities." Έchec walked into his room as he collected several belongings then followed Jessica. His back was arched, as he kept closely behind.

Hunk and Sheva

After five minutes the two reached the end of the railings to an isolated room with a couple of large rotating fans. Sheva caught her breath then leaned against a wall. Along the way they killed four wondering zombies with one licker. From monitoring Sheva's body language she was weary when they passed a sticky dark brown substance.

Hunk was aware of the lack of equipment Sheva had on her. She looked up after she slowed her breathing. Hunk unhinged his canteen of water and passed it to her. "Thanks." She asked when the unscrewed the cap.

Hunk pulled out a bland candy bar taking one bite a time and swallowing it. He massaged his shoulder from carrying the GL-94. From the amount of water consumed the journey in this ruin was strenuous. When both of them finally recuperated. They pressed onward. The metal hallway had a series of pipes below and on the sides.

"Beneath us back on the walkways, what was below us?"

"Well, there used to be a couple of warheads Wesker managed to get ahold of. The BSAA disposed of it days after Chris and I completed our mission."

"What else is down there?" Hunk cleared his voice.

"Well, after fighting the Majini, there was another creature."

"What kind of creature?" Hunk watched the rear.

"Like the one in front of us." Sheva fired her pistol.

Hunk rotated his body to see some sort of human sized insect; with every shot some sort of mist was released to distort the air. Sheva kept firing as she started to walk backwards. Hunk followed her example.

While firing, Sheva periodically fired every round. Usually as the mist dispersed so this had no real effect. A plan was needed for that they'll be cornered. Hunk pulled out his GL-94.

"Don't use that. I can protect itself from the blast."

Hunk passed Sheva a hand grenade. "Be creative." When he said that he fired the GL in the flash the insect curled into a ball. Sheva ran up to the creature and released the pin for the grenade then did three shots into the center of the insect making a hole. She plunged the grenade into the hole as the smoke cleared the insect was ready to grab her as Hunk shot off two of its legs. That gave Sheva the breathing room to jump forward. The insect turned Sheva as Hunk fired the GL again sending the nimble bastard into a ball once again.

A second passed as the insect combusted. All the gooey inners painted the walls and the front part of Hunk's gasmask. He wiped it off as he flipped the stuff to the wall. I've been through worse. Sheva entered from the shadows.

"Yeah, those things, aim for the head, then they will expose their veins. One good shot can put them down." Sheva ejected her clip to the M9. It had one bullet left so she replaced it with a fresh mag.

"Come on." Sheva did a slight follow me wave.

**I guess this was an okay Chapter. I've wanted for you to me Έchec for a while now. Yeah the whole clone thing is something I always thought Wesker would do. Before you go, I started another series. It's **Fallout: Bad Company**, It is me writing about a group of quirky soldiers in a wasteland. It'll be more in the humor and action, so please check it out. I did it to back in the groove for writing. Please check it out. Thank you for reading. As always have a badass day.**

**Ravyn Shadowheart:** Thank you for the kind words. Yes, the chapter is short for a reason that if I did stretch it out it'll be a filler chapter. I'd rather have a short info chapter than a hated chapter. Your story is a good one, I think it having everyone share what they like is a great for everyone. What do you think of what I did for this character Έchec? Everyone has their own theory but I like this one. Have an awesome day.

**Chris Redfield: **Thank you. There is no need for you mention your repeated words. I'm just happy you're taking the time to review. Yeah the Plagas and T-Virus thing was a nightmare I had a long time ago, I thought it might be cool here. Yeah, stuff happens on missions and Hunk is well aware of that. I have a thing for making characters overcome harsh situations and this is one of many. See you on the flip side.

**RoseImagine:** Thank you again for reviewing. Can you tell me what you thought of the elevator fight? Not in full detail but the high points. Also did you like this chapter of the partnership? This one a tough one because I wrote myself into a corner. (But a really cool corner.) The man of his word part was me reflecting on his motto of "Survival is your responsibility." I got to thinking, what happens when he makes a deal? So this is my thought on the matter. We need a little comedy here and there; I don't want my story to take itself too seriously. I hope you'll grow to like Έchec. No worries on the reviews, I'm just happy you came back. Have a happy non-zombie invaded day.

**Shantty:** The Sheva/HUNK confrontation was me to give the fans something with the one shot characters. I thought the same thing about Jessica at first but no one is the way they are without a reason. We don't have much so that gave me practically free reign to write her. I think she was a shallow character because of the "Sex object" status Capcom made her for. I see her kind of the same way as Anna Williams from Tekken. A character that can have so much more. She is not true leader material so that has good bit of conflict in my story. Thank you for reviewing and have a fantastic day.

**Sheva Redfield:** Thank you for coming and I hope you like this chapter. No worries in the past of reviewing, we all have stuff. No apology needed. Sheva is a pretty straight forward character some that I know that will have friction with HUNK. Please tell me what you think and have a wonderful day.


	14. Chapter 14, Shotgun Dancing

**Good day or night from wherever you're reading from. I have another recommendation for you. It's **Fatal Attraction **written by **_**Roseimagine**_**. It's a cool story about Ada Wong and her job is at odds against Chris Redfield. I don't want to give away the plot but it has an interest villain named Nigel. It's really cool. The song for this chapter is "**Shotgunner**" from the Twisted Metal soundtrack. Now back to HUNK.**

**Here is the link: ** watch?v=0Gsy5h-_pVk

There was nothing in the hall beside the sound of both of their boots. Hunk made a prompt self-assessment; he had plenty of 40mm grenades, about 7 clips of M9 ammo and 2 clips for his TMP. Judging from the lack of weapons and armor the woman preferred mobility and a light weapon. The pistol appeared to be cutting edge too. When it was first aimed at him it had a refined barrel, it was also an inch longer, the clip appears to have been extended by two rounds, and the hammer was shining in her grip. It was a gun that can get the job done.

The hallway finally ended with wide opening to a metal storeroom as they stood below some crosswalks. Hunk looked around of the place, it was quite dark, and metal crates were spread out. He was about to take a step forward then halted by Sheva's left arm.

Hunk caught on. "Show yourself." He stated with the room echo bouncing off the walls. Nothing happened.

Sheva readied her pistol and Hunk did the same with his TMP. Both examined their surroundings. Sheva tapped Hunk's shoulder as the two went back to back. "You move forward, I'll follow." Hunk exhaled slowly waiting for that one noise.

Sheva walked slowly reducing the pressure on her feet to reduce sound. They walked in the center of the storeroom. Hunk kept his helmet in place for a moment but his eyes kept searching all around. A shadow shifted in the dim light.

"There." Hunk told Sheva. As she turned around Hunk made two shots as it sparked on the walls in the dark. "Cover me." Hunk took several large steps as he lowered his TMP and readied his M9. When it comes to close range combat, a long weapon can become counter-productive.

The shadow was still in hiding. Making taunts in a cat and mouse arena is a stupid way to give away your position. He was not standing between two metal crates as three knifes broke form the abyss to Hunk's location. He lifted his arms to cover his face as a boxer would. One knife was in Hunk's right forearm as one knife struck and glazed to the side of his helmet. The last knife missed completely.

Hunk kneeled down and extracted the blade. A stiletto knife, designed to be thrown as for the tip was shaped for piercing and the narrow figure means it's specially designed. _Damn, no gunfire so this guy likes to be hidden_, Hunk processed.

Hunk pulled back knowing the isolated target is way easier to take out. Hunk returned to Sheva as she keeping her wit concentrated at the metal crosswalks. Hunk didn't turn his body to her but he did show her the blade that he pulled out. Sheva acknowledged the weapon by a simple "hmm."

As that happened two more stilettos appeared this time aimed at Sheva, Hunk tackled her out of the way as he returned fire at the direction the blades were thrown. On blade was wedged in Hunk's right shoulder. Sheva rolled to her feet while Hunk kept aiming as he was on the ground. Sheva walked to him to help him on his feet. As that happened one more knives was thrown as it pierced the skin of Sheva's back.

"Argh! Damn coward." Sheva reeled Hunk to his feet. When Hunk was on his feet, he pulled it out of her. It was a shallow stab wound.

"This guy loves to work in the dark, wearing us down until we're nothing. So firing sporadically won't work here." Sheva stated as she looked around.

"That means the person can see us clear as day meaning that this guy is using night vision." Hunk's fangs perched behind his lips.

Sheva reached into her pack from her belt. She held a gorgeous blue grenade. No ordered was need as she tossed it directly above them and Hunk aimed upward. With one shot the grenade exploded vomiting light into the store room. It was so great there was, "Ah, Sonvabitch!" in the distance.

Absorbing the light, Sheva had an outline of where to fire her weapon. She fired three rounds at their attack. Hunk was blinking his eyes repeatedly for the temporary blindness.

The attacker jumped down from the balcony and hid behind the crates that surrounded them. Hunk recovered from the light and looked at Sheva. She nodded in the direction and she ran to her right while Hunk did the left. Hunk made it first seeing their attacker. It was a tall man with a dark tan as he had a vest full of blades and on his back was a P90 Sub-Machine gun. His pants were of a dark blue color with his black socks? That was why it was difficult to hear him.

The man also had a pistol holster in the front of his stomach and his pulled in downward for a quick draw and fired three shots as Hunk took cover. The pistol was TT-30 A.K.A. the Tokarev pistol with a laser sight, it had a gun railing on the barrel, and this guy was adjusted to modern times. This guy is a professional. Hunk jumped from his cover to see the soldier stand directly in the center of the store room. Hunk took cover again seeing Sheva do so too.

"What is happiness?"

"What the hell does that have to do with this?" Hunk shouted back at the soldier.

"Avoiding the question probably mean you don't know yourself." The soldier readied his P90 and fired it at Hunk's cover then at Sheva's.

"Mine is fighting for my brothers and sisters of the BSAA!" Sheva yelled as she peaked from her cover and returned fire at the soldier.

The initial two shots missed entirely and so the soldier fired back at her as he took cover. "I see they protect you while you protect them? That is a pity, you only do that for the assured security, they don't care about you, and they only care about what you do for them." The soldier chuckled.

"Asshole!" Sheva fired two shots in his direction. Hunk knew with the proper prodding this guy can break anybody. Hunk changed to cover by running the opposite side. He fired four rounds at the soldier. "Hey Mister Death, just give me the vial and we'll be square."

"Screw you, asshole." Hunk shouted back.

"My name is not Asshole it's…" The soldier paused. "You almost got me."

Hunk's lip winced as he almost had a name to go with. He switched his weapon to the GL-94. Peeking out of cover, Hunk fired it toward the soldier. It exploded as the soldier back flipped to a dark corner as a rope dropped from the ceiling.

"Hey Nik, I'm done here." The man said as Hunk took cover 8 ft. away. Then it all came to Hunk, this soldier was the same one that captured Ashley back in Edonia. Hunk snapped from his cover to see an empty corner. Sheva showed up behind him.

"He got away." Hunk stated the obvious.

"What did he mean by vial?" Sheva raised an eyebrow.

"Hold that thought." Both of them turned around to see three zombies wiggling their tongues about.

Jessica, Ashley, and Έchec

The trio moved on, the occasional zombie here and there. The group made it to a large room with computer servers in rows. Jessica scanned the room to see nothing in particular about it as it all of it was destroyed by time.

Έchec looked over her shoulder. "It looks like more creatures are he to cease our existence."

"Ah damn it!" Jessica moaned. Ashley looked at the group charging them and decided to crack a joke.

"What do you call a hot that finishes a race?"

"What?" Έchec blinked.

"A Weiner." (Winner) Ashley chuckled to herself as he took aim with her SIG.

Jessica just rubbed the side of the temples. "If I may interject, can I use your combustion weapon, the one that you have to pump?" Έchec offered his hand.

"You mean the shotgun?" Jessica's mind was flooded with possible meanings the clone of Wesker meant. She readied her Blacktail and aimed it slightly at him as she handed the weapon. With that two she handed him three reloads worth of shells to him. "What are you going to do?"

"To dispose of your attackers." Έchec tapped Ashley's shoulders. "May I please barrow your combat knife please?" Ashley did as he asked.

**Play the song here**

Έchec walked in front of the two as seven zombies continued to shamble before them. "If you would excuse me." Έchec sprinted directly at the zombies as on was ready for an overhead slam of him. He jumped forward leaning his body back as slide several feet and blasted the tongue away. The zombie next to it fell down as Έchec pumped the first shell out. When it landed, he fired it one handed into the face sending blood dancing in the air.

Using the momentum of swinging his legs around, Έchec twirled to a crouch position as the looked on ahead of the five zombies. Back on his feet, he tossed the blade into the air and lowered his body slightly and in jumped in the air spin kicking the blade directly at a collection zombie to hit one zombie in the center. I was wiggling the tongue about, not knowing on what to do.

Έchec sprinted forward and lunged too rolling into a crouched position the Cruiser upside down aiming backwards at a zombie behind him. Firing the shell ricocheting in a quarter circle motion to the zombie before Έchec. While it spun he pumped out the shell and it was fired again in the face of the zombie. Three were left.

Reloading the weapon, Έchec left the chamber open as he speedily reloaded three fresh shells into the weapon. He had is shoulders height at he used his index finger and middle to hold the pump while the ring and pinky fingers held another shell. He blasted the shoulder of the zombie; he replaced it with the shell in hand to as it was ejected. He shot it again to leave two left. Έchec walked up to the zombie with the knife inside the middle of the tongue. In a shark's grip he left the blade in as he plunged it through and lifted to the ceiling. The tongue was split in half with the blood forming a fountain as Έchec kicked it backwards to the finally zombie's feet.

Without shoes the zombie lost balance and fell to the ground. Έchec walked around the blood and place his foot firmly on the back of the zombie and he blasted the head away. Taking a deep breath Έchec walked to the others. Specs of blood on his face and the blade dripping of the kill.

Έchec had the Cruiser aimed to the ground and he wiped the blood off on his sleeve. "Shall we continue?"

**End of Song**

**So what do you think of Έchec now? I wanted him to have a humble intro but a really cool fight. With him I can go a little over the top in action. Also I was worried back before this mission, someone would have noticed my Wesker foreshadow back when HUNK told Jessica meeting him was a bad idea. And, who is that "What is happiness" guy? Well he is my first original Resident Evil villain. I hope he'll be liked/hated in further chapters. I think the song was a bit of a giveaway and I hope it fits. Oh yeah remember The Mercenaries chapter? The next chapter is going to be like that, so I hope you're ready.**

**Sheva Redfield:** I really like RE5 down the colors and the basic stiff gameplay. I mean sure you can't move when you aim but I means for you to be more aware of your surroundings. As for the Insect enemy, it's my favorite for that it changes your strategy of fighting the monsters. I love RE5 for it's a great action game. I'm sure you love how Sheva is close in the thinking of Chris Redfield. A person who will fight for what's right. I always saw her as a tactical fighter and I hope I showed her like that well enough. Have a great day.

**Roseimagine: **Thanks for that, I put a lot of thought into fight scenes. I mean I'm writing a story for a video game, so I'm doing for the fans that love it and show their favorite characters doing awesome things like with most of the cast I'm using. I hope the fights are at least different enough because I don't want the fights in all of my stories to feel the same. Wow, I'm glad you like Έchec so much. I mean sure the clone thing in stories is always so boring for the exact same characters but this guy here is someone completely different. I hope the readers will come to like him. I choose the name Έchec, because I like other countries for their different and beautiful cultures. I was going to have him be named _Fail_. I decided against it for it was too easy. He needed something for that extra flair. I wanted to have HUNK work with other characters (in this case Sheva) of the universe, I think it's cool. I'm tired of waiting for a story like that, so I'm making my own. No worries on about having a long review, I love it actually. The zombieless day thing is me to the fellow fans of the franchise. Have a great day.

**Chris Redfield: **Thanks for liking Έchec. That thought was always with me since clearing the campaign of RE5. Yeah, Sheva gets the job done and she is a very reliable person. She was ready to kill herself with Wesker in RE5 to save Chris. And they met each other only for a several days. Thank you for the kudos, Also what do you mean by _IC_?


	15. Chapter 15, Mercenary Duo

**Hey there everybody. I surprisingly finished my weekend assignments early and I got in the mode to write this chapter. Oh yeah this is a combat chapter and the end of the Ruin Arc. There will be two songs for this chapter. The first one is "**Erasus**" by and the second is "**Danger, Danger**" from the Killer is Dead soundtrack. Well it is now time for Mr. Death to prove himself once again.**

**First song:** watch?v=IYqBoCpvOZY

**Second Song:** watch?v=PjZEx7TOnAo

The smoke from their pistols finally disappeared from view as the three zombies were killed with ease. "How are you holding up?" Sheva pondered as she ejected a clip from her M9.

Hunk has been becoming increasingly tired as the mission went on. He felt the wound from his forearm numbing itself. Overall, he is still able to complete the mission, even if it involves this woman. "Never better."

After Hunk answered the _click_ of Sheva's M9 was pressed against his back. "Good, because you're going get a dose of lead poisoning unless you tell me what that guy was talking about earlier."

"It meant nothing." Hunk lied through his teeth. Armor can be useless when the range is point blank. Hunk didn't want to lose any more blood than he had to as he elbowed Sheva's stomach in the dark. She discharged the pistol and Hunk could feel the cut and burn at his left hip. As she stumbled, Hunk ducked in as Sheva took aim again. This time the two were at intertwined in close quarters. Hunk could sense the metal that was below his chin, and Sheva's vision narrowed because centimeters from her left eye were Hunk's pistol.

"What vial was he talking about?"

"I do not know." Hunk was one for always hiding his expressions, because that can give enemies an advantage. The mask doesn't show remorse, not any kind of weakness but serves a purpose. Back when the Black Plague eradicated most of Europe the doctors were feared as much as the disease. Their masks brought fear as they never fought in any war. The gasmask serves a purpose and _Death_ has no need for a face.

Sheva blinked her eyes, "you haven't shot me yet so that means you Might be telling the truth." Her body began to ease up as Hunk did the same.

"The next time you aim _anything_ at me, you better ready to pull the trigger." Hunk stated while he holstered his sidearm. Sheva scoffed at the threat.

They continued scanned the storeroom as the exit was blocked. Sheva looked up as Hunk bent his back. Sheva did a light jog forward and Hunk raised her to the metal crosswalk. She turned around and she checked the rest of the crosswalk. "Hey aren't you forgetting something?" Hunk tapped his boot on the ground and Sheva's arm reached below. Jumping up Sheva lifted him up enough for him to get his free hand on the ledge. Getting onto the crosswalk, Hunk panted from the strain on his forearm.

Both of them walked on as the crosswalk only had one exit. At the door was a metal staircase. It seems they were on the bottom and they climbed up for two levels. The exit was there, and when they walked pasted the door they stood on metal floor and the darkness was the only thing they could see.

Hunk unhinged his flashlight from his TMP and it was in his left arm pointing backwards and he had his M9 in his right hand. Both arms took a "t" shape so wherever Hunk aimed he can have light in the same direction.

"You're now just using that?" Sheva rolled her eyes.

"I would have earlier but after I learned that our attacker was using blades the light might as well have neon saying 'Throw here.'" Hunk decided to take point. Sheva followed closely behind and they walked to the corners of the metal ground. Nothing was below them but there were some other metal floors jumping distance away and Hunk jumped across. The floor didn't collapse from the weight meaning that this platform was stable. They jumped several more times to see another platform with a fence all around. At the end of the crosswalk was a red ladder. Hunk handed the flashlight to Sheva. She understood on what to do and took 5 steps backwards and aimed the light above as Hunk climbed. He got to the top with nothing happening.

"Alright you're good." He said pointing his pistol around. Sheva made it to the top of the ladder as well. The cage was still acting as a wall and this time was another ladder in front of them with a small elevator past the ladder and metal railings stood between the ladder and elevator. Hunk vaulted over the railing and climbed up the second ladder, it was shorter this time.

"Damn." Hunk uttered.

"What is it?" Sheva asked as she climbed the second ladder as well.

"It's another dead end." Hunk noticed the walls were still caged and one wall must have fallen out of place since there was a clear opening for something to fall. Seeing nothing to do, Hunk sat down and pulled out his water canteen. Sheva leaned against the cage wall and spent some time collecting her strength.

Jessica, Ashley, and Έchec

"What are you doing now?" Jessica bonked Ashley's head as she fiddle with the wiring to a server room they came across thanks to Έchec's help.

There was a flicker and crack. "Ah fuck that stings!" Ashley extracted her hands shaking them about. It the lights of the room returned. Ashley looked at Έchec for an answer.

"This server isn't one with research data but is the operating system for the base. It controls the doors, the cameras, and the power. The lights finally changed from the red to bright white again.

"Great, now can you get us out of here?" Ashley used her left arm to shield her eyes from the light. Έchec did say anything but he directed them through a series of halls and doors which he knew most of the passwords for.

Sheva and Hunk

The light erupted into their surroundings. The place looked as if it was that in large hanger as the metal crosswalks. (It's the base stage from the RE5 Mercs mode)

Hunk stood up and looked around. The place was enormous, the metal blending with the very dangerous drop below them. Hunk absorbed the view. Sheva took a deep breath and looked up. On opposite side that was above them was a familiar sight of brown gunk that was the nest of one more insect creature.

**Play the first song**

"Above us!" Sheva shouted as she fired at the gunk. Hunk turned around to see one insect skittering around. It clawed its way through to separate Hunk and Sheva, and Hunk was close to the edge. To make matters worse a zombie climbed up the stairs to Sheva's side. She walked into a corner and kept firing at the insect as it started to chase Hunk around in a circle.

"We have to get off this platform!" Hunk panted.

"No shit!" Sheva stated as the zombie finished climbing the ladder and making its way across to Hunk. Both creatures led Hunk to the edge of the cliff. The need to react quickly was needed, but Sheva made three indiscriminate shots as the last shot hit the zombie in the right calf causing it to trip forward taking Hunk with it.

The air was speeding past them as the drop was at least 5o feet. Hunk immediately positioned himself above the zombie while the tongue was emerging. Then in the final moment, they crashed onto the metal crosswalk. As the zombie crashed Hunk rolled forward to shake off the momentum of the drop.

"Are you alright!?" Sheva shouted as she avoided the insect.

"Yeah, regroup to me!" Hunk looked up and shouted.

"Roger!"

Hunk cocked his head to the left then right. All around were a collection zombies and with the rare Las Plagas zombie. "You know what, it's party time and you're all invited." Hunk bared his fangs for the upcoming slaughter.

After a moment to relieve tension of his back, Hunk sprinted forward to the closest group of three zombies. He ducked it with his right arm close lining the first zombie to the ground immediately followed by a shot to the face with the TMP in the right hand. In the left hand the M9 fired into the other two.

Sheva dance around the insect as it flickered it limbs about trying to get a grip on her. She circled around the insect realizing how dangerous it is to take these things individually. She made her way to the ladder then she kept a decent grip on the sides of the ladder and she dropped down to the cage with the elevator. As Sheva landed, she quickly rubbed her hands on her pants to wear off the pain.

The insect showed up and then was caught mid-way down the ladder. Three of its limbs were stuck in the metal. Cackling in the pain the insect discarded part of its body and banged to the ground. After adjusted the head the insect proceeded to crawl at her. Smiling in her opportunity, Sheva aimed to her a _click_. The clip was out and the insect was nearly at her feet. She ran to her right and wall jumped past the insect. It circled around for the charge. The limbs where _splashing and snapping_ as they grew back. Near the elevator Sheva pressed the button but nothing happened.

"DAMN!" Sheva looked on ahead and she crouched below the railings. A razor claw sparked the metal it was separated from the rest of the railing. Sheva was on the ground looking directly at the insect. She took hold of the loose piece of the railing and placed it above her stomach as the insect was fully regenerated. It plunged itself on the pipe then halted three/fourths the way through. Sheva wasn't completely on the ground but she he bottom. Summoning all reserves of her might she lifted the insect above herself and tossed it over. She rolled to her knees and stabbed the insect again this time in the center. The body of the insect went into a frenzy of the pain. Under all the snapping and the squealing, Sheva saw the main veins of the insect. She removed then stabbed the insect again with the pipe angled downward. Using both of her hands Sheva excruciatingly twisted the pipe around until the insect was dead. Panting from the fight Sheva reloaded her M9.

One regular Plaga zombie that Wesker used as a work force showed up with a skeleton grin with a steel stun rod was raised above its head for a down club motion. Hunk warped his torso to the right with the swing. Hunk used his right hand to keep the Plaga zombie from moving. In the tussle, Hunk pegged the zombie in the face with his elbow causing the zombie to let go of the stun rod. With the stun rod, Hunk pummeled it to the cheek of the zombie. The shock was so great that it cracked the head back. It fell backwards with the head beneath the body.

Looking around saw two more T-Plagas zombies appeared. The one in front seemed to have swallowed its own tongue and the left arm busted with the tongue using the bones arranging it the open. Breaking it into tiny pieces as it leaned back with the armed at Hunk. After two seconds, bones soared through the air like at Hunk. There was no time to react as the bones wedged in his body armor. Feeling the kick Hunk took hold of the GL as he tripped backwards. Leaning upward, Hunk fired the a 40mm grenade breaking the crosswalk with the second zombie falling into the depths.

Getting back to his feet Hunk saw Sheva making her way towards him as she jumped down the second ladder to the same level as Hunk. Following directly behind her was one T-Plagas zombie. In the open Hunk left his current crosswalk to jump to the one where they entered his hell hole. Sheva killed the zombie and she jumped to the same platform.

"Miss me?" Sheva joked as he wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Yes, I did." Hunk puffed. A T-Plaga zombie walked in their direction and fell from the space where they had to jump. The chain linked fences rattled with Lickers homing in. Hunk by now started to conserve his ammo with his M9. The first licker was hanging upside down on their right. Sheva, exhaled slowly with a flash of light informing the Licker the meaning of gravity.

By now a wave of regular Plagas zombies showed up. Four in all, the one in front was protected with a metal riot-shield, two more with stun rods and the last one was armed with a AK-74. The light weight model with collapsible stock. As the group jumped onto their cross walked Hunk tackled the shield zombie. Seeing the attack Sheva joined in with the tackle. The Zombie misplaced its footing and fell over the edge. One stun rod zombie fell with it. The AK zombie jumped across right before Sheva.

She forced the barrel to the ground. "Thank you." With that being said she fired her M9 into the right bicep releasing the AK. She let the weapon fall down on the platform as the she yanked a pack holding two clips of ammo as the Zombie fell like the others.

With the AK being taken care of the last stun rod zombie growled at Hunk. "Please." Hub shot the zombie in the right shoulder. It was forced back slightly with Hunk's knife on the opposite shoulder. With that Hunk shot it again in the left knee cap with it kneeling now. Hunk seared the blade through the neck, severing the head. Before the Plagas Parasite could escape Hunk kicked it over the edge.

"We can't keep this up." Sheva bent down to catch her breath.

"Hunk w**re are **u?" Hunk heard at the edge of his ear. It was Ashley trying to raise him over the radio.

"I'm deep within the base. I'm surrounded by infected. You need to figure out a way out of here." Hunk spoke calmly.

"W* hear you. Just make to the surface."

"No help at all!" Hunk grunted to himself.

Sheva checked the clip to the AK, it was loaded. She fired it in controlled bursts as Hunk did the same with killing two more zombies with headshots. Hunk thought _screw it_ as he fired the GL to completely break a crosswalk that lead to them. He pumped the expended shell and heard the _click_ of Sheva's AK. Without talking Sheva held her right arm out with the GL going into her grip. From there she blew up a pair of Lickers. One had an arm missing as it fell from the smoke. Suddenly the lights started flash with the emergency lights.

"HUNK! A*hley accidently triggered a defensive system! This base is ready to self-destruct."

"What do we need to do?" Hunk responded.

The voice changed to that of man, it had a deep and stern tone. "There is a room in the base that has a vial in it and in that same room is terminal that contains the override failsafe."

**Play the second song here**

_I have to go all the way back THERE!?_ Hunk screamed in his mind. It was the same room where he met Sheva.

"Fine, I'm on my way."

"The base will explode in ten minutes, so moving now is in your best interest." The radio was cut off.

Hunk turned to Sheva. "The Base will explode; I need to head back to stop it." Hunk passed one more clip from his 9mm pistol ammo to Sheva. With that Hunk took off his vest and gave it to Sheva along with the GL-94. "All of this will weigh me down. Go to the top and hold off there."

Sheva put the vest on and looked at Hunk. "You better not leave me." After that Sheva ran to the ladder and started to climb. Hunk turned around to the staircase of where they came.

Hunk dashed down the steps with one zombie in the way. Considering it were about 8 steps below him Hunk with his right foot knocking it down the steps. When it reached the bottom Hunk did a clean shot to kill the zombie. He continued to move as the storeroom came into view. Hunk dashed past the three corpses and squeezed past the opening where he came.

With every step, Hunk's body was pushed to the limit. The lights kept flickering with no siren blaring. Well that's a bonus. Hunk discovered the insect that was painted all over the walls. He slowed his steps for that he doesn't have to trip over the inners. When he was cleared a Licker roared down the hallway.

A tongue whipped in the light as Hunk fired directly in front of him. He missed three shots as he aimed slightly to the left and fired again. Down the hall there was a spark on the metal and the licker reeled it head back and toppled over. _I can't believe that worked_, Hunk thought since he never used ricochet before. At the end of the hall was the same metal door that leads him to the crosswalk where Sheva was attacked by the Licker.

He began to slow down, as he made it the door. Hunk slammed the door open checking both sides for the familiar crosswalk. Before him was some sort of manufacture machinery. Shaking his head Hunk's boots slammed into the metal. While running a Plagas zombie kicked a door open to his left and prepared its stun rod. Hunk leaned his body back so he fell and slid forward shooting the zombie in the head. Upon losing speed Hunk kneeled then stood up again while the zombie cradled its head. Within seconds a blade pierced the jaw of the zombie as Hunk walked around and kicked it back. Behind the dying body was another hallway. Hunk thought it was interesting and stored it in his head.

He pressed on; the crosswalks were empty until he found the tongue of the Licker that caught Sheva. He was heading to the right place. "Hey Hunk, if you can hear me you have FOUR minutes left. Hurry UP!" Ashley shouted in his ear.

Hunk kicked the door aside. This was the room where Sheva told him about her previous mission with Chris. He turned to his left to see the same door. Gasping for air Hunk pushed the door open. His body began to slow down as he walked to the same room where he met Sheva. The terminal was on with a screen saver of kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

"I'm…. here…" Hunk pressed his hands over his masked as her removed it to see. "What's the password?"

The man's voice returned. "I am a god LOL."

Hunk's lip winced from the excitement. "Are you serious?"

"Who cares, type it in already!" Jessica screamed.

Hunk entered the password. The terminal shifted to a main menu. After some quick paced typing the emergency lights stopped. He took a very long deep breath. "The lights have ceased. Now we'll meet you on the surface."

**The song should end her**

"Hey Hunk, I'm not sure if you know about this but on the cameras here there is a woman fighting for her life. OH man did you see that explosion?" Ashley giggled.

"Get off those, we need to leave." Jessica ordered as the radio was cut off.

_AH FUCK!_ Hunk grabbed his gasmask then like a train he gained traction and during the entire journey he was unstoppable. He climbed up the steps to the platform where He and Sheva were fighting earlier. There were corpses all over and there were no more. He climbed up the ladders and on the end of the second one there was Sheva loosely aiming her M9.

"Hold fire!" Hunk shouted as he reached the top of the ladder.

All around Sheva were the bodies of the zombies and below was an insect missing an entire mid-section. "Don't…. worry…. I'm out anyways." Sheva dropped the pistol. Her purple vest on the left side was tattered with red. On her shoulder were clear teeth marks. Hunk sighed at the sight.

He kneeled beside Sheva. "You're a great soldier. You've completed your mission."

Sheva coughed several drops of blood. "No… kidding. I'm (cough) probably just seeing things…. but thanks… for helping… me." She closed her eyes, then a there a hand on her left shoulder.

"Oh shit… I'm not hallucinating." Sheva whispered as her right arm was tugged upward. Hunk removed the vest and strapped it back on. He carefully lifted Sheva over his shoulders and climbed down the ladders at a snail's pace. By the time he reached the bottom the others were constantly calling for him.

"I'll be there." Hunk removed his radio from his ear. He kept walking with Sheva in and out of conscience. The halls were still empty along the way. He eventually reached the door where he killed the Plaga zombie by stabbing it in the jaw. He entered and continued down the hall. From there he it lead him to an entrance. Over the distorted communication, Hunk heard on radio of a BSAA squad. There was light piercing from the cracks.

Hunk gently placed Sheva down, by now her wounds have clotted and she was safe from the danger. Sheva opened her eyes to the red visor of the gasmask. "Why did you help me?" She exhaled with great exhaustion. There was a pinch of her skin.

"Earlier if you recall, we made a deal." The pinch in her skin disappeared. "I'm a man of my word." Sheva closed her eyes and by the time she opened them again, armored soldiers surrounded her as she placed into a Humvee and transported to safety.

Hunk watched as the vehicle drove away by leaving a cloud of dust. Before Sheva succumbed to infection, Hunk against all of his judgment used the vial he collected on her. When they made it to the exit he used the same needle to take a sample of her blood. The cure to what was down there was in his hands. In a way, Hunk still complete today's mission as well. He contacted the others over the radio and they collected him.

The walk took twenty minutes until the Humvee was visible. "Where the hell have you been?" Jessica asked as she pulled up. Hunk explained that he searched the rest of the base on his own and survived.

There was another individual in the car with them. "Rough day?"

Hunk turned to the man. "Just another day at the office."

**Well there is the end of the "The Ruin" arc. I hope you enjoyed this battle and there is more of story to come. This was one great arc to work with because I had Sheva part of it. I wrote this in the moment. So please don't expect the chapters be updated so soon. Now it is response corner time. **

**Sheva Redfield:** That villain someone I put a lot of thought into him so don't worry. I hope you liked the chapter and have a wonderful day.

**Guest:** I haven't read the story yet but when I do, I'll have it in a further chapter.

**Shantty: **I always thought of odd partnerships for most video game characters and this one made sense to me. Plus HUNK and Sheva are professionals so that made things easier to write. The Wesker clone is something I want to experiment with and this was my favorite way do having Έchec come to be. He is someone that I can make plenty of stuff for. I'm sorry for the English expressions you're not familiar with; I'll explain the ones where it is needed. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Have an awesome week.

**Chris Redfield: **Ok cool, I wasn't so sure if I had the everyone IC. It was bugging me and thank you for telling me. Έchec is a powerhouse and why he is a failure something that be developed later on. That "what is happiness" guy is villain that I want to bring to the table for Resident Evil. I worked on him for a while, so please stay tuned. Good day, Chris.

**RoseImagine:** This chapter was my love of Hunk and his willingness to work with others. My villain is one I have high hopes for, Hunk is a soldier. (Plays broken record) Solo is fun but company is better. Hehe, I had to make that funny in some way. I don't want to give Έchec too much so I'll refine from that for now. He is nice and awesome, a wonderful combination that I wanted. I'm glad the name didn't come off as unoriginal. I love the Resident Evil universe and that is why I'm making this story. I feel the same way, I'm aiming to work in mathematics in college but writing has been a hobby for a long time and I'm thinking of having it as my minor classes. Our passion is burning brightly, so let's use it. No prob on the shout out, it's an amazing story, I love to give credit where it is due. Have an awesome week.


	16. Chapter 16, Echec's Story

**Sup everyone. I'm glad how people liked the end of The Ruin arc. Now that is over we can continue with this story. Not that the Ruin was bad but fun. Should the demand be high enough I'll bring back Sheva. Okay everyone lets go on with the story.**

"Come on! Come on!" Hunk shouted at William Birkin. Hunk unloaded a clip into the eye of Tyrant. The closest exit was blocked off by the now transformed Birkin. Hunk looked up a noticed how the Tyrant was walking around in a stumble. He's guided by rage he doesn't know how to handle the fun extent of this change. Hunk sprinted forward.

KNOCK KNOCK. Hunk opened his eyes to the dull ceiling. The cot was warm with the body heat and he has to now open the door. Hunk rubbed his eyes. All of his bandages were placed and he has to deal with this copy of a deranged maniac. He opened the door, "What is it?"

"Oh good morning Human Unit Never Killed. I came to inform you that Ashley requires your assistance."

Hunk blinked his eyes and fetched a shirt. Scars aren't something he's not so proud of. It's a reminder how he allowed himself to be hurt on missions. Each of them burn and serve to remind him to do better. Hunk walked to the main room where he was first tied up with a bag over his head.

"What is Ashley?"

"Oh Hunk, thanks for coming, the mission yesterday took a lot out of us and I was wondering what happened to the GL-94?" Ashley tapped her pen on her clipboard.

"I lost in a fight against the infected." _I left it in the base because it was too heavy._

"What of the woman I saw on the cameras? We left before I could see what happened?"

"Her remains were in a bundle below the infected. I avoided the corpse while the infected were occupied." _She is alive and knows that HUNK is working with an unknown force._ Hunk leaned back and yawned.

"What happened to you?" Ashley took a bite out a graham cracker.

"I searched over the base and kept killing infected. I couldn't access or find anything of significant value." _There is a vial with __**CURE**__ on it, I just don't trust Simmons. So I'll hold onto it._ Hunk observed the room to see the clone stare at Jessica's PSG1 neatly arranged pieces.

"So what do you think of Έchec here?"

"He's fine." _That thing is an abomination, an echo of a frenzied killer. It must to destroyed and buried._ Hunk watched Ashley write what he said down.

"Are we done here?" Hunk wanted to adjust his equipment before the next assignment.

"Yeah, now get out of here." Ashley rolled her eyes and spoke with sarcasm.

Hunk walked back into his room to fetch his gear and work on it. The wire he customized into the clothes snapped. He took a sowing kit from the armory and got to work for about two hours. When he was finished he exited the room to see nothing, he shook his head and stopped into the armory. In the room was Jessica fiddling with the gun parts.

"Oh, hey there Hunk."

Hunk walked past her and didn't say a word. He started to browse the weapons. Many of the handguns were that of 9mm, but that didn't stop those infected down there. They can take hit and keep coming, what's to say about the next mission that something worst will come their way. Hunk came down to two weapons, the Government standard M1911 semi-automatic pistol or the Taurus 1911 semi auto. Both down the their very essence were the same gun but slight differences in the build and the utility of the gun is what it comes down to for Hunk to consider it.

"Ashley is having a grand old time show Έchec the stuff about the world." Jessica replaced the trigger to her PSG1.

"I've noticed, I heard them talking when I was trying to sleep." Hunk held the Government pistol in hand and aimed to the ceiling. The weight wasn't desired but it something to get used to. Hunk looked at Jessica.

"How much .45 ACP ammo do we have?"

"About half a crate's worth?" Jessica kept adjusting her rifle. "Why?"

"The infected we fought didn't stop." _I got my ass kicked by one and had to be assisted by the BSAA agent._

Ashley and Έchec entered the room as well. "So what cha' doing?" Ashley grinned brightly.

"Just adjusting myself for the next mission." Hunk pulled the chamber of Taurus back.

"Same." Jessica waved her hand.

"I have a question." Hunk looked at Έchec. "How did you survive in the base, how do you know weapons and melee combat and are you a threat?"

Jessica raised an eyebrow at Hunk.

"Well in the base was mostly automated for the systems. The room I had was one that hand an isolated one, like most of the other cells. It had top priority of life support and that included food. There was a greenhouse further below and the machines Tricell provided had delivered the food we needed."

"We?" Jessica set her weapon down.

"Indeed there were several of us remaining from the experiments, over time the amount of power kept dwindling and the systems for the others shut themselves down. My room was labeled as the first so, I was on the reserved energy. The rest were killed by time and I stayed there until you all arrived."

"Wow."

"You left out your combat experience." Hunk frowned.

"The creator, or in your words, Wesker had developed his current virus and he need the subjects to be similar to him, that meant combat to keep the experiment variables pure. We learned from the simulations Excella oversaw and put it forth in fighting infected. Half of us made it past the first stage. Second was us being injected by furious viruses, the ones that differed were disposed of. The third stage, was the education of the last of us. In each room was a terminal that taught us everything we needed. Since the system was down several of the lockdowns were bypassed. That meant I could learn about everything of the world at the college level. I studied all I could."

"That is one way to get educated." Ashley scratched her forehead.

"It was like that until you showed up." Έchec kept a calm and gentle expression. "As for these sunglasses, it was provided for us to endure the sunlight." He placed the sunglasses and there before them was the face of Albert Wesker.

"Great, great." Hunk returned to his work.

"So Έchec, you seem to prefer shotguns, what kind do you think you'll need?" Jessica took out some scrap paper and was ready to write.

"I can use all kinds so what you offer will be splendid."

Jessica didn't say anything but wrote down several ideas. Her laptop started to flash with an icon. She opened it.

Hunk looked over his shoulder and noticed Jessica behaving differently.

"What's happening?" Hunk set the pistol down on the table.

"Remember Edonia?" Jessica stopped moving.

"Of course, why did something happen?"

"Yeah, apparently Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller were abducted by Neo Umbrella. There were sightings of J'avo in the mountains." Hunk leaned to a wall above her.

"Do we retrieve Sherry and Jake?"

"No, we have to find Chris Redfield."

**Thank you for reading this chapter. The last couple of chapters were pretty action packed so this one I did a little bit of slowing myself down. Not on writing but I don't want the story to be dictated by the action. Oh yeah, I left a big gapping plot hole Έchec so I hope it was okay. We have now begun "The Stray Dog" arc.**

**Sheva Redfield: **Oh sweet, the music works. I was beginning to think people may not like it at all. I added the music to give my story a little bit more flavor to it. Thank you for reading

**RoseImagine:** Wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. I ultimately felt satisfied with the chapter. Yeah the fight was supposed to be difficult and the pair fight was one I felt since RE5. Thank you very much for liking the detail, I always think there isn't enough when I write the chapters. Oh yeah the quote, I edited it that HUNK was with her when Sheva as hurt and he stabbed her with that to bring her back up. It didn't fit Hunk so I changed it. Being an action guy, I made his quote a little cliché but I like. When he watched her off, it was the final act on his part of the deal. When he makes a truce, it can go a long way. Έchec and Hunk seem to be on equal terms at the moment despite what Hunk thinks. He doesn't like Wesker and the feelings are there so that is something I want to mess with in this story. My villain is one I spent a lot of time crafting and I hope it'll pay off. Have an awesome weekend.

**Chris Redfield: **Thank you so much for liking the chapter, the action and my improvement. Sheva is one we all liked in RE5, I wanted her to be here for the action. I didn't develop her that well, kinda bad on my part. Yes! The songs are supposed to like that in games and movies, they add so much to them and make it even more awesome. I loved the Reapers for the difficulty in RE5. And Sorry I don't understand what you're saying at the end of the review. Have a badass day Chris.


	17. Chapter 17, The Child Run Motel

**Sup people? I'm back for you, I am happy for those who've been reading. I need to write something new for myself. I made another story, it's a one shot for now. I did that to motivate myself. It's called "**JNPR's Payday**." I would really appreciate it if you check it out. Now it is HUNK time.**

"We have to look for Christopher Redfield. In Edonia, He met person of interest Ada Wong. It is believed that she is involved with Neo-Umbrella."

"So Chris may have vital information needed by your employer." Έchec stated.

"Correct, he was in a hospital in Frankfort, Germany. We're going to track him down. Ashley, you're going to check Germany and give us information of his potential whereabouts. Έchec and you will go together. I will have Hunk and I search elsewhere. From Germany, you'll begin your search and we'll regroup in Barcelona, Spain."

"Why doesn't the government send the Master of Unlocking to find him?" Hunk returned to the pistols.

"She was capture and manipulated to fight alongside Wesker in 2009. She's been compromised and she isn't trusted to do the search. The other they would have sent to look for Chris is Sheva Alomar. The thing is that she's currently recovering from a mission." Hunk didn't react when Jessica pointed both of those points out.

"Alright, when do we begin?" Ashley folded her arms.

Jessica explained the lesser details and the in four hours they're leaving for the search. Ashley and Έchec will have the pilot take them to Germany first, while Jess and Hunk will ride in a mid-class public plane.

Ashley looked at Έchec. "We need to find you gear to use."

"I've got an idea for him." Hunk walked the gun rack and pulled off some gear. In his right hand was Kel Tec KSG pump action shotgun with body armor in the other, he gently tossed it to Έchec. He gave the stuff to Ashley who struggled to carry both items as Hunk was gathering more.

Hunk took a Glock 19 in its holster and gave it him as well. He tossed the rest a pack and belt. "Learn to use all of this before you leave, got it?"

"Hey there, I'm in charge here." Jessica closed her laptop and stood up.

"That you are, but in order for us to live and trust this stranger is for me to decide for myself." Hunk looked over his shoulder to see Έchec dressed in his gear. He looked like the typical mercenary.

"Ashley can you get him some ammo and see how is on the range and get ready to go. Got it?"

"Sure thing, come on." Ashley left the room with Έchec behind her.

"That was quick. Have you put that kind of thought into it for him?" Jessica leaned her head in the direction the other two left in.

"Yeah, I've heard he's good with a shotgun, and the pistol will make up for the lack of fire rate and the KSG is a powerful shotgun."

"Make sure to leave out some parts for Ashley to mod his equipment later." Jessica walked out of the room to gather her belongings as well.

_I was trying to leave before she said that._ Hunk did the simple task by leaving out a grip, a reflective sight, and new chamber for the shells to eject at a faster rate. Hunk also left out a buckshot and slug shells for Έchec to use. _He better be worth the effort_.

Public airport, seven hours later.

"Thank you for flying." The attendant checked his plane ticket then gave her rehearsed smile. Hunk didn't say anything and walked down the aisles to his seat.

"Excuse him, he's my bodyguard." Jessica said while her ticket was checked.

"He's not a problem. Thank you." The attendant continued to check the other passengers entering the plane. Hunk found his seat and sat down with his head back and closed his eyes. After ten seconds Ashley showed up and kicked his feet.

Jessica sat beside Hunk and began to look over the files needed for the mission at hand. Hunk nudged her shoulder.

"Can I have the files of the 2009 mission of Africa?"

Jessica didn't think anything of it and passed the paperwork to him. The flight will take about five hours until they would reach Frankfort. Hunk rubbed his eyes together, _time to read_.

It was non-stop as Hunk learned about Chris and his past partner Sheva. Her partners killed by a work factory of Umbrella. Potential past of being a terrorist but her moral values had her escape that life. She was educated in Europe, particularly England. She has a record of advanced hand to hand combat to rival many other high profile mercs. All of this and before the age of 26, Umbrella would have offered her a private island to hire her. Jessica fell asleep while Hunk called the stewardess over. He drank a can of soda to keep himself awake as he read. The bandages sit throbbed a little.

The flight was a long one as when the plane prepared to land Hunk shook Jessica awake.

"Time to wake up desperate beauty." Hunk rolled her shoulders side to side.

"Wha-?" Jessica lifted her head from the head rest with a dark wet patch exposed. She blinked and quickly wiped her lips and set her head down again.

Hunk looked over his shoulder and didn't notice anything but Jessica waking up.

The two exited the plane and Jessica contacted Ashley.

"What did you find out?"

"I used a computer when the nurse was away. Chris suffered a hard blow to the head; he didn't remember that his name and his memories were fuzzy at best. He has a case of minor amnesia. After escaping his room he made it to a changing room and stole a doctor's clothes. After that we don't know. Nothing I've asked the staff is truly relevant. He was probably on foot; we'll search the town and let you know if anything comes up."

"Good." Jessica hung up the phone while Hunk received the keys to a rental car.

The parking lot was fairly empty and so they've arrived with a cherry red car. Hunk was asked to check the trunk and inside was the gear they preferred. Jessica told Hunk that Ashley had the pilot take their gear with them and left for them. That was great and Hunk was content with using his equipment.

"So where do we go first?"

"To the outskirts, I've checked us into a hotel and well search all the motels and other places Chris could be hiding." Jessica opened her laptop. After an hour of avoiding traffic Hunk drove to the motel. It wasn't completely run downed. It was two in the morning. At the front desk was a twelve year old boy.

"_We are here to check in, we ordered online._" Hunk spoke fluent German.

The boy could barely look over the counter and nodded at the request. He typed something in the keyboard and he read the contents. After he did that he moved from the computer and stood below the keys. After a moment the boy hopped up and grabbed a key.

"_Thank you for staying with us._" Hunk put the key in his pocket.

"Wait, can you ask him about where are his parents?" Jessica looked at the boy.

"_Excuse me, where are your parents_?" Hunk looked over the counter.

"_My mother is no longer living, my father is away for the moment._" The boy sat in the chair and began to twirl around.

"_Where is your father_?" Hunk requested.

"_My father is not here, he said he'll be back in five minutes. That was three hours ago. I'm aware he's at the local bar._" The boy stopped twirling and tugged a comic book out of his bag.

"He says his father is at the restroom. He'll be back in five minutes." Hunk looked at Jessica. He was tired from the trip and this isn't his problem.

"Alright, tell him I said good night."

"_She says your father is a terrible parent._" Hunk said as he left.

"_I'm aware he is still at least trying._" The boy smiled at Jessica.

Hunk made it to the door and immediately opened it as the door wasn't locked. The last tenant left the door open. Hunk walked in to see one bed and a couch.

"I know what you've must be thinking. There weren't any more double twin bed rooms available." Jessica walked in.

Hunk walked to the couch and lay down. He kept his back straight with his legs dangling at the end.

He kept his M9 loaded and placed it under his coat. After a few minutes he pretended to go to sleep. Jessica laid down at the bed and sighed. "Good night." Jessica whispered.

Hunk didn't respond and left his breathing to do the talking. Both of them drifted off into sleep.

That night both of them dreamt of nothing and woke at eight in the morning. Hunk was first to be moving around, he fetched his toothbrush and other belongings. He dressed in a pair of dark brown pants, a black long sleeve shirt, with grey shoes. Jessica dressed in plain clothing as well.

"That was quick." She rubbed her eyes.

"I've slept for less. Since I've been in hiding, there has been too much sleep."

After twenty minutes Jessica was ready as well. Hunk doubled checked to see if the door was locked, it was. Hunk walked to the driver's side of the car and entered with Jessica in passenger.

They checked all the motels and the asked around for any sign of Chris. Motel after hotel he was nowhere. After a fruitless day of searching for fourteen hours they returned to the motel. Hunk shrugged of the cold and went to the room and fell asleep. Jessica was hungry and she did eat earlier but at a cheap diner as Hunk suggest it would be the best place. After five minutes she decided to get a snack at the vending machines below. The cold was seeping through the jacket and pants. Tapping her teeth quickly she entered the money and wanted a candy bar. Ashley has never caught her doing that before and was her own secret. The vending machine didn't move.

"Aw come on" Jessica wanted to kick the vending machine.

"_It doesn't move when it's too cold. The machine is old_." The boy appeared trying to balance himself on the safety railing of the motel.

"Oh can you help me?" Jessica noticed the boy and made plenty of gestures at the window. The boy shrugged and revealed that he had a key in his back pocket. Jessica was happy and kept pointing at the candy bar she wanted.

"_Is this what you want_?" The boy pointed at the window. Jessica made sure to change her expression to a happy one. The boy opened the door and Jessica took the one thing she wanted. The boy then closed and locked the vending machine.

"So you're a manager huh?"

"_You're nicer than most of the customers we get_." The boy said while he started to crack shallow ice on the corner of sidewalk.

"You're a cute thing, all the girls will be chasing after you in the future." Jessica joked before she took a bite of her cold candy bar.

"_There was this one customer who had a thorny tattoo on his left arm and he kept his black hair blasted back. He was mean, probably the meanest. My dad said his tattoo said 'Mother Love'_." The boy put his hands in his pockets.

"I think you'll be a good kid."

"_Your hair reminds me of my mother. She used to sing as a child. My father said he had to protect her from the bullies. He did and two grew up together._"

"Well thank you for helping, good night."

"_I'm starting to get cold, good bye_." The boy walked inside the office while his father was asleep at the counter.

The next morning

Jessica woke up before Hunk and looked at her phone. There were two messages.

"Hey Jess, we didn't find him or anyone that did." –Ash

The second message followed.

"Check your laptop, there are leads we can follow." – Ash

She stared at the ceiling. She got up to notice Hunk still sleeping. She got herself dressed and walked outside. The boy was curled into a ball in the office as the father was still passed out. He petted the boy's hair. Under the blanket, Jessica place an envelope in his center with twenty thousand American dollars. She didn't understand the boy but he was still a good kid. She took a deep breath and returned to the room.

Hunk was leaning his head up and saw Jessica enter.

"We got a lead, be ready to in a bit." Jessica looked at the ground and was lost in thought.

"Roger." After forty minutes the pair was ready to move and Hunk placed all the stuff in the car. Jessica waited as he also returned the key.

"_How are you today_?" Hunk yawned.

"_Fine, thank you_."

Hunk walked to the front desk as the father was nowhere to be seen. He placed the room key down. The father was resting in the room they lived in. Nodding to the boy, Hunk left the office.

"Have a safe trip_._" The boy said in English.

**Hello there everybody, I want this chapter to be something different. The mission is still at hand and this is something I like a lot. I hope you've enjoyed it. **

**Chris Redfield:** Okay, thank you for pointing that out. Thank you for liking the background of Έchec and it isn't much for me to work with. But he's here now and I can have him evolve with the other characters. Yeah, I didn't want to point it out that it was a dream, I wanted to give the reader a taste of the battle like in the first chapter. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	18. Chapter 18, The Bar Search

**(Door blows open with a blinding light. A figure wrapped in lame black clothing with a red Deadpool shirt.) Hey there everyone, I've recently had to help out with something for my sister that she volunteered me to do. Sorry about that, I tried getting this done days ago. Please don't be mad at me.**

The world outside streaked of trees, mountains, with the occasional building. Jessica couldn't remember the last time she really watched her surroundings. The tip they received was one in a town twelve hours away from Frankfort. A sighting of a brown haired muscular man was found breaking in to a veterinarian's hospital. He was arrested and is currently in jail. Hunk and Jessica are on their way to release him.

"Have you ever taken the time to enjoy your travels?" Jessica asked out of the blue. Hunk responded to slight tilt with his head but he kept his eyes on the road.

Jessica looked back out at the window. "I can't remember when I really traveled anywhere."

Hunk slowed the car slightly by 5 KPR. Jessica didn't notice the change as she was still watching outside. Hunk returned to the one sided conversation. It was a long time until since he almost talked like this. "I spent my time always about the job. Even when I had to be by myself and it was always brief and hallow." Jessica looked down at the dashboard.

Hunk came to a four way turn off and slowed the car down. "I don't want to learn about you and it is in your best interest to not learn about me." Hunk shot Jessica down. Learning about people can be dangerous. Hunk had to learn that the hard way.

Jessica pretended not hear and continued with adventures with the FBC. How it was a simple job of infiltrating a simple organization and stay in place while waiting for the right time to switch. It happened when she was informed of her employer before her and Chris went into the mountains. She rejected to having shot her old partner, a man by the name of Parker. He was a big man, always there to fight the battles when everything seemed fruitless. When she was exposed, she mentioned how she purposely shot him in the leg. Hunk didn't react to anything she said, he just listened. She left out the details of wanting Chris to trust her.

She talked about some of the unusual things for about an hour. By now the sun gleamed behind them as Jessica yawned. The drive was to be quite the long one so she made herself comfortable as she snuggled under her coat and fell asleep. She made plenty of clear breaths. Hunk pondered on the information he just learned. All of her actions of the past, Hunk couldn't bring himself to judge her. During the course of the drive, Hunk found a nice spot on the road to park to stretch his legs.

He exited the car and he spent some time thinking about anything and everything. The phone finally rang to break him from his thoughts. Jessica was still asleep and so Hunk answered the phone for her.

"This is Hunk what is it?"

"Oh hey Hunk, it's Ashley. Έchec and I have searched at the second tip location and didn't find anything. It was just a guy who likes to punch boulders as a hobby." Ashley sighed. "From my laptop we have four more tips on our end. Just an update."

"Great." Hunk kept looking at the stars.

"Why did you answer Jessica's phone?"

"Jessica is currently sleeping in the car, I'm standing around to get blood flowing and for my sanity." Hunk exhaled with a hint of spite at the end.

"Okay then, just take care of her alright? She has a tough shell for a reason." Ashley sounded like she was busy with something.

"Miss Graham, how do I open this bottle?" Hunk heard over the phone. It was Έchec by the sound of him.

"No no, you open the bottle at the top put the knife away." Ashley spoke calmly. "I'll call you again in several days alright?" Hunk kept listening to the conversation until the phone hung up. Hunk lowered the phone as he returned to the car. The drive is going to be a long one.

The Next Morning

Jessica opened her eyes. She woke up on a couch, he lower back was aching, and she leaned up and looked around. She was in another motel room as Hunk was at a foldout table and he was cleaning his weapon.

"Ow, why didn't you wake me when we arrived?" Jessica sat upward from the couch.

Hunk looked over his shoulder then returned to his gear. Jessica then moved from her couch and checked her laptop. Ashley gave her a heads up and from looking out of their window they made it to the next location which is a small town in Austria.

The night before was a bust. Hunk solved that on his own when they drove to the police station and the man didn't look remotely close to Chris and he was too old as well.

Jessica exited the room to see that they were on the second floor. Jessica hated the fact of having to drive everywhere. She returned to the room and she informed Hunk she was going to take a shower. Hunk kept working at his weapons but he walked to his bag and pulled out his trusty gasmask.

"This way, I won't see you." Hunk stated as he began to strap it on and returned to the table. Jessica wanted to roll her eyes but disregarded his behavior. She quickly took the time to ready herself for the day. When she walked out Hunk was dressed in new attire as well but kept the mask on. She took ten minutes to prepare and soon both of them were able to leave the room.

"This next guy is in this town; he's got the hair and is trying to be the leader of the local kids and police." Jessica said as they traveled down the second floor walkways.

"Well we have plenty of time to work with, but I think we need to still hurry." Hunk thought out loud as both them went down the staircase. The gust of wind that could give anyone the shivers but this didn't chill the burning desire of Hunk for the task at hand.

"Before we go to the place can we get something to eat?" Jessica asked as they crossed the parking lot. Hunk stopped before he opened the door to the car. Jessica did so as well from the passenger side.

"You're the one in charge, you tell me." Hunk did a quick smirk and opened the door.

_Why that arrogant_... Jessica thought as she entered the car. In a moment it started and didn't move at all for about ten seconds. Jessica looked around then to Hunk.

"So where we going?" Jessica was completely taken aback by how Hunk was willing to listen. His expression was blank but he kept looking at her.

"I saw a nice looking breakfast place that was just a few blocks back." With that Hunk took out a bottle of water as he waited for his answer.

"Yeah, let's do that." Jessica looked outside. With that Hunk took the car out and drove for several minutes to a quaint pancake joint. There Hunk did a quick scan of the area and made sure it was a decently secure location. They had a breakfast and continued on their journey.

Jessica and Hunk traveled to over a dozen towns, each one with leading to a dead end. There was a helicopter pilot that was newly hired by an airport but it wasn't him but just a kid. Another one was that of a man who loved to work out every day to handle the challenges of being a police officer. When they came it was just a man too bored for anything so that is why he works out. Many others were seen.

In the car three weeks later

The drive again was a decent one. "Who's next on the list?" Hunk asked while driving.

"Another nobody but he showed up in a bar several weeks ago. He's moody drunk who prefers to be by himself." Jessica said stretching her back in the car. "Can you check it out yourself while I head to the motel?"

"Roger." Hunk accepted the chance to be alone. Not that he was angry at Jessica but it's nice to just have the time to think. It wasn't so far as Jessica dropped Hunk off. "Don't get drunk." Jessica joked. Hunk walked across the street and opened the door to a narrow staircase. Every step the stench grew which burned Hunk's nose. He made it to the bottom and was spotted by several patrons and they disregarded him.

"What brings you here stranger?" A young woman bartender asked Hunk. She had a long sleeve beige shirt with jeans. Her hair was of a light brown and from her voice she wasn't bitter.

"I'm looking for someone; we have an important matter to discuss." Hunk sat down at the bar. The woman wasn't fooled by what Hunk said.

"So stranger, are you going to order something?" The woman asked.

"I'll take a cup of water and any kind of dark soda." Hunk placed several dollars of the country's currency. The woman nodded and disappeared to for his order. Hunk kept watching the door. Several hours past and the patrons came and went until it was just Hunk and the woman. Hunk looked at his watch as it what now late in the afternoon, his phone hasn't gone of yet so Jessica is fine.

"You've been here for a while don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I don't, I work in the private sector." Hunk took a sip of this soda.

"Great I've got another unemployed patron at my bar." The woman leaned back and folded her arms. Hunk just looked up and winked at her. When that happened the door opened with the steps. Each one was heavy and when it finally stopped the woman raised her head at the ceiling.

"Look at that, the stray dog is back." The woman poured a drink as the individual was wrapped in a scarf. Hunk took a sip of his drink and watched the man with his peripheral vision.

The scarf was removed and Hunk saw him. Chris Redfield, the man who defeated Wesker, survived the mansion incident, and waged war on Bio-terrorism since it began. He was now a man with unkempt hair with a bit of a scruff on his chin.

Chris put money on the counter and the woman passed him a drink. By the looks of it, he was served scotch. Hunk slowly made his way over. He sat next to Chris.

"What do you want?" Chris looked over, his left eye was blackened. Hunk did a quick glance over his clothing as his back was covered in dirt and Chris seemed to avoid moving his right side of his body. Chris was obviously in some sort of fight before he came here.

"I'm on a mission." Hunk took another gulp of his drink and looked over the bar. Chris shook his head in annoyance. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just here to drink, not talk." Chris blinked and slammed his drink. The woman just stared at Chris as he waited for a refill.

"Did I miss something important?" Chris shook his head.

"You owe the bar close to two hundred dollars. I will not serve you until you pay off your tab, got it?" The woman walked to the sink to begin cleaning the glasses, but she was stopped by Hunk as he reached over the counter and tugged on her arm.

"What are you?" The woman stopped herself as Hunk had about three hundred in his hands.

"Will this be alright?" Hunk looked over to Chris.

"Are you okay with helping him, for the past week he's been nothing but a hindrance of the bar." The woman hesitated to take the money.

"Just consider it a tip and his apology of his short comings." Hunk smiled and the woman made a light blush and gently took the money.

"So then mister whoever you are, what do you want?" Chris asked as his next drink was being poured.

"I just want to talk and acquire some information." Hunk made sure to lean forward, looking submissive is better than proud, it calls attention to you.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Chris took another sip of his drink.

"Do you remember a place called Edonia?" Hunk asked hoping that this would bring back the memory.

"I know that it's a country calming down after some Civil War. Look I can't remember what happened weeks ago let alone to what I ate this morning."

"Just make one attempt, anything you say can help me." Hunk scanned the room to make sure they aren't being watched. The woman was at her sink cleaning her dishes so she's preoccupied by that.

Chris seemed to be drifting off into space but when he finally blinked his hands began to shake and he slammed his drink. It was clear now to Hunk; Chris here is drinking to forget something. Hunk remember seeing all the stone beasts back when the team saved him and his sniper friend. Chris looked down at the bar.

"Do you know of your past?" Hunk prodded.

"Nothing really, I… just get fragments… of me serving some lost cause." Chris looked over and took Hunk's drink and finished that as well. Hunk didn't care; the glass was getting to be too much sugar. He kept buying those just so he could loiter until he arrived.

"What kind of fragments?"

"Too many to count, some are of a woman in a blue outfit, she's an angel of my memory. Every time I'm consumed by the bad, she appears to bring me back. I keep trying to forget but she brings… me back… every _single_ time. The funny thing is that I don't know what I'm trying to escape." Chris waved at the woman and she returned with two drinks this time. "Every night I get these images… the stuff of nightmares… the monsters that I wish is fake but they seem so real. Corpses that walk and consume the living, humans with mouths meant to trap the heads of others, and a man… A man in a black trench coat who calling to me, always there when the all the bad is there to engulf me."

Hunk chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" Chris frowned.

"I'm not trying to anger you; it's that I have to deal with the same thing at times." Chris eased up. "You're not the only one to face the nightmares. The world you're trying to escape won't go anywhere. You may not know it but you saved the lives of countless people whether they were civilians or soldiers. I'll leave out the finer accomplishments when you break from his hallow façade." Hunk waved his hand for another cup of soda "You remember only the worst but I lived through it all. I've seen others torn apart, killed in the name of profits, and how I never cared that they died… The worst time was when I failed a person I grew to care about." Hunk was given his drink and slid the money and the woman nodded. "You think you have it bad, that is the just the exterior the veil you fought to reveal. We fight to for what we believe in. This nickname you have, this _Stray Dog_ persona. Don't let that be what defines you. You are talking that all of this was inevitable and in truth it is. You do what the world calls a 'hero.' I'm in back of the picture frame that never cared about anything. I'm not sorry for what I've done but I have accepted myself." Hunk fought the urge to shout.

Chris pushed one of the drinks closer to Hunk. As it stopped, Hunk pushed the cup away. "I see you refuse the pick me up." Chris pulled it back to his side. "The world will do fine without me; I just get in the way and fail those around me. I think I did so once with a woman with red hair. I don't know who she is… but seeing her smile at me… it stabs my soul. There is this dream I have occasionally. It's a group of shadows, not the kind that scare but ones that I feel that they accepted me. When I blink, they're gone with giant stone beasts in their place. How can I put that woman through this madness I've created?" Chris took another gulp.

"That is for you to figure out Chris." Hunk said calmly.

"Who's Chris?" Chris said blinking his eyes.

Hunk didn't feel the need to sigh. "Do you know a woman named Ada Wong?"

"Who?"

"Ada Wong, she's a woman with great power and she's been involved with a bad group that aims to harm the world." Hunk spoke calmly as the bartender woman was washing the dished loudly now.

"Never heard of her and why do you care?" Chris finished his drinks. "You said you never cared about seeing those who've died, why care now?"

Hunk pondered the thought but it was already thought of before this conversation even happened. "My reasons are my own. In short, I'm trying to protect someone." Hunk pulled out fifty more dollars. "Here, the next round is on me. Its better you forget this conversation."

Chris smiled and watched as Hunk was preparing to leave the bar. "Now you're talking." Chris turned back to the bar.

Hunk looked at his watch to see he spent four hours waiting for this_ has been_. Putting his hands in his pockets, Hunk decided to walk to the motel rather than give away the news. In a car across the street two figures watched from afar.

"Are you ready?"

A voice laughed at the question. "Shut the hell up, we are going to have some fun." The figure pulled out a pistol and pulled the chamber back.

"Whatever you say Nik." Both figures exited the car and walked on the sidewalk with the darkness eager to accept their company.

**Hey there everyone, I'm back. There could be several things to talk about this chapter but I think I'll wait until **_**The Stray Dog**_** Arc will end. I just wanted to say thank you for reading. Writer block comes at me like a brick wall. To that I say "Come at me bro." I wield the Writer's sledgehammer for that I must write for myself those who like my stories. (Smashes the wall. I stand over it standing then crouching, standing then crouching.) Enough of my ramblings, Thanks so much for reading.**

**Chris Redfield:** Thank you very much for telling what you think of every chapter. It really means a lot to me. I wanted to make it seem like that the characters can react to the world than just when the situation calls for it from the games. I wanted to have the characters be involved with the world; it makes it kind of fun. The German boy was made more for me and to practice writing that way. Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19, Goodbye Stray Dog

**I watched some gameplay of Revelations 2 and it practically the same in mechanics but there is a need of conserving ammunition. There's that at least. I haven't learned anything about Raid Mode. I'm kind of disappointed about that. If Capcom included the widest range of characters they could get great fan reaction. Eh, just a thought. The song for this chapter is "**Calling All Units**" from the Payday 2 soundtrack.**

**Link: ** watch?v=uaP54HhcS8Q

The wind kissed Hunk's cheeks with a lovely chill, the frost on his breath reminded him of a nicer time. _Many hate the cold but I don't. The reason why is that when it is everyone will band together and face the hardships when then cold comes_.

"Even when you're far away you still invade my memory." Hunk spoke softly. It was kind of fun to see the carbon dioxide freeze in the air. The streets started to darken as Hunk was well aware of two sets of feet following closely behind him. Where he was now was in a run downed neighborhood and that the sounds that will follow soon will go unnoticed, for a time. Hunk took the moment to check his phone; it showed him there was no signal. Either he's in a crap location or his communication is being jammed. Hunk noticed a streetlight with weak lighting. "Time to go to work."

**Play the song**

Hunk lifted his coat a bit and gently pulled out the Taurus pistol. Everything about it was adjusted and the night sights were reflecting brightly. Hunk checked the streets without moving his head, no bystanders to watch or fall victim to the crossfire. Turned around with nothing in hand again but on figure was already there before him. The darkness was still there as Hunk was punched in the stomach and then the figure did a right haymaker to send Hunk stumbling backwards. The punch was aimed at Hunk's face as his nerves screamed in agony. He blinked and took a deep breath; Hunk will never give the satisfaction of his cries to _anyone_.

As that happened the second figure was there to come from the left as there was a small dagger in hand and swiped the air. Hunk kept leaning back and narrowed his eyes to see the movement the slashes and the arm. The man was masked in a ski mask had his eyes dead on to Hunk. This man is an experienced killer.

He was running out of options so Hunk stopped then endured a cut to his right shoulder. As that happened the knife wielder widened his eyes. Hunk punched the attack square in the chest, as that happened Hunk did a half left uppercut to the jaw. As the head was bouncing about Hunk stood straight then leaned his torso back as Hunk did a 90 degree kick to have the knife wielder was knocked back.

Then a streak of white zoomed past the attacker as the second one dashed in to Hunk. The figure blended with the air, Hunk reacted and did several swings to meet nothing. With each throw, it was deflected and so and the figure reeled around and elbowed Hunk's cheek.

_This person deflected all my attacks, and he's fighting with Sambo. Only one person comes to mind._ Hunk said as he turned around completely and noticed the knife figure stand up when Hunk stopped.

**Pause the song**

"What do you want?" The knife figure removed his mask as the other was seen under the dim streetlight. "Nikolai." Hunk wiped his nose as it steamed a slight amount of blood from his nose. With that the man with the white hair chuckled.

"Oh how I have missed these games, Hunk." Nikolai smiled.

"Finally, I can take off this damn mask. Hey Nik, what has the point of that?" The second figure had a similar voice to a man Hunk fought against. The mask was removed and a dark skinned man was revealed. This ally to Nikolai was the one that Hunk and Sheva fought in the ruined underground lab.

"Hey there." The man made a light wave with his knife in hand.

Hunk pulled out his pistol and so did Nikolai. The two aimed directly at each other. They stared to the barrels. Thinking the same thing both of them aimed their guns to the ground.

"This is too simple." Hunk grinned. He dropped his pistol and reached for his lower back and pulled out his combat knife/

"Agreed, I want to put you to the ground on my own terms." Nikolai pulled out a knife.

"Alright, we all agree you're both pretty. Can we continue please?" The man stood there.

**Continue the song**

Nikolai shrugged and looked at Hunk. Both of them nodded… Nikolai charged Hunk with a blade. He had the blade backwards as Nikolai aimed for Hunk's shoulder arteries. As the blade came down Hunk grabbed Nikolai's arm with the blade and Hunk used his free hand and punch Nikolai in the face. Following that the second blade flew and stuck itself in Hunk's coat. It was a Kevlar jacket which Hunk barrowed the idea from a certain government agent.

"No fair." The man frowned.

"This is combat, you adapt and execute." Hunk yanked the blade out. A knife was in each hand. Hunk tossed the second blade back. _Using two blades is a jackass move_. As Hunk thought that the two were in the close range combat of fists. Hunk was still caught in several blows as Nikolai was back on his feet. Hunk stood in the center as Nikolai threw a left haymaker and the man did a high kick. Hunk absorbed the blows and Nikolai took the opportunity to walk around. With that the knives were all too far away.

Hunk was tossed a good hit her and there. Hunk was well aware of Nikolai so he quickly kneeled down and reversed sweep kick to Nikolai. The attack missed completely. Hunk stood up as the Nikolai and the man stood parallel to each other. Hunk braced himself and Nikolai raised his left leg while his partner did his right and each leg smacked Hunk in the upper and lower part of his chest. The attack sent Hunk to the wall and all the pain hand crashed down on him. After slamming into the wall Hunk fell to the ground and looked up. Hunk prepared for the worst, he knew something like this would be the end he would meet. He did a quick push up as he was crouching before his attackers. The ally to Nikolai walked behind Hunk and kicked his back as he leaned forward from the pain; Nikolai elbowed punched Hunk's back. Hunk writhed in pain. The burning sensation wasn't there, instead was jolts of shock as Hunk was feeling weak. Every jolt, told Hunk how far he's fallen. The man at the bar wasn't the only one that was a shell of his profession.

Hunk didn't fall again; he leaned forward and used his hands to prevent himself from falling. "That is what I respect about you Hunk. You never give up no matter what the odds are, from the simple jobs to the suicide missions." Nikolai revealed a sidearm. A USP, with a laser sight with an extended clip.

Hunk was well aware of the situation. Nikolai aimed his sidearm directly at him. A flash of light lit the alley. It was gone and the sound rebounded off the street.

**The song should end here**

Jessica stared at the ceiling. This mission was soo boring. All of these leads where going nowhere. It wasn't all bad because Ashley was having a grand old time with teaching Έchec about the world. The two enjoyed each other's company. She kept staring at the ceiling wondering where the team might be sent to next. Her employers were growing impatient of the search.

She reflected on what she knew of Hunk and that was nothing but his past with Umbrella and the indestructible barrier he created. She moved from the bed and did several basic exercises. _Why has that moron come back yet_? When she finished she returned to her bed to check her cell phone. All of this waiting is killing her. What is there to do? Hunk can do so but not Jessica. Finally being fed up with the waiting she dressed for the weather. Before left she there was a knock at the door.

She hid her Blacktail and walked to the door and checked the peek hole and it was completely black. In the moment she opened the door slightly as a man stumbled into her room.

"I told you not to come back home drunk." Jessica joked.

"Well, I'm not. Can you please help me up?" Hunk exhaled from his pain. Jessica took one step and noticed all the dirt and the blood.

"What happened to you?" Jessica inspected the cuts and bruises. Hunk flipped over to his back.

"I got into a bar fight so can you please pass me the first aid kit?"

Seeing nothing to do right away she walked to her bags and began to search for her red kit. While Jessica did that Hunk pulled himself onto the bed and grunted all the way.

"So who did this?"

"A guy I happened to piss off and his friend. The two waited for me and caught me by surprised." Hunk stated as Jessica finally pulled out the kit.

"How does that happen to you, idiot?" Jessica opened the bag then passed it to Hunk. Each of his wounds didn't seem too serious and there was no bullets wounds. _Maybe Hunk was telling the truth_? Jessica wondered as Hunk readied a needle to sew his cuts.

"I got careless."

"That isn't an answer." Jessica smacked Hunk's back. There was a jolt then a slow burn. This feeling was an old one. This feeling is something to remember. This feeling, made the embers of inner being burst in an inferno. Hunk blinked several times to contain the feeling.

"I'm going to ask you again. What Happened?" Jessica spoke clearly this time.

"I dissed a man on his personal choices. He was a drunk and I didn't think he could do much against me. Several minutes later, I was wrong." Hunk did every step in the process to his first aid. The blood wasn't serious; he just needed to tie it together.

Hunk pulled on the disinfectant and did all he could. "What do you want from me?" Hunk spat out as he fought to intense emotion of his anger.

"Your trust. I'm sorry Hunk but you've been a brick wall since this whole search began. It takes a toll and I don't like it. Chris was the same way but he took the time for us to get to know each other." Jessica spoke with her assertive tone back when he met her.

"Well I'm sorry, but here's the thing." Hunk pulled on the string for him to get to work on his cuts. "This is a job. You're part of it and let's keep it that way, alright?"

Jessica didn't say anything. This man no, this machine was resisting her help. Maybe Hunk was right, maybe she didn't need to learn about him. So with that she stood up and walked to the door. "Well, it looks like you can take care of yourself. I'm going for a walk do you want anything?" She said in a rehearsed voice.

"No thank you." Hunk finished working on his wounds. The door closed and Jessica faded into the night for two hours. Hunk lay down on his bed and focused on letting the pain drift away.

Earlier, back in the alley

"Wow you're truly are brave." Nikolai giggled to himself. The gun was real but the bullet wasn't. Hunk looked at the sky with his eyes and not his head. _What is this maniac up to now_? The gunshot was that of blank bullet. A shell with the components of a real bullet but no bullet in the shell. You get the flash and sound but no effect. Hunk remained silent.

"So Nik, can we finish him now?" The man shrugged and placed a blade at Hunk's throat.

"No, let this be." Nikolai kneeled down and stared at Hunk. Both expressions were blank and the two had the feeling this primal rage. Two soldiers with the burning desire to kill each other. Man, nothing in the world could match this feeling. So with that Nikolai stood up and soaked in the moment.

"Don't kill him. That's an order." When Nikolai said that, his ally eased up.

"You are not at your best yet. This won't end until you're ready and when that happens. Come find me." Nikolai stood up. "We're finished, let's go."

"Fine." The ally took the time to gather up his blades. "So Hunk. What is happiness?"

Hunk remained silent. The ally paused for an answer, yet there was still nothing. "Don't worry I'll ask you again eventually."

"Whatever _asshole_." Hunk said with the blood from his nose to his lips. The taste made the words bitter.

"You really need to stop that." The man finished fetching his blades.

"Fine _asshole_."

"That's it!" The man walked in front of Hunk. "The name is… wait a minute. You can fight and you're clever." The man stood up and walked beside Nikolai.

"Until we meet again." Nikolai bowed like a performer. Then just like that both men were gone. Hunk returned to his feet and walked back to the motel. This was still a lovely night as the stars sparkled above.

The next day

Hunk opened his eyes as the TV was on with a woman speaking in a fast tone. It was the local news and Jessica was relaxing on the bed. "Well then Mr. Death how are you feeling?"

"Better. I just need to adjust myself, adapt, and then execute." Hunk stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. After getting himself ready for the day, Hunk walked to the door.

"I'm going to go wait for the lead again. I got my cell." Hunk held his phone out and Jessica nodded as she decided to get dressed as well. Hunk walked to the bar without a rush. The time of day was the afternoon; the city seemed to have ignored the gunshot last night. Good, it's better this way. It took an hour but he made it to the bar. Everything was still the same as the woman was watching the TV and a familiar face was at the bar.

"What's your face, you're back?" Chris turned around to see the recovering Hunk.

"Yeah, just for a moment. I'm here to just talk." Hunk grunted softly as he sat down at the bar stool. The thing was bent so Hunk was forced to lean farther forward than Chris.

"Get into a tussle last night?" Chris patted Hunk's back.

"You have no idea." Hunk waved his hand and received his order of dark soda.

"I didn't want to leave anything bad between us." Hunk took a gulp of his drink. "I don't blame you for how you feel. Several may have fallen way worse than you have. I haven't yet and I'm keeping it that way." Hunk paused to take a breath as Chris sipped his drink. Chris may be a drunk and today was no exception. "Like I said, I've accepted my past and my path. I just wanted to tell you… Good luck." Hunk finished his soda.

"Well that's quite kind of you." Judging from the empty glasses, Chris had plenty of drinks this morning. Hunk's phone rang and he answered it without reading the caller ID.

"Hey Hunk, we have more leads. How is everything at your end?" Jessica yawned.

"Fine." At that moment, Chris decided to make a jackass of himself.

"This guy right here is more than fine. He's a 100% badass." Chris shouted to the point of the patrons stared at them including the bar owner.

"Hang on, is that who I think it is?" Jessica nearly dropped her phone and spoke quickly.

"I'll call you back." Hunk ended the phone call. Both of them stood up and walked to the steps.

"Well thanks for the drinks and the conversations." Chris could barely keep his head straight.

"Forget about it. Where are you going?" Hunk rolled his eyes.

"To the hotels, I heard there they're looking for bodyguards, so I'm going to apply there. See you on the –hic- the flip side. -hic-." Chris walked up the steps and disappeared in the sunlight. When he left, Hunk returned to the bar.

"Rough night?" The bartender lightly smiled. Hunk didn't think much of her besides being a tool to help him talk to Chris the day before. So at this moment he just lied about the night.

"Heh, consider this one on the house." The woman offered another drink.

"Thank you." As Hunk said that there was a commotion happening right behind him. It was Jessica walking into the bar in an elaborate purple dress. It wasn't the kind that exposed her skin but one that gave a "don't fuck with me" vibe. At the ends there was reflective gemstones and the dress floated from the ground. All that it did was tell the world that Jessica was ready for anything. All that was exposed was her upper back and her arms. The dress had two straps over her shoulders that were of a slightly darker purple. It blended very well. Hunk didn't know on what to really say.

Jessica walked to the bar to talk to Hunk. "Hey is Chris here?"

Hunk now knew what the dress was for. "No, this lead is another dead end." Hunk broke another one of his personal rules. _How am I even a soldier anymore_? Hunk sipped his drink.

Several seconds past as a patron walked from his chair to speak with Jessica. "How much?"

Jessica was shocked by the question. "I'm sorry you have me confused for someone else."

"No I don't. How much?" The patron slurred his words. The rest of the bar couldn't turn away.

"Please, leave me alone." Jessica asked as the man took a grip on her left wrist.

"I love girls that play hard to get." The man leaned forward. Before he could get a further he was halted by a hand.

"Don't you have fucking ears? The lady said leave her alone." Hunk snarled.

"Who the fuck are you? Her boyfriend?" The patron chuckled. "In that case, kept his bitch on a leash."

Before the patron could chuckle on his own joke a fist hit him dead center to launched him in the air to crash onto a table and breaking it. Hunk walked before the patron.

"Apologize, NOW." Hunk clenched his fists, both were ready for more.

"Or what?" The patron spat blood and struggled to stay awake. Hunk kneeled down. The fire was now turning blue. Hunk jerked the man by the collar.

"I said apologize." Hunk stated.

"Alright alright. Ma'am I'm sorry for the way I talked to you." Hunk dropped his collar.

"By the way, she is not my girlfriend. She's my sister in law." Hunk lied through his teeth. He returned to the bar. "Sorry for the mess." Hunk placed another hundred dollars down. As Hunk turned around, there was a tug on his sleeves. The bartender passed Hunk a piece of paper. He checked the writings quickly, it was a phone number.

"Please don't hesitate when you dial, okay?" The woman grinned. Hunk placed the paper in his pocket. He walked beside Jessica and the two left the bar in a quiet manner. Both walked outside and made it to the car. Jessica didn't say a single word. When the doors shut she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I knew this was a bad idea but I needed to do it. For myself." Jessica fought herself on her tears. Hunk stared at the steering wheel.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for okay? This is just part of the process to help yourself." Hunk started the car. Jessica kept her tears back and stared out the window again.

They returned to their hotel room and prepared for the next location. Before going to on the road. Hunk folded the number and placed it in his bag. Next stop, Barcelona.

**Well that's the end to **_**The Stray Dog**_** arc. This happens five months before RE6 as this happens 3-4 weeks after Chris witnessed his squad being killed, just to clear it up. I put a lot of thinking into this chapter and the others before it. It's a window of how I interpret the situation Chris was in RE6. I was inspired by the RE5 trailer and ads in magazines of Chris having signs of PTSD form RE5. I think with that toll of fighting will have finally have caught up to Chris eventually. I was worried that someone would have saw right through my foreshadows in early chapters. Teehee. Like always tell what you think and Have a great day. **

**Chris Redfield:** I try to do my best in my love for the characters. I wanted this team to be dysfunctional. It provides a challenge and I want to break it so I can improve as a writer. I also have a thing against hate toward characters because the gameplay ruined them. Ashley was at the top of that list for Resident Evil, I wanted to so that she can be someone interesting. Thank you for the kind words, it really motivates me to work hard in my stories. Have an excellent day.

**Shantty:** No worries, I just glad you're back to review. I wanted to put Hunk in a situation to really work with other people. Kinda ironic of how I'm forcing a loner character onto others and it's fun to write about. I wanted to do something different with Sheva and Hunk and I think I showed the chemistry. Hunk is a brick wall, getting to know his is a long process but this story I'm making it has me peeling away the layers to Hunk, and I'm glad people like reading it and me making it. I also wanted to show the easy contrast of Hunk trusting Chris more so than Jessica. Chris was a huge plot point for my story. Chris is similar to HUNK in the ways of duty and I thought when Chris is broken hearted, who could really understand? Hunk was my best choice and hence the story arc. To me Chris' state of mind is a difficult one. The memories and his reflection of his life was one that I wanted to try to create for myself. Dreams can be hard to talk about. The "Angel in the Blue Outfit" was a shout out to Valenfield fans. Yeah, I had many drafts of their conversation and I really had to trim it down and I hope this chapter works as well. That chapter was meant to be deep; I did it to show that I can write more than action. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think. I'm excited for your opinion. Have an excellent week and day.

**Guest (From Ch 18):** Maybe, I haven't given it much thought about it before. As for the conversation of RE Revelations, that is a really badass line. That is too good to pass up. I'll figure something out.


	20. Chapter 20, Rosa Flamenco

**Good day or night to wherever. I got into the mode to write like crazy after PMing a friend for the past two days. I love the reaction and those who enjoying the story as much as I am. Also I have another story in mind when this one ends. Not that it's ending right away but when this story time comes I'll be ready. Now it is time for more HUNK. **** The song here is "Fireworks over Barcelona" From Tekken Tag Tournament 2. (Say that ten times fast) Also this was in the mode, please don't think the updates will be this quick. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Link: ** watch?v=6Pjkr4G6yFc

The drive this time was pure silence. Hunk kept his eyes on the road as Jessica was fiddling with her laptop with a game with plant life and undead monsters fighting on someone's lawn. It was a long and tiring search but Jessica's superiors called it off and everyone continued to their destination.

_Should I say something_? Hunk slightly nodded his head. The atmosphere in the car was a strong one, a tone of that weight on your back. It seemed like there was a sandbag on your back, with titanium safe of pent up emotions was locked away. Pulling the pin on that grenade could incinerate anybody.

It continued that way for about another hour on the road. Eventually Hunk calmed down and thought about the how to improve himself. _I need to work on my knife techniques. Along with-_ "Thanks for helping me back at the bar?"

"Huh?" Hunk responded as he returned to earth.

"Are you deaf? I'm just saying thank you." Jessica kept staring outside of the window.

"Don't mention it." Hunk responded coldly.

"I knew the dress was a horrible idea. So again, thanks for keeping that guy away from me." Jessica moved her head from the window and watched the front of the road.

"About what I said earlier, really Don't Mention It… to anyone." Hunk took his eyes off the road for moment, to look at Jessica. She did a quick laugh, then she used her right index finger and thumb to make a seal motion on her lips and streaked it across. It was a gesture to zipping her lips shut. She kept her hands pinched together, rolled the window slightly and made it look like she flicked something outside.

Hunk refocused his vision to the road. "I'm glad we understand each other."

The rest of the drive went fairly well until Jessica put on a CD of shallow hip hop music on the speakers. Considering her little event the day before Hunk let that slide. But the music, oh god! The music is so horrible, talking about being happy to party and songs to nonsensical similes. No matter how hard Hunk tried to tune it out it was still there. So he sent all of his attention to the road and mentally banging his head against a wall they made it to Barcelona, a former roman city and inherited by Spain. It is known for the food, loving locals, and the chance to explore somewhere different with the culture.

It was still in the afternoon and they arrived just in time for Έchec and Ashley to arrive by plane. Wearing his incognito clothing Hunk scanned the airport several times for a certain white haired fiend. Jessica walked on ahead to wait outside the doors where the passengers would be released.

Hunk stayed further back to keep an eye out. After twenty minutes, the seconds half of the team arrived. Jessica and Ashley saw each other and hugged. Έchec stood behind them and waited for further instructions, he noticed Hunk in the distance. So with a wave, Hunk called him over.

"Oh good day."

"Right, so how did your search go?" Hunk looked left and right to make sure no one was watching. People passed by without giving a glance.

"Shifting eyes, a sign of paranoia, have you seek help to address that issue?" Έchec commented without sarcasm. He also had a bottle soda in hand; it was Sprunk a clear citrus drink. Hunk concluded that he developed a taste for it during the search.

"I'll keep that in mind. Did you find Chris Redfield?" Hunk got the to the point.

"No, we did not but I did learn a lot." Έchec looked around and noticed the ladies heading their way.

_So it really was Chris._ Hunk stored the thought went to the baggage claim.

"So Jess, did you learn anything cool while you were searching?" Ashley joked as the men behind them carried her and Έchec's belongings.

"No, just that this guy here is terrible at conversation." Jessica smiled as he pointed her thumb back at Hunk. It was unique; it wasn't rehearsed for the masses but one created for her best friend Ashley.

_Why the hell do I have to carry all your crap_? Hunk moaned in his mind. _I'll get you back for this_. Soon they made it to the car and they went inside, Hunk had to drive as Έchec had to sit in the passenger front side as the girls sat in the back. The two caught up on the small stuff and halfway to the hotel, Ashley gave a full report.

"We landed in Frankfort; all the locations were dead ends. Even then we traveled around to all the major cities as you and Hunk did the smaller towns. How did your search go?" Ashley looked around.

"We experienced the same thing, each of them were dead ends as well." Hunk cut into the conversation. As the night went on they drove the hotel and each of them exited the car for a fancy one. The kind with bright lights and employees in suits.

"I'll get four rooms alright?" Ashley clarified.

"Make it three, I don't mind sharing." Jessica joined in. She looked over the front desk. Several men gave her brief glances and turned away quickly. _It's always the same_. Jessica thought.

"Better make it two, I don't do hotels. I'll see all of you in the morning." Hunk turned from the group as he almost started at the exit.

"Nope, you're staying with us got it?" Ashley stood in front of Hunk.

"Please move." Hunk sighed.

"I will, when you stay here." Ashley crossed her arms. Eventually the other two cut Hunk off on his right and left. He turned around and was cut off again. So he tried to leave three more times with no avail.

"This is starting to get frustrating." Hunk said with a bulge on his forehead..

"Good, you have to stay here, got it?" Ashley waved her left index finger.

"Oh who's authority?" Hunk stood there.

"Mine, you stay here and that is an order." Jessica looked shoved Hunk's back as he didn't budge. He stood there for several minutes as everyone kept him boxed in.

"Fine." Hunk gave in.

"Great." Ashley turned around to walk to the check in desk.

Hunk looked around as everyone was happy to be in each other's company. He watched as they smiled and laughed. _I don't belong here_. When the desk gave them their keys they left the lobby to their rooms. For an odd reason there were only two keys.

"What's with the keys?"

"Yeah about that, there was a glitch in the reservation and you have to share a room with Έchec here. Hunk looked over his shoulder as Έchec bowed.

"Fine." Hunk said as the doors were opened. Lucky for them the rooms were side by side. Each of them settled in and Ashley lay down on her bed. The rooms had two beds and a bathroom. The doors were shut as Jessica laid out her clothes to wear for the next several days.

"Since we're back, do you want to do anything special?" Ashley turned on the TV.

"Like what?" Jessica was all ears.

"Do you want to hit the clubs?" Ashley made a pearly grin.

"No, I hate those places, all the people there are shallow and the men won't stop hitting on me." Jessica finished arranging her clothes.

"Come on, we have to do something, sure the traveling around was fun for the first week but it all died out to me having to teach Έchec everything. Did you know that He open the bottom part of a bottle of soda and drank it upside down?" Jessica stopped and looked at Ashley. "Yeah, that happened but it was really funny how everyone just stared at us."

"That reminds me. How did out little clone do in the world?" Jessica walked to the bathroom for her to wash her face.

"He was well behaved and hinged at my every word, he really was stuck in the that room in the lab." Ashley got up from the bed and paced around. "I feel sorry for him, he was brought into this world for experiments and he was left to die."

"I don't know that to tell you there Ash, just that I only wish he can adapt well enough to be on his own." Jessica wiped her face with a towel.

"That's what worries me." Ashley expression calmed down.

"Well, I got to use my dress." Jessica changed the subject.

"I told you he would like it… wait but you didn't find Chris Redfield." Ashley answered her own question puzzled.

"We didn't, a random person spoke into Hunk's phone and sounded like Chris but he was more of a drunk if anything. Hunk checked it out and it was a dead end." Jessica reminded herself of her problems instead.

"Gee, that sounds rough. So did the people around you like it?" Ashley leaned in from the doorway enthusiastic for the response.

"Yeah there were some people but not the nice kind. I left right away when I learned the truth." Jessica smiled into the mirror.

"Well I love your dress and those who say they don't are lying." Ashley entered the bathroom and her expression lit up. "Light bulb! How about we go to dinner instead this time?"

Jessica stopped her routine. "I'm game."

"Great, I'll go bug the guys." Ashley disappeared and Jessica heard the door open. The next assignment happens tomorrow, it must be nice to have a free moment to recharge. The door opened and in comes Ashley.

"Um, Jess we got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, Hunk was in the room and now he's gone." Ashley had a hint of worry on her face. Έchec tip toed over her head to see Jessica.

"Έchec, what happened?" Jessica stopped what she was doing and exited the bathroom.

"Nothing really, Hunk seemed to have unloaded some of his clothes. He said he was going for a walk."

"Aw shit, I think he's running." Jessica quickly changed her pants and used her shirt holster and hid her pistol under her jacket. Ashley caught on and did the same with strapping a small back of three butterfly knives on the inside of her jacket. Έchec walked to his room and walked to the room and returned with his KSG sticking out of his back. The stock was exposed along with the barrel.

"No no, you don't hide a weapon like that. Just follow us; you're good with hand to hand." The three left the room and they took rushed into the lobby. Ashley rushed the front desk.

"Um yeah, did you see the man with us from earlier leave the lobby?" Ashley spoke without taking a breath.

"You just missed him, he was carrying a bag. You just missed him by two minutes." The man at the front desk pointed out.

Ashley turned from the desk and hurried to the main exit. The doorman told the group that Hunk waved down a cab and overheard him wanting to go Downtown. The taxi was a unique one with a purple paint job.

"What's downtown?" Έchec contemplated.

"I'll tell you later, get to the car!" Jessica barked at them.

Each of them rushed to the car, the went into the same direction of the brighter lights. They started another search and this time Hunk was the target. They kept searching, all the back alleys, and the dark parts of the streets. Jessica and Ashley lost hope, Until Έchec spotted a particular taxi cab.

"Let's move."

Ashley pretended to be a customer and after asking several questions. They learned that that Hunk was some place called _Rosa Flamenco_. It stands for "Pink Flamingo."

"Why would Hunk go there?" Jessica stated as she started the car.

"I have no idea but we better hurry." Ashley sat down and locked her seatbelt. After ten minutes of rushed driving the crew made it to the location. I was completely different from what they expected. It was a restaurant and dance studio.

"Hunk is probably meeting some sort of contact to get out of here." Jessica clicked her pistol back. Each of the rook a formation and entered the place the front door was vacant and they then walked up a dark staircase and opened to the door to a brightly lit area.

The lights were warm with people having a grand time at the bar and to their right were a small stage with a two guitarists with two women in traditional dance clothing; one was red while the other was black. They danced in unison, as the guitarists had wide grins and loved the feeling of self-created happiness in music. But all them stood in complete shock as they stood there watching a new person with a different appearance but for some reason he had the same face as the one they knew as Hunk. The Umbrella ex-mercenary in the center in a beige suit with a navy blue undershirt with a snow white tie.

The Human Unit Never Killed was dancing. Hunk was dancing; his back was to them as they hid their weapons from view of the customers and several individuals here to dance. Hunk stood there and danced in place. He did so for the two minute song. When it was over, Hunk grabbed the front end of his jacket and straightened it as he turned around. He just stared at everyone. "…Ah shit…"

"Just wow." Ashley rubbed her forehead. "Are you really the same person?"

"What are you doing here?" Hunk spoke quickly. Έchec was sentient to the redundant conversation that was ready to begin as he took the time to walk around the building. He was enamored by the colors and the use of small dim bulbs to light the place.

"You said you were going for a walk, not dancing." Jessica accepted the situation.

"Well you found me. Come on let's go." Hunk walked to the bar then the tender kneeled down and gave Hunk his bag.

"Oh nonononono." Ashley was starting to enjoy the location. "We are hanging out here tonight, you brought us here Hunk. Remember that." Ashley grabbed Hunk's bag and snapped Jessica's arm.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked as she was being tugged away.

"We NEED this." Ashley and Jessica made it to the bathroom so they could hide their weapons and take off their coats. Soon the two were ready as Ashley gripped Jessica's arm again as the guys stood there and looked at each other.

**Hit it:-D**

Hunk gave up then decided to look looked at the guitarists. They were already ahead of the group and started another tune. Hunk watched as Ashley walked up to him and bowed. Hunk accepted the gesture as Ashley circled around him.

Hunk stood in place for a moment the guitars started a slow rhythm. He shook his right foot then he looked at the ceiling and lightly stomped it four times. He started to shake his body then he took a step forward then back. He looked on ahead at Ashley. He kept his feet in order and slowly made his way to her. His footing was perfect with every step the music grew and Hunk held his hand down and the woman took it. The world around them became a blur, unfocused. He let her go as she twirled around and at the end of his left arm he caught her as the woman saw the band. She caught to the rhythm as she stepped forward and the two interlocked fingers. She stepped forward crossing her legs as Hunk walked backwards then they thought in unison. Ashley stepped back as Hunk pulled her towards him and he widened his legs for her to slide through then at the end she was standing just fine.

After a moment she looked behind herself to see Έchec there ready. The two started to dance slowly as the speed was slowing down. Jessica rolled her eyes as she walked to Hunk.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" She did a small smirk.

"When you're hunted by the government and have to live in a safe house, you have to get new hobbies." Hunk looked off to the side pulled his lips back.

"Whatever. Let's just have fun." Jessica walked to the center as Hunk watched her walk by. Deciding how useless this would be Hunk walked to the center as well. The two looked straight at each other. Jessica walked up and interlocked her fingers with Hunks. The both walked forward and backwards. After the beginning Jessica shoved Hunk back, as that happened she raised her arms to the air and she rotated her hips and offered her right arm as Hunk took hold on her hand an pulled her back. They got closer as Jessica leaned her head back for Hunk to support her as they rotated 180 degrees then reeled Jessica back.

As her head leveled Hunk stepped back then forward as Jessica followed his lead. The kept going backwards until Hunk stopped then he twirled Jessica again, for both of them to face forward as Hunk and Jessica stepped to their right. Hunk released his gripe as Jessica raised her leg for a high kick and leaned forward as Hunk stayed by her side and used his hands on her hips to get her upward again. Jessica took a deep breath and walked up to Hunk and leaned on his chest and had her left leg wrapped around the back of Hunk's right calf. She looked up and smiled. Hunk took a step forward doing the same. The separated and Hunk kept Jessica balanced as Jessica lifted her right leg and flicked it, then switched to her left did the same and kneeled slightly. Hunk had his hand low at the back of her head as he supported her up and sped her up as well. Jessica's head twirled and Hunk had his right arm wrap above her and held her a the shoulders.

He lifted her up as the lights glimmered in the sweat. Hunk was glowing as well and Jessica turned around and high kicked Hunk back but He shook off the pain by back flipping to stand straight again. Hunk kept his arms close and split his hands apart as he leaned forward and he appeared to be bowing. As that happened Jessica twirled around then came to a strong halt and raised her right arm to the roof and she lifted her chin.

**The song should end now**

Ashley and Έchec just stared. "Well thanks for showing us up." Ashley joked. The group danced for another hour and they started to tire. For the strangest reason Hunk never gave a complete smile as the team danced. They agreed to go back the motel and rest as their next assignment begins tomorrow.

**Hey everybody. I'm sure you were expecting a fight scene but I wanted to mix it up with dancing. The thought came to me as I was researching fighting techniques for a fellow Fanfic friend. I did this to try something new, also I know there are those out there going "HUNK don't dance!" Well there isn't much reason to go for or against that reasoning and another thing is that this is a Fanfiction, I love doing this for the fun. It may be cool to imagine a character being a hard-ass all the time, but he's still human and this isn't an anime where I don't accept just one character trope. I'm taking a new venture here and I really want to know what you think. As always have an amazing day.**

**Shantty: **Jessica is someone I wanted to give a decent amount of development too like the rest of the cast. Also, I do agree that she isn't empty at all; she acts playful and tough as her armor for her own insecurities. The scene was something I wanted to do for fun and how it shows more of HUNK without much words. Chris was a cameo in the story but I thought it was a okay for him to be a reason in a story arc. As or your hatred for Nikolai, I must be doing something right for you to feel that way. (Chuckle) Thank you for reading and have a great day.

**Chris Redfield:** Sorry, I guess I was too vague about Nikolai. Yes it is Nikolai Ginovaef from the games. According to the game manuals he and HUNK are rivals back when Umbrella was still around. I'm very happy you like HUNK as well, he's my favorite hence this fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading and thinking I'm a good writer. Also, It's pretty awesome how you can speak Russian. I love it when I meet many different people. I think you could create your own account for you to follow my story as updates appear on your email. I'm not forcing this on you but I feel bad having you check the website all the time to see if I've updated or not.

**Guest (From Ch 19):** Thank you for enjoying my story. I'm flattered you think this story is good. I'm happy this story is worth something to someone. As for the Jessica and Hunk pairing, it was never my intention, I wanted to just have the characters interact and evolve but I will give the it thought and see how this will play out. Yay for creativity, I think it's awesome you think about the characters. Also whenever you review can you please give me a name for you, I like to address people with names rather than "Guest." Not a real name but any kind you prefer. Thank you so much for reading.


	21. Chapter 21, The Next Step

**There is another cool story called "**Resident Evil High School**" by sakuravalentine. It's a story about Helena Harper coming to Raccoon city and there many of the characters are in the story. In the story there's Ada, Sherry, and many other characters. I highly recommend it.**

The rooms were nice and quiet. Hunk rubbed his back in the bathroom. The fight with Nikolai and his lackey have him aching all over. Taking the time to dance was a dumb idea. Watching all those training videos and reading books kind of paid off. Hunk liked how he could dance from all the practice.

"Hey Mister Human Unit Never Killed." Έchec knocked on the door. "The ladies wanted to know if you wanted anything, they're going to the convenience store for a couple of snacks."

"No, I don't want anything." Hunk looked in the mirror, a broken image of his former self.

"Alrighty." The steps walked away from the door. Hunk looked down. _I'm not the man I used to be, I'm sorry._ Hunk put his shirt back on. He left the bathroom, and then lay down as Έchec stared at him.

"What do you want Not Wesker?" Hunk made it clear it was an insult.

"You're my current superior, just awaiting orders." Έchec grinned, purely innocent.

"I have the order of going to sleep, you got that?" Hunk turned his back to Έchec and closed his eyes. This time, the dream will be on his terms. The cars outside streaked, the lights flickered, and Hunk drifted off into sleep.

Hunk blinked as the Tyrant version of William Birkin roaring in the crumbling lab. The metal blasting apart, fragile equipment have shattered. Hunk looked on ahead, the gasmask now deformed, the front side was fine as one eyepiece was cracked. Hunk looked around as Birkin stumbled about. Hunk kept running and then Hunk slid down beneath the beast to slice the tendons of Birkin. Birkin fell to one knee, almost crushing Hunk. The body has the ability of regenerating at the cost of kicking the metabolism into overdrive. The body's expansion grows as all of the energy inside mutates the body. It adds up to a deadly but tough to control weapon. Birkin was brought into work with the data given and he thought was perfected.

Hunk was now of behind the wound Birkin, he ejected a spare knife from his uniform he jumped onto Birkin's back with his right arm, Hunk plunged the blade into the eye. Birkin roared in pain but with the knife Hunk lifted himself on top of Birkin and kept his balance. Pulling on his weapons strap, Hunk's left arm unloaded a full clip of his TMP. When the hole was big enough, Hunk tugged an incendiary grenade off his vest and dropped it into the hole as the gap was healed over. Hunk lowered his legs and leaned forward as he was two thirds to the ground Hunk extended his legs completely sending him forward into a roll. Behind him, Birkin erupted into blistering fire.

Hunk wanted to sigh as like all bio-weapons, each has their own party trick. Birkin's third eye swallowed the knife. The cut was sealed and Birkin spat the knife out. _Great, all that did was piss him off._ Hunk braced for more by unhooking a flash grenade. _Time for round two._

"Hey Hunk, time to wake up." A speaker interrupted. Hunk opened his waist pack and reloaded his TMP.

"Hey, HUNK!" The two were torn the world to utter blackness.

_Ah screw it, I'm waking up._

Hunk opened his eyes to a wall and looked up as he sensed the presence of the others. "What is it?" Hunk got up from the bed.

"Jessica wants to debrief us on our next job." Ashley pointed her thumb backwards to their room. Hunk rubbed his eyes from the crust of sleep.

"I'm well aware why we're here." Hunk spoke calmly, he looked at the digital clock and it was only an hour later when they left.

"I figured that out as well, but let's just humor her alright." Ashley doesn't like to be reminded of facts she already knows about, never the less no one does. The two left the room then walked to the girls' room. Έchec was sitting patiently on the bed and eager to listen.

"So what's on the agenda Jess?" Ashley walked to her bed. Hunk remained standing.

"I'm sorry about this Ash but we're going to investigate the base of Los Illuminados." Jessica blinked as she said that.

"I don't hate the place." Ashley's lip winced before she spoke. _That could be an issue_.

"Glad to hear it." Jessica turned to Hunk. "Do you remember much about the place?"

"I do for the village and later on into the night I was on standby outside the castle." _I kept my distance. While the ex-cop played hero, I went on ahead to lay out ammo and killed some of the opposition_. _How else did he get the thermal scope for the regenerating zombies?_

"Hey wait a second, if you knew I was in the village why didn't you rescue me?" Ashley frowned.

"I was ordered to watch, not interact." _Honestly, I didn't want to deal with your company._

"Hmm." Ashley squinted. Έchec caught on and did the same.

"Hey kids, over here." Jessica called. "The job is the same, go in and see what we can find and get out."

"Is there additional information we need knowledge of?" Έchec wanted to be part of the conversation.

"Thanks for asking. There aren't any BSAA there for us to run into. But I can't say for sure if Nikolai and his lackey aren't going to." Jessica finished the last of the sentence quickly. Hunk noted that in his mind. _She's avoided talking about them_.

"The pilot can't help us, he's on another job but there is a speed boat waiting for us at the _coast_." Jessica made sure to drop her tone when she said the word "coast."

"Is this there a reason why you woke me up?" Hunk yawned.

"It was either Ashley or a cup of water." Jessica turned away and started to type away. Hunk nodded to Ashley and Έchec before he left the room.

He returned to his bed but dreamt of nothing. The next morning as with the ocean blue light of the morning seeped from through the window. _These missions are starting to become complex, there is something that's not adding up_. There is a door between the two rooms and Ashley was peeking through.

"Is there something you need?" Hunk looked from the window.

"No, do you hate working with us?" Ashley rubbed her forehead with her messy hair. Ashley wasn't the same person from 2004.

"You're part of the job, what I think doesn't matter." Hunk said calmly.

"Aw come on, give me something to work with."

"The mission is what matters." Hunk blinked.

"How many times are you going to repeat that?"

"As many times as needed." Hunk gave a light smile.

"Did you tell that to Sheva Alomar?" Ashley spoke clearly.

Hunk didn't move. "Is that her name?"

"Oh you're good. I got a good look at that woman in the monitors from the previous mission. She's a rising star of the African Branch of the BSAA. She was reported to be there with a squad at the Wesker's ruined lab. Isn't that a consequence?" Ashley watched Hunk's behavior very closely.

"What's your point?"

"I don't have one, just giving you food for thought." Ashley relaxed her shoulders. "You saved her life and that is why it took you so long to regroup with us."

"That's your theory and it is time for you to stop trying to understand me." Hunk tensed his back.

"Fine." Ashley walked into the room and looked at Έchec. He was still sleeping. "I wanted to be a machine; there were times that I pretended to think the world was a void of nothingness. You may understand that, but here with us, you can be more than what you think. I think you're capable of what you bury under that veil. I am may be trying to understand you but what I really want is for you to think of being more than a machine."

"Is this the part when you leave for the last word?" Hunk crossed his arms.

"It usually is but Έchec here has dreams of the experiments, I'm just checking up on him. He isn't scared by dream and he is the same as he always was after we found him. He knows little about the world but he has a better understanding of me better than my family. Give me a moment and I'll leave. I'm sorry for prodding information from you."

Hunk looked back outside of to the street, everything is still. Sure the night there is other forms of life out and about but in the mornings almost everything calms down. Hunk grew to like the mornings, the time of true neutrality.

After an hour the rest of the team woke up for the mission, they weren't in a hurry but each of them prepared themselves for the mission ahead. After an hour the team left the room, hotel, and drove for another two hours as they approached their docked speed boat. It was narrow and spacious one for passengers. Jessica sat down as Ashley and Έchec did as well. The trio stared at Hunk.

"So I have to drive again?" Hunk rolled his eyes.

"Yep, we're avoiding the road to the village and cutting straight to the castle and base." Jessica placed a heavy duffle bag on the floor, each of them carried one. The bags held their gear, ammo, and weapons. Hunk started the boat and the team started to get ready. The mission was uncertain as all of the usually are.

_What will the next mission bring_? Hunk started the boat.

BSAA Headquarters, North American Branch

"Stop right there evildoer! For I, the Falcon am here to stop you." A TV flickered with the shaky cam of a fight. Quint watched the movie like a kid on Saturday mornings. Kicking the habit of chips, he munched on sliced carrots he brought from home. The lounge was vacant as the day was coming to a close. Quint usually stayed at the office and didn't leave until the janitors do.

"You get him Falcon." Quint giggled and unknown to him an entity was approaching. Then with two claws the entity placed them on his shoulders. Freaking out Quint dropped his bag and squirmed in his chair and felt backwards. He looked up to see Rachael with a satisfied grin.

"Hey super nerd, I need your help."

"Aw come on, it was getting good." Quint rolled to his stomach then did a push up.

"You saw that movie how many times now?"

"Like thirty, it's a classic." Quint plucked a carrot to crunch. His new boss wasn't exactly a work you to death boss but one who bugged you for seemingly no reason.

"There are reports of growing unrest in China; I need your help to figure out the paperwork." Racheal walked on ahead.

"Be there…" Quint pressed the 'info' label on the DVD remote and it displayed the time left into the film. "…in twenty two minutes."

"Now Quint."

"Fine." Quint flicked the TV off. The missing report was filed for Chris Redfield as Piers Nivans volunteered to lead the investigation. From the paperwork, he was a good man.

**The name for his story arc will be nameless. If I did give it away, it would ruin the surprise that I have to this one. I think I made the effort for this one to be interesting. I'm dealing with a tad of writer's block and I'm offering to help anyone with a fight scene. I can only help two writers. Just PM and tell me what you need. I am glad to assist others. Have a great day.**

**Chris Redfield:** Thanks for liking the dancing chapter. I've noticed that many writers have the characters still fit into the tropes made from the source material. I did that to mix things up. Sure there are romance fictions but the not much behind the character innovation. I'm saying this like a jerk but that's just what I think. I made Έchec as the character like a robot would be. There is always the story of a machine wanting to understand humanity and Έchec is the embodiment of that. He is still learning and he's brings innocence to my story. I hope he'll be liked later on. Yeah, the clone thing with Chris seeing Έchec would be a very difficult situation. But with that kind of event would derail the events of RE6. Still a cool thought. Have a great day Chris.

**Shantty: **The CD bit was made to lighten the mode; the last couple of chapters were heavy in development. Not as a family but they're all learning together, I hope many readers see that in the story. As a fan, this is the kind of stuff I wish the games would do, have the characters learn and adapt. RE6 did that but everyone hated Chris' dilemma along his quest to end bioterrorism. Hunk doesn't have a heart eh? I think you'll like the future chapters I have planned (tehehe, devious grin)

**Roseimagine: **I will respond to all of the chapters. YES! In the beginning I was worried that the readers will hate Έchec. The character is one that I enjoy writing. Wesker was the intelligent madman while Έchec is the contrast to that. The glasses bit was a jab for the Wesker fans out there. The boy from the motel was fun. Billy eh? Who knows, he's a free man, right? A calm chapter is the best way to describe it. The translations was for fun and a window to look deeper into Hunk and Jessica. The conversation was one that I think that is possible when the characters aren't force to avoid gruesome deaths. I'm not sure who else could talk to Chris like what Hunk did. The development wasn't the best in RE6 but I de respect the game for trying. Thanks for saying it's good work.


	22. Chapter 22, Returning to Los Illuminados

**Hi everyone, I have another recommendation for you. It's "**To the Lost**" by Blisterdude. It's a story that takes place months after RE6 with Helena Harper in depressed state but is sought out by Leon. Both work together yet again. The writing is great and Helena is very cool. Please check it out. The song for his chapter is "**The Best It's Gonna Get.**" By Celldweller from the Wish Upon a Blackstar soundtrack.**

**The link: ** watch?v=i_KBKDqraO4

Halfway across the sea the boat stopped as Hunk and Έchec stared out on the horizon as the girls changed. Both of them didn't care but the ladies insisted on having them look away. After several minutes the girls were dressed in proper clothing for the job ahead. Both halves switched places as the guys started to change.

Έchec was the same in skin color when he was found. His arms were almost pokadotted with dark marks and his upper back had a red indentation. His arms were of the machines and experiments and his back from the intense training. When he was done he wore typical military gear of body armor, long sleeve shirt with a pocket on the left shoulder, and on the right arm was Kevlar plates. So whenever Έchec will use his KSG, his upper body will be protected by gunfire.

Hunk was the same story in clothing, but really caught the eyes of Jessica and Ashley was that most of Hunk's body was scarred or bruised. His left arm was fine at first glance but just on the surface the darker shapes can be seen. Hunk's left forearm had two layers of scars, as if a dog tried to tackle him. On his upper right shoulder was an outline for teeth marks, as it was bite from a zombie. From the left collar bone a long streak traveled down to his left hip. As Hunk finished dressing himself and started to strap on his gear.

"You should have taken a picture, it would have lasted longer." Hunk made a light laugh as he secured his gasmask them helmet.

Now dressed in the right gear, Jessica started the boat which Hunk was surprised no one cracked a joke, especially Ashley. Thinking nothing of it, he started to double check his gear and strapped his TMP tightly and holstered his Taurus pistol. When he was finally done the island came into view.

Another abandoned ruin. Everyone was quiet, Ashley watched the waters as Hunk and Έchec watched the cliffs for anything. Jessica turned off the engine then used the momentum to guide the boat to a gentle landing. Έchec was the first one off the boat. He aimed his sidearm which was a Glock 18. Typical extended magazines, but Έchec chose to have a gun rail for him to use a blue dot sight. (A gun railing is a system in which most weapon attachments are easier to manage and equip.) When he didn't see anything he waved his arms as the others jumped off the boat as well. It was sitting there snuggly on the shifting rocks of the beach.

The sky above was blanketed by clouds as it was the afternoon. Ashley and Hunk pulled a dark blanket tarp over the boat. It wasn't much in protection but it makes the boat significantly less visible.

For the mission, Jessica left her Cruiser shotgun at home and had her MP5K and Blacktail. She also brought two hand grenades with two beacon grenades. Ashley had her SIG-556 and CZ-75. Also on her person were five flares, two flash grenades, and her butterfly knives. Έchec's KSG was modified for optimal output. On the pump was a grip for increased stability, with reflective night sights, on the opposite sides of the barrels was a flashlight and laser pointer. Seeing his prowess for the finesse, he was given a modern day bowie knife and was geared with several Semtex explosives. (A plastic explosive similar to C4) Hunk remained loyal to his TMP, with his new Taurus pistol, and had two incendiary grenades and this time Hunk carried Hollow point rounds for his pistol as well as Full Metal Jackets for his TMP. Έchec was taught by Ashley of the use of buck shot and slug shells for his KSG. The team prepped for war.

Hunk kept his mask low to hide his eye movements. From his life, there were plenty of silent entries in the area of operation but the exit often ended in a loud gunfight. He placed each step with care as the sand would annoy his feet.

Jessica had her MP5K ready for use when she walked to the cliff wall. Έchec walked closer to her as Ashley and Hunk took point. Nothing was out of the ordinary _yet_. Hunk kept his pace slow with his sense of hearing in full control. Still, there was nothing.

The cave they walked into was dripping in the distance. The team made it out of the cave without any trouble. Soon they reached the outside of lab of Los Illuminados. Still keeping his posture Hunk waved to anyone when a shack was in view. Hunk didn't need to turn around when someone tapped his back as Hunk opened the door with his left hand with his right holding his pistol. Inside the shack was nothing. Hunk checked the single room and nothing of value; he turned around as it was Έchec who helped him. Both of them exited the shack slowly and took cover at the corners and Έchec had point.

Looking to their right was Jessica and Ashley both of them crouching below the bushes and hid behind a large tree. Ashley didn't see anything and with two fingers gave a "move in" gesture. Έchec nodded and Hunk followed, the team kept this up until they made it the metal door of the Base.

"Nothing in was in sight, you think there isn't any kind of resistance?" Ashley walked to the power box beside the door and started to unscrew the screws to rewire the door to open.

"Maybe." Jessica felt like she needed to be the optimistic one for a change.

"Wishful thinking won't help, but that does help others so I can't truly judge." Hunk caught on to the light move.

"In the terms of Murphy's law, anything that can happen will happen." Έchec grinned thinking this was helping the conversation.

"Just be prepared in case that happens, right Έchec?" Ashley stated as she finished working on the power box. The doors started to shake off the dirt and slowly opened with a long grinding of dirt scratching the metal.

By the time the doors finally opened one figure stood there waiting for them. "EEEEEHHHHH!" A mangled figure moaned. The head was still attached but the skin was displaced in folds. The head didn't keep still and it moaned some more and started to move in their direction. The skin was rotting as the grey skin shifted. Underneath were large bulges on the arms and other parts of the body.

"Aim for the gaps-" Before Hunk could finish, Έchec walked forward blasting the head off and with the force the head blew back and the spine was severed. The head was still attached but the only think holding it was the skin. Έchec kept walking toward it and when he passed it, Έchec mule kicked backwards having the creature fall forward. The head was removed and rolled into the distance and started to steam. Kneeling over the body, Έchec used his bowie knife to pierce the skin and sawed his way through the body. After three seconds the cuts were deep enough. Έchec used his left hand and plunged it into the zombie's back then extracted the spine. When he was finished he cast it aside. All of this in twenty seconds.

"The spine helps the nervous system, sever the spine they you stop the signals from being transmitted for it to regenerate." Έchec placed his Bowie into his holster. "These were the creator's favorite pet to test on the subjects." Έchec blinked at their blank expressions.

"A+ for the brutality." Hunk walked past Έchec. The rest followed.

"You're our secret weapon." Ashley tapped Έchec's back.

"I heard that." Hunk muttered.

"You were supposed to." Ashley giggled. The doors behind them started to close again, to keep the horrors contained.

"Cut the chatter." Jessica always wanted to say that.

When the team was at a decent distance, Έchec stomped on the steaming corpse. "That was for my brothers." Έchec took a deep breath then jogged to the team.

The halls continued to be empty until they came across a security. With such as place, of course everything inside was useless.

"What's the objective?" Ashley sorted through the paperwork that rotted on a work desk.

"Since we ran into the T-Plagas, there has to be some connection here. There has to be some useful information still here.

"I stole a copy of the Kennedy Report." Hunk lied. "According to him, there are plenty of threats here, keep an eye on the ceiling as well as the ground." Hunk stated the obvious. Sure it people hate being reminded of things they already know but it's better to be annoyed than dead.

"Alright, Hunk you check the labs and the rest of us will start a search through the Castle." Ashley nodded as did Έchec.

"Good idea, when I was here, we need to look out for each other." Ashley recalled her first hand experiences.

"Roger that." Hunk turned around aimed down the hall. "I'll report to you when I find anything."

"Confirmed. Now get moving Hunk." Jessica waved her hand and Hunk started to walk down the halls.

"Ashley, you have the tech skills and the fragments of the layout, can you lead the way?" Jessica turned to Ashley. Turning her head forty-five degrees Ashley used her peripheral vision.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you there. I usually kept my head down and followed Leon everywhere. Those damn long traps had us go back and forth all the time. Just beware the walls and strange looking floors." Ashley stood up and prepped her SIG.

"Your honesty is noted." Jessica walked to the door and took cover. "Έchec, take point."

Without a word Έchec, raised his KSG and relied on his reflective sight. He stuck to the left side of the hall, as Jessica did so for the left wall and Ashley behind her.

Los Illuminados Labs

_The only difference to this place is the coat of dust and less corpses._ Hunk made it to the largest room with experiments on scatter about. He checked the closest cabinet for any interesting folders with avail. Most the papers have faded or were fed to the rats. Hunk closed the cabinet.

He kept searching until he came across a desk. On front was a plastic name tag. "Assistant Eric Obert." Hunk pulled out the cabinet on the desk. Inside was a paper and folder that was sealed in plastic. On the top, "Please forgive me, I need to leave this place." The note had several drops of blood.

Hunk glanced through the folders as it was list of experiments of splicing the Plagas parasite. _This'll do_. Hunk closed the folder then opened a zipper on his upper back and slid the folder in. Hunk blinked then continued to search the lab. In the corner the orange figure stood then faded.

The Castle Lobby

The team made it to the carpeted floors. Ashley looked at the ceiling to admire the how beautiful and undeniably creepy it was. The whole time there was no resistance.

"This is Hunk, I'm entering the labs, I found some documents but I need to finish sweeping the labs."

"Roger that, the team and I have met no resistance in the castle. Keep you posted." Jessica reported.

"Noted." Hunk's radio cut off at the end. But the team didn't worry about that.

Έchec rubbed his eyes, some of the dust started to irritate his eyes. "Um, ladies the place is meant to go underground correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Jessica interjected.

"So, that means that the towers could have housed locked secrets and wasn't sought out by the rest as they assumed the Kennedy report was solid."

**Start the song**

Jessica let the brainwave seep through her mind. "Well it's a lead, so let's go with it." The team watched the halls as nothing was there to meet them. _I really don't like this_, Jessica thought. The made it to watch seemed to be a dance hall. The windows slammed with metal bars and the doors behind them slammed shut.

"DAMN! I should have seen this coming." Jessica cursed herself.

"Well we got T-Plagas zombies for you to feel better." Έchec pointed his index finger.

"Good because I need to kill something." Jessica needlessly doubled checked her clip for her MP5K.

From the ceiling a dozen zombies fell, two were regenerators, and six overgrown insects fluttering their wings. All were coming in force.

"Έchec you take care of the regenerators, Ashley you will help me with the rest." Jessica ordered.

"Roger." The two answered as soon as she said that.

Ashley made the first move as she kneeled down to pick off the flying insects. Their emerald eyes reflected the flashes and that unnerved Ashley. In seven shots one of the insects fell and stopped moving. Έchec sprinted ahead as he keeled down slightly offering a hand for a jump and Jessica answered. In rapid pace she sprinted to him and when she had her first foot ready, Έchec tossed her upward. On the flight Jessica leaned forward and almost through the fist spin she extended one of her legs and smacked an insect from flight to go to the ground. The insect crashed to break a wing. Έchec walked up and pinned it with one of his feet. A half second later Jessica landed with perfect form and looked on ahead. As that happened Έchec used one hand to blast the face off the insect and walked behind her.

"Showoffs." Ashley laughed. The wasn't going to be much to work with in the panic, so she flicked a flair to burn, the red smoke singed her eyes before she tossed it. With the loss of vision a zombie was right before her.

Falling backwards as the other two pressed onward, Ashley fell on her back as the zombie turned to slurp its tongue out for her neck. Ashley reached for her waist for a butterfly knife and stabbed it into the eye, and wrangle it around. The zombie was stopped giving Ashley the chance use her arms to shove the zombie off and rolled on her side then snapped CZ.

"Almost." Ashley fired two rounds into the forehead and one for the double tap. Looking around again, Jessica was suppressing the other zombies as Έchec walked directly forward to a regenerator zombie. On the walked Έchec used his left hand fire most of the clip at the zombies Jessica was firing at. He holstered his pistol and used slug shells to blast the arms off and when he was in punching distance, Έchec pulled a grenade out of his pocket. Taking a grip on the jaw, Έchec shoved the grenade into the regenerator's mouth. "Come back from this." Έchec lifted his left leg to kick it back and when tripped was when the grenade went off.

Before he could do anything further an insect latched itself on his back then proceeded to fly in upwards. He tried to break free but couldn't. "I need assistance."

Jessica heard him and noticed his trouble. She aimed her MP5K. _Click._ "Sonvabitch! Ashley help Έchec." Jessica shouted.

"I got my own problems." Ashley shouted back, in ten feet were four of the zombies closing in on her. She fired her weapon in bursts and killed three. By the time both were done, the insect bite the back of Έchec's neck. Nothing too harmful, it was just a pinch.

They aimed up and fired at the insect causing it release the legs on Έchec. He fell and rolled forward. "Much appreciated." Έchec shouted back. He loaded more buck shots and pumped the KSG.

"I'm ready for more." Έchec started to blast away more of the zombies and one insect. The last regenerator was in the back and walked at a snail's pace.

Ashley acknowledged the threat of the insects then unload a whole clip to finish the last two off. After that the last of T-Plagas zombies were dispatched as one was left beside the regenerator. Ashley snapped a fresh magazine in and looked on ahead. Also regenerator roared as it made an awkward sprint at Jessica. From the left like a bull Έchec charged the regenerator and blast the limbs away then finish it off. Jessica and Ashley looked at the last zombie and both fired their weapons to blast off the tongue and it fell backwards.

"I feel much better." Jessica took a deep breath.

**End the song here**

"What's up with those insects?" Ashley dusted herself off as Έchec blasted the regenerator again.

"Some sort of splice of grasshopper, Los Illuminados wanted to make some sort of super famine with these creatures. The good news is that they're sterile even though they do make nests for the hell of it. Έchec made it back to the others panting.

"Was this an old trap? Because the zombies could have stumbled around the room." Έchec walked around to double check the bodies.

"I would assume this was meant for Leon. Unlucky for them, Ashley can take care of herself now." The windows were released the door behind them seemed to make a latch sound.

"Some crappy trap this was." Jessica walked to the far wall which had a large faded painting. She walked to the painted then he right foot dropped like some sort of pressure pad. There was a long winding sound as the three formed a triangle of death.

"Anything above us?" Έchec asked as he slid more shells into his gun.

"No, I just checked." Jessica said as she took a step up as it was at the end of the dance hall. Έchec joined her.

"Well, that was odd." Έchec spoke too soon.

Ashley walked to the others but the floor beneath her shifted. The floor seemed to be giving away in weight. Before she could take one more step the dance hall was replaced with utter blackness. "Not agaaaaaaaaiin." Ashley yelled as he voice was echoing off from the trap door.

Before Jessica or Έchec could jump after her the trap door shifted again and was reseal by a tablet of the floor.

The ride down was a brief one and then the hole started to slant and Ashley rolled out of an opening to a dark room. She felt fine since the tunnel was a smooth one but it was clean because she was covered in cobwebs and dust. _Real smooth Ash_. She thought while she dusted herself off.

From the shadows a figure was there staring at her. Ashley's eyes adjusted as it was a red eye slits and a dark mask. The figure was several feet away. Ashley wasn't worried.

"Thank god, it's good to see you Hunk." Ashley's mind started to ease up.

The figure got closer. "Who's Hunk?" A feminine voice came from the gasmask.

**Uh oh, Ashley is separated from the team and a new character eh? Oh the madness might get to people. I'm sorry but this is too much fun. I'll give away more in the coming chapters. Earlier in the chapter of Echec's brutality toward the regenerator zombies was me writing my frustration toward the monsters. Of all the monsters in RE4, those things are the ones that truly scare me. I hope you liked the chapter and please tell me what you think. Like always, have an awesome day.**

**Roseimagine: **Thanks for coming. The dreams were me making an effort for the fans of the older games and ORC. They are a window but for what? We will have to wait and see. To understand Hunk is like trying to move a mountain, much like Ada and Wesker. But in the journey to understand them brings out the fun of the character. Ashley is much less forceful than Jessica but is better in her attempts in talking to Hunk. Echec was a tough one to envision the conversation, a silent conversation with two that don't speak often. I think it worked. You kinda called Ashley out on this chapter, because of the ending. But don't worry; this plot point is one that I have very high hopes for. I didn't want the audience to forget Quint with the lil kid with a loved movie bit. I was curious on your thoughts in the previous chapters of Nikolai fighting Hunk in the alley, Hunk's deal on his understanding of himself, and Hunk dancing. I sorry for asking but I really want to know what people think. Have an amazing day.

**Chris Redfield: **Cool, you found something out. The memory of Hunk vs Birkin was in mind ever since Operation Raccoon City. Quint was someone I think could have decent development with some effort. Also, he's an unintentional clown. Wow, a beautiful story? I've never seen anyone used that word on this website. I'm very grateful for that. Have an amazing day.

**Guest (From Ch. 21): **I've always thought about that and there is something I have planned in a later chapter. I can't give a direct answer but please don't lose hope. Also I think Lupo is a cool character. She isn't driven by emotion like the more popular characters. She's awesome. Thank you for reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23, A for Anonymous

**Hello everyone, I wanted to say Happy Late Thanksgiving. I enjoyed my family's cooking and from here, I can relax a bit and finally type. This character you're about to meet is someone I had thought up as soon as this story began. She is someone that will affect a lot in this story. I'm not trying to hype up her up but I'm just excited to show her off finally. With long intro out of the way, let's get started.**

Hunk looked around the labs some more as nothing was there of any use. Plenty of notes left behind by Obert though. After the first note Hunk found a second one as he passed a computer monitor. It read, "There is something wrong here, Tricell hired me to study parasite growth. Not to infect animals, this will get out of hand."

Hunk lowered the note, still nothing hinder his progress. There was some static but he could hear the message coming in. "Hunk, Ashley is separated from us. There was a trap door and she fell down. Her status is unknown. Find her… please." He dropped the note.

"Roger that." Hunk kept it brief for Jessica's sake.

"Good, Έchec and I are going to search for her too. We're heading down to the labs."

"No need, I'll find her. She can take care of herself now."

"… Make sure she's safe." Jessica sighed. "Fine, Έchec and I are going to investigate the higher floors for information."

"Understood." Hunk ended the conversation. He raised his TMP and kept it at his hip. Aiming outstretched weapon can for the user to be easily disarmed. He kept walking; every step was a message for anything to attack him. _Time to save Ashley_… _again_, Hunk doubled checked his magazine.

Trap door room

"Who are you?" Ashley snapped for her SIG but was charged by the figure and she was pinned to the wall with a knife at her throat. _How did this happen_. Ashley struggled to move and wanted to use her legs.

"Who are you and why do you have Hunk's gasmask!" Ashley grunted. The blade was very close to her skin.

"I don't know who this Hunk is. Is he some sort of guy you're chasing because he needs a better name." The voice responded.

"Fine, who are you then?" Ashley rubbed her back slowly to loosen a butterfly knife from its holster.

"I'm not your enemy. Sorry about that lady, I'm just shaken up." The figure released Ashley. "This place gives me the creeps and please don't reach for that butterfly knife. I prefer it if we can remain civil about this." The voice eased Ashley to think.

"Fine, who are you?" Ashley's curiosity was peaked.

"My name is Anonymous. 'A' for short."

"… Another cryptic person." Ashley had the chance to inspect the figure. On her upper body was a dark blue jacket with a hood hanging at the back. On the jacket were several pockets and pouches. It seemed she packed lightly as no two handed weapon was on her person. She wore fingerless gloves and she had easy access to her combat knife. What really confused Ashley was the girl was wearing short shorts. Her slender legs were exposed as she wore a pair of combat boots. The kicker to the outfit was the gasmask mask. It was almost identical to one Hunk owned. _Who is this girl?_

"We better get going, I didn't come across anything. This place here was a dead end and I was about to leave." The seemingly lady version of Hunk spoke.

"Fine. Calling you A, will get old real fast." Ashley made a light joke in hopes of discovering further.

A walked to her and gently tapped her nose. "Come on." A pulled out a M92F, completely customized. Typical modifications and on her lower back was a MAC 10 sub-machinegun. A small gun with nasty fire rate and very hefty recoil. This girl is on the dangerous side.

"Lead the way." Ashley didn't want to make a more enemies when she didn't have to.

Castle, 4 minutes later

Έchec jogged forward to for suits of armor failing to slice him in half. After the first time, these things lost the tension they had. With his reflexes, he could dodge the traps with ease. Jessica followed closely behind and watched their rear. Monsters love to exploit weaknesses. The Hunters, Giant insects, and the infected horde.

"Do you think Ashley will be alright?" Jessica had a need to relieve some mental tension.

"Of course, she's in the hands of Hunk." Έchec walked forward and paid attention to the suits of armor they passed.

"What makes you believe that?" Jessica looked over her shoulder for a brief moment.

"Hunk is here because he is bound by duty. If he really wanted to leave he would have already before your mission to Edonia. He could have killed you in fact. But he hasn't, there is some mental dilemma that he is fighting in his behavior. It's difficult for him because it is something he was numb to. I don't know what it is but it's been eating him ever since I met him. These are the observations, I've collected." Έchec walked forward as another suit prepared to swing its axe. He did a half step to his left as the armor shattered on the floor.

"Just wow. To what you think it is?" Jessica never had those kinds of thoughts. She felt a bit embarrassed for not realizing it sooner than later.

"I can't say because the only one that has the answer to that is Hunk." Έchec learned there would be no more armor waiting for them.

"Great work, I'll check on them." Jessica raised her radio in hopes of something good for change. "Hey Hunk you there?"

"Ugh, yeah." Hunk sounded distracted.

"Did you find Ashley?" Jessica got to the point.

"Yeah, she's… fine." Hunk struggled with something.

"Hunk are you alright?" Jessica wondered if there was a danger to Ashley.

"I'm fine." After Hunk said that, there was a girl giggling at the end. Jessica's mind went faster than lightning. Was there some sort of laughing monster in the castle?

"What's going on!?" Jessica barked.

"Ashley is safe and … I'll call you… back." Hunk turned his radio off.

Jessica raised her head. "What was that about?"

Lower levels, The Castle. 8 minutes before Jessica's call.

Hunk found one loose Ganado trapped in a room. Such a parasite would be catastrophic to the world environment. Hunk pressed a button that sterilized the room. The body was burned then vacuumed. _Another crisis adverted_. The lab was now finished as Hunk traveled down the halls still weary of the monsters that lurked in it before.

"So what do you do for your free time?" A feminine voice echoed through the halls. Hunk caught on and set his back to the wall and raised his TMP.

"I like to scrapbook and watch chick flicks no matter how terrible they are." Hunk recognized the voice. It was Ashley, but who is she talking to? Hunk removed himself from the wall and paced his steps to make as little sound as possible.

"I can see the fun in that but that isn't my thing. I like to practice on various tasks. Not that I get bored but I want to learn more." The second voice answered. It sounded congested, as if there was a mask. Hunk peeked from cover and heard the footsteps getting louder in his direction. Hunk waited as the voices were close enough for him to react.

Hunk snapped from cover as guns clicked from all three. Hunk blinded them with a flashlight in his second hand. The first person was Ashley for sure but she stood in the way of the second person.

"Identify yourself!" Hunk snapped.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Hunk. She's a friend." Ashley kept herself between the two. Ashley surprised herself on how she handled the situation.

"Take it easy. There is no need to shoot anybody. This person helped me when I got separated." Ashley turned her head halfway.

"Hey uh, A. Please lower your weapon, this guy here takes no chances." The lady version of Hunk nodded and Ashley stepped out of the way for Hunk to see the figure.

"_You're really are a hard ass aren't you_?" The figure chuckled. This was completely strange, because Hunk had just thought those words. _Could this really be_…?

"Who are you!" Hunk reaffirmed his grip on his TMP. It was loaded with hallow points. They tear flesh and Hunk was ready to prove that fact.

"Take The Gasmask Off NOW!" Ashley thought about standing in his way again but that'll just make everything worse.

The figure knew that she couldn't react fast enough so she kept both hands raised and slowly unstrapped the mask and removed the helmet as well. Underneath, was a girl that looked to be in her teenage years. Her hair was short with brown hair that reflected a bit of red in the light. Her complexion wasn't light but kept a little tan and her eyes had a tortoise piercing blue. Ashley was a bit jealous of her appearance.

Hunk completely lowered his weapon. Ignoring his impulses, Hunk quickly removed his gasmask and helmet as well. He wanted to see this girl with his own eyes. He recognized her. "Bella? Is that you?" Hunk asked softly.

"Anthony?" The lady version of Hunk focused her eyes as Hunk moved the flashlight away from her. The lighting was okay but it was enough of the girl named Bella to get a good look at Hunk.

Hunk's legs felt weak, this wasn't something he felt. He knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. _This can't be happening_.

"Wait a second..?... Anthony!" Bella dropped her weapon and rushed to Hunk and jumped at him. With no time to react, Hunk had to hold Bella's weight while she hugged him. Hunk's mind couldn't process this situation. All of this happening before Ashley. _This it must be like to spot a Unicorn_. Ashley was completely lost to the situation.

"Where have you been?" Bella spoke quickly. Before being bombarded by questions, Hunk's radio was making a sound alerting him to a call.

"Hey Hunk you there?" The voice was Jessica. Hunk regained the strength in his legs and balanced himself with Bella.

"Ugh, yeah." Hunk used his right arm to fix his radio in his ear.

"Did you find Ashley?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, she's… fine." Hunk struggled with trying to get Bella off him.

"Hunk are you alright?" Jessica asked as Bella finally let Hunk go.

"I'm fine." After Hunk said that, Bella giggled.

"What's going on?" Jessica barked.

"Ashley is safe and … I'll call you… back." Hunk turned his radio off. He turned to Bella. Ashley stood in the background as she wished for popcorn.

"I discovered a lead about you. I followed it here with nothing attacking me. But this is great, where have you been for the past year?" Bella got to the point as she picked up her weapons.

"Nowhere, you have to give me an explanation about this in bit." Hunk turned around to turn his radio back on. Ashley walked beside Bella.

"I've never seen him like this." Ashley pointed this out for herself.

"Really, sure he was always alone, but he can be a really nice person when you get to know him?" Bella's vibrant smile brought even more questions to Ashley.

"This guy right here?" Ashley pointed at Hunk. Bella nodded. "_The _Hunk, the Human Unit Never Killed?"

"The Human noonit ever billed? What are you talking about?" Bella was starting to get confused herself. From the body language, Bella was comfortable around Hunk or Anthony. That was the last alas, Hunk used.

Hunk turned around as he gave a barely passable excuse to Jessica. _This is going to complicate things_. Hunk thought as he turned around. Both women stared blankly at him. _No use in lying_. "Ashley this is Bella. Bella, Ashley." Hunk gave the bare bones introduction.

"I can't do shit at the moment but this will be handled later. Bella, you have no idea what kind of trouble you're in. Hunk pulled the chamber back on his TMP. "Let's get moving, Jessica found another lab on the higher levels. She's requesting backup. I'll be on point, Ashley you guard the read. Bella, stay in the middle and don't get in the way." Hunk spoke clearer than he has ever been. His fangs were retracted as he put his gasmask and helmet on. "Are we clear?" Hunk leaned forward looking at Ashley.

She submitted to the red eyes. Ashley must know what the hell is going on because this will kill her if she didn't get her answer. Bella did as ordered and put her gasmask on. Her gasmask was similar to Hunk's but hers looked newer.

Hunk walked on ahead as he almost disappeared within the shadows.

"He never told you about me? Well I was his neighbor a year ago. He helped me through a tough moment of my life and we've been friends ever since." Bella wasn't afraid to share information. Looking on ahead, Ashley noticed Hunk's head angled backward. He had this "Back off" vibe about him. This was too good to pass up, so she pressed her luck.

"So um, Bella, has Hunk I mean Anthony been nice to anyone but you?" Ashley returned to watching their rear. Nothing ready to attack them.

"Maybe, in the beginning he kept to himself." Bella's voice responded from the helmet.

"Cut the chatter. We have to get this mission don't as soon as possible." Hunk sneered.

"Roger that captain." Bella laughed.

The three continued onward until they came across the main lobby where Έchec and Jessica were when Ashley was with them. With a flash the lights flickered and with every flick a new T-Plagas zombie, Ganado, and Insect appeared.

"I hate this place!" Ashley shouted as she snapped her SIG. Hunk wiped out his TMP, and Bella stood beside them with Mac 10. The three prepared themselves for the fight.

**Wow boy, this is it the biggest thing I had planned for Human Unit Never Killed. This character is someone I had in my head for a really long time. You'll learn more about her in later chapters. Sure it may seem weird and confusing at first and some of you may hate me for that. I'm intentionally doing it because of my own personal excitement. Also, Bella is Lady HUNK from Resident Evil Revelations. Use a search engine with "Lady Hunk" you'll see plenty of images of Bella's combat gear. She was just a character skin but I do plan to flesh her out more. Please please please tell me what you think, I'm anxious to know. As always have an excellent day.**

**Sheva Redfield: **Yeah, there was no real warning for my character. I wanted to show her off earlier but this was something I needed to craft better for the story. She's an odd girl and seeing what the heck is going on is part of the fun. There is no need to worry on the guess, I wanted people to. Thank you so much for reading.

**Chris Redfield: **This story is a lot of fun. With this we get to see a lot more from my story. This is the change I've spent a lot of time constructing. Έchec kept some anger at bay along with my need to express it. Weapons are important and I try to be fresh with the combat and the arsenal. As well have all the characters be badass as possible. Thank you so very much for reviewing in my chapters. I'm excited to read on what you think. See you in the next update.

**Roseimagine: **The comments were the calm before the storm, the team is starting to adjust to each other. The scars are of me overthinking the characters of video games of how they live through the most dangerous sitautions without the marks to prove it. He's been through a lot, and there is still plenty more. As for him standing, of course it because he is still Mr. Death. Echec has some kind of personal feelings toward the creatures, so they must be something about the regenerators. What it is? We'll have to learn about it in the future. No, Bella is Lady HUNK from Resident Evil Revelations. A character skin for the bonus mode, no real purpose behind her but is the perfect character for me to bring to life. Google, Lady Hunk and you'll see her. I used to be a gun nut, so I took the time to apply it for my stories. The chapter was meant to be that way. I'm happy I pulled it off. Cool, I am very excited to know what you think of this and the Alley fight.

**Shantty: **Ashley was just pressing her luck on understanding HUNK. Nothing more, it may have come off that way and I tried to write it lightly as possible. All scars have a story to tell, it's just that Hunk has more eventful ones. Yay, I put in subtle changes into Hunk they're there for the readers to see the change in him. I thought I went overboard on it, but now I like it a lot. Ashley's time here isn't a pleasant one as by her last comment in this chapter. I thought it was a tiny bit funny, though it may be mean of me. Thanks for the compliment and I'm very interested to hear your thoughts on the this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24, Hunk's Student

**I watched the latest trailer to Revelations 2, Barry Burton is back and he's there to save his daughter Moira. Sounds exciting considering how Barry is powerhouse. The song for this one will be "**Full Force Forward**" from the Payday 2 Soundtrack. So there's that… Oh yeah, I owe you guys a fight scene… with a new character. :-D**

**Here's the link:** watch?v=arT48Dft0sg

"So what's going on?" Έchec asked as he slung his KSG on his back to give his arms a brief rest.

"Hunk found Ashley, and then he said a complication appeared but he'll handle it." Jessica didn't frown completely but was more puzzled than angry. She blinked then focused her vision, "Come on, we have to pave the way for them." The two of them continued down the hall.

**Play the song.**

"I hate this place!" As Ashley said that, the figures didn't move yet. The room was starting to get crowded. The insects crawled around the ceiling. But the most unnerving was a giant spider skittering its legs about near a lamppost.

"Watch for the tongues, handle what you can, alright?" Hunk bared his fangs under his helmet. He needed to blow off some steam.

"Roger, just remember to follow me." Bella laughed.

"Keep dreaming." Hunk set his sights on a T-Plagas.

The creatures stopped spawning as each them started their approach. Ashley took aimed at was the first to fire. "Charge!" Ashley kneeled down for her body to absorb the recoil so her shots can be concentrated. She aimed upward toward the insects as two were killed in the beginning.

Hunk and Bella formed a wall around her. Hunk fired three round of his TMP for to knock a Ganado on his right knee as Hunk sprinted to him and reeled his right leg for a football punt. The kick knocked the Ganado so far upward that is hand two T-Plagas stumble of the ragdoll. Hunk walked forward with single shots to kill a portion of the horde.

Her Mac 10 had three custom clips of ammo that were taped at the ends so when one was out, Bella doesn't have to search of another clip. So she had dual clips at the ready and single clips as well. One T-Plagas was making a move at Bella. She fired ten rounds into the chest stopping it in its tracks then set her M9 at the bridge of its nose. BAM.

She kept calm as she fired her pistol at the zombies and occasional insect. Making every shot count until the gun _clicked_. Bella noticed that right away but didn't reload her weapon just yet. Her Mac 10 was ready as the unloaded it taking care one Ganado and one insect. The Mac 10 _clicked_.

"You're in for it now!" Bella shouted as one T-Plagas was rushing to her back but she was aware by the footsteps. She looked over her shoulder by 45 degrees and ejected the clip of her M9. The clip ejected and she used her left foot to kick it back right where the next step was going to be for T-Plagas. It stepped on the empty clip then waddled forward then fell chest first to the ground. When it crashed, Bella back flipped from the T-Plagas then back flipped again as a Ganado shouted at her. Mid-air through the second flip Bella brought her legs closer to her body then double drop kicked the Ganado then stood on top of it. By then she reloaded her M9 to finish both knocked down enemies.

Ashley noticed the Spider positioning itself above Bella; she fired several rounds at it, and missed the first couple of shots. She took a deep breath then exhaled. During the exhale, her aim was true as the first bullet planted itself in the center of the head of the spider. It released its grip from the wall and rolled into a corner. "I hate spiders."

Hunk looked around as the half of the attackers was dispatched. After the update Hunk, was grappled from behind with a Ganado's arms upward from the gapes of Hunk's underarms. He struggled to break free as a T-Plagas was moving it. _Klak_! It was metal hitting the face of the Ganado. Hunk broke free and unloaded onto the T-Plagas approaching him. Hunk looked down to see the dual clip of Bella as she reloaded her Mac 10 from afar. Bella tossed the empty clips at his attacker. _Not bad_.

Ashley tossed a beacon grenade at a random wall to have for some space. She drew her CZ75 then fired at an insect at a wall until the clip was spent. "Are you done with that?" Bella asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Ashley ejected it in her left hand. As she did that the beacon grenade exploded.

Before Ashley could say more Bella snatched it out of her hands and sprinted forward and gently tossed the clips ahead of her. (She tossed one of her own.) As the clips skid along the floor Bella jumped on top of them and unleashed her Mac 10. Flesh tore in the assault as Bella was approaching a wall with no room to maneuver. She leaned forward then ran into the wall but recovered quickly. It was a bit clumsy but it killed 5 infected. A small group remained. Hunk ran in as Bella did so as well. The group had 6 infected in all. 3 Ganados and 3 T-Plagas.

Hunk ducked in with his knife then swiped the throat of a Ganado then shoved him aside. Bella ducked down to avoid a smack from a T-Plagas tongue. The sharp part grazed her helmet, she could tell by the sound. She made a quick shot in recovery of the dodge. She snapped her pistol for one around in the head. Leaving itself open, Bella lowered her body as she reeled her right leg down then extended tin a high kick to knock the body back.

A Ganado had a hammer ready and brought it down to Hunk's back. "Argh!" Hunk grunted as he turned around as the hammer was brought down again but Hunk leaned back for the hammer to miss. Hunk had his back to the arm then locked it as he used his opposite arm to elbow the Ganado in the face then twirled around again taking the hammer. The Ganado blinked then was smashed in the face with its own hammer. Hunk dreads bruises but its part of the job.

Ashley just stood there watching all of this unfold. She didn't want to risk a round hitting either of them. Bella spent her second dual clip and tossed at a T-Plagas and it bounced off and Hunk jumped for it on the other side then plunged it into the head the monster. Three more were left. Ashley sprinted in as she shot the knees of a Ganado then charged at him. The thing was then a stray bullet hit the head then combusted. The parasite wiggled around then struck Ashley's shoulder as she approached. The thing skittered its body making insect sounds. Bella brought her Mac 10 up then unloaded half the clip into the exposed parasite. Bella turned around as Hunk finished the second to last T-Plagas with gun fire. The last enemy was a Ganado who was too stupid to know it's alone.

Hunk made two knee cap shots and sprinted forward with Bella closely behind him. He reeled his legs back for another punt and struck the body having it twirl in the air. As Hunk kicked it her kneeled down for Bella to jump off him then she did a drop kick sending the Ganado to the ground. Bella walked away as Hunk did a triple tap with his pistol.

**The song should end here**

Hunk checked his ammo as he nearly spent half, the same with Bella, and Ashley nearly used up her SIG ammo. Hunk walked beside Ashley. "She's pretty skilled." Ashley took a deep breath of surviving another firefight.

"Indeed." Hunk walked past her to check up on Bella. "Are you alright?" Hunk asked in his usual muffled tone.

"Of course I am you're here." Bella hooked her Mac 10 on her jacket. "That was my first fight so how'd I do?"

"Well-" Hunk was interrupted by Ashley shoving her way past him to talk to Bella.

"You were awesome! I've never seen anyone use their empty clips like you do. It's an art form." Ashley said some more comforting words.

"Thanks, don't thank me but Anthony. He's the one who taught me." Bella stated.

"Oh really?" Ashley turned to Hunk. Bella noticed Hunk staring at the ground as she said that.

"Let's move." Hunk checked the room to see everything unlocked. "Jessica and Έchec are waiting for us."

"Yes sir." Ashley said with a smile.

Hunk didn't give her an answer as he walked on to a door. Lucky for him it was unlocked. Taking his time, he opened it slowly expecting a horde to attack them. When the door was opened fully, nothing was there. Hunk didn't take any relief in that fact so he crouched down signaling with his hands for both of them to go in opposite directions to get control of the room.

Bella and Ashley kept their composure and did as ordered. Still nothing, Hunk didn't like this at all. In the corner of his mask, there was movement. _I got you._ Hunk applied less pressure on his feet as he walked to the middle of the large room. The figure took cover behind a toppled bookcase and then he sprinted forward and tackled the figure could react.

Hunk set his pistol to the person's forehead as he learned it was Jessica.

"Hey there, uh Hunk." Jessica stared at the blackness of the barrel. Hunk got off of her as Έchec appeared from another bookcase as he was hiding behind it.

"Clear." Hunk made a soft shout. Bella and Ashley walked across the room to regroup with the others.

"What are you doing here?" Hunk asked as he holstered his Taurus.

"We cleared a hallway of traps and thought you guys needed help and who's that?" Jessica tilted her head at Bella.

"Hi there, I'm Bella." She made a slight bow.

"This is Jessica and Έchec. They're comrades of mine." Hunk gestured with his hands. Bella shook both of their hands.

"Why is she here?" Jessica asked even more confused by how Bella's legs were exposed.

"She's here to help. We can trust her; I'll give you an explanation later alright? What did you find out?" Hunk changed the subject.

"Sure, we've made it to the upper levels and activated the basic traps. Little resistance and so I think it is time for us to move on. We have strength in numbers now." Jessica turned to Bella. "Can you handle this?"

"She already proved herself. How did Έchec treat you?" Ashley kept her eyes on their surroundings.

"Quite well." Jessica got the point then readied her weapon to move.

"Great, my sister has taught me a lot of things." Έchec smiled.

"Sister?" Hunk and Jessica asked at the same time.

"Yes, Ashley took the time to help me understand the world and has been there for me since I've met you. That's the definition of sister, a title she has earned a long time ago." Έchec said blankly.

Ashley walked to Έchec then hugged him. "I always wanted a little brother."

Hunk rolled his eyes under her gasmask. "We've wasted enough time, let's go."

"Bella, I remember that name. She lived in the same building as you were using Anthony."

"I don't ask for much, but for this, just drop it." Hunk opened the next door. Jessica followed after him.

"You owe me." Jessica said as she walked into the room after Hunk. On the way down the hallway the team remained close to both side of the walls. Hunk lead the right with Jessica in the middle and Ashley guarding the rear. Έchec covered the left with Bella watching his back.

They made to the end of the hall with a wooden door, one the door was a painted symbol of a Pegasus. The lock was firm and didn't budge.

"I guess we have to look for a key with a Pegasus on it." Jessica thought out loud.

"Did you know I'm a master lock picker?" Hunk looked over his shoulder.

"Really?" Ashley kept her eyes down the hallway.

"Yep." Hunk pulled out his Taurus then fired six bullets around the lock. The door peered open slightly. Hunk looked over his shoulder again. "We are not back tracking because of a door." Hunk pushed the door open slowly and aimed into the room. He didn't sound angry as his voice sounded calm as ever.

The rest of the team looked at each other and followed.

Bella walked behind Hunk. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hunk responded in a lighter tone._ I just need to get you to safety_. Hunk thought instead of speaking. They entered a large library. The team had plenty more ground to cover.

**Good day everyone, I hope you've enjoyed the combat chapter of Bella. She has a unique fighting style that I hope you've noticed. Also, I've been kinda bummed lately with school work as it sucks the joy out of everything. I really wanted to hear your thoughts. I seem like a moron for asking so I'm not forcing you to. Have an awesome day.**

**Chris Redfield: **I was aiming for Bella to be likable. She's a person who's going to be a lot of fun to be around. Yeah I loved the design of the Lady Hunk costume. The funny message wasn't used yet in the story and I thought it would be cool to have something like that.

**Roseimagine: **I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. Yeah, it does get hard to be motivated to read or write because of school. I use fan fiction as a way to relax. Bella's appearance was a big turn of the unexpected. The meeting was meant to be an in your face moment of shock. As for the crush thing… maybe. Έchec is still new to the world but he does have a lot of skills some don't have. Plus it's fun to make him really smart. Ashley's words were that of mine when I came across the regenerators. That bit was more to fun really. Thanks for reading.

**Shantty: **Thanks for reading. Glad to know you understood the expressions. I didn't want to lose the readers. Lady Hunk was a thing I had planned since the beginning; it just took a while to set up. I hope Bella will be liked in future chapters. Ashley's curiosity was me having fun with the situation. The call was supposed to be cryptic, Jessica had her moment of confusion and I think it works. A crazy family eh? That sounds like a good title for a chapter. Also, I'm glad you liked the chapter and have a great day.


	25. Chapter 25, The Knife Wielder's Name

**Good day everyone. I wrote a one shot involving Quint as he does a favor for Leon. I would greatly appreciate it if you check that out when you finish this chapter. It's called **Quint the Helping Hand**. Well, let's continue.**

The team banded close together to continue to search the castle. _Those documents I've found suggest that Albert Wesker was working on furthering the Las Plagas virus alongside his Uroboros project. The two are linked somehow._ Hunk processed as he aimed his TMP to the area above him. Nothing was there still.

The team carefully checked every corner of the library as nothing on the floor they're on. Above them is a wooden railing suggesting there's another floor. Hunk felt a tab on his back as he peaked around a corner. Nothing was there for them to fight. Bella found another door to proceed.

Then lights of the area flashed, revealing several armed men in the shadows. Each of the men had blank expressions and with body armor and many didn't wear uniforms.

"What is happiness?" A pompous voice called from the shadows.

_Not this guy again_. Hunk positioned himself in front of Bella. Then the lights returned and there above them and in the corners of the room were a legion of mercenaries. All soldiers in various gear and among them was the knife wielding psychopath ally to Nikolai. He wore the standard gear as the soldiers around them didn't move. The team was outnumbered. 4 for 1. The five of them versus twenty others, and Hunk's team was in the kill box. There is no hope of killing all of their enemies without dying themselves.

The team walked directly into a trap. _How the FUCK did I allow this to happen!_ Hunk screamed in his mind.

The knife wielder walked ahead of his men. "Come on, Hunk, you have an answer for my yet? Don't worrying about being embarrassed about it. I won't judge you that much." The mercenary walked in front of his men. "Raise your hands or become riddled with bullets."

The team raised their hands slowly, Hunk was the last one to do so. "To me, happiness is learning to understand the world." Έchec stated as he spotted a discolored book amongst the shelves. Hunk noticed Έchec shift his eyes for his right.

"Oh wow, you thirst of knowledge. You came from a secluded place full of misery and you know the complete insignificant of your existence. To search for meaning and learn for new thing to fill a void of your hear. How commendable." The knife wielder watched as his subordinates walked over to take the weapons of the team away.

Hunk was tempted to use his special gas grenade but in here, it could get Bella killed. _She's the priority right now._

Hunk felt the tug of a strap as his TMP was taken away. It was then tossed up to the knife wielder. "Before you say anything, the name's Roy Kellen, with the displeasure of meeting all of you."

"Whatever Asshole." Jessica scoffed while her hands were still up. With a streak of light Roy drew an AMT Hardballer pistol.

_BAM!_

Jessica closed her eyes and opened them slowly as she felt nothing. With her eyes fully to see Hunk in front of her then he fell to his right knee. Έchec flinched to make a move, but Ashley stopped him.

"HUNK!" Jessica shouted. Bella quickly kneeled beside him.

"Damn, this hurts!" Hunk grunted, then forced his weight on his left leg and stood up again.

"Hunk are you alright?" Ashley was standing the back as moving was a bad idea at this point.

"I'm fine, the body armor absorbed the bullet and my chest stings." Hunk gave the shortened version. He hadn't felt a bullet in a long time. _Fucking coward!_ That was all Hunk needed to determine about Roy, rather than fight like a real opponent he'll prod at them until they were killed. The AMT Hardballer is a pistol of extremely similar design for a Colt M1911. Both used .45 ACP rounds, and to say it felt like a horse kick was an understatement. It felt like being smacked again by Dr. William Birkin.

Bella took a look at Hunk's chest. The bullet was dispersed on the mid-left side of the armor. It was a hollow point bullet, had Hunk not stopped it, Jessica could've been bleeding out by now.

"Bastard." Bella muffled in her helmet.

"Well well, do my eyes deceive me? Or does Mr. Death have a heard under that scowl of a soul after all?" Roy looked to his right and left. Several of his men were as confused as he was.

Hunk coughed then bared his fangs for his threat. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb. Pray it _never_ comes to that." He stood up again. Jessica looked at Bella. Bella gave a slight nod telling Jessica that Hunk was mostly alright.

"I'm still waiting for your answer Hunk." Roy paced to his left. His finger on the trigger guard was beginning to twitch. _Here I thought you were a professional._ Hunk did a gentle tug on his to his gas grenade. Roy was at the end of his patience.

"Where's Nikolai?" Ashley asked as she paid attention while the team figured something out.

"Not here, that's all you need to know." Roy spoke in a cold tone.

"Do it now Έchec." Hunk tugged on his grenade then erupted in smoke. There were sparks all around as nothing was hit. By the time the smoke cleared, the team was gone and Roy stared at the empty platform.

"Find them now! Sweep the castle!" Roy shouted.

"Ugh, now I really hate this place." Ashley moaned as her back ached.

"I know the feeling." Jessica did a pushup. Bella was face down and groaned as well. Hunk laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Breathing clean air with the gasmask made every mission have more comfort in his ability to pull off missions. And for every one of them, there was never enough are in the most dangerous situations.

Έchec came sliding down the chute and rolled forward then to his feet. He looked down to see the battered team. All of them were without a weapon, all their ammunition was taken, and Hunk never felt more naked now that his 'Matilda' was taken. The name he gave to his custom TMP. _Roy is going to pay, dearly._ Hunk thought as he stood up then offered a hand to Ashley. Έchec did the same for Bella and Jessica.

"What do we do now. You saw Roy and his mercenaries, and we can't just go back to the speedboat without weapons." Ashley clarified.

"Good point but first, let me figure out how were still alive in the first place. Hunk, care to explain?" Jessica smacked the back of his helmet. Considering that they almost died, Hunk let that slide.

"Never do that again. What happened was that Έchec spotted an out of place book. It seemed a bit strange that all the books were place neatly away, that book had to part of a door or trap. It seemed that fate decided it was a trap. My special compartment for a gas grenade blinded out captor for a good second, long enough for Έchec to take a forgot butterfly knife Ashley had on her thigh for him to throw across the room to activate the door. The trap door all of us stood on saved our lives."

"What would have happened if it wasn't a trap?"

"Then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Hunk massaged his right shoulder.

Jessica stood up straight. "First order of business is for us to move. If Roy is competent enough then he would send his men to search for us. We need to get moving now."

"Understood." Έchec looked around the room as the team gathered their bearings. The room was isolated but there is a grey door there in the room. He walked to it was the door was opened to begin with.

"How is that door even open? Whatever, this place never made sense anyway." Ashley placed her back to the wall as Έchec was back up for a breach with Hunk. Bella remained quiet as mouse among them. She stood behind Ashley.

"Go." Hunk ordered. Έchec shoved the door aside then sprinted in headstrong as the room they entered was devoid of creatures beside the team.

"Another room with a mystery." Hunk kept his back arched. Inside was a bed, several books, a desk with a lantern. On the table was a book along with papers in several folders.

"What's this?" Bella walked to the desk then checked the book lying on top. The cover of the book was completely grey. She flicked open the book. On the first page there was one sentence. This is the Journal of Luis Sera, Head Researcher

"Who is Luis Sera?" Bella thought out loud. Jessica snapped her head and walked to Bella.

"A man who died here that was responsible for the spread of the Las Plagas amongst the Ganados of the village. This is a great find."

"Hmm, if he had a change of heart there must be useful information in that journal, is that enough for us to leave?" Hunk was doubtful if it was, but asking wouldn't hurt here.

"More than we need." Jessica flipped through the pages. She came to near the end and the several pages were torn out or worn out to illegible. Bella searched the rest of the desk and found something of interest.

"Hey guys, I found a pistol." Bella stood up as it was a Mauser Pistol C96. A Weapon out of time. It was created in 1896. A modern version set to fire 9mm rounds, with a ten shot magazine with a clip in pins for loading. AKA the 'Broomhandle' because of the grip of the gun was that a bulky broom design but this one was modified to be that of modern standards.

"Now that is a great find, great job Bella." Hunk walked to her and gave a quick rub on the top of Bella's helmet. Ashley turned to Jessica as the two looked at each other in widened surprise.

Bella passed Jessica the Mauser Pistol and she aimed it to the ceiling. It went by another name, it was also labeled as the Red 9 by certain users. The barrel was aligned correctly and the gears of the firing mechanism was clear as it clicked when the hammer was tugged back. The barrel is of a shortened design because semi-automatic pistols were still being perfected. Jessica was happy to have such a challenging pistol. As much as she wanted to use it she needed to check if it was cleaned.

"This weapon still works." Jessica passed it Ashley. "Can you please clean it in less than five minutes?"

"Of course I can." Ashley snickered.

"Come on, we need to find equipment that can help us." Hunk walked out of the room to find another room, it wasn't a library but one that seemed to be a waiting room of some kind. Hunk, Έchec, and Jessica walked into the waiting room. The walls were covered in faded paintings but really caught Hunk's eye was a black rifle mounted on the wall. It was mounted proudly over the room as the gaze of those in it were bound to see.

Engraved in the mount below it was a message. To those who are worthy of the Muramasa Rifle, complete this riddle. The message was written was followed.

To Kill a Man, You're a (Blank), To Kill Many You're a (Blank), To Kill Them All You're a (Blank) below the text were three words of those that mean kill.

"Well, that's depressing. A message of killing." Jessica placed her hand on her forehead. "What could this riddle mean?"

"It's not a riddle, it's a saying. The guy who built this was an idiot. The message goes as follows: To kill a man, you're a murderer, to kill many, you're a conqueror, to kill them all, and you're a god." Hunk solved the message. He placed the words in the proper place then the latches on the rifle released. It was a completely custom made with gold painted décor. From the handle and trigger, the weapon was bolt action. As in that the user has to eject each round after the weapon is fired. Hunk passed it Jessica.

"You love sniper rifles so this belongs to you." Hunk walked past her to the center of the room, on a coffee table there was a small letter opener blade and the a dresser with a pitcher and cups. It was meant for people who drink and inside the pitcher was a metal ice picker. It was sharp at the tip. Hunk passed the pick to Έchec. He didn't react to it but was happy to have a weapon. Ashley and Bella exited the room of Luis and stood before the group.

"The pistol is ready for use. I still have one butterfly knife for me to use. Also Bella found a box of 9mm bullets, we have twenty rounds for the Red 9. And I've found seven rounds for a rifle." Ashley passed the rifle ammo to Jessica.

The team checked the weapon as it was ready for use. Lucky for them, the firing pin for the Muramasa wasn't removed so it was still usable. Jessica and Bella clicked their guns for the journey.

"Let's get out of here." Jessica smiled.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I went through a phase of writer's block but managed to get this out for you. You saw the team of Hunk work well prepared and fight monsters with the equipment they needed. But now they're stripped of them… just like to good old days of RE 1,2, and 3. So please tell me what you think, you like the return of several old school weapons, do you hate Roy, and wonder why Hunk is so nice to Bella? All will continue. Oh yeah, since we're this far, I can reveal the story arc title. It's **_**Lady Hunk's Gambit**_**. What the gambit is, we'll have to see. Leave a review and have a great day.**

**Chris Redfield: **Yay, people like Bella so far. I'm very happy about that. That was something I developed as I was working on Έchec. He was supposed to have been a machine but for him to create his own understanding of living life was better development I had before. The sister thing was something I think anyone like Έchec would conclude. Bella's style was something I don't see in movies or games and I thought I should create it for myself. Thank you so much for reading.

**Roseimagine:** Bella is amazing, she is the student of Hunk after all. I wanted her to stand out between all the characters of the RE series. Jessica doesn't know Bella but she recognizes the name as it was neighbor to Hunk when he was in hiding. That's all, they aren't familiar to each other. The aww moment was my intention because Echec is seeing what the world could be. Hunk is mostly all business like how we know him. As for their history, I'm still debating with myself on how to explain it. I'll give an update in a further chapter in what I decide. Locking picking has many forms. (hehehe) I hope you like the chapter and have a great day.

P.S. I was still wondering your thoughts to the alley fight in the earlier chapters. Sorry for bugging you about it.

**Shantty:** I love doing fight scenes, they just come to me at times. Ashley was caught up in the moment, which I think most people would have been in anyway. The lock picking was a less than subtle jab of the times when I play RE 1,2, and 3. I'm like "these doors are made of wood, can't I shoot them off, I'm willing to use up my ammo to do so." It indeed was a tender moment for the team. Yay, my story is interesting, I keep beating myself up on thinking the story isn't good enough. The Crazy Family, that sounds like a lovely label to the team. Have a great day, and please tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 26, Violence in Silence

**Hello people, thank you for continuing to support this story. The title is something that will have a big impact in the end. Oh yeah, I learned the Punt attack Hunk does isn't called a punt at all instead it's called the Riot Kick. I'm going to use that term from now on because it sounds much cooler.**

The team looked around as they stacked up to the door. Έchec and Hunk would be the first to enter then Bella and Jessica will come in with the weapons. The door was kicked open as Hunk entered first and Bella after him and charged a T-Plagas zombie that waited for them in the room. Hunk charged at it first by punching the chest before the tongue exposes itself then he stabbed the throat then positioned himself behind it for Έchec to move in for the kill. The ice pick was used repeatedly until the T-Plagas stopped moving.

The ladies secured the room then just watched as all of this unfolded. Hunk and Έchec nodded at their work then made a fist bump. Bella did a thumbs up and Jessica gave 'you guys are sick' expression. The Hunk flicked the blood then the team proceeded to move on.

The room they were currently in had no real significance. There was another door and the group prepared to enter. The door was opened slowly as it was a lobby hall with statues hanging upside down. Inside was one insect along with four T-Plagas. Jessica took a peek from cover. She signaled for Hunk and Έchec to take out the T-Plagas as the rest of them will pick off the rest. Hunk confirmed the order as his back was placed on an upstairs pillar. The two nodded then moved into action.

Hunk placed his left hand on the ledge then jumped down as he angled his knees to land on top of a T-Plagas then he plunked his blade into the head for three clean stabs. One in the back, temple, and lower head, it was killed in a moment as Έchec finished his target. By now the insect spotted them and Jessica fired one round to sever the left wing then the insect fell to the ground. Έchec used his free hand to point toward a T-Plagas behind the downed insect. There as a bang as the T-Plagas was stunned. Έchec jumped on top off the insect then used his hands to hold onto the back then he lifted the head up then forced it down again to crush the face in. The insect's body twitched several times then finally stopped. Another BAM then the T-Plagas was on its knee. Hunk run up then riot kicked the zombie then it crashed into the wall. Hunk tossed his blade down then stepped on it and wiggled it around. The T-Plagas died as the tongue was almost out of the throat.

The two looked around as they went back to back. Nothing was there.

_That was three shots, I used one and Bella used two. We have to make every bullet count._ She bolted the rifle round. The weapon must really be new because she tugged at the bolt but the Muramasa wasn't moving quickly enough. Something inside must be rusted. The room was empty.

Ashley's mind flashed with memories of the place. Leon and herself were here once but not for long. Because a trap waiting for them at the end of the hall. Hunk was about to walk down it as he was halted by her.

She shook her head then tilted her head at the carpet. Hunk noticed this and nodded. He noticed the odd miss coloration of the red carpet. Several sections of it were cleaner than other parts.

The team was running out of time, the mercenaries are getting close. On a mission, you have to prepare for the worst; they don't stand a chance without their weapons. Hunk hated himself for this as he waved Bella over. He recalled a memory of Bella; she's a competent gymnast that can make her way across. She watched Hunk as he looked down the hall. She understood that she needs to go first to activate the traps. _I really don't want her to do this but there's no choice_. _Roy's coming._

Bella lifted her hands in to stretch then handed her Red 9. She lifted her hands to the ceiling to get herself ready. She sprinted forward with firm footing. The second step revealed a trap door and the black abyss below. On the seventh step three spikes tried to spear her from the right. Bella adjusted her form so her back flexed forward causing her to almost lose her balance. Then on the as the fell forward she pressed on the pad for the third trap. Above here was a glimmer of string. It was razor wire, as in that it digs into the skin and doesn't get out. Like piano wire but deadlier. Bella crawled forward then returned to her feet and waved at the team.

Ashley smiled then nudged Jessica in the hip with her right elbow. Jessica didn't retort because she was just as impressed. Hunk turned to Jessica, he had his head angled downward then turned back to her. He wanted to check for more traps and she did a move in gesture with her right hand. Hunk took the first step on the same panel for the trap door but nothing happened. He did kept a fast pace as none of the other traps activated. As he passed the razor wire he did a quick swipe then the wire dangled in view. Ashley went next and nothing happened for her. Jessica was next as the she made her way across. Έchec moved in but placed his foot on an unsafe panel then more spears popped up.

Έchec blinked to see Jessica tugging on his shirt. He checked himself as there was a small tear on his back body armor but nothing serious.

Bella was the first to open the door as one regenerator was snuffling then twitching its head about. Bella closed the door. The rest could tell what it was 0n the other side. The team prepared to take control of the next room. Jessica gave the order and the team stormed in. Ashley tossed her butterfly knife forward and it severed the left tendon of the regenerator. Hunk jumped up the grab the back of the Regenerator then twisted the body forward. Jessica aimed her Muramasa then fired the second round to remove the upper head. The tongue gurgled in the air. Έchec was the next one to stab the beating areas of the beast as the thumbing was pretty loud. Bella spent four rounds separating the right upper arm and left forearm. By the time they finished the Regenerator was killed in ten seconds. Έchec stood up as the team smiled.

From the body a black arm punched the jaw away. Hunk waved his hand as he was still being crushed by the corpse. Jessica and Bella chuckled. The four of them positioned themselves to remove the body. Hunk rolled over and stood up. Hunk nodded his head to the hallway to move on. So now they continued to walk in a formation. Bella had four shots then had to reload as Jessica loaded the missing two rounds of the rifle. She had five shots before they needed to collect ammo.

The team opened the door up found the same lobby where the Bella, Hunk, and Ashley fought in earlier. There were three T-Plagas below. Jessica took aim but Bella stopped her. They looked above to see several spiders crawling along the walls.

Jessica frowned slightly. There weren't many options but to spend the last of their ammo. Bella got an idea. She tapped Jessica's back then looked down. There was an opening for them to move into the center. If someone got the aggression of all the creatures then the rest of the team could pick them off. But who would be the bait, everyone looked in Hunk's direction. Taking the hint Hunk walked in front of everyone then prepared to jump. He took a deep breath then felt a nudge on his back. It was Jessica ready to push him off. He glared at her as Jessica snickered in making Hunk jumpy. He looked on down again as a spider spotted his boots. Taking the risk, Hunk turned around as he dangled on the edge then slowly released his grip. The fall was quick and his right leg stung on the fall. Be took a step as it burned slightly. _Nothing's broken and just absorbed the vibration, I'll be fine._

Hunk checked his surroundings as the T-Plagas and Spiders moved toward him. Jessica remained on the ledge ready to fire, so Ashley was being lifted down by Έchec and Bella. Ashley dropped as the fall was so far and didn't hurt her. The first T-Plagas was close enough to expose its tongue. Then Hunk kept walking backwards, nothing could be done but wait for the right moment to attack. The second T-Plagas stuck out the jagged tongue then as the sharp ends flicked around.

Hunk was running out of options. He prepared to strike then a shot range that left an open hole in the tongue of one T-Plagas. Hunk charged forward to the wounded one then repeated to stab and when the second T-Plagas was preparing to slam him Ashley's streamed by as she jumped kicked the T-Plagas away as Hunk finished off his target. Έchec made it down and so did Bella; she stood in the center taking aim and waited to fire until someone needed her to. Jessica was prepared to do the same.

Hunk got back to his feet but was immediately tackled by a spider. The green eyes stared into Hunk's red eyes. The fangs of the spider revealed themselves. Hunk didn't waste any time then head butted the spider's fangs with his helmet. The pain goes both ways so he felt it as well. The spider didn't move though as Hunk was still pinned. Bella and Jessica were too busy watching Έchec and Ashley at the moment fighting spiders. The fangs returned then approached his Hunk's shoulder then tried to go for a bite. One fang was halted by the gear but the second pierced his clothing and made an open cut one Hunk's right upper chest.

Hunk grunted as the spider pulled back for another bite. _Get off of me!_ Hunk shouted in his head as he head butted the spider two more times as one fang was loosened. He didn't care about himself in that moment so in the third head butt the fang fell out onto his chest. Hunk summoned his strength to lift the dizzy spider off him. Then with his freed left hand Hunk grabbed the fang then plunged the fang into the center of the eyes of the spider. It twitched and twitched. Hunk shoved the spider off as it died.

Looking around, Ashley and Έchec fought three other spiders and T-Plagas then won. The team noticed him on the ground. Hunk checked the cut as it wasn't serious, if anything, it felt like an oversized paper cut. Hunk lifted himself up and the as his letter opener was beginning to dull. Bella noticed the cut and showed concern. He brushed her off as he walked to the door to see if it was opened. He twisted the knob but the door didn't budge.

Hunk turned around as they understood, they're trapped and need time to think. Έchec looked around to see if there was a key for the door. Bella prepared to fire the Red 9 at the lock but Ashley stopped her. She pointed at the ammo box in the back pocket of her outfit. Ashley told Bella to conserve ammunition. Hunk waited below the ledge and Jessica jumped down to be caught by Hunk. She noticed the cut as well but Hunk waved her off.

Jessica made a sour expression and walked to Έchec to see if they found anything. They searched the bodies in the room and found nothing. Everyone was completely stumped on what to do. Ashley checked the ceiling as she noticed a white bundle in a ceiling corner. It was quite large and tapped Bella's shoulders.

The rest of the team caught on and walked to the corner. Hunk and Έchec positioned themselves separately and stood apart by three feet. Jessica and Ashley ran toward Hunk and Έchec. The two were lifted in the air to tug on the white bundle as it was loose enough to fall on its own. Hunk and Έchec caught Jessica and Ashley on their fall down. Bella and Jessica kept their eyes on their surroundings.

The bundle fell down then _whump_ the ground. Hunk passed Έchec his knife as they opened the bundle. It turns out the bundle was a human body wrapped in spider webbing. It was one of the mercenaries under Roy's command. He searched the pockets and found a key that had a jagged 'S' shape. It was the key they needed to move on.

Hunk fangs smiled under his mask as he turned around. There was a dust falling from the ceiling. Hunk knew looking up was a bad idea but he did so anyway. Above them was a spider four times the size of the already giant spiders. It screeched at the team then proceeded to crawl down. They can't fight the thing so Έchec searched the body and was disappointed as there wasn't a weapon on the corpse but in this case one incendiary grenade.

Bella aimed the Red 9 up then fired one round to see if the spider would slow down… It didn't. Soon the spider's fangs were slowly shifting back and forth, the eyes still open and soul piercing. Jessica took aim at one of the joints to the legs, she wanted to fire but in doing so may cause the spider to get down sooner and kill them all. She refrained from firing.

Έchec tapped Ashley's shoulders then the two looked at each other. They nodded as Έchec ran forward below the spider and waved at it. Ashley was doing something with her hands then jogged in front of everyone and tossed something at the giant alpha spider. Bella focused her vision to see that it was the ice pick Έchec was using and on the handle was an incendiary grenade tied on with some of Ashley's clothing from her right sleeve. The ice pick was wedged in the fur of the spider's hairs as it got ever closer.

Έchec stood at the door and waved at everyone to come quickly. The grenade exploded as the giant alpha spider was engulfed in flames. Its grip to the walls was loosened as well. They needed to leave quickly. Hunk made sure Bella was first to enter and by the time they closed the door there were a strong vibration that shook the ground for moment.

Bella lowered her head and sighed. Everyone looked at each other to catch their breath, they stood in a hallway to head down the labs then they could leave on the speed boat. No one spoke because getting relieved now isn't the time.

They proceeded down the halls as the team was now down one weapon and another that is ready to break. (Hunk's letter opener.) Four shots remained for the Muramasa and three in the clip for the Red 9. Granted there was a second clip so Bella ejected the clip then put the fresh on in. The pin of the clip bounced off as the bullets were loaded. Jessica caught the lose clip. She passed it back to Bella and she put it in her back pocket.

They made it down into another room of the lab. It was strange inside the stuff was all separated then the door began to shake. The area of the lab was revealed to have a large empty room below and soon other objects rose to form an arena.

_No, not this place_. Έchec thought as the team fell down. This was the room of where the Wesker clone trials took place, where dozens died at the teeth of Regenerators. Hunk didn't catch his balance in time and fell down with the others. The only one that didn't fall was Ashley.

"You guys okay down there?" She shouted.

"We're fine." Jessica dusted herself off. "See if you could- BAM. Time in the moment stopped. The air was cold; the team looked up to see Ashley as frozen as a statue. Then he appeared. Roy with his pistol. BAM. In her view, there was some red fluid puffing from Ashley's left thigh. Mercenaries revealed themselves left and right.

Ashley was still standing as Roy smiled in glee. He kicked the stomach of causing her to fall from the edge. Her limb body breezed in the still air.

"ASHLEY!" Jessica screamed.

**There isn't much to say here. I thought it would be cool to have a chapter where the characters don't speak that much. Thank you for reading. I'll speak some more in the next chapter.**

**Chris Redfield:** Thank you, I always thought my writing was unoriginal and bland. Roy is the kind of Antagonist that I want to have him stand apart from the other RE villains. There weren't any villains that shook the very core of the heroes beside Wesker, as he fought with Chris over the years. The riddle isn't much of anything really; I got it from one my favorite songs as the saying has been around for a long time. I don't know where it came from so I won't take credit for it. I hope you liked how this chapter went as the team didn't have the weapons they're used to. You're grammar is getting better; I've noticed it since the beginning of your wonderful reviews. You speak with a formal matter; I think that's very cool of you. I love how you wrote in Russian. I'm honored, Alexei.


	27. Chapter 27, Lady Hunk's Gambit

**I started a new series, its **_**Umbrella High**_**. It's HUNK in High School, please check it out. Also There will be bolded text of a character's inner thoughts in the chapter. I'm just having the AUs underlined to avoid confusion. The song for this chapter is "**Another day, another fight**" from Oddworld: Strangers Wrath.**

**Link: ** watch?v=4TtTQPBTzrQ

"ASHLEY." Jessica shouted. Hunk was still too concerned in the number of mercenaries that started to show up. Hunk didn't waste any time as he sprinted forward as Έchec was right beside him.

"You bastard!" Jessica took aim with her Muramasa. Roy took several steps back and he was no longer in her line of sight. Before she could fire a round out of fury she was pulled back by Bella.

"You can't reach him; now get your head down." Bella gently lowered the rifle and the two looked on ahead as they crouched down.

Έchec caught up and passed Hunk on the sprint in and jumped on ahead then lifted his knees to catch her. His knees skid on the metal. The skin tore away as he caught Ashley. He writhed in pain but was satisfied that he caught her. Hunk made it to kneel beside them then checked her pulse. It was still a strong beat as her heart is compensating for the loss of blood. There isn't much time.

"She's alive and we have to get to cover." Hunk lifted his head as the Mercenaries prepared to open fire. Hunk hated that he didn't have his TMP for this very situation.

Έchec didn't say anything; he looked at Hunk with an emotionless stare. There were too many conflicting emotions for any of them to express themselves. He stood up as his knees burned immensely.

Hunk didn't say anything. Giving false hope doesn't improve the situation. _Soldiers die in the battlefield. _**But she isn't a soldier you heartless monster!** Another inner voice countered.

_She knew the risks in doing the tasks like this_. **Yeah she does but that doesn't excuse your fucking motives.**___What the hell do you know?_** That she's part of the mission. **_Not anymore. _**You fucking hypocrite, are you going to say the same thing if Bella's injured**?_ Leave her out of this._ **I will if you do something for Ashley. Prove me wrong**._ Just watch._ The inner conversation ended as Hunk took some of the weight Ashley by taking hold of her. Έchec did nothing to protest.

The arena formed into the shape of combat testing like so many years earlier. In the days of study, there was a similar testing arena in the ruins of Wesker lab but it was claimed by the creatures that lurk inside. Έchec recalled the memories.

Έchec and Hunk made it to cover of where Bella and Jessica were taking cover. Ashley was laid down on her back gently. Her breathing started to increase to a rapid pace. Bella and Jessica started to look over her wounds. She was initially shot in left hip then in the left thigh. Pointing her finger in, there was no shrapnel in the wounds. A good sign, Roy used FMJs rather than hollow point. (FMJs stand for Full Metal Jackets. A bullet type that is meant for piercing armor.) The bullets weren't lodged in the bones so it just tore through muscle. She's still losing blood though. The thigh shot wasn't near any of her vital blood vessels.

Έchec finally blinked then turned to Jessica. "May I barrow the rifle?" He asked in his gentlemanly voice.

Jessica didn't see the harm as she tended to Ashley. She gave the weapon.

"Hey guys, sorry about… getting shot." Ashley grunted.

"Don't speak." Bella was kneeling down beside her. The Mercenaries started to open fire as several others moved to other positions.

"Excuse me." Έchec grinned then turned around. Hunk stood up with him as well.

"You think you could get me a weapon?" Hunk asked.

"Certainly." Έchec nodded then rubbed his knees with immense concentration. His body sealed the wounds with new skin growing over it. The teeth of Έchec was bare, his eyes started to glow a vicious red. He didn't smile, as he remained calm then in ducked down then disappeared.

_What the?_ Hunk sprinted forward then leaned back slightly then his body fell down but he angled himself to slide forward to cover.

There were two mercenaries standing there with an MP5, and a SCAR-L Assault Rifle. Έchec appeared between them crouching with the Muramasa. He was leaning forward with the barrel directly under the chin of a Mercenary then the skull erupted in blood.

As the second merc reacted, Έchec wasted no time in bringing the weapon around like a staff the sweep the man off his feet to fall on his back. The merc tried to raise his SCAR in time but then Έchec raised his right leg then brought it down to crush the merc's face in. Another merc approached him with a pistol then fired a round to Έchec chest. He there was a streak of black then he was shown to be leaning back. He was fired at again, this time he appeared crouching. Before the third round was fired Hunk sprinted in then elbowed the merc in the chest as he was stunned for a second then Hunk made his move but using his right hand on the throat then disarmed him by grabbing the pistol with his free hand. He twisted his arm to snap the neck of the merc with ease.

Έchec crouched down then took hold of the SCAR then tossed to Hunk, along with several clips of ammunition. He ducked down to check the clip of the weapon, it was fully loaded. The arena had a chest high pillar for Hunk to take cover. Έchec finished looting the second merc then with quick movement of air, Έchec was kneeling beside Bella and Ashley. "Here." Hunk passed the MP5 to Jessica with ammo as well.

(At the same time of the guys killing the mercenaries) Bella kept pressure on Ashley's wounds as Jessica applied first aid. "Those guys didn't search us properly." Bella pointed out as she shook her jack then a vial rolled out.

"Let me apply this before the bandages alright?" Bella asked. Jessica gave an affirmative nod.

What Bella applied was. An invention meant to seal wounds to prevent further bleeding. The pillars soak up blood then when they're all are large enough, they form a barrier to prevent further blood from escaping the body. (This invention was adopted by the American military in early 2014.)

By the time Έchec arrived, Jessica wrapped several bandages on Ashley. During the whole time, Ashley felt an extreme amount of drowsiness but deep within her mind, she remained awake.

"Here." Ashley heard Έchec over the sounds of bullets.

"Thanks Έchec, now go get 'em." Jessica ordered.

"With pleasure." Έchec found a group of Mercs making their way down on a narrow staircase.

Hunk set the SCAR to semi-automatic. He peered from cover as a mercenary approached his cover. He wasted no time in firing at Hunk. Hunk was close enough to hear the weapon _click_ empty. Hunk awkwardly positioned the rifle from the corner then fired blindly at the merc. _Thud_. Hunk checked from his cover to see the dead mercenary. He aimed from cover then fired at the mercs above the team. He wounded one as the rest took cover.

On the same balcony Έchec appeared then snatched a merc as the others were distracted. While he was close, Έchec pulled the pins to three grenades the merc had on his vest then was pushed back. The mercenary scrambled to take off his vest then sound busted him apart killing three next to him.

Hunk saw the explosion as he reloaded the SCAR. The chamber was pulled back by the time he was about to fire; Jessica fired her weapon as well. Flashes of deadly lightning struck around them and their attackers. Their numbers dwindled since Έchec was sporadically killing them off, usually in gruesome ways. Έchec's was consumed by anger; he appeared before a merc and lifted a stolen pistol to the jaw of the merc. With one clean shot the jaw of the merc spurted in blood. Before he fell down, Έchec fired another round to the jaw then became detached. The Merc tried to scream to only be met with silence of a dancing tongue. A flash of light appeared as Hunk watched the merc drop to his knees. _Keep this up I dare you; it'll give me a reason_. **He could say the same thing about you. **_Shut up!_

Hunk sneered at the thought to see to see a new wave of mercenaries moving into the arena. Hunk scoped them out to see ten mercs on their way. He checked his ammunition and had a clip and a half to work with.

"Hey guys, Ashley's wound is taken care of, we gotta get out of here!" Bella shouted while she kept her head down. Hunk saw the mercs coming their way but the door they came from remained open, which could be a way out.

"Stay down and let us carve a path." Έchec appeared before the ladies.

"I'm done here, I need to help." Jessica remained crouched. "Bella, please keep Jessica safe." Jessica sprinted forward as Έchec disappeared again.

Hunk kept his head up since his Red lenses don't reflect light. He fired ten rounds but his right shoulder jerked back and his lower left hip was pushed back as well. Hunk stumbled, he felt the tugs but for now, none of that matters. He crouched to cover to reload his weapon; he looked up to see Jessica sprinting towards him then slid forward to his cover.

"I saw you get hit, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hunk grunted.

"Enough of that shit! Let me check." Jessica had her left hand on Hunk's upper torso and forced his head to the cover. There was no blood as she could tell. She noticed a hole in his hip then dug in. A piece of metal greeted her fingers, she pulled it out.

"This was wedged in the armor." Jessica flicked the bullet away.

"Great." Hunk pushed her back then fired two rounds blindly from cover. The amount of bullets started to sound less and less. Jessica prepped her weapon the rolled from cover to see a single mercenary taking cover in fighting Έchec. She readied the sight then took a deep breath. The noised drowned out of her mind, just her and the target. She exhaled her worries then with a single shot; the merc went limp and rolled over. She looked down then felt a tap on her back. Jessica looked up to Bella with Ashley supported by her shoulders. The two crouched down behind cover waiting to move on.

Hunk charged to a Mercenary that remained in cover and looked up. Hunk made a left hook to the merc and in his hands was Hunk's weapon, Matilda. "I'll take that." With him unconscious, Hunk checked the body to find his loadout on the merc. Hunk felt a bit at peace with his weapons by his side. Έchec sprinted in front Jessica and killed a mercenary with Bella's Mac 10. In his pockets rested four clips for him to use. A mercenary about fell down with the KSG strapped on his chest and Jessica took hold of it for the firefight.

**Play the song now**

Jessica took the occasional pop shot until they reached the door to escape. Hunk's armor was torn in several places and Έchec's clothing was tattered as well. The surviving mercenaries retreated. Everyone made it through with Bella passing Ashley to Jessica and Έchec covering their rear. Hunk kept the occasional shot at the Mercs as they left. Έchec was in the front ready to move on and Bella walked out to get Hunk. As soon as she stepped away, the shift in the walls shook the floor and a then a metal wall fell down sealing the exit. Bella turned around too late and as she did so several clips slid past her with the Mac 10 bumping off her boot. She quickly grabbed the equipment.

Hunk looked over his shoulder to see a wall in place of the exit. "We have to find another way." Hunk sensed a presence then looked forward again. He shoved Bella back with several shots coming from the far end of the arena. Bella took cover at the same time. The bullets flew and Hunk didn't feel like testing his luck.

Hunk jumped from cover then sprinted forward with bullets following behind. He dashed forward again for cover. The TMP was loaded. Hunk jumped from his cover again to a crouching position aiming his weapon and fired several rounds. He hit nothing then was tackled by a blur of black.

A knife shined in to his helmet. He reacted quickly enough for him to catch the blade and fight the hand holding it. Hunk's vision returned to see Nikolai smiling sadistically. Hunk kept the blade into a standstill. Bella grew tired of watching and moved from her cover to sprint forward two shots flashed in front of her boots.

"Hey there missy, I believe I've never met you before." Bella looked forward to see Roy holstering his AMT Hardballer.

"We haven't until today. I'm sorry but my dance card is already full." Bella frowned under her mask. She prepared to grab her Mac 10 then riddle his body of holes. Well, she thought about it but she never fired at a real person before.

"Uh huh, well these two have some tension to work out. I won't ease up on you or your slender legs." Roy said the last part for the hell of it.

_That was a cheap throw off tactic._ Bella thought. Wasting no time, Roy pulled out his pistol then charged at Bella. She readied her knife and Red 9 in both hands. In a moment Roy was already doing a clean horizontal swipe to her jacket. She countered by lifting her knife vertically to guide his blade away. She raised her Red 9 to fire but Roy fired first, an inch from her boot.

Hunk and Nikolai was both starting to use all of their energy in the fight. So Nikolai relented in his attack and rolled to his right while Hunk went the opposite way. As Hunk rolled he pulled out his Taurus and fired several rounds in the direction Nikolai. He was already on his feet sprinting to cover. Hunk's vision was broken at the sight of Bella fighting Roy.

Roy adjusted his sight to Bella's mask and was jerked back by a bullet on his stomach. He fell down and readjusted himself to back off for a counter attack. What threw Roy off was that Hunk had the perfect chance to finish him off. Why didn't he?

"Get to cover!" Hunk told Bella as he fired several rounds at Roy. He took cover the tugged a stiletto out of his vest.

When Hunk switched to his TMP out comes Nikolai sprinting toward Hunk with a pistol. Bella switched to her Mac 10, as she pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Her weapon malfunctioned. She lowered the weapon and tugged on her Red 9. She aimed her weapon but didn't take a shot right away. Hunk kept crossing her line of fire. She had her moment.

"Don't forget about me." Roy fired a round at Bella.

Hunk and Nikolai were stuck in Close Quarters Ranged combat. He aimed forward to Nikolai's head then with a swipe of his arm, Hunk discharged a round into the darkness. Nikolai brought his weapon from below to try to get Hunk in the thigh. He fired a round to the metal and ricochets off then engraved itself in a body of a merc.

Hunk's left arm held his pistol but flexed it for the incoming haymaker from Nikolai. He halted the attack, and did the same as he balled a fist with his right hand. Nikolai did the same thing. The two were gridlocked, Hunk pressed the button to eject the clip of his Taurus and when it fell, Nikolai was distracted for a millisecond and that was all Hunk needed. He shoved his left arm free and with the right straight he punched Nikolai directly in the sternum.

He turned to his left to see Bella in danger of Roy. Hunk sprinted forward and endured another bullet. This time in his back. "Argh!" Hunk grunted as they toppled behind a chest high wall.

"You've improved since our last fight Hunk." Nikolai walked beside Roy. The two reloaded their weapons and prepared for Hunk's next move. "But something is still lacking. What happened to you. Where was the vigor from all those years ago."

Both were greet with silence.

"I see, that's how you want to play it." Nikolai cracked his neck. "It's strange to see you care about someone. All those soldiers you left to their deaths." Still silence.

"Hey Nik." Roy used his eyes to look up at the second floor. It was surprisingly quiet.

"Come out and face me, it's what we're both waiting for."

"I'm right here." Hunk staggered in his walk.

"The mighty has indeed fallen." Roy chuckled. "What happens if say… we kill the girl."

"Then hell will seem like a tourist trap to what I'll do to you." Hunk stood straight.

"That's more like it!" Nikolai's fingers started to itch. As he said that, Bella walked from cover and stood behind Hunk.

"You remember the plan?" Hunk asked in a muffled tone.

"Yep, let's do this." Bella calmly replied. The two sprinted, Roy raised his weapon but Nikolai's arm halted him as they approached. Hunk ducked in with an uppercut at the ready as a blade was backwards. Nikolai leaned back and twisted his body for a reverse spin kick. It sent Hunk rolling and he sprinted after him.

Bella was in Hunk's shadow and jumped kicked Roy in the chest. He saw the boot slam coming and rolled to his left and scissor his legs to break Bella's balance. But Bella jumped and with her knees together, she jumped and slammed into Roy's chest. Roy grunted in pain. "You little brat!" Roy looked up to see Bella looking down at him. She did a slight jump again and kicked Roy in the cheek, rendering Roy unconscious.

Hunk rolled backwards to his feet. With a right punch, Nikolai countered with a left punch. Hunk coughed and then, Hunk returned to the fight. His blade brought around and nipped Nikolai in the right shoulder. Hunk lifted his pistol to the fray. As Nikolai kicked Hunk off and slid to the nearest cover.

"Almost there, Hunk." Nikolai smiled.

Bullets rained from above as Nikolai was suppressed in cover. Above the arena was Echec and Jessica laying the suppression fire. A metal ladder formed on the wall. Nikolai pulled out a cigarette and waited. Roy would have been shot at, but he was in cover as well from his position.

"Both sides were stalling. You knew this Hunk, and so did I. In twenty seconds, my mercenaries will arrive to finish you off." Nikolai puffed a ball of smoke.

The door were blasted open and in rushes twenty more mercenaries. Nikolai stood up from his cover to see Hunk's team gone… again. He walked to his men. "_This isn't over_." Nikolai spoke in Russian.

**Lady Hunk's Gambit is at its end. The story will continue. I think I've done an okay job on the rivalry between Hunk and Nikolai. I got to respect the villain as much as the anti-hero. Oh yeah, I choose a more tension building song. Did it fit? I was waiting for the right moment to use that song. Now thank you so much for reading and tell me what you thought of this Story Arc as a whole in the reviews. As always, have an awesome day.**

**Shantty:** Echec is much like a robot, always learning. I think that amplifies his cute factor. Hunk is great ally to anyone, the reason of his protective instincts will come to light soon enough. Spiders scare me, but I find them fascinating. I'll blending stuff from the older games to the newer ones. Eh, unoriginal but effective. Yeah, it was a bit cruel of me to do that to Ashley, but she's still alive. Thanks for reading.

**Chris Redfield: **Bella and Echec are cool characters, in my mind. The spider fight built tension… the scary kind. I was a gun nut when I was young but I've lost my edge. The weapons are an important part of the story, I want that action filled fun to be given to the readers. Have a great day.

**Roseimagine: **No need to worry. Everyone gets busy with their lives time to time. The spiders scare me, and thinking of their attacks was harder. I wanted to do a chapter more for the older games, just for the fun of it. Yay, the part of Ashley being shot was intense… I mean, not that I'm a sadist, I just rewrote that part over and over. Roy is a cool name, at least to me. With this chapter, I think its apparent now that he's on par with Nikolai in evilness. Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28, Joining the Team

**Good day everyone, how you doing? I just started my college classes and so the updates in the future may get bumpy. I'll still work on the story so there's no need to worry there. So let's continue.**

"Come on." Jessica beckoned Hunk and Bella. The team made through the door and when they did, Έchec was already placing several explosives for Nikolai's mercenaries. The team didn't waste any time to get moving. Ashley was supported by Hunk and Έchec while Jessica and Bella watched their surroundings.

From her eyes, Ashley appeared to be really drowsy. Her head kept bobbing in and out of consciences. "Stay awake Ashley, you can do it." Jessica said loudly enough for her to hear.

The team continued until they came across the hall where they entered. Hunk lowered his back and traded with Bella in support of Ashley. Hunk tugged on the strap of his TMP and jogged to cover, he peaked out to see nothing out of the ordinary. So he hand signaled Jessica to provide over watch. She nodded and sprinted across the sand with Hunk's Taurus pistol. Hunk revealed himself from cover to watch out for Jessica. She made it across and Hunk proceeded to move in.

With that, Jessica did the same. Jessica bent her arms closer to her chest and took aim. (Having outstretched arms could lead the user to be easily disarmed by an attacker.) Her arms stiffened. She took several steps and heard nothing but the sound to shifting sand. She checked her corners and then in the final moment, she popped around a corner of the building to see Hunk with his back to her. The area was clear of hostiles. Hunk looked over his shoulder and nodded.

Jessica did the same and jogged to their teammates. Bella, Έchec and Ashley walked to their location and they continued to where the speedboat was docked. Each of them remained silent as Ashley was lifted to the boat. She lay down on the ground with a tarp. Jessica and Έchec gave more attention to Ashley. Hunk prepared the boat to leave as Bella stared out from the passenger side of the boat. The danger was still there so she her pistol was still in hand.

The boat started as the water around them became a grey blur. Right before Hunk pressed the pedal to move, Bella removed her helmet and gasmask. Hunk looked at her.

"That was scary." Bella blinked several times. She holstered her weapons and relaxed her body.

Hunk leaned closer to Bella. He kept his mask on. "It really was." He said in his muffled tone.

The boat sped off into the distance to get back to the safe house. Everyone had little to say. Έchec never left Ashley's side during the journey. Jessica stared menacingly off into the distance. Bell lifted up her legs and hugged them as she looked out into the water. All of this had Hunk cringe under his gasmask.

_I'll get that bastard for this._ Hunk thought as he just kept driving through the water. Bella shifted her head and looked at Hunk. She dug into her thoughts. _I think I understand the gasmask now. It doesn't show any human emotion, the eyes, lack of a mouth, and the shape has the user appear faceless. Is that what Anthony aspires to be? A true soldier? How can I understand?_ Bella looked at Ashley again. _I'll figure it out… one of these days._

The drive was brief enough for twenty-five minutes but that felt like an eternity to every one of them. So when they made it to the shores of the rendezvous point, Hunk drove the boat to shore. Bella jumped out first followed by Έchec. Jessica and Hunk lowered Ashley for them to carry her to the car. The safe house has medical supplies to help her. She's stable and has fallen asleep. Έchec kept checking her pulse.

Jessica stopped Hunk from leaving the boat. Hunk didn't say a word as he jumped down. They stood at a secluded beach. Jessica used her phone to contact the pilot who finished his earlier job. It took an hour but, the pilot showed up and saw the team battered and tired. He didn't say much as he took off to the safe house. The flight was a long one, Bella fell asleep and Έchec kept Ashley close. Jessica looked through the notes of Luis Sera's journal. Hunk kept still as he tried to fight his sleep. He remained awake for the sake of alertness if something came up. After several hours, the team arrived at their safe house. Έchec and Jessica walked inside to get a stretcher for Ashley. Hunk woke Bella up by shaking her shoulder.

"We're here. Come on." Bella rubbed her eyes and exited the helicopter.

The pilot looked down and sighed. "I got another job I can't delay. I'll see you guys later." The pilot didn't look at Hunk as he prepared the helicopter for takeoff.

Hunk walked to the safe house and entered to see Έchec and Bella sitting down on fold out chairs. Jessica entered the room and leaned against a wall.

"Bella, why are you here?" Jessica looked at her direction. Bella tensed her back, and her eyes looked to he floor.

"To find Anthony, I noticed the record of the Agent that saved Ashley Graham from the Los Illuminados cultists from recently declassified documents. There was a mention of a potential mercenary that matched the description of a gas mask mercenary. That was cause enough for me to come." Bella shrugged.

"What does your father think of this?" Hunk felt like crossing his arms but decided to not make Bella feel worse about herself.

"He thinks I'm studying at some foreign country for college credits. I built up the college credits to make up what I'll miss. So being caught up, I wanted to do my own investigation." Bella lowered her head.

"What was your endgame here?" Jessica walked across the room.

"To figure out if this gasmask soldier and Anthony were one and the same." Bella lowered her gasmask down to the floor.

"That reminds me, how did you get my old equipment?" Hunk frowned.

"Three weeks after you disappeared, a box addressed to you was sitting outside your apartment. I thought I could hold onto it for you but curiosity got the better of me. There wasn't a name of sender or anything. I thought it would help me as I practiced to better myself. But Anthony, why are you so cold all of a sudden?"

"It's just who I am. I'm sorry Bella, but you have to leave the equipment with me and go home, to your father. I'm sorry for what happened but I live that burden every day." Hunk pulled his head back, looking away from Bella.

"It wasn't your fault. Days later, those thugs came were hunted down and arrested for their crimes. If you ask me, you were a godsend." Bella stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jessica was completely lost.

"It's none of your business, just know this, she's a liability to the mission, she can't stay here." Hunk stared at Jessica blankly.

Before Hunk could continue, Bella's cheeks had several streams of liquid emotion. She looked at Hunk and to the ground. She didn't know what to think. Hunk walked to her and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own protection, I can't have my worst enemy try to harm you." Hunk finally started to remove his helmet and gasmask.

Jessica just stared as all of this unfolded. This girl escalated the situation immensely to the point Hunk has to be a voice of reason. She had trouble understanding but forcing her thoughts on this will make the situation worse.

"I'm sorry Anthony, I had to do this. For myself." Bella wiped away her tears.

"It happens." Hunk stood up.

"I hate to admit it Hunk, but with Ashley in need of recovery, we need someone who can help in her place. Also, Nikolai will get suspicious if he looked into your past of those you've interacted with, so with Bella MIA. Nikolai can't come after her or her father." Hunk frowned. "So in other words, she'll actually be safer by our side than out in the world." Jessica finished her point knowing well enough that Hunk thought the same thing.

Hunk raised his hand (For a shake) to Bella. "You're caught up with your studies. I'm sorry for how I reacted. It's that, I never expected this to happen. Will you be an asset and not a liability?"

Bella took Hunk's hand. "You can count on me." Bella stood up walked to Jessica. "Thank you." Bella whispered as she hugged Jessica.

"If you're going to stay here, I guess I need to arrange you a section of the safe house for you." Jessica wanted to laugh. After Bella walked by, Jessica gave Hunk a death glare.

"Sounds like a plan." Bella nodded. At that moment, Hunk clenched a fist. He kept it tight and sighed to loosen it. _What else could go wrong?_

**Sorry for the chapter being so short but a ton happens in it. With Bella joining the team, I didn't want it to drag on for too long. So Ashley is fine, Hunk is showing new colors, and Nikolai is still on the hunt. What could happen next? Yeah, I'm a jerk that way. But, for those of you reading, you have my profound gratitude. Response corner time.**

**Ravyn Shadowheart:** It has been a while but you're here now so that's what matters. The uses of the weapons I use are just me being a gun nut for me to add a little flavor to the story. I use the basic form of describing weapons, because I'm worried I might lose the audience. Έchec's and Ashley's relationship was a great fun for me. I think having someone for Ashley to worry about could have her learn something about herself and improve. Έchec is how I view Wesker in RE5 mercenaries; both incarnations have to be wrecking balls to their opponents. I will most definitely keep writing, have an awesome day man.

**Chris Redfield: **Cool, the song did make the chapter intense because that's what I was aiming for. Echec was a ton of fun to imagine him fighting. I watched all videos of Wesker fighting and me playing as him for me to get a mental image to how Echec will behave. Echec is still his own person, and there's still more to this story. I'll use your text of Russian and put it in place for Nikolai's final line. Thank you for reading.

**Imperial-Priest Engelbart:** There isn't much for Hunk several writers to work with. As for the Darwinian ideals, I don't know where that's coming from. If by chance you're referring to the "Survival is your Responsibility" line. That is something that make's Hunk who he is. You may not like this story and I respect that. It is just my image of Hunk is different from yours.


	29. Chapter 29, Reeling from Action

**I watched the new gameplay video of Raid Mode of Revelations 2; it looks sick and the new mechanics of elemental weapons, enemies, expansive grenades, upgradable skill trees, and a remix of RE 6 mercs. This is going to be awesome :-)**

**Also, please check out the new story from Ravyn Shadowheart. It's "**Memory of a Lost City**." It takes place for Resident Evil 2 with his OC Vincent, Leon, and Claire, he puts a lot of effort into it and I truly hope you'll check it out.**

Two 1/2 years in the past.

The man named Anthony heard a commotion all morning from the staircase from the apartment. It was distracting because he was too trying to read the local newspaper. He got fed up with it and walked to his door to peek through the door hole. It looked like a man and young woman were moving heavy boxes into the vacant apartment next door. Because of the shuffling of the hardwood floor with the obnoxious footsteps, he cringed at the noise.

Anthony didn't exactly now on how to handle all of this and just rolled his eyes at the event. So with that, he turned around and walked to his kitchen table. As he sat down, he yanked something from the bottom as it was his M92F with duck-tape around the barrel. He peeled the tape off and he started to take the weapon apart and started to clean it. The weapon hadn't been fired in six months, but he cleaned it anyway, like he did every week. The chamber detached and the same with the rest of the gun, it was nothing more than a tool he couldn't wield as often anymore.

Eventually the thumping of the staircase subsided and Anthony raised his head in interest. He walked to his door to see no one. It was his chance to visit the convenience store seven blocks away. He shrugged at the thought and grabbed his coat. He opened the door to see a young woman walk up the staircase with a box she could barely see over. Anthony couldn't get a good look at her either since he could only see her hair.

"Hey dad, can you help me, I'm losing my grip." The girl called. Her arms appears to wobble.

Anthony looked to his right to see no one; it seems that her father is still inside. As he turned back to the girl she started to lean back to compensate for the weight. Anthony walked several steps and used his right arm to support the bottom of the box. With that the girl reaffirmed her grip.

"Thanks dad." The girl chuckled. She wasn't looking the direction of Anthony and she made it to the top of the staircase and continued to walk to her new apartment. Anthony continued to take every step slowly and passed a middle aged man holding a box. The day was going to be another one where nothing happens. Anthony adjusted his coat and walked onto the sidewalk.

The street was bumpy since with all things, time ages everything, he made sure not to step in the puddle that was seven blocks away before he crossed the street, it remained as a test to see if he could keep his alertness sharp. The walk went quickly besides the annoying group of teenage boys at the third block to his destination, always wasting time, and hassling those around them. Anthony always made sure to never to give them attention.

The walk was a mostly pleasant one.

Present time

Έchec sat in his fold out chair to Ashley in here bed. Bandages with a dripping bag by her side. He sat there and stared at the wall. He felt hollow, bitter, and a growing weight over his shoulders. He just sat there and continued to watch Ashley sleep. The X-Stat. (The invention I referred when Ashley was treated. It is injected to wounds and tiny sponges expand and clot the wound so the person won't bleed out.) When they got back, they removed the sponges. Her bleeding wasn't that bad so they applied a new set and eased her into the bed. Έchec sat there while the others were talking about something in the main room.

The talking stopped and the door opened. Έchec looked over his shoulder to see Hunk walk beside him.

"This is completely new to me, what do I do?" Έchec kept his head forward. Hunk didn't respond to Έchec's statement. He stood there and looked over the bed.

"We were powerless to stop it, but she's here now, alive, because of you." Hunk crossed his arms. "I know you're a copy of a madman, and honestly, I'm still having trouble accepting you're not the same person. But what I think doesn't matter, because you got your sister, you have something to care for."

Έchec was starting to get even more confused, how would Hunk know how to handle this? He looked up.

"She's alive, that's all you need to learn from this experience, adapt and better yourself, to prevent further events like this from happening." Hunk nodded to Έchec.

"I think I understand." Έchec stood up from his chair.

"Glad to hear it, Bella's going to stay with us until further notice; I thought you two deserved to know." Hunk released his arms. He turned to the door and left the room.

"I'm here for you Ashley. I'll be back in a bit." Έchec stood up and left the room as well.

Other Side of the Safe house, at the same time.

"Thanks again for helping me." Bella said as she followed behind Jessica.

"Not a problem, honestly this was starting to get a tad bit boring around here, with Ashley, Hunk, and Έchec."

"Hunk, that's new to me, what does that even mean?" Bella carried her gasmask inside the helmet and had it at her hip like a basketball.

"It stands for Human Unit Never Killed, an ex-Umbrella mercenary. He was one of their best to rival the silver haired maniac we met earlier." Jessica continued to explain the situation to Bella. Έchec, Ashley, Edonia, and their task in visiting Spain. Jessica left out the detail of searching for Chris Redfield. As Jessica was talking she made space in a supply room that was which was close to Jessica's room. She took out a box and pieced together a cot for Bella to use along with fetching a mattress from a closet.

"Hmm, I wonder why Anthony chose that to be his codename." Bella thought out loud as both Jessica and Bella pushed a hefty box aside. The two were finally finished getting the room setup and Bella sat on her cot.

"It was assigned to him because Alpha team in Umbrella was the one that was sent in for the deadlier missions, the names are supposed to have the members feel empowered for some other crap, if I had to guess." Jessica shrugged.

"I don't know, sure it was made by design but I think Anthony took a step further."

"Why do you still call Hunk that?" Jessica asked.

"I'm still getting used to the idea of him being the top Enforcer to the Umbrella company, it helps me remember him as a person." Bella looked around the room.

"Hmm." Jessica rested her hand on her chin. The two went back to more small talk of what to expect, the rules, and a quick tour of the safe house. Hunk remained in the armory working on modifying his gear.

All of them started to calm down and Bella just sat in the middle of the safe house. It was just two hours and Bella already felt bored. Jessica typed away on her laptop and was looking blankly into the monitor.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" Bella rested her hands on her hips.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jessica looked away from her computer.

"Do all of you just work yourselves to death?" Bella laughed at her own joke.

Jessica just sat there, reflecting back on her work. Ever since starting this, she managed to keep her sanity by reading fiction books whenever anyone wasn't looking. Besides the time spent in Barcelona, she didn't really set any time for herself or anyone to relax. She turned to Bella. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a movie." Bella pointed one finger toward the ceiling.

"The closest theatre is 50 miles away. Even then, it's a small drive through town." Jessica said without any serious thought.

"Well, I think we can watch something here, you see, I have a USB drive with several movies on them." Bella reached into her pocket.

"Sure, put it on the monitor in the armory, you could ask Echec to help you get it out."

"No no no. I mean as something to do together, I know it sucks at the moment but we all need to lighten up. Come on, please?" Bella pouted. She made sure to puff up her cheeks and make a sad expression with her eyes.

Jessica didn't emote anything. "What did you have in mind?" Jessica was powerless to Bella's gaze.

"I'll get Hunk and then I'll say what I got in mind." Bella stood up.

KNOCK KNOCK. Hunk lifted his head from his box which had his weapon in pieces on it.

"Hey Anthony, we're going to watch a movie, you wanna join?"

"No thanks, I got work to do." Hunk said coldly.

"Aw come on, it'll be on of your favorite movies. You know, the ones you used to enjoy or are you just going to sulk like a child by hiding in your room?"

"Now you've done it." Hunk opened the door all the way. He still wore the black clothing of his uniform but with being weighed down by her gear.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Is it Eastwood?" Hunk raised his left eyebrow.

"You bet it is." Bella's smile beamed like the sun.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute." Hunk closed the door and neatly arranged his belongings to be grouped together, his gasmask watching him from his cot. He left his room and found Jessica and Echec getting comfortable by moving several boxes around to make the main room seem more open.

"Finally decided to give Ashley some air?" Hunk asked as he walked through the room.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand." Echec's eyes remained curious.

"Forget it." Hunk waved the thought off. Bella entered the room and sat in the middle of with three boxes forming a couch for herself with the spare kevlar jackets to act as cushions. Jessica remained on her fold out chair and kept her hands on by her side leaning back as if she prepared to take a nap. Echec used had his sat on the ground with his legs crossed and with his upperbody at attention. Hunk pulled up a stool and sat behind Echec.

"Hmm, hey Echec is this the first time you've ever watched a movie?"

"You mean the moving pictures which was abbreviated to a move-ie. Yes and now, the consoles at the testing labs had still images with a voice over computer. Ashley always said she would show me one, and I count this as part of her promise." Echec nodded.

Bella was entirely lost by the part of 'labs.' She thought nothing of it and just pressed play.

Hunk kept quiet and had a bottle of water in his hands and just allowed himself to let this moment calm himself down. He knew being on edge all the time could make him dull in his psychological health. Nikolai will come, _My revenge will come. Not today, not tomorrow, but it will someday._ After he finished that thought, he eased the tension of his back and allowed his mind to follow he movie.

**Looking back to the earlier chapters had me feel a bit bummed about what's happened. I know this whole movie thing is out of the ordinary, but I think it's something that needs to done to bring back the joy in the story. I might be overthinking it but that is what makes me so careful when I try to avoid plotholes. Also I'm sure you've noticed the flashback in the beginning. Well everyone, it is the backstory of Bella and HUNK, so everything will come back full circle. It was going to be its own story but I felt it better to go along with this one. I debated myself so I hope it's something to look forward to. Again to everyone, thank you so much for reading.**

**Alexei Wesker: **Awesome! You got an account, that's great to know and I appreciate the support you provide. It really helps me and has me wanting to better myself in writing. Yep, Bella was a character I had in mind since the very beginning and I'm excited to write about her. Ashley will get better because she's still going to part of this journey. I'll do my best in school. I have a request. Can you check out Umbrella High please, it's another story involving Hunk and I'm curious on what your thoughts will be in that story; you don't have to if you don't want to. Have an excellent day.

**Roseimagine: **Yeah it was short but I didn't want the situation to be dragged out longer than it had to be. Ashley will get better, because the mission has to continue. I purposely made Ashley the voice of reason and heart of the team, because of how poorly in my mind Jessica would handle the situation. I loved Nikolai and even in Operation Raccoon City because of his sadistic and devious nature. He would make any team have a hard time, much like the Wolf Pack. Now we're at the point of story of Hunk's mind, so there still some more I can bring to the story. Thank you so much for reading and have an excellent day.

**Shantty: **I think I'm getting comfortable about the fight scenes I write. I'm less hard on myself since the beginning of me writing again. I put a lot of my personal need to make a character better than what people complain about certain characters. As for the situation, I did some research about bullet victims and I did my best of the Ashley's behavior and her treatment. They layers of Hunk is staring to peel away, now we're getting to the real meat of the story and I love every second of it, and excited in what everyone thinks. I thought it was about time for Jessica to have her moment to show much she has matured. Thank for reading and as always, have a great day.


	30. Chapter 30, MRE

**Good day everyone. The story keeps going forward and I'm happy that I'm still pulling through. I'm not sure if everyone knew this, but there was psychological report of Hunk's mind at being a soldier in a therapist report. In the report it mentions a certain name, and that is Bella. That was my inspiration for the character. More trivia at the end.**

2 ½ years into the past.

The apartment was bright and a girl sat at her bed reading a book. Her eyes breezed past the pages without any current worry. The girl heard the door open; she got up from her bed and took a peek outside of her room. She noticed her father with groceries in each hand. He brought home a sizable load and was happy to do so. The two settled into their new home rather quickly as it was a welcomed change. The girl walked into the kitchen to help her dad with the food.

It's been two weeks after the new tenants moved in next door. The people were rather quiet which had Anthony at ease because he enjoyed the silence. It's the loudest noise to hear and it mind was free to wonder about anything and he used that benefit all the time. He stood over his oven frying an egg, with a slice of toast to have for breakfast.

Anthony walked to the store for the past several days and didn't feel like doing so again. The part what sucks the life out of him is the lack of anything to do for entertainment. Anthony's eyes were aimed at the eggs cooking but his mind was somewhere else. The images of his previous assignment, it wasn't some form of stress, but Anthony mentally analyzed himself to see mistakes to avoid. Eventually a pop of oil flickered from the pan and Anthony felt a sting on his left hand. He flipped the egg over to continue cooking.

He ate it a leisurely pace at his tiny dining room table. The world outside was dim with clouds as it was reported to rain that day. Anthony enjoyed the clouds, he watched from his window to see what shapes they create as people allowed themselves to let the weather determine their mode. The clouds were a great test to see how others could interpret it for themselves. The sun is no longer in view but everyone knows it's still there, just blocked by the grey beautiful veil.

He finished his meal and walked to his refrigerator. He looked around as he was already aware of the lack of water bottles he needed to replace. Anthony sighed, he walked to his front door and pulled off his coat, tapping his left pocket for his wallet, he was ready for the walk to the store. There was another one that was closer but, Anthony made sure to not to appear as a regular to visit the location. He opened the door to the grey hallway. He walked out and closed his door.

Anthony toned his ears to the halls, no rapid footsteps, no voices, and not too quiet either. Anthony kept his eyes down, and looked up. The door was firm and he turned around, he walked to the staircase and noticed the new tenant on the staircase. She was sitting down and tying her shoes. Anthony walked passed her without thinking.

The girl looked up. "Excuse me; you're our neighbor that lives right next to us correct?"

_Ah damnit…_ Anthony stopped after seven steps. "Yeah."

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hello." The girl looked up but only saw Anthony's back.

"Right." Anthony spoke calmly then started to walk again. He didn't look back; keeping disinterested can wear off the most stubborn people. Looking down, the girl's view was obstructed by the staircase railings. The girl thought nothing of it and was almost finished tying her shoes.

Walking on the street, the trip took only ten minutes until he arrived at the local convenience store. Since he was there, Anthony took a moment to look over the cheaply made tools that would break after a week's worth of use. He walked and waited in line as there was five other people ahead of him. The first two were rather quick, and the other three didn't. Being bored, Anthony scanned the store for anything of value to buy and noticed a water bottle pack that was cheaper than the one he was currently about to get. Acknowledging that he has all the time in the world, he left the line to switch out his water bottles. This new one wasn't any larger but it was about several dollars cheaper to a sale that day. Anthony looked back at the line and three more people waited in line.

_Meh._ Waiting didn't bother Anthony as much as the people in line talking about the importance of their own lives and usually share a common complaint. Just below the height of his neck, Anthony recognized a short girl standing in front of him. She was the same girl that moved in next door to his apartment. He didn't make any emotions or voice any words, mostly because of how he wanted to avoid conversation. Several minutes passed and it was the girl's turn.

The price was displayed in dark green to the black screen. The girl placed a milk carton on the counter and pulled out her wallet. The girl's hands started to move rapidly, she started to speed up and glanced to the line. _Lack of planning, speeding up from adrenaline, and anxiety to how others will perceive her, she's nothing special._

"I'm so sorry." The girl said frantically. From the neutral expression the Cashier had, he wasn't bothered at all. When the girl searched the same pockets from before, she started to breathe rapidly.

"Hurry up." Another customer casually said behind Anthony. _This is too painful to watch._ Anthony reached into his left pocket he pulled out the money the girl needed. _This would be a mercy bullet in my line of work._ He walked next to the girl and put the money down. The Cashier didn't say anything and took the money. With his peripheral vision, the girl calmed down from her body language.

With the difference paid, the cashier passed the check to the nervous wreck standing next to Anthony. She took it and stepped back. Anthony paid for his water and walked to the exit of the building. The girl walked beside him and couldn't find her voice.

"Th-th-thank you." She managed to say. _She didn't breathe a trait she grew up with, so this isn't new to her._

Anthony just grunted at her. The girl kept walking next to him and she couldn't put a finger on it but recognized something about Anthony.

"Excuse me? Are you perhaps the neighbor that lives next to my father and me? I don't think we've met yet." The girl played her hand for a conversation.

"Yeah." Anthony said blankly.

The girl looked back at the ground and slowed her pace to fall behind. Anthony didn't think that much about her, he thought more about which farthest diner to visit for dinner that night.

The Present

The screen was to black, Hunk walked to the screen and wanted to press a button to turn it off but that was his source for light. He looked over the room to see Jessica asleep and Έchec still sitting with his back straight reading the names of the credits to the film. Bella seemed to have been tired as well.

"Hey Έchec, wake up Jessica." Hunk ordered in a soft tone.

Bella sat up and stretched her back. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I did. Now get to your room. Tomorrow we're going to figure out your combat kit to use." Hunk stated. Bella remembered the tone of voice he gave from the past. Not giving emotion, but always talking about the future.

"Yes sir." Bella said in a clear voice and stood taller. She broke the façade and yawned as she walked to her room.

Jessica and Έchec had a front row seat. Even though drowsy, Jessica heard what they said. It was a new experience for her as well. Her boiling blood finally simmered from what happened to Ashley. She stood up as well and stretched her legs as Hunk turned to Έchec.

"I had this on my mind since we secured Ashley's safety. How were you able to fight the mercenaries back at Los Illuminados?" Hunk asked bluntly.

"Way to go on ruining the moment." Jessica said by reflex.

"Back in the testing days, many of the clones were given various attributes. Some were spliced to transform into intelligent Tyrants. Others were forced with impairments to the body, such as blindness, muscle weakness, broken bones and diseased. I as part of the control group in having the superhuman abilities of Wesker."

"Are you able to call upon them by will?" Hunk crossed his arms.

"No, I'm still able to access them when the situation calls for it. I don't have the proper mindset to use the abilities freely though. I apologize, what happened when Ashley was hurt, I couldn't control myself. There was so much on my mind, mixed with the memories; I just had to annihilate them. I remember that I didn't care how." Έchec kept his eyes on Jessica and Hunk.

"Understood." Hunk absorbed the information. "When and where is the next mission?"

"How did you-?" Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"Psychic powers." He retorted.

"The next job is in Argentina. Buenos Aires. I've arranged for a contact to transport our gear. A plane can take us tomorrow or the next day. The objective has been given yet but we'll know more when we arrive." Jessica felt awake and alert by then and spoke sternly as well.

"Roger that." Hunk looked at Έchec. "What about Ashley?"

"I'll watch over her while you take care of this mission. She needs someone here." Έchec volunteered himself. He walked to a table on the other side of the room for a water bottle.

"But-" Jessica was cut off as Hunk leaned in to her ear.

"Let him have this." He whispered and turned around.

Jessica took a deep breath. Having Έchec's abilities in the field could make everything easier to handle and secure everyone's safety overall. But if Έchec isn't emotionally there to help, then he becomes a liability. She reaffirmed herself on what Hunk meant.

"Good idea Έchec. I'll keep you two updated while we're away." Jessica knew it was a formal thing to say. But she said for herself as well, to never forget her closest friend.

"I was enthralled by the whole movie. Why is whenever someone throws a punch, the one being punched fake their pain and fling themselves across the room? Along with the various tones of music for character's state of emotions." Έchec was truly curious on about every aspect of the film.

"We popped his movie cherry and I think he's found a new hobby." Jessica smiled. Hunk responded on giving a single tilted nod. He turned around and was ready to press a button

"Wait." Έchec adjusted the kevlar chair and moved it to sit directly parallel to the TV for the best view. He said a good ten feet way and flicked on a lamp so he wouldn't damage his eyes. Έchec stared at the remote and pressed a button, the FBI warning on movie vomited its usually bright blue colors with white bolded text. He was going to watch the same movie again.

"Don't stay up too late." Jessica said as she collected her laptop. Hunk walked to his room to prepare for the next day.

By the time the two were gone, the introduction started to play the music. Έchec had himself comfortable enough to be a bug in a rug.

The next morning

Everyone woke up and Έchec was responsible enough to turn the TV off, and walk to Ashley's room to sleep on the tiny couch. It had Jessica and Hunk rather impressed. Now the team was in the armory getting Bella ready for the next mission.

The Mac 10 is a good gun but the problem is to handle the recoil and rate of fire to consume ammunition. The choices came down to two sub-machine guns. It was the Mini-Uzi and the Kriss Vector SMG. Hunk had them on the table arranged for Bella to pick. Jessica was in her room sleeping still.

"I think this one." Bella chose the Vector. It was about the same weight and fires 9mm or .45 ACP rounds like the Mac 10. In other words, a better gun in exchange of her personal mobility. The weapon felt good in her hands and but didn't smile in holding it. She wasn't joyous of having a gun, she learned about the responsibility in owning the weapon and to never be carried away.

"Good choice." Bella put the weapon back on the table.

The weapon was given the same procedure of weapon mods. A tactical gun railing, a green laser attachment, and the stock were changed to collapsible one. They choose new pockets to carry her ammunition and adjusted the vest to lower how high her grenade pouches were. Too high on the torso could be distracting and life threatening. As much as Bella hated it, but she was given a pair of black tactical pants to go along with her jacket. The knee and elbow guards she used were too big on her, so she was given slimmer ones, and didn't constrict movement as much. It didn't take long because her kit was ready for her in the first place.

Hunk and Bella took care of everything by the time Jessica woke up to prepare as well. The morning went smoothly since Jessica was with Bella in the armory offering her own input as well to help Bella. Hunk sat at the table with a MRE cooking another bland meal. The two finished quickly and entered the room.

"What is this?" Bella said in a semi-serious voice.

"What?" Hunk looked at her.

"I thought we got you off these. I mean come on, what happened to your sense of taste?" Bella said as she walked by.

"It's nutrition, there isn't anything else needed." Hunk stated. Jessica walked to the opposite side of the table to watch both of them very carefully.

"That's what you said last time. We could make something with what we got."

"I'm fine."

"It won't take that long."

"I said I'm fine." Hunk said without malice but he kept looking at his meal as he spoke.

Jessica noticed a wince of disappointment in Bella's facial expression. That stung deep.

"Okay, I guess some other time." Bella looked away and walked to the makeshift kitchen to look for something to cook.

Jessica was self-aware that saying something here is useless so she didn't. For the morning the Hunk went into his room for a nap while Jessica and Bella got to make an egg breakfast with toast. Bella taught Jessica a bunch of nifty tricks. With that, for the rest of the morning, the three members prepared for the trip to Argentina. The same helicopter pilot showed up and took them the closest airport. There they learned that with proper bribing Jessica prepared before-hand, the team was able to smuggle their weapons/gear in the cargo.

The three stood in the bright lobby and each had a ticket with aliases for them to use. The names weren't gender specific so each one was up for grabs. The tickets were placed in the three levels of classes. 1st being a luxury, 2nd for the journey, and 3rd class for the cheap.

"Oh, I always wanted to try first class." Bella said quickly.

"I'm still sleepy, so could I go instead?" Jessica had her right hand on her chin.

"Dibs on second class." Hunk called.

"You can't call dibs." Jessica sneered.

"I just did."

"Tell you what." Hunk reached into his back pocket and had a coin in his palm. "Heads, Bella goes to first class if tails you get first class."

Jessica and Bella nodded to the terms. Hunk flicked the coin off his thumb and the shining ring landed in his palm and Hunk slapped it on his wrist. The three held their breath as Hunk slowly moved his hand. The coin was set on…..Heads.

"Damnit!" Jessica raised both of her arms. Bella jumped for joy. With that the three tickets were passed out and they boarded the plane. The reason for different seats was to avoid communication from preying eyes.

All were seated and Hunk had a decent view of hallways for potential dangers. So with that he kept his light smirk at bay. With put his double-headed coin back in his pocket and waited for the plane to take off.

**The second part of the Trivia is that in RE Revelations 1 is when you're playing as HUNK and when you fight tough zombies with names, there is small chance that the name of Bella will be given to one of them. It drove me crazy to know that there is a possible story behind HUNK that we haven't been given yet. Anyways, thank you for reading and Happy Valentine's Day 2014.**

**Alexei Wesker: **Thanks for liking the flashback. I wasn't sure if anyone would have liked the change of pacing. Thank you for reading

**Shantty: **Thank you so much for saying it's all connected. There is so much I want to do for the story but I wasn't sure people would like that. The new story of Bella and Hunk will be in this one and I think the backstory is okay. I haven't really thought of Echec being cute, but it still works. YES! I did with what I intended to do with Bella, in her being that essential change to the story. Have an excellent day.

**Roseimagine: **I reread my own work and I took a very depressing turn and it bugged the heck out of me, so I decided to make a calm filler chapter but keep it with a bit of progression. I did try it saying it 10 times fast. It was a garbled language and had my sisters laughing. Thank you for reading and liking Bella.


	31. Chapter 31, Buenos Aires

**I'm going to update "**A Dance with Death**" today or tomorrow. One another note, I recommend checking out **Aeon Valenfield** and **Alexei Wesker**. Two authors that have started to write and have stories of their own. I recommend giving them a warm welcome.**

2 ½ years in the past.

It has been a month since the neighbor by the name of Anthony helped the teenage girl with the payment. The feeling was weird to explain, there was someone so close that they did all their absolute best to avoid people. The girl was reading a magazine and she sat at the couch. He dad was going to out for the rest of the day because of work and today, the girl had school off.

She heard the footsteps of her neighbor, so out of personal curiosity, she scrambled for her shoes and prepared to go outside as well. She grabbed her black coat and purple baseball cap. With her hearing, the sound of the footsteps were becoming less frequent, he was almost out the door.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He kept looking forward. He walked down the staircase to leave the apartment complex. From her front door, the girl could hear the footsteps were far away enough for her to make a move. She opened her door to see no one. She quickly locked it and jogged down the staircase and left the building and from looking around, her neighbor was already across the street.

She kept a slow pace as she started to follow him. A kid can come up of plenty of stupid things to do when they're bored. She gathered her phone and wallet.

The first place that the neighbor seemed to have visited was a used clothing store. Ducking her head down behind the clothing racks. She noticed that her neighbor seemed to prefer to shop for bland grey or black clothing. He browsed for twenty minutes before leaving the store.

The second place was a convenience store. It was strange though. This store was five blocks away from the closest one to their apartment complex. _So the man is making long journeys because he's bored or is trying to avoid something. But what?_ The girl concluded. The neighbor walked out with a bottle of water and chocolate candy bar.

The entire journey was 45 minutes. The girl was starting to get bored and turned around. As she did so, her right shoulder bumped into a person standing close to her. The person took several steps backward and held onto his chest as if it was in pain. He was a teenager as well, the girl could tell as she got a good look at him. He was roughly the same age.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The kid yelled. The girl took a step back.

"Sorry." The girl looked to the ground. In confrontations such as these, she couldn't think straight. She cracks under peer pressure.

"Who's this?" Two more young men showed up. Both teenagers as well. One had an energy drink and the second walked with a cell phone in hand.

"I don't know but my shoulder is sore. I think this girl has to cover my medical bill." The first punk snickered.

"You heard him. What are you going to do about it?" The second punk walked closer to the girl. He was close enough to violate her personal space.

"If she'll hang out with us, then I think my friend here would consider your debt to be paid. Isn't that right?" The third punk stated.

"So missy, what's it gonna be?"

The girl's mind was flooded with worry. She didn't know what to think or do. How could she? Then with that, the girl felt a hand on her right shoulder. She looked up and she saw her neighbor she was tracking in the grey jacket. His face was blank and seemed to have been more annoyed than anything else. His eyes were of a hazel color. His hair was of a dark brunette, she remembered all the times he walked by. The girl never had a good look at him until this moment.

"How about you leave her alone?" The man said. His bottle of water was gone.

"Who da fuck are you?" The first punk asked.

"Something you can't understand." The man walked in front of the girl and used his hand to guide her back several steps. The neighbor looked back the group of boys.

With that the second punk tried to throw a right hook on the man's chest. Without blinking, the man caught it. The fist was still in his hand. Then the neighbor started to apply pressure, the punk grunted in the clasping pain that his fingers were being crushed.

The second punk walked up to the man and did a left punch to the man's cheek. He's head cocked back, and looked back at him. Nothing was needed to be said, all that punk knew was that me made a serious mistake. The man released the first punk as he released by swinging him forward and was stumbling to the second punk.

The third walked up to him and the man reacted by raising his right leg to leaning back slightly, he aimed that the punk's sternum. With that, the man stood over him with his foot still at the ready. _It looks like they had enough_.

"Get out of here." The man ordered. _I think I went a little overboard._ With that the three punks took a moment to gather themselves and wondered off. The third punk cussed at the neighbor as they left. The neighbor turned to the girl.

"Why are you following me?" The man asked before the girl could say thank you.

"I uh… was bored. You seemed like a good distraction for the day." She admitted. She started to calm down.

The man grunted. "Just next time whatever this was, don't do to me, I'm much more alert than it seems." With that the Anthony walked past the girl. He didn't show any anger or any other emotion for that matter. For another reason or another, that sent a chill on the girl's spine. It felt like she just came across something that wasn't human.

Present time.

The flight was boring like always. Hunk never liked being on a plane. Being forced to let a pilot be in control of his life, rather than himself. It wasn't how he operated. The ironic thing is that pilots are also lifelines whenever a mission ends. Proven many times by the veteran pilot Night Hawk from the Umbrella days. He was the only one Hunk could trust among fellow expendables.

It isn't so quaint anymore. Hunk let the thought drift off as the plane began its descent to land.

_Oh god, finally_. Jessica thought while she closed a book she was reading uncomfortably. Her entire time back in coach was a nightmare. People talking over each other and a woman in front of her moved her seat back in Jessica's seat. She tried to sleep but couldn't.

Bella's time was the complete opposite. She was able to talk in her native language of French next to an elderly couple eager to accept her company in first class. There was a great window for her to look out and watch the clouds as they passed with. To make it even better, she received a lovely in-flight lunch of several crab legs with a side of butter. Bella finished most of it and settled down for a nap. She was woken up by the wife of the elderly couple when the plane began to land.

Hunk looked over his seat. The expression Jessica gave off was worth it. _That's what you get for having me listen to that damn CD. That crap is worse than waterboarding._

After twenty minutes of formalities of getting off the plane. The group gather their belongings. Jessica and Bella regrouped while Hunk had the job of securing their equipment. An employee had their bags set aside and handed it too Hunk as soon as he close to the exit to runway. They nodded to each other and walked off.

The team met up in the main lobby of the airport. They left the airport and as Jessica and Hunk got their rental car key. Bella took out her phone and called Έchec.

"Hey there E. We made it to the airport. Jessica says hi and so does Anthony."

"Great. Say, I quite enjoyed 'The Crystal Trap' movie. It was so exciting and the hero is incredible. Ashley is still sleeping and I just switched out her IV bag."

"That's great E. Well just wanted to let you know. Bye." Έchec said his goodbye and Bella closed her phone. When she did, Hunk and Jessica came back.

"How is she?" Jessica asked.

"Fine, Έchec is still taking good care of her." Bella informed as they walked to their rental car. Hunk and Jessica instinctively walked to the driver and passenger side. Bella moaned about having to sit in the back.

"What's the mission?" Hunk asked before he started the car.

"I honestly don't know yet. All I'm told is for us to go to the Skylark Hotel downtown." Jessica leaned back and closed her eyes. Being relaxed is a clear sign of trust. If it was in the assignment or her comrades, Hunk didn't let up.

The drive was completely new experience for Bella being in 'The Paris of South America.' The city was strongly influenced by European culture so it had a strong vibe of that mixed with tribes that lived in the area. It created a place completely unique to the world.

"Hey, before we leave you think we could check out 'El Ateneo?"' Bella asked referring to the beautiful bookstore that situated nicely in the city. Hunk looked over his shoulder when she asked.

"If we have time." He said. He didn't like to say 'maybe.' Because how 'maybe' was used as a soft method of saying 'no.'

There wasn't any time frame to get the Skylark Hotel so Hunk thought to take the scenic roads for Bella to absorb the city. So after forty-five minutes of driving, Hunk pulled the car into the Skylark Hotel parking lot. There they left the car. Hunk had his sidearm secured on his left ankle. Jessica had her combat knife on her right thigh, and Bella had a flash bang grenade in her jacket pocket.

"Our orders are for us to meet the contact in the restaurant." Jessica said. Bella had her fun in enjoying the location but for now, she kept calm and mentally prepared herself for anything. Hunk felt a tinge of pride because how seriously Bella could adapt.

The elevator doors opened as the security around here were men in suits. All formal looking but haven't seen any real trouble in the time they spent working here. Jessica pressed the button for the ninth floor.

"Hunk you go to the bar and scout out the place. Bella, you're with me and as you'll act as a second set of eyes and ears. Understood?" Jessica said blankly.

"Roger." "Copy that." They responded.

In civilian clothing, Hunk wore a black button up shirt with a red undershirt with black pants. For his eyes, he kept a set of red shades in his pocket for help ease himself in combat. He felt naked without his gasmask. His equally black jacket was layered with three sets of kevlar; Hunk stole the idea from Leon. Jessica wore blue jeans, and a purple undershirt with a grey jacket. Bella wore dark grey capris pants, with a blue undershirt, and the black jacket she normally wears for missions. (The jacket Lady Hunk uses in the game.)

The elevator doors binged open. They had their mission, so they dispersed. Jessica and Bella checked in for a table and were lead to a private table. Lucky for him. The private table was in clear view of the bar. Hunk made his way there and took a seat.

_Four armed security, three possible exits, one main door. The total amount of time to secure a place like this could take 20 seconds. If there was a group of four. Hmm… _Hunk continued to check his surroundings. Then Hunk felt a hand on his back.

"You haven't lost your touch have you?" A deep voice said as he took a seat.

"I never try to." Hunk turned his head. "At least, that is what I aim for." He recognized the person he was talking to. His drink was bubbling along the ice. Hunk never intends to drink alcohol so he got a soda instead.

There was a man in his thirties and in a blue suit with a gold button up shirt, black teashades, and black blasted back hair. A man who was marked dead in the Arklay Mountains back in 1998. A body was never found. The man standing next to Hunk was none other than Billy Coen.

"There are things you don't cross and I'm one of them." Billy laughed at the end.

**Boom! I've been excited for this story arc. I won't reveal the name until the next chapter. But Billy is back and how will this all play out? I wanted to mention that I've love the support I've been getting. So thank you for being with me for so long. I know Billy wasn't much of a surprise coming from me but every character that shows up plays an important role. Thank you for reading and response corner time.**

**Alexei Wesker: **Yes. I've said a lot of about Bella and Hunk in personal nervousness. I wanted a very strong contrast of what was expected of Έchec. An enigma of the genes he was based on. I guess it wasn't very original but I think it works. I hope you'll like what will happen between the story behind Bella and Hunk. I'm pretty excited. Have an excellent day.

**Roseimagine: **Yeah I have a feeling you like this story arc. It's just as important as the others. Plus Billy is here, so there's that. Above anything else, Έchec is loyal, he isn't corrupted by the world and Ashley in my mind is the perfect teacher. I thought Έchec needed a hobby, hence movies. I gave the why of Hunk used the double headed coin. Hehehe, payback is so sweet. Have a great day.

**Shantty: **Thank you for mentioning that everything is interconnected. That's how I roll. Trying to make connections when there probably is none. Everything in this story has a reason. I always thought it was cool to write ordinary moments between characters and that is tough to write because we never see those moments in the games. But still fun none the less. I wanted to express Echec as uncorrupted or warped by his peers. Have a great day.


	32. Chapter 32, Billy's Words

**I've been happy to say that I'm still trucking for this story**

2 ½ years in the past

_Stupid girl_. Anthony said in his mind as he walked away from the girl. He would relish the chance to be able to fight something again, but he had to keep himself calm and in control. Doing something so brash could lead to someone to catch on to his trail. He looked to his left and his right as he left the alley were the girl was, to see the street completely empty. He started to walk across the street.

He didn't like having to intervene today. It wasn't some noble act of kindness, far from it actually. He did it to keep his location secure. A dead or missing girl could lead to an investigation to who their neighbor is as well. Every precaution must be made. He didn't have to fret about it too much, because he made his intentions clear to the girl.

When he crossed the street, there was nothing in his way, but in the side of his vision, he noticed the girl watching from afar… again. _Damn it._ Anthony walked for another two blocks back toward the apartment complex. He causally looked around to see the girl hiding in obvious places.

He grunted to himself as he walked some more until he was just outside of the apartment complex. He walked through the front door and the girl jogged to keep in pace. She walked through the first floor which had all the mail boxes for the building. Before she made that first step on the staircase a voice called out to her. It frightened her as she turned around to see Anthony.

"Why the hell are you continuing to follow me?" He frowned.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you.'" The girl responded quickly. "and there's nothing else to it."

"Bullshit."

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded.

"You heard me."

"Well, here." The girl reached into her pocket and took out the same amount of money that Anthony paid to help her back at the convenience store. The man looked at her hands with bits of confusion.

"I see." The man walked up to her. He towered above her with his shadow. The girl's heart began to race. She felt a light brushing of hands, as the man took the money and put it into his back pocket.

"Now we're even, so leave me alone." He leaned in, he didn't break eye contact.

"Okay fine." She stammered.

The man finally leaned back. "Good." He turned around and started to walk up the staircase to his apartment. _She'll get it, eventually._

The Present

The floor was a still calm, nothing out of the ordinary yet, and Hunk took a sip of his drink as Billy took a seat beside him. He didn't react fast enough, so if Hunk tried to go for his sidearm, Billy could just shoot him. There weren't a lot of options, so he turned to Billy.

"When was the last time I saw you? About 3 years ago?" Billy looked did a gentle wave for the bartender to notice him.

"Indeed it has. It was the job out in England."

"Hmm," Billy nodded to the bartender was he given a small glass cup of whisky. "I know it's a small world, and I'm here to point out to you that I'm your contact." Billy took a sip of his drink.

"Well that's good to know." Hunk then took a sip of his drink.

"I wasn't sure who to expect either. I'm just as surprised to see you as you are to me. So now that this little contest is over, let me explain the job." Billy said calmly as he looked out toward the people.

"There is a deal going down of a Bio-Weapons trade between an organized crime groups. With the BSAA busy all over the world, this trade will most likely go through. We have to stop the trade, secure the cargo, and figure out where the Bio-Weapons came from. All of this has to be done before morning or my target disappears again." Billy then turned to Hunk. "So you are to help me, then I will give you my information that you came here for. So, are you up for the task?"

"You kidding?" Hunk smiled. It wasn't a serious smile, but one of excitement and arrogance. "When do we move out?"

"Well here's the thing, I don't know where the deal is being held, but someone in this hotel knows."

"Understood." Before Hunk could stand up but was stopped by Billy's arm. He looked at him.

"I trust you, but not them." Billy looked at Jessica and Bella. The two looked like they were having a fun conversation. Bella laughed at something Jessica said.

"They're fine, I'm been stuck with them for a while now." Hunk stood up. "They're good in fight if that's what you mean."

"Oh yeah, apparently we have to get the info from some scumbag by the name of Myles Ceels. But this is just the meeting point between us. The guy is up above us by six or so floors. We need to move, I have no idea when the deal will go down, so please hurry up."

"Got it." Hunk looked away from Billy to see Jessica staring at their direction. She noticed Billy as well, but she doesn't know who he really is. So Hunk decided he had to be vague on his identity. He took a gulp of his drink and he walked across the room. Jessica's right arm was under the table, she was ready to use her weapon at a moment's notice. Bella beside her was alert as well but not as tense.

"Ease up you two. He's our contact. So please put the weapons down." Hunk looked around the table, lucky for them, no one was at the nearby tables, but he still kept his voice down.

"What's his name?" Jessica asked before Hunk could speak.

"That wasn't part of the agreement. He's sticking his neck out for us, and we're about to do the same. Get ready, we're going to go several floors up to get a guy, take some info, and stop a deal, then he'll pay us in the information we're here to gather." Hunk looked from Jessica to Bella. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Bella nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Jessica finally eased the tension of her shoulders.

"Now prepare to go up six floors in t-minus 7 minutes." Hunk held up his wrist and looked at it, it was black digital watch. "Mark."

"Sync." Bella said as she pressed a button for her watch. It was a sprinting timer, but for the sake of the mission, it would have to do. Jessica nodded to Hunk as he turned away.

Billy watched with her peripheral vision as Hunk walked back to him. He stood up as Hunk walked up to him. "You got a pair of soldiers with you, pretty surprising for the younger girl." Billy commented as he laid down the money for his drinks.

"They have their uses." Hunk spoke coldly. Billy raised his arms in a 'whatever gesture.' He walked beside Hunk as the two entered the elevator. Billy was the one to press the button. His tipped his teashades at a waitress before the doors closed, the waitress blushed.

"So I see you're much more relaxed than before. You would've packed some extra body armor, maybe a grenade, and a SMG for good measure." Billy stretched his back. He then rolled his arms around for the potential dangers ahead.

"What's your point?" Hunk asked.

Billy looked toward the ceiling, then to Hunk. "I'm just saying that, you've changed. You were the biggest hardass I've ever met. You saved my life and made it for the better, yet here you are, convincing yourself that you're no different back when we tried to save Charlie."

Charlie, the man Hunk and Ashley fought back at Edonia- The man who carried a burden of the mistake of their supposed employers. Here he was, a man who was taught to be a body guard, wanting to live a simple life. It all came crashing down, the moment his limbs were severed by an explosion. Back when Billy and Hunk knew each other for several years as mercenaries.

"I remember Charlie." Hunk said blankly.

"You couldn't have saved him in time. I know that and you do as well." Billy stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention he's dead." Hunk pointed out.

"Really? How?"

"He got created a vendetta against me, he wallowed in his own anger, until he was consumed by so much hate, and he was fooled to help Nikolai Ginoveaf. We met in Edonia; he took a direct dose of a C-Virus. We fought, and I had to put him down."

"So is the way of our lifestyles." Billy stared at the elevator light.

"We have a mission." Hunk said with utmost confidence.

"I recalled the dozen or so times you told me. But are you really prepared for what the missions are going to cost you?" Billy made sure to leave a dramatic pause. "I used to think the same thing, until I was ordered to massacre a village of innocent people. I think about that day in different moments of my life, can you say the same?"

Billy waited for his answer, but nothing came. He didn't say anything to berate Hunk. The doors opened to reveal a dimmed room. A man in grey suit stood in a box shaped room with a single door. His arms were crossed as he looked at the two. "Memberships?"

Billy reached inside his jacket and pulled out small golden business card. The suited man noticed it and pressed a button that was to his right, and nodded to a camera that was angled downward to the elevator. The door opened up to reveal a blue light hallway. Billy walked in front of Hunk and the two entered through the door.

The hallway had several lights of pictures of various places of the world. Waterfalls, mountains, and deserts. By the time they reached the end of the hall, there was a woman standing at a table. On it was a several menus, and a list. The woman was dressed in a blue short cut button up shirt that exposed her stomach, and a black skirt. She was in her mid-twenties by first glance.

"Hello, and welcome to the Blu Moon Club."

It was a bar, as well as a gentleman's club. Billy was surprised just as much as Hunk was. If Hunk could list the places where he hated to go to, it would be clubs such as these. It was revolting lack of human control.

"Are you sure our target is here? I don't like having to stay around in these places for long." Hunk asked over the music. He adjusted his jacket as he wanted Billy to do the talking.

"Hello, please take us to a table." Billy asked. The woman nodded and took two menus for and led them through the place. It was rather large, since all the tables and women were all spread out. There was large center stage for performances to go all night. It had a knot tighten itself in Hunk's gut.

After walking a good 30 feet, they were brought to a secluded booth. There were plenty of booths for the 'patrons.' The two sat down.

"Here are you drink menus, just wait here until one of the ladies will get your order." The hostess nodded.

Hunk looked at Billy. "I made a deal with an information source. That Myles visits this club every other week. Tonight, he's supposed to come here as well. That's when we snatch him and get the information." Billy leaned in to tell Hunk.

"Well fan-freaking-tastic." Hunk shouted but his voice was drowned out by the music. He pressed his ear to talk into the earpiece.

"Team, this place isn't what we think it is. Just be on standby until I summon you. No telling what will happen when this Myles guy shows up."

"Uh Hunk."

"Quiet. Do you hear me?" Hunk said into the earpiece.

"Hey Hunk." Billy tapped Hunk's shoulder.

"Not now. Team, do you copy?" Hunk said for the final time.

"Hey Jackass!" Billy shouted. The music was loud so only Hunk was the one to hear him. He turned his head forward. There in front of them was a friendly face. She had the club's uniform of the black shirt but hers was slanted to go down the left leg, exposing her right leg's skin more. The blouse she wore was the same dark blue as the others; hers however was completely buttoned up with a red velvet tie at the collar. Her hair was tied back in wavy knots and was in falling down to the front end of her shirt. Her lips were colored the same red as the tie, and her eyelids had a light but sparkly blue of the shirt. She smiled as she looked at the two of them.

"I hear you loud and clear. Now, let's catch this guy." Said Jessica.

**Please don't call me some weirdo for Jessica's outfit. This is a place to hunt a man down. So yeah, Billy and Hunk are longtime associates of each other, so that's why the mission was cut to the chase so quickly. They know how the other operates. There is still more to come. Thank you for reading and to please review.**

**Shantty: **Yeah thanks of liking the flashback. I wanted to have Hunk and Bella to have an odd introduction to each other. But in him helping her in the last chapter, it wasn't noble. Yeah, I wanted the airplane to a bit to squeeze just a bit of comedy before we delve into the story arc. I hope you'll like Billy in this. Have an excellent day.

**Roseimagine: **Yep, Billy is here for the next mission. I also like him as well, but I'm bummed that he doesn't show up in that many stories often. Bella was a bit awkward when she met Hunk, and I think I conveyed that. The airplane bit was me writing in an anime moment, you know those little bonus parts of the characters all cartoony. I got a bit of inspiration because of that. I hope you'll like this story arc. Thank you for reading.


	33. Chapter 33, Lets Catch this Guy

**Sorry for the long delay. I learned that RE 0 will be getting a remastered version soon. That sounds like fun; I wonder what the Leech Man will look like when I can see it in its all grotesque glory. Let's continue.**

2 ¼ years in them past

"How was school today pumpkin?" A male voice asked with playful tone on a cell phone.

"Dad, please don't call me that, I'm seventeen now and my day was fine." The girl smiled as she looked across the street. The area was calm from all the activity of people carrying out their daily routines. A street fruit vender smiled to the girl as she walked past her stand.

"I'm not sorry Bella. It just, I'm sorry I had to work on your birthday. We'll celebrate tomorrow, I promise." Bella's father looked over his shoulder to see if none of his coworkers would see him on the phone.

"It's fine dad, as long as we get to do something." Bella replied as she took a step onto the sidewalk. From her location, she was about four blocks away from her apartment complex.

"Okay pumpkin. You look more like your mother every passing day and don't stop. You embody the best of both of us." Bella's father voice seemed to quiver at the end. Both recalled the loss of a special woman four years earlier thaf happened a week before Bella's birthday.

"I miss her too dad. Look I know you're skipping on work to talk to me so hop back to it." She knew that it was something that burdened the both of them, so Bella wanted to concentrate on the now than the past.

"If it is the will of the Birthday Girl, then it shall be done." From the phone, Bella could sense the smile beaming off her father. He was a happy man that loved to hear himself talk.

"Bye dad, I love you."

"Love you too."

Bella closed her phone. It wasn't a smartphone since they couldn't afford something so fancy. Well, Bella thought such phones were fancy because it was always on TV and in the hands of half the kids in school. She didn't mind though, the current phone she had was good enough for her to call her father and he was the only one she really wanted to talk to. Sure she had friends at her High School. It wasn't all that great because her friends never really made an effort to learn about Bella on a personal level.

She checked her right and left before she crossed the street again. From the far left, a group of obnoxious teenagers talk in a corner of the street. The size of them was at 9, 6 of them were boys while the other 3 were girls. All of them talked and laughed about something.

Bella stood at the corner and kept her head straight. It was fine until Bella noticed her neighbor walking past them. He wore the same brown jacket with jeans and black shoes. It was odd to see him out and about during the day. The only times he would leave his apartment was during the evenings and mornings. She looked at his arms to see a brown bag in hand. He seemed to have gone grocery shopping.

It's been three months since her neighbor helped her from her bully problem. From that point on, she refrained from talking to him in the hall of the complex and did her best to avoid eye contact. He didn't seem like he would threaten her, but he seemed to prefer his solitude.

The teenagers watched him walk past them. He didn't react, sneer, or make a rude comment. Each of them looked away and returned to their own business. Then from just checking the street, he noticed Bella at the corner too afraid to move because of him and teenagers. He walked with his back straight and head was held high. It wasn't that he wanted to express that he was prideful just alert.

He walked to the corner and turned to his right. Before he did, he looked at Bella then nodded his head for her to come to him. There weren't any cars on the road at the moment, so she jogged across the street and stood four feet away from her neighbor as if he had some kind of force field.

"Are you on your way home?"

Bella looked to the ground and nodded.

"Fine, just walk in front of me if that'll put you at ease." He looked toward the teenagers who were all busy talking to each other.

Bella walked in a half circle around her neighbor.

"Get walking." Her neighbor ordered. Bella looked forward and started to walk at her normal pace. Bella sensed she would overdo it if she started to jog.

He shoes clapped into a hypnotic rhythm on the concrete. Her neighbor's shoes matched her speed as well.

_This girl is just begging to be messed with. Her whole demeanor is that of a worried deer to be pounced on._ Her neighbor thought. He walked in at a steady pace for the remaining 3 blocks back toward their apartment complex. Bella took a deep breath as she saw the complex was in view.

"Thank you." Bella said as she turned around to see her neighbor.

"You're welcome." Her neighbor walked past her to climb the staircase. He didn't even look at her when he replied to her.

"I never got your name." Bella said in a calm tone as she looked at her neighbor.

…

He stopped and looked at Bella. She was a timid and her social circle was almost non-existent from what he could tell. _What could the harm be?_

"Anthony." He said and continued to climb the stairs with his left hand on the railing.

"It's nice to meet you Anthony." Bella looked up the staircase. After she said that, Bella walked to the mail boxes to check the contents. She looked through the various envelopes as she climbed the staircase. Then when she looked up, she noticed that Anthony barely opened his door to reveal a small portion of his room. Inside, she could clearly his living room as it was the most barren looking room she has ever seen. The walls were of a faded white and the furniture was simple as well. There weren't even picture frames on the walls.

The door slowly moved from the wall to be closed. It was clear that Anthony noticed Bella's curiosity got the better of her again.

_Stupid girl._ Anthony thought as he walked to his kitchen to make a snack.

Present time

Hunk was taken completely by surprise to see Jessica in uniform to wall around the so called club.

"Where's Bella?" Hunk frowned.

"Relax, she wanted to come in here to help with the recon but I explained to her that she looked too young to be seen in a place like this." Jessica said as she pretended to talk to them as if they were customers by the glances of the employees.

"Good call, I don't think the men here would leave her alone." Billy said loud enough for Hunk to hear. Hunk glared at him as a result. The lights seemed to have shifted from blue to violet when the surrounding lights shifted toward what looked like a stage.

"She's back in the car, I told her to be ready in case we need to contact her." Jessica said as she took the menus away from the guys.

"Good." Hunk responded.

"When should this guy arrive?" Jessica asked.

"In about ten minutes." Billy looked around.

On stage, the violet lights shifted into view of illuminate the curtains.

"Okay, I'll be out and about until it's time to make a move, got it?" Jessica wanted to initiate the plan.

"Understood." Billy waved her off.

With that, Jessica walked off in the crowds. What the outfit she wore had a little extra thought into the design as it had her hips sway as she walked. Hunk and Billy both rolled their eyes. Billy took hold of his commentary water and took a sip of it.

"I'm taken." Billy said after he drank his water.

Then the thought came back to Hunk from the earlier times when he and Billy worked together. "How's she doing?"

"Great actually. I learned that she might be recruited into the DSO. They're looking for good agents to act on their behalf." Billy responded.

"Is it because the BSAA are cranking out more soldiers to fight Bio-Terrorism?"

"Yeah. She's among the canidates." Billy looked his right.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Hunk asked. He recalled how Billy cared about his work more so than having a personal life. He couldn't have one because of how the US government would like to hunt him down again. So in other words, Billy had to become a mercenary.

"Three weeks ago." Billy answered as he scanned the area. The stage had two women and a man do a rather elaborate dance routine. It was rather excellent view of their performance.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Hunk asked the real question.

"Is that obvious?" Billy chuckled. He looked back toward the crowd. "Five months ago." Billy answered Hunk's question.

"She's aware that I'm still around." Billy said to drift away from the topic. It was a blatant retort of Hunk striking a nerve. It was calm and to ease them back to their task of meeting. Billy watched the current attendants and Hunk watched the entrance of the place. It continued that way for twenty minutes. Jessica made sure to regularly rotate to check in with the boys.

Then it was time to act. Billy looked into the crowd to see a man in jeans and red shirt with two men walking beside him. Myles was a man in his late thirties and had a rather eager expression. He had a narrow face with a pointed nose. He looked somewhat capable to handle physical encounters. By the time Billy spotted him, Jessica walked back in time.

"That's him." Billy whispered into Hunk then Jessica's ears. Their target was here for the drinks and was a regular customer because several of the other waitresses frowned or groaned when he arrived.

"We take him in the seats?" Hunk asked. Doing something so publicly could have the opposite effect since Myles was a common face, while the supposed new customers will rile up trouble. He could-

"Allow me to handle this, just let me know what to ask." Jessica smiled. Billy leaned into her ear and told her to ask of where the BOW trade off will happen and what to expect.

Jessica got all she needed as she walked through the crowd to get another servers tray. Most of the other waitresses were too busy to worry about her so it wasn't a problem. When she walked through main walkways again, Jessica leaned in and offered Myles and his crew several free drinks.

"Well thank you babe." Myles nodded as he didn't recognize her.

"You're welcome honey." Jessica made sure to look away before he could observe her facial features. She needed to have him think he had to see her. It's all done by routine and it was a skill she acquired a long time ago.

"Say, are you new here?" Myles fell into Jessica's web. She didn't paint herself to be pitied as she adjusted herself to a somewhat nervous expression.

"I am and I just started." Jessica tilted her head slightly. Some prideful men seem to like the submissive types.

"You know, all the girls around here know they have to give me a nice kiss before they carry on." Myles smiled as if the club belonged to his name. He was just a big spender. His bodyguards both rolled their eyes as they had to endure another poorly played form that was supposedly flirting.

"What _Just_ a kiss?" Jessica did a light smile then adjusted her expression to send a signal of something to do other than just a kiss. Myles leaned his head back as he observed the rest of her frame. Without the need for words, he was impressed.

"What a wonderful woman you _are_." Myles widened his eyes then narrowed them and licked his lips. "When do you get off?"

"I can make time for you right now." Jessica leaned back and allowed her body to do the talking. She slowed her breathing then expressed how proud she was of herself. From here, she needed for Myles to feel lucky to be in her presence from here.

"I'm not like normal men." Myles played his cards of what he wanted.

"I'm not like normal women." It was there that Jessica noticed Billy was in position to respond and Hunk stood at the opposite side of the wall. The lights of the club were still violet which helped them position themselves.

"The real question is, are you a match for me?" Jessica offered her ultimatum.

Myles moved from his seat to stand in Jessica's personal space. He watched Jessica's reaction with intense lust in his eyes. She was a prize to seize. He reached in his back pocket pulled out three hundred American dollars.

"You know how to extract a tip from a man." Myles nodded to his bodyguards to stay seated.

"I thought you weren't a normal man?" Jessica asked rhetorically.

"Fair enough." When he finished he response, Jessica had her free left hand take hold of Myles' right hand. She looked away and her smile dissipated. Billy had to admit, he was impressed by Jessica's play. The two walked through the walkways as several of the waitresses noticed Jessica.

"I feel sorry for her. She doesn't know how lame that man is in action." A waitress commented to another and Hunk overheard them say that. It was a great bait tactic on her part.

Jessica was able to find out a nearby storeroom was vacant as it housed more drinks for the club. She opened the door and smiled at Myles as they walked in. Billy was closer so he stood watch at a nearby corner. From there, Billy could over hear how Myles was an eager man.

Then what happened was unexpected. A tussle banged against the wall and Billy reacted to sprint toward the room and opened the door to see Jessica at the ground with a knife at her throat. Myles had his tongue out as he licked her cheek. Without the need to think, Billy sprinted forward and punted Myles in the forehead. He snapped back as Jessica had the chance to punch him in the temple and shove him aside.

"Ugh… honey, I told you that I need that kiss." Myles groaned.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"I messed up… just get the info before his men come." Jessica responded. She walked out into the hall and rubbed his eyes. On the left side of her chin was a small cut to her face. It was that she had a small tear of blood from her left nostril. She wiped the blood away then used her bow tie to soak it up.

From the hall, Jessica overheard a large crash emanate from the down the hall. She looked up and walked toward the sound.

Two men were locked as the first man had his body low as he shoved his opponent forward to the wall. The opponent was slammed and looked up. From there, Jessica noticed that he man being attacked was Hunk. He was currently fighting off one of the body guards.

Hunk raised his hands together and brought them down in an attempt to have the guard release him. It worked as the guard raised his body for send several punches to Hunk's midsection. He grunted from the punches.

"Hey Hunk push him back!" Jessica shouted. When she said that, Hunk took hold of the man's shirt and slammed his forehead forward to daze the guard. He backed off and before he could recover, Jessica had he left hand form a palm to slam into the guard's throat. He coughed from it the Jessica had her shoe kick him in the back of his thighs which caused him to take a knee. Hunk took hold of the guard's face then rammed his knee upward to knock him out.

Hunk coughed and rubbed his upper chest. He blinked then focused back to the mission.

"I owe you one." Hunk walked forward.

"What happened?" Jessica asked as she noticed a small amount of blood seep from Hunk's right side of his hair line. The jacket he wore reeked of alcohol.

"I started a bar fight." Hunk gave her the short answer. What he didn't tell her that there was two more guards at the bar and Hunk reacted accordingly to ease the pressure off Jessica and Billy. Hunk noticed the small cut to Jessica's chin.

The door opened up. With Myles in the corner with a new black eye and broken fingers. Billy wasn't proud or angry, he just wanted the information. Hunk rubbed his chin from the fight.

"Come on babe… I know you loved it…" Myles laughed. Jessica frowned at him but before she could retort, Hunk walked into the room stomped on the stomach of Myles so he would grunt in pain. Then for the bonus, Hunk punched Myles directly in the forehead. He dropped his head but was kept breathing.

Hunk turned around and looked at Billy. Jessica took out the money she was given by Myles and cast it aside to a bucket of water. Jessica doesn't accept money from creeps.

"The deal was going to happen at the airport but it was changed to the docks. There's a cargo ship that has hidden BOWs in the shipping containers. So from that we have to move. Apparently this asshole doesn't know every single detail. He has a briefcase in his room with more details of what's to happen. The deal is going down in thirty-seven minutes." Billy noticed Hunk's expression was that of a close fight but focused for the mission.

"Samantha, take the card key to Myles' room, get that briefcase. We're going to make our move." Billy talked in a fake name for Jessica. He closed the door and walked deeper into the hall with Jessica and Hunk following close behind.

"I contacted Bella with the comms and she's on her way up. That room has several guards in the nearby rooms. You'll need her." Billy said.

"What about you two?" Jessica asked.

"Hunk and I will make a move toward the docks, hopefully by then, you two will have recovered the case to tell us the info." Billy clarified. "You can do this right?"

"I got it." Jessica responded. She gained her bearings for the task. When Jessica did her recon, she came across a service elevator for the employees. They walked to the elevator.

"Jessica keys." Hunk said as he walked into the elevator. Jessica reached for her pocket from the blouse. She didn't have ring of keys but just the one to car. It didn't bug her in the outfit.

"Hey guys? I'm on the third floor staircase, where are you Jessica?" Bella asked.

"I'm on my way." Jessica responded.

"Good because this gear is getting heavy. Hey Anthony I left your gear in a duffle bag under Billy's car." Bella said as she continued her pace up the stairs.

"Excellent." Hunk responded. He stood beside Billy. He pressed the button for the ground floor.

"We're counting on you." Hunk said as the doors closed. Jessica turned around to leave the so called club when she fetched her clothing to change in a minute.

"Rough fight?" Billy asked.

"It was one to four, I got three." Hunk looked away from Billy.

"I take it they got the drop on you?" Billy chuckled.

"Let's just stop this deal." Hunk shot back.

**For the RE0 game, I hope that Capcom will add Billy and Rebecca as bonus content to Raid Mode in RE Revelations 2. I think that would be awesome. I also forgot to mention the timeline this story is happening. The year is 2012 and 2013, because this story happens around the same time of RE6. During the time of Chris dealing with his PTSD in Germany. So that's just what I mean by 'present time.' As always thank you for reading and to please review.**

**Roseimagine: **I thought of Billy's involvement way way back since I did the Cry of Edonia chapter. I considered having Billy as a BSAA captain with a false name in the battle. When I did the thought of doing Buenos Aires, I had to do some research of the region as it's a culture brimming with a unique look and people. I thought for Jessica it was a nice chapter of her old lifestyle before this whole story started. Sorry for the delay.

**Krulla Chief:** Yeah, I did get annoyed with the voices in RE5 of how shallow the characters talked in the environment. I just wished that Chris and Sheva had better lines to say when they would fight Las Plagas.

**Dayhen: **Thank you for liking the story. Sorry for the delay.


	34. Chapter 34, Author's Note

Hi there everyone. It's be a really long time, and I aware that I've been severely lacking an update. (I glance at my left to see HUNK with his arms crossed and shaking his head at me.)

I just wanted everyone that still enjoys this story that I plan to return the story soon. There was an issue back when I stopped working on this when my last laptop broke down on me when I did the last update. I got a new on back in the Fall of 2015 and at the time, I became an editor as I did plenty of other Resident Evil works.

Thank you so much for reading this story and taking an interest in my work. Don't review to this update, please. FF dot net has a thing where readers with accounts can't review the same chapter. I don't like the idea where an author's note takes up an whole chapter. I plan to delete this and repost the chapter and followers will still get an update when I have the real chapter.

Again, I haven't given up on this story as I still love Resident Evil and my favorite character HUNK.

"That Death cannot die."


End file.
